Her Time To Live
by TheQueenV
Summary: Baby Anise is all grown up, and she's finally able to break out of the shell she's been in. After dealing with the loss of her best friend, she finds herself in a twisting spiral with Randy. But what will her life turn into when a certain Viper sinks his teeth into her...
1. Chapter 1

_Anise Reso is all grown up now, but will her mom and dad accept the path she chose to walk down? This is a secondary story to my first wrestling story, __Caught In Between._

**_A/N:_**_ This is not based on any time line, or even age line if you will. Since Anise was a baby in the first story, and now she's grown, I thought it'd be kind of weird for me to date things. Their ages as well are not as advanced as they would be from the first story, example, Randy would be 50 something if I followed the time line, but in this, he's only some years older than his actual age._

_**Second A/N and Disclaimer:**__I'm__ not basing any matches or events off of any actual WWE/TNA storyline. I haven't really kept up with what's currently going on, and I've barely watched any of it in about a year or two. Also there will be some characters that are no longer with WWE/TNA. I do not own any WWE superstar and/or storyline events, nor do I claim to. Vince McMahon owns all copyrights. I do not own any TNA wrestler and/or storyline, nor do I claim to. Whoever the owner of TNA is owns all copyrights._

She stood in her room, looking out of her bedroom window that faced the driveway. Her father was leaving out early before she and her mother, and she watched him pull out of the driveway and disappear down the street.

"Anise!" her mother called for her. "You have your bags packed?"

"Yeah, mom," she called down. Her mother then appeared in her doorway.

"Good, because we're going to be late to meet with your Aunt Stephie if we wait any longer."

Anise smiled, all too giddy to see her aunt and her cousins. It just wouldn't be summer time if she couldn't spend her time with them. Quickly, she grabbed her bags and made her way down the staircase, where her mother had already put her own bags near the front door. "I'll put your bags in the car, mom!"

"Okay, honey," her mom called out. "I'll be right out."

She was just finished placing the luggage in the trunk space when she saw her mom emerge from the house, quickly making sure the locks were secure before making her way to the car. Anise followed suit with her mom, getting inside of the vehicle.

"Got everything?" her asked, looking at her.

"Does it matter?" she retorted with a grin.

The older woman looked in her blind spots before backing up the car. Pressing her lips together, she answered her daughter. "Nope."

"""""

Anise sat on the tour bus that they always traveled in. With her mother out with her aunt and uncle, she decided to throw on some jean shorts and a tank top on and visit her father. He was currently in the venue, training the young superstars that would try their best to make a name for themselves. She tied back her long, honey hair into a tight pony tail, and made her way off the bus.

On the short walk, she saw many faces she grew up knowing. But she didn't catch the one look that that followed her moving body all the way through into the venue.

"Hey, sweetie," her father said. "What are you doing here?"

"Dad, sitting on that bus all day would have drove me crazy." She took a seat on a folding chair that lined the ring. Looking around at the crew members, she saw that they were setting up for the night's show.

"You don't have to get up," her dad said to her, noticing that she was looking around her. "You're not in the way."

She relaxed, slouching into the metal chair. Her dad continued teaching the young men to take bumps, Anise found herself staring at a particular man. But this man was not a rookie. A pale man of tall stature, he stood with arms crossed in the opposite corner of her dad.

"Jay," came the man's Irish accent. "You think that's enough for today, yeah?"

"Sure," her dad said, clearing his throat. "All right, that was good guys." He briefly clapped his hands, then waited for the young guys to exit the ring. "Nise, where's your mom?"

"With Aunt Stephie."

"Your mom," came Stephanie McMahon-Levesque's voice, "is in catering." Her long legs that ended in black heels clicked with every step as they made their way down the ramp to where her niece sat. She looked up at Jay, raising her eyebrows. "She's finishing up for the show."

Jay took his exit from the ring after the tall pale man that Anise couldn't help but stare at flipped out of the ring. Crew members swiftly came in, making quick work of tuning up the ropes and turnbuckles. Anise's concentration was barely broken by her dad speaking to her.

"Anise?" she heard his voice say to her again.

Stephanie snapping her fingers in front of her niece's face seemed to do the trick. "Nise, he's too old for you. Now come on, we're all having lunch together."

"""""

"So," Vivian began, making a point to look at her nearly-legal daughter as she took a forkful of mashed potatoes into her mouth. "I heard from a little birdie that you, young lady, kept yourself mighty busy taking a long gander of Sheamus."

"Dad!" Anise exclaimed, beyond flustered and a bit embarrassed.

"Hey, it wasn't me," Jay defended, putting his hand up in the air as he ate.

"It was me, missy," her aunt said. "Next time, I catch you doing that, I'll lock you up on that bus myself."

Anise heard the sigh of her cousin, Stephanie and Paul's third child, Evelyn. "It was just harmless looking, mom."

"Hey," Paul cut in. "These are grown men that you two are 'harmlessly' looking at. It's not to be taken lightly."

"Relax, dad," Evelyn said as she leaned her elbows on the table. "I'm grown now myself."

Anise always loved how free Evelyn seemed to be. Like nothing could stop her from doing what she wanted. Of course, her aunt and uncle had a little more to say about it than that. Evelyn was nothing short of a wild child, having grown up so fast being so incorporated into this industry. Anise tried to hide the laugh that threatened to break through.

"Don't laugh at that," Vivian said.

_Of course, she caught it,_ Anise thought. "Mom, I didn't do anything wrong."

"And you better not," Stephanie tied in. "You two don't realize that it's a privilege for you to travel with us."

"Oh, yes," Evelyn started, squinting her eyes together. "The oh-so-awesome days when we're stuffed up in some hotel, or on the tour bus, or oh! Better yet, stuck flying around to God-knows-where in that miserable jet that papap is so dead set on never letting go."

"Evelyn, that's enough," Paul said.

"You're right, dad. It is enough." She pushed the foam plate away from her and stood. "Nise, come walk with me."

Anise only nodded her head as she stood as well to follow her older cousin away from the table they all sat at and out of the catering room.

Paul sighed, nearly in-sync with a sigh Vivian let out. "What are we going to do with them?" he asked to no one in particular.

Jay stabbed at a piece of meat. "Pray to everything above us that they don't marry wrestlers."

"""""

"Can you believe that?" Evelyn said as they walked down the corridors. "I mean, I know how worried they are, but they don't need to treat us like we're dumb."

"But you can't tell them that," Anise pointed out as they reached their destination. She followed behind Evelyn as she pushed the door open and they slid into the room, the door snapping shut behind them. "They can't honestly tell us that we've done anything wrong. We know all the in's and out's of everything that happens."

"Yeah," Evelyn agreed as she flopped down on the large leather couch. "And honestly, they can't say that we'd ever let any of those greasy men touch us. It's like they think we'll marry into it." She twisted the ends of her hair as she scoffed. "Believe me, I want to do everything possible to separate myself from this life."

She could tell by the way Evelyn's voice became low that she was telling the truth. A few moments after she had sat down at the large oak desk that her mother and aunt used, her phone had vibrated, indicating that she received a text message.

"Oh," she said, still scrolling through the phone. "Shawn's going to be in the same town we're going to next week."

"We going to visit him?" Evelyn asked as she tossed about on the couch.

Anise shrugged. "I don't see the harm."

"The harm?" Evelyn questioned with a grin. "No harm if you don't consider that daddy and papap seem intent on fighting with that company. Honestly, can't they see that TNA is just a disaster that's waiting to happen." She sighed, then pulled out her own phone.

"I know," Anise said quietly as she finished sending a text message back to her half-brother. "But, if they want to fight, let them. All I care about is seeing my brother."

The office door opened, her mother and aunt walking in.

"I know, you'd think they learn it by now," Stephanie's voice said.

"Yeah, but they're young. They'll get it eventually." Vivian let the door shut softly behind the pair.

Stephanie sighed loudly. "I guess. Hi girls," she said, dropping a large binder that was full of papers on the corner of the desk.

"Mom," Anise began as she stood from the chair so her aunt could occupy it to complete the paper work. "Shawn's going to be in the same town next week. Can we go?"

Vivian looked at Stephanie, who just shrugged as she placed her glasses on her face. "If it's okay with your dad." She sat down in a plush chair that was in front of the desk, facing Stephanie. "This one here," she said, pointing something out to Stephanie.

"Where is dad?" she asked, looking back towards the door.

"He went to run something over to your papap with your Uncle Paul," Stephanie answered, not even looking up from the paper she glanced at over the top rim of her glasses. "Yeah, those are just fine, Vivy. And these." She handed Vivian another piece of paper.

"Mom, don't you think that Rorie can pick out the details of her own wedding?"

"She can," Stephanie replied. "And she did. These are catering items we're picking. Believe me, she had everything all done by the time I even got excited."

"Gonna go ask dad," Anise said, not even waiting for an approval from any of them before slipping out the door. She wondered down the corridors, trying to remember where Vince's office was. Searching every named door, she finally saw one with his name on it. Before she could go to it and knock, someone saying her name made her turn around.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Anise."

She spun around to see the grinning face of Cody Rhodes. "Hey, Cody. How are you?"

"I'm good. How are you doing?"

She gave him a little smile. "I'm okay. Just going to see my dad is all."

"Oh," he said, nervously rubbing his knuckles. "Listen, I just wanted to know if you'd like to join me for dinner."

Parting her lips to answer him, she paused when she heard her father's voice coming up to them.

"Well, I don't think that'll be happening any time soon. Definitely not until December rolls around." He glanced at his daughter, and then looked at Cody, who was confused in the least. "When she turns eighteen."

Cody's eyebrows shot up in massive shock. _That body is only seventeen? She must get it from her momma,_ he thought to himself. He couldn't help but run his eyes over her body, from the tank top that covered her ample bosom, to the jean shorts that showed more of her long legs than it should have been legal. Her creamy tan skin tone was almost hypnotizing him. And then his eyes came up to concentrate on that gorgeous face of hers. She almost looked like her mother's twin, save for the honey blond hair that fell midway down her back that was currently neatly pulled into a ponytail, and eyes that were fascinating in their own right, with a dark blue circling a hazel color.

Jay noticed Cody's stare, which was nothing short of him ogling Anise. He placed his arm around his daughter and pulled her into a protective hug. "We'll be going now," he said in a short, flat tone.

"Bye, Cody," Anise managed to get out with a brief wave before Jay began pulling her away from the drooling Rhodes.

Jay laughed at himself silently. _Drooling Rhodes... That might be a decent line._

"Dad," Anise's voice broke him out of his thoughts. "You didn't have to do that."

"Of course I did," he said as they began walking through the hallways. "He was flirting with you, and I'm your father. I stopped it. That's my job."

"If that was flirting, then I'm a Canadian."

"Hey, it was your mother's idea for you be born in Connecticut." As they reached the office in which his daughter's mother was currently in, he dropped the arm he had around her shoulder. "A man asking you to dinner means one of two things; He sees a pretty lady and he's really hungry. Or," he said with a hand on the doorknob. "He sees a pretty lady and wants to impress her."

"Well, trust me, dad. Nothing he could do could ever impress me."

He chuckled at his daughter's words as he pushed the door open, allowing her to walk in first.

"Hey sweetie," Vivian said to Jay as he planted a kiss on her lips. "What'd you say?"

"Say to what?" he asked with no particular interest as he sat down next to his niece.

"Uncle Jay, Shawn's in the same town we're going to next week," Evelyn started saying. "Me and Anise want to visit him."

"Well, if it's okay with your mom and dad, and okay with Aunt Vivy, I don't see why not." He looked over at Vivian.

"She told me to ask you," Anise answered as she sat down next to her father with a piece of a soft pretzel in her hand.

Vivian gave Jay an innocent grin as he turned to his daughter. "I suppose it's okay. You girls just stay safe."

"Don't worry, Uncle Jay. You know Shawnie wouldn't let anything happen to us," Evelyn said with a bright smile.

"""""

Anise and Evelyn sat in their seats hours before the event was to happen. Shawn was in the ring, going over what he was to do in his match that night.

"Come on," Evelyn said quickly, motioning Anise to follow her to where she weaved her body around the rows of seats to the guard rail.

She followed her cousin in and out of the rows, and they both stood with their hands gripping the metal railing. It was a while before anyone noticed them against the railing.

"Hey girls!" the man said. Anise looked him over, instantly knowing who the man was. His colorful hair and colored attire gave it away.

"Hey Jeff," Evelyn said as he unlatched a metal hook that kept the steel rails from separating too easily.

"Come on in by ring side," he said as effortlessly yanked the railing far enough so the two of them could step through. "Show doesn't start for another few hours. Why are you two here so early?"

"Well that's easy, dad," Shawn said, a wide smile on his face as he leaned over the top rope. "They've come to see me." He winked at his little sister and wiped his face free of sweat with a white towel.

"Finish up, son. You need to get ready for tonight."

Shawn nodded at his father, dropping the towel on the apron of the ring, and then jumped over the top rope to exit the ring. "You girls want to come backstage for a bit?" he asked them as he waved for them to come up to him.

"Sure," Evelyn answered without any hesitation.

"I don't know, Eve," Anise said, pulling at her cousin's arm. "Maybe we should just get back to our seats."

"Nise, the show won't be starting any time soon," she said back to Anise in a low tone. "Besides, we can stay in Shawn's locker room, right?"

Shawn chuckled at the wide smile that graced her face. If she didn't look exactly like his Aunt Steph, he didn't know who did...

"Sure," he answered. "Y'all can even watch the show from there if you'd like." He threw the towel over his shoulder and began walking up the ramp alongside his dad. "Follow me."

They followed him up, past the stage and down to the winding hallways of the building, stopping at the dressing room that he shared with Jeff. Before Anise entered the room, she caught a pair of eyes watching her. She gave the man another look, then walked into the room after her brother.

"Shawn," she began as she sat down on the plush couch. "Who's the guy with the weird, beady eyes?"

"Weird, beady eyes?" he questioned as he pulled off his boots.

"Yeah, with the beard?"

"Beard... Oh, Aries," he said, standing up to pull his shirt off. "Austin Aries. Why?"

She shrugged. "He was looking at me. I was just wondering his name."

"Looking at you?" Jeff asked from the bathroom doorway. "How?"

Anise looked at Jeff. "Just looking, I guess. He didn't look mean or anything."

Shawn picked up his duffel bag and announced he was going to take a shower. Jeff nodded at him, saying a time amount before he disappeared into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. "I don't like anyone looking at you. Both of you stay away from him."

Anise looked down at her hands, slightly nodding her head when she heard Evelyn scoff.

"Please, Jeff. Like anyone here would ever mess with us."

"Anyone could," he quickly said as he looked at her. "And don't think no one wouldn't. Your names don't protect you two everywhere." Taking a drink of water, he continued on. "Your mom would cut my head off, Anise, if something ever happened to you. Evelyn, I don't even want to know what your father would do to me."

"Bury you alive," Anise said with a slight grin.

He chuckled, "Probably." He tossed the water bottle on the empty side of the couch that he was sitting on. "Listen, you two stay here. Wait for Shawn. I should be back before the show starts."

They nodded, Evelyn plopping down on the couch that Anise was sitting on. "I wonder if dad would let me start training for TNA."

"You kidding me, Eve?"

"No, really. I mean, face it, TNA focuses on women wrestlers just a tad more." She placed a foot on her knee, picking at the nail polish that was starting to flake from her toes. "I don't want to be just a... a _thing_... that people stare at for all of a thirty second match, and then go back and act like I actually did something. TNA actually has_ commercials_ during their women's matches. You haven't been able to say that for our company in years."

"Yeah, true," Anise said, knowing that Evelyn was right. "Still, they'd all be confused. I mean, how far could you really go? They'd all know who your dad was, and I don't even want to start about Auntie Stephie."

Evelyn seemed to be in deeper thought than Anise realized. She eventually let out a sigh, swinging her foot back to rest on the floor. "I'd still love to," she said quietly.

"Love to what?" Shawn's voice asked as he emerged from the bathroom, half his wrestling gear on. He wiped off water from his chest and proceeded to pull a shirt over his head.

Anise looked at her cousin, then back to her brother. "She wants to wrestle."

"I thought you were already in training," he said confused, fixing the shirt to how he wanted it, and then sliding his arm gear on.

"I am, but not for who I want to be."

Shawn raised his eyebrows. "You want to work with us?"

Anise couldn't help but notice his perfectly straight, white teeth. "You look just like your dad. There's almost no mom in you at all."

He smiled at her. "How can you say that when I'm pretty just like her?" he joked. He sat down on the wooden bench that was lined along the small locker section. "Seriously though, Eve, if you want, I can try and talk to them about it. I know Dixie is always wanting to build the Knockouts division."

"Really?" she asked, her eyes as bright as the moon.

"Sure." He pulled on his wrestling boots, tied them up, and just as he stood, Jeff opened the door.

"Good, you're ready."

"As always, dad. Girls, you want me to walk you back to your seats?" Shawn asked them.

"No," Evelyn answered before Anise even registered his question. She grabbed Anise's hand as she stood from the couch. "We can go back on our own. Thanks."

Anise was practically pulled out of the room, barely being able to get out her goodbyes before they left the locker room.


	3. Chapter 3

She quietly shut the door and made her way to the couch where she folded her legs in front of her before taking out her phone.

"How was the show last night, honey?"

The voice of her dad broke her concentration on her phone.

"It was fun. We went backstage and stayed in Shawn's dressing room for a bit."

"How's he doing?" Jay asked as he looked over a few papers that Paul had given him.

"He's doing fine. He's in the main event for their next pay-per-view." She smiled at him as he looked back down at the papers. Tucking a lock of loose hair behind her ear, she sat up, licking her lips. "Dad, what if I told you something that I thought that you'd all dislike?"

He looked up at her, concern molding his eyes. "What happened?"

"No," she said quickly, waving her hand up to him. "No, nothing happened. It's just that Eve told me something that I think that I really think you'd all disagree with, especially Auntie Steph and Uncle Paul."

He placed the papers back into its beige folder and stood to sit next to her on the couch. "I'm sure it's nothing enough to make us stop caring."

"Okay," she said slowly, breathing out an anxious air. "She told me that she wanted to start training."

"Sweetie, she's already training – "

"For TNA." She looked up at her dad, seeing the relief flash over his face.

"That's all?"

"You're not mad?"

"No, of course not. Did you forget that your own father wrestled for TNA?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"Dad, I know that you did, but this is a little different. Think about it... Stephanie _McMahon's daughter... Vince's granddaughter..._ wrestling for the opposing company."

"Well," he said thoughtfully. "The thing is, Vince has and will always do what's best for business. To be honest, if she doesn't want to wrestle for us, she won't be happy with us. She needs to go where she's happiest."

"Like Shawn did?"

"Mhm," he agreed, nodding his head. "Like I did, like your mom did... Like we all did." He stood, going back to the desk where his papers awaited him. "We'll be leaving for the next city soon."

She stood from the couch herself. "I'm going to go grab some food while I can then."

Jay nodded, watching as his daughter left out of the office. She was all heart, no doubt. They both knew that Evelyn could handle herself, even having to stand up for herself when she decided to announce to her family that she no longer wished to wrestle for the WWE. He honestly didn't know how well Vince would take hearing that. He knew that the older man's heart would break something terrible knowing that his youngest grandchild didn't want to work under the family name. But they all knew that that was how Evelyn was. She didn't want it to be easy. She wanted to work for it.

He exhaled deeply, not even wanting to think of that day he knew was coming now, and went back to his paperwork.

"""""

_Summer Slam_

"Vivian! ... Vivian!"

Anise heard her aunt call for her mom and quickly made her way out of the bedroom she was to dress in and walked down the long hallway to her aunt and uncle's room.

"Mom just hopped in the shower."

"Oh, okay," Stephanie said with an exhaled breath. "When she gets out, tell her I have her dress for her." She saw her niece nod her head, then began making her way back out when she remembered she also had something for her. "Oh! Anise! Come here."

Anise turned back into the double doorway, curious as to what her exuberant aunt was calling her back for. "Yes?"

"I have something for you. Come here." Anise followed her into the large walk-in closet. "This," she said, pulling out a lime green dress. "I know you didn't like the dress your mom wants you to wear."

"Yeah," she said with a slight laugh. "I only agreed to wear it because she likes it so much."

"Well, I know your style, and I remembered last night that we had this dress. I gave it to your mom, but she gave it back to me when I wanted to wear it for something."

She handed the brightly colored dress over to her niece. It was all lime green, mostly made from a crushed satin material, and had wide straps. "It's pretty."

"Try it on, see if it fits." She began looking through an assortment of various shoes. "I know I have the heels that match it perfectly somewhere in here."

Anise made her way to her aunt's bathroom, quickly pulling off the pajamas she still wore. She slid on the dress, instantly noticing how figure-hugging it was. As she turned around slightly so her back could face the mirror, she zipped up the dress and it became even tighter. She scoffed silently. _There's no way mom would let me wear this._

"Is Nise in here?" she heard her mom ask from the open bathroom door.

"Yeah, she's in the bathroom, trying on a dress I gave her."

"What dress?"

"This one, mom," Anise said, stopping at the doorway so her mother could see. She watched intently as Vivian's face scrutinized the dress she knew all too well. From the wide straps that tapered down to blend into the sides of the bust line, to the crushed material that began where the waist line started, right down to the hem that stopped nicely at Anise's mid-thigh. It hugged her daughter's body and flattered the fullness of her figure. Vivian's eyes gave away the smile that broke through shortly after.

"I hope you enjoy wearing it as much as I did," Vivian finally said. "It used to look like that on me, but after I figured out that I can smooth out crushed fabric, I stopped trying to wear it."

Stephanie let out a gut-busting laugh from the closet.

"You mean, I can wear it?" Anise smiled out.

"Baby, it's yours to keep," came Stephanie's voice. "And so are these." She tossed Anise a pair of three inch, lime green, strap up heels.

"Aunt Stephie, these are stripper shoes." She picked them up from where they stopped tumbling on the carpet by the straps and hung them in the air. "Mom, I can't wear these, can I?"

"Well, _can_ you?" Vivian asked, raising a sculpted eyebrow. "Try them on, honey. You've walked in heels before."

Stephanie stood up from the closet floor and walked to stand beside Vivian as Anise put them on one by one. She made her way back into the bathroom, mainly to hear the clicks of her newly acquired heels. Stephanie and Vivian followed her into the spacious bathroom,

"Looks good, Nisey!" Stephanie exclaimed with a crinkled nose. "You can get your hair and makeup done when we get to the arena if you'd like."

"Or," came the voice of Stephanie's middle daughter. "I can do it for her."

Anise looked at Murphy's wide grin as she clamped together a flat iron a few times.

"When did you get in, sweetie?" Stephanie asked as she hugged Murphy.

"Oh, when daddy kept texting me over and over again." She directed Anise to sit down on the vanity stool. "And oh! Then Uncle Shawn called me, as I was driving mind you, to tell me not to be late."

"Not to be late? You're not a wrestler. Why would he tell you that?" Stephanie asked her.

"Because according to him, I'm growing up too fast and he doesn't spend enough time with his 'Murphy-poo' and now I'm here, and now me and Nise need to spend some time on ourselves, so we will see you ladies later," she said all in one breath as she shooed them out of the bathroom.

"Murphy-poo?" Anise questioned as she unzipped the dress. "Did he really call you that?"

"Oh, yes, he did indeed." She helped Anise out of the dress and shoes, handing her the robe her mother used. "Why don't you get showered while I grab my the rest of my supplies from my car?"

"Good plan," she agreed as she started the shower.

"""""

She walked alongside Murphy and Evelyn as they all made their way into the arena for the pay-per-view. They were both so used to having attention on them. They were pretty girls that blossomed into beautiful women. And here she was, a girl who hadn't quite broken out of her shell. She wasn't timid exactly, but no one ever noticed her. People knew her for speaking her mind and being the daughter of an outspoken woman. But after all the years she'd been traveling with her mom and dad, she had just stayed with the people she knew.

"Anise Marie Reso, what are you doing in that dress?"

She looked up from the lime shoes she had been steadily walking in to see the irate face of her father. She nervously tugged at the hem of the dress, pulling it down so it would cover more of her thighs.

"Hey, dad."

"Don't you 'hey, dad' me, missy." He pulled her from the two sisters. "What happened to the dress your mother picked out for you?!" he hissed out.

"It's okay, Uncle Jay," Evelyn said. "Mom gave this dress to her."

He was bewildered as he turned to look at the pair, looking over their ensembles. Murphy had on a slinky red dress, complete with wine red pumps, and Evelyn had on a bright blue dress that came to right above her knees, also with matching blue shoes. All their dresses hugged them snugly, but his daughter's dress seem to hug her more than he wanted it to.

"Did your mom see you before you walked out the house?" he asked, not any less angry.

"Of course she did. She gave me some money before I left with Murphy and Eve."

He did a look over of her, still disliking the skin-tight dress, but didn't notice any bag she was carrying. "Where's it at?"

She watched his brow furrow as the obvious answer hit him. "Where do you think, dad?" she flatly said, tilting her head to the side. He let go of her arm, allowing her to make her way back to her cousins.

"Well," he said, knowing he was clearly defeated. "Stay safe. And don't talk to any males unless you know them."

"Don't worry, dad."

"Yeah, don't worry," Murphy stated. "She's with us the whole night."

"Speaking of which," Evelyn said quietly as she watched her uncle trod away. "Where's Rorie? She was supposed to come."

"Probably in the office," Murphy guessed.

"She may be in catering. Maybe mom wanted her to try some items."

"Oh, good thinking," Murphy said as she grabbed her younger cousin's hand and pulled her along.

"""""

"Vivy, did you see that dress?!" he burst out as he shut the door to the room they were in. "I mean, _really_ goddamn see it, because I didn't!"

She pursed her lips before answering him. "Yes, I saw it. Stephanie gave it to her. I see no reason why she can't wear it now."

"Oh," he said, stammering over himself. "Oh-ho, I saw quite a few reasons why."

"The other girls are wearing similar dresses. Jay, it's not a big deal."

"She's parading around – "

"She is _not_ parading around," Vivian said stubbornly, not caring that she cut him off. "And before you fix your lips to compare my daughter to a hooker, I think she looks beautiful." She looked back at the papers that her eldest niece gave her to look at. "Jay, you need to stop treating her like she's a little girl. She'll be grown at the end of this year, whether we like it or not. Just enjoy the time you have with her now."

He pouted, finding his way to flop down on the leather couch. "But she's _my_ little girl."

Vivian barely heard him as she saw Aurora walk back into the room, and Aurora didn't fail to notice her uncle's foul mood. She looked at her aunt, her eyes questioning as they flicked to him for a moment.

"Oh, don't worry about him, honey. He's just upset that Anise is wearing that lime green dress she got from your mom."

Aurora let out a stifled laugh. "That dress," she simply said. "I swear, I thought it was going to go through all of us. I'm surprised we still have It." She sat down at the large oak table across from her aunt. "Don't worry, Uncle Jay-Jay. Anise is smart enough to handle herself."

"I'm not worried about _her._ I'm worried about all the guys that are around, especially all the young ones."

Aurora smirked. "I wouldn't be worried about the young ones."

Jay perked up, his curiosity peaked. "Why do you say that? Who's looking at her?"

Vivian tried her best to hide her laughter, a hand covering her face that was already a shade of red.

"Oh, I don't know," she said very lackadaisically. "I saw a few of the boys glancing at her the last time I was around a few weeks ago."

He groaned, slinking back into the plush leather.

"One in particular caught my eye though," she continued to tease. "Which I thought was odd, because he's known us since we were kids. Didn't think he'd ever look at any of us that way."

"Who is it? I'll freaking kill him." He stared up at the ceiling. "I'll kill him," he repeated.

Aurora looked up at her aunt, who could no longer contain her laughter.

"Oh, Jay, come on," she said as she lifted her head up. "She's messing with you, sweetness."

"I am, Jay-Jay," she admitted. "But seriously, she's a very beautiful girl. Don't expect that no one will take notice of her." She passed over some papers to her aunt. "Just as long as it's not the wrong guy, you should be happy."

Jay swore the day that his one and only little girl ever came to him with a guy on her arm, he was just going to lay him to rest right then and there. He didn't think he could handle it. He just didn't want it to happen. His baby girl was all grown up, and there was nothing he could do.


	4. Chapter 4

He watched her from afar as she approached her uncle. He didn't even know how he would approach her, especially not with her hulking uncle around. He knew how protective Paul was over his daughters and over his niece. But still, the way she moved drew him in closer and closer. That bright dress looked absolutely amazing on her. He hadn't even known that she even had such a figure! He made up his mind right then that come December, he was going to make sure he took some initiative with her.

Paul caught sight of him awkwardly attempting to walk up to them in a casual manner.

"Hey, Cody, how are you doing?" He stuck out his hand for the young man to shake.

"Doing good," he replied with a firm grasp of Paul's hand. "Excited for my match tonight."

Anise looked at Cody with a smile. "You're winning the tag titles, right?"

"Uh, yeah." He tried his best not to let her smile completely melt him. "Yeah, we are," he got out, managing a smile of his own.

Paul took a step back from them, realizing that Cody was truly nervous talking with them... And it wasn't over him. He knew he'd have to talk to Vivian and Jay about this.

"How long are they holding the titles for, Uncle Paul?"

Paul blew through his lips. "Oh, I don't know, honey. As long as we feel necessary in order to build up a decent line for something else."

Cody's insides twisted at the way Paul called her honey. It was a fatherly-like tone. Cody thought Paul was almost like warding him off. He tried to shake of the feeling that Paul would wrap his muscular arms around his neck at any moment now, and continued trying to talk to Anise.

"Took your shoes off?" he questioned dumbly, seeing the shoes dangle in the hand that was held behind her back. He felt Paul's glare as he stupidly pointed to them, realizing that they happened to be dangling over a very prominent bump on her backside. He immediately dropped his hand, not wanting to look over at his boss to see the way his eyes seemed to glow with rage.

"Yeah," she said as she held them up for a second between them. "They were hurting my feet."

Cody glanced at Paul, the rage still in his face as his lips were clenched, nearly turning white.

"I-I have to go get ready for my match," he stammered out, not taking his look off Paul.

"Good luck," Anise called out as he swiftly exited the room. "Hmm, he was off rather quickly."

"Well," Paul said as he relaxed his face, hoping that his niece didn't even notice his anger. "He's got quite a few things he has to deal with now."

"""""

Summer Slam had been a successful event. Jay didn't like that Anise took a particular interest in Cody Rhode's match. But as he was now talking with Paul, listening to everything the young man did, he clearly understood it all.

"He was flirting with her again?" Jay asked, outraged.

_"Again?"_

"Yes, he's done it before. Asked her out on a date," he informed Paul. "I had to pull her away from him. Beady eye, creepy little bastard has his eye set on her."

Paul scoffed, folding his arms across his chest. "More like he had them both directly on her rear end."

"What are we going to do?" Jay asked as his head thumped down on the table.

"Do about what?"

He looked up to see Vivian place down a folder with Stephanie's name on it. He glanced over at Paul, watching him start to explain the situation to her when Anise quietly walked in the door, followed by Stephanie.

"What's going on?" Anise warily asked, her eyes bouncing from her mom, dad, and uncle.

"Apparently Cody has a thing for you," Vivian stated with a smirk.

"Oh, really?" Stephanie asked, fighting back a smile.

"This is not funny, ladies," Jay said stubbornly.

"Yeah," Paul began, a hand up to the stubble on his face. "It has to be stopped."

"Uncle Paul, I don't care if he likes me or not," Anise said as she took a seat next to her father. "He can like me all he wants."

"Yeah, what are you worried about, Jay?" Vivian said as Stephanie took a seat next to her. "She's in love with her band mate, remember?"

"Mom!" Anise called out, becoming flustered. "I do not love Zenner."

"Well, I always thought you two would be cute for each other," she heard her aunt say with a wink.

"Aunt Stephie, it's not like that between me and him. We're just friends."

"Best friends," Stephanie added with another wink. Vivian couldn't help the wide smile that came across her face as Stephanie's insinuations.

"You know that me and your father started out as best friends," she said to her daughter. "Anything could be possible."

Anise grunted out as she stood. "I'll be on the bus."

Jay's eyes followed his daughter as she exited out of the room. "Zenner," he repeated in a quiet voice. "What kind of name is Zenner?"

"At least Zen is her age," Paul said as he stood. "Cody is Shawn's age. There's no way he should be looking at her."

Jay nodded his head. "I highly believe that Shawn would beat the living everything out of Rhodes if he found out."

"""""

_Orton's locker room_

"Man, what are you talking about?" Randy asked him with squinted eyes.

"Anise, Vivian's daughter."

"I know who she is," he spat out. "I mean, what the fuck are you doing talking to her?"

"She's a gorgeous girl."

"You know what she is then." He sat on the bench, pulling his shoes on. "A girl. She's only seventeen. Besides, they'd never let you anywhere near her."

Cody's expression dropped to a frown.

"Don't act like you never notice how they pull you away from her. I even know they do, and I haven't even been around you when you see her."

"Yeah," Ted said. "I don't think it's smart."

"Listen," Randy said as he stood, slinging his bag over his shoulder. "Don't let this little... _crush_... on a girl interfere with your career. Letting yourself become involved with her would only mean that your entire career will go down the drain if things go bad between you two. You have too many years ahead of you to allow that to happen."

Cody sat down on the couch, a hand running over his short hair. Ted could clearly see the disappointment in his best friend's eyes. He watched Randy leave the locker room, then made his way over to sit next to Cody.

"Maybe you could ask her out to dinner."

He looked up at Ted's relaxed expression. "I already did. Her dad shot me down for her."

"Well," he said standing up and grabbing his own bag. "Then maybe waiting until she's legal would be better."


	5. Chapter 5

She woke up to her phone buzzing around on her nightstand. Slightly confused at the time, she looked around her room, realizing it was dark outside. _Ugh, who would be texting me this late at night,_ she thought as she groaned out. She felt around the nightstand for her phone and picked up it, squinting her eyes at the brightness of unlocking it. It was a text from Shawn, asking her to come down out the back door of the house. Groggily, she threw off the sheet that covered her and made her way down the stairs.

Quietly sliding the patio door open, she rubbed the sleep from her eye.

"What's going on, Shawnie?"

"Get dressed. We're going out."

"Out?" she yawned. "What time is it?"

"Quarter past midnight," he grinned. "Go on, I'll be waiting in my car for you."

Even more confused than a minute ago, her curiosity took over as she went back to her room to change into some jeans and a tank top. In near silence, she left out the patio door, following where Shawn made his way back to his car.

"Where we going?" she asked, quietly letting the car door shut.

He slowly began pulling out the driveway, taking notice of her bare shoulders and arms. "Did you bring a jacket? It's going to get cold tonight."

"No," she said groggily. "I didn't bring one. I didn't think it'd be cold."

"Nisey, it's Halloween time. Of course it's going to be cold." He turned down a street she didn't really know. "One of us should have a jacket for you to wear," he said quickly before continuing on telling her about his plan. "A couple of us are having a Halloween party."

"A Halloween party?" she repeated, hugging her arms to her body. "Aren't you guys a little old for that?"

"Not when dad and Uncle Matty do it up."

"They're here?"

"We all are for a show." He stopped the car in a parking lot with about ten other cars. "Come on, let's get you inside quickly."

"Shawn, I don't even have a costume or anything."

"I'm sure some of the girls can hook you up." He swiftly stepped out of his car, going to her side to huddle against her until they were in the warmth of the building. "Hey, Matty!" he excitedly hugged his uncle.

"I knew you'd do it," Matt Hardy said to his nephew. He popped a piece of cookie into his mouth before talking again. "You know, you're going to get her in a world of trouble."

"Hey, Matt." She hugged him, allowing him to take her by the hand and pull her to a table that was covered in food platters.

"Please, grab some food," he said to her as he began looking around. Anise could tell he had more than a couple of beers in him already. "Ladies!" He waved his arm to get the attention of a few Knockouts. "Ladies, why don't you fix up my niece with a Halloween costume here."

A pair of women that she recognized from her brother's work motioned her over to them.

"What would you like to be, honey?" asked the female she knew by the name of ODB.

"What about a cat?" another female voice asked. She recognized the woman as being a woman named Gail. "She has those pretty eyes that would be perfect.

"Cat would be fine," she laughed out, relieved when the women took her back to a room with costumes and a vanity that was littered with face paint supplies.

"So, how have you been, honey?" the burly woman asked. "I haven't seen you since you were a little one."

"I've been okay," she answered as Gail started in on her makeup. "I'm sorry, I don't really remember any of your names."

"Oh, well, mine is Jessica," the ODB lady said.

"Jessica," Anise repeated. "Okay."

"Yes, ma'am. And you probably know Gail's, because she uses her own."

"Yes," she said as the cool paint touched her face. "I remembered hers."

"How about this, Jess?" They both turned their heads to see the little black velvet skirt and the matching bikini top in her hands. Both pieces were trimmed in a fuzzy lining and had studs randomly placed all over. "And there's a tail to match," she said, holding up the long velvet tail.

"Ha-ha! Awesome. Let me finish her paint, and then she can change."

When she was all finished being dolled up, she emerged from the dressing room, followed by Jessica and Gail. They made their way back into the midst of the party.

"Hey, she looks awesome, girls!" she heard her brother say as he came up to his baby sister, a beer in hand. "Just remember, no drinking." He pointed a finger at her to make his point more clear.

"I know, Shawnie. I'll just eat some food, drink some juice, and that'll be all." She turned her attention away from her brother, who was more into drinking than she would have liked him to be. Crossing her arms over her bare midriff, she slowly made her way to a table with some food.

"Don't worry," Jessica's voice said behind her. "I'll keep an eye on her."

"Thanks, Jess," her brother said, and he undoubtedly went off to drink some more.

"So, you have a boyfriend?" Jessica asked her as she sat next to her on the couch.

"No," she shook her head. "Not yet. My dad kind of won't let it happen."

"Have anyone in mind? A nice, young lady needs a nice, strong man," she said with a wide smile.

"Boyfriend? She better not have one yet." She looked up to see Matt approaching them. "Jess, she's way too young to even consider. And you should be ashamed to even suggest that she should have a boyfriend before the age of thirty."

Anise blushed slightly, a tiny bit embarrassed that her personal life was being discussed out loud. Truth was, she really didn't have her eye on anyone. The guys she found attractive were simply too old for her to even do anything about it. Even when she turned of age, she knew she'd still have to hide an older guy from her parents, aunts, and uncles. There was no way they'd let her do as she pleased without a fight, and she just wasn't up to it.

The party continued on into the night, Anise eating more of her fair share of candy. By the time Jessica actually convinced her to dance, she should have known better to do so. As the body of the man whose name escaped her at the moment rubbed a little too close to her, she felt the sickly chunks rise up in her throat. Quickly excusing herself, she ran off to the area where the bathrooms were. It wasn't much, just a splat of a brownish colored blob with a bit of red mixed in. _Ugh, too much chocolate and juice..._

By the time she rinsed her mouth out, and wiped the sweat from her face, there was a commotion out on the main room.

"Hey, I didn't do anything to her, man! She must have drank too much or something!"

"She wasn't drinking at all, you asshole!"

"Hey, hey, Shawn, calm down."

"No, dad, the son-of-a-bitch hurt her!"

"I didn't hurt her, man. You're delusional. You must be doing the same drugs your daddy did."

Before Anise could see the fast arguing any clearer, her brother pounced on the man she'd been dancing with a few minutes ago. The clenched fist that belonged to the tattooed arm swung, connecting to the face of the downed man. She gasped as another sharp blow landed on the confused man's face.

"Shawn!" She ran to him, attempting to pull him off the other man. Within a second, she didn't know which was the bigger mistake... Dancing with the dude at all, or making the grab to Shawn's arm.

"Anise!" Shawn yelled as he jumped of the man, turned to her, and grabbed her all in one fluid movement. "I'm so sorry!"

"Sorry!" she cried out as she held her hand over her eye. "You shouldn't be starting fights with guys for dumb shit! I don't even remember his name!" She let out a frustrated groan as she turned on her heels to head right back into the bathroom.

Shawn stood there, his eyes going between watching his baby sister walk away and the man that was doubled over on the ground. "Fuck!"

Jessica began following her, giving Shawn a deadly look as she passed him. Knocking on the bathroom door, she entered cautiously.

"You okay, honey?"

"Besides getting my eyeball punched out, I think I'll live."

"Let me see," Jessica offered, tilting the younger girl's head up so she could get a better look. "As soon as you get home, get an icepack on it."

"Great, it's probably going to blacken," she sighed out, turning to look in the mirror once more.

"He whopped you good."

"I should go run him over with his car."

Jessica laughed slightly at her comment. "You'll be alright. Being Shawn's sister, I know you're as about as tough as they come." The smile faded on her face as she thought. "He's got a real soft spot for you, honey. He was only trying to protect you."

"Yeah," she breathed out, hastily tossing a balled up paper towel in the trash can.

"Come on, I'll take you home."

"""""

As quietly as she could, she made her way back into the house, and up the stairs to her room. She gave Jessica a wave from her bedroom window before sliding back into her bed. Falling into a troubled sleep, she could only imagine the hell she'd get from her mom and dad the following morning.


	6. Chapter 6

"Morning, sweetie."

She didn't even look up at her dad, who was sitting at the breakfast table drinking his usual coffee and reading the newspaper. Trying to hide her face as much as she could, she grabbed an ice pack from the freezer, and tried making her way back up to her room. Just be it her luck, her mother came down the stairs as soon as her foot touched the bottom step.

"Hey, Anise," she said casually. For a moment, Anise believed she could very well get away with randomly having a pack of ice up to her face... But of course, her mother never missed a thing. "What's that all over your face?"

"All over my face?" she groaned out, her fingertips reaching up to wipe her skin. _Oh shit!_ "N-Nothing, mom. Just some face paint."

"Face paint? For what?"

"Why do you have ice over your eye?" Jay asked as he dropped his paper, getting a closer look at his daughter.

"It just hurts is all."

"Hurts?" her mother asked. "From what?"

Knowing that she was caught, she let her arm fall to her side, revealing the party that was written all over her face, not to mention the darkened ring that formed around her eye.

"Oh my God!" Vivian exclaimed.

"Anise, what's going on?"

"She's got a black eye, Jay!" she shouted as she pulled her daughter by the arm to the table.

"What happened to your eye, Nise? And where did the paint come from?" He stood, pushing back her hair from her face.

She deeply sighed as she began telling them. "I went to a party with Shawn last night. He came and picked me up at midnight."

"Picked you up at midnight!" Vivian repeated, aghast turning into anger toward her son. "What party?"

"It was a Halloween party. The TNA roster is here for a show."

"Face paint?" Jay asked again.

Anise's head rolled back on her neck. "I was a cat."

"A cat?" he asked as he crossed his arms, his brows furrowing.

"Yes, a cat, dad." She sighed dramatically as she plopped herself down hard in a kitchen chair. "The girls picked out a costume for me, painted up my face, I ate too much Halloween candy, danced for a couple of hours with some guy, felt really sick, threw up, and then Shawn got mad at him for some reason," she said quickly all in one breath. She refused to look up at them, not daring to see the disappointment in their face.

Vivian was the first to let out an exhausted breath, sitting at the table with her head in her hands. But her father was the first to speak.

"Do you know how much trouble you could have gotten into?"

"I know, I'll be grounded until next month."

"He doesn't mean that, Anise," Vivian said sharply as she looked up at her daughter. "He means that there are a lot of grown men who know who you are. You can't just go jumping away out in the middle of the night, going to a place that you didn't even know – "

"But, mom, I was with Shawn!"

"It doesn't matter who you were with, missy. The fact still remains that you put yourself in danger," Jay said, becoming increasingly infuriated that she didn't seem to understand the peril she could have been in. "And why were you dancing with 'some guy'? Does this guy know you're underage?"

"Oh, come on, dad," she scoffed, glaring at him through slit eyes. "I didn't have sex with him. I was only dancing."

"Watch your tone, Anise," Vivian warned. "You're starting to sound just like Evelyn, and Stephanie's the first to admit that she's too goddamn grown for her own good."

"Well, that's because Uncle Paul and Aunt Stephie don't _baby_ her. They learned how to grown up, and guess what? They're all perfectly fine."

"That's not the point, Nise."

The doorbell rang as she spoke. "Then what's the point?"

"I'll get it," Jay said as he started jogging to the door.

"Hey, Jay, the gate was locked, and I just wanted to see how Anise was." He nearly pushed his way past Jay, heading straight into the kitchen nook where he saw his mother and sister sitting. Vivian looked up at Shawn, the tears held back against a wall of anger.

"Shawn, how could you?"

"Mom, I know, listen – "

"No, you listen," she said sternly, her eye contact never breaking. "Do you have any idea how many men are around you at any given time? And I know for a fact that you weren't watching her the whole time, especially not when you're with your father."

"What does dad have anything to do with me taking Anise out last night? Come on, mom, we went to a Halloween party. It wasn't that bad."

"And until she's responsible enough, you're not to pull that stunt again."

"Stunt?" he asked, waving his hand dismissively at her. "Please, I think we've done worse than that."

Vivian noticed Anise's shocked face stare up at her brother, her own vision going back and forth between the two. "What do you mean?"

"What's he talking about, Vivian?" Jay asked as he sat himself back down to continue to read the paper.

"I don't know," she said stubbornly. "But I think I'd like to know. Right now."

"Mom, it's not a big deal," Anise let out.

"Yeah, not a big deal. She's always been safe with me."

"It's not you that I don't trust, Shawn."

"Then who? Dad? Why? Because you left him for Jay when I was seven, and you were too wrapped up in your life with him to even care about me enough?"

"Hey!" Jay shouted at his outburst. "Don't talk to your mother like that!"

"And what are you gonna do, _Uncle_ Jay?" he asked incredulously at the man he'd consider his uncle for so long. "You gonna sit there and tell me how wrong I am to say that? How terrible of me to hurt my mother's feelings?" He scoffed, turning away from the table toward the back door. "Unbelievable."

"I've always cared about you, Shawn," Vivian started with tears in her eyes. "You were first in my heart – "

"Until when?" he asked, turning back to her. "Until you started laying up with Jay? Until you realized that my dad would never be Jay? You know what... Just tell me something... What was so wrong with _my_ dad that you didn't give a shit about him?"

"There wasn't anything wrong with Jeff – "

"So why did I have to find out who he was to me nearly a decade after the fact?"

"ENOUGH!" Anise's voice seemed to resonate throughout the entire house, the kitchen chair she was sitting in clattering to the floor as she stood. "This is all _bullshit!"_ She looked between all of them. "I don't need anyone looking out for me! You think that I don't know how to handle myself yet? After _years_ of being backstage with _all of you_, you really don't think that I can handle being hit on by random, shitty wrestlers, which _most_ of them have no real careers, and that I'm capable of getting myself out of a difficult situation?"

"Anise," Vivian began in a soft voice. But Anise held her hands up to her.

"No, I don't want to hear it, mom. I don't know how many hidden, secret, low-level arguments I've heard from you all over the years, but I don't want to hear it anymore. I'm sick of all the rotten, decayed _shit_ that you all try to hide. When really, it's so plain and clear as day to see!" She made her way past Shawn, opening up the back door. "Sick of it. Shawn, can we go now please?"

Quite frankly amazed at his little sister's outburst, he simply agreed. "Sure, let's go," he said calmly.

"""""

"You okay?" Shawn asked her as his car came to a stop at a red light.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Can you take me to Aunt Stephie's? I'd like to shower and get some clean clothes."

"No problem."

During the short ride back to their neighborhood, Anise couldn't help but fidget the entire time. She hated being seen as the "baby" of the family. Evelyn was less than a year older than she was and was never subject to this type of treatment. She was just as smart and quick-witted as the rest of them, so why couldn't her parents just let go of her straps? Soon, though, she'd be able to do things her way, and the first idea she had, she hoped Evelyn agreed.

Her thoughts were broken by Shawn's soft, calm voice.

"I didn't mean to get into it with your dad. You know that I've loved him all my life."

She sighed, straightening out the shirt she was twisting up. "I know. I'm sorry that things didn't exactly how you wanted – "

"Hey, hey, now none of that. If things had not happened the way they did, I would not have my totally awesome little sis." The smile he gave her completely warmed her. She didn't know the real story... the whole story... but she was eternally grateful for having him in her life. "Why don't you go up and get changed? I'll be waiting for you. You can come to the show with me tonight."

"That would be awesome."

"Anise?"

The voice made them twist their heads over to the front door.

"Grandma Linda, everything is fine," Anise started to explain as she stepped out of Shawn's car. "I don't know what mom told you, but I'm fine."

"No, Anise, honey," came Stephanie's voice. "Sweetie, it's your friend... Zenner." She walked closer to her niece as she came up the walkway. "Baby, there's been an accident."


	7. Chapter 7

"What happened?" Anise asked, feeling the breath leave her body as she stood still in the kitchen.

"He was in an accident last night," Stephanie began. She looked towards her mother, who also clearly saw that Anise was in a bad state even before they said anything about Anise's best friend.

"Honey, you should sit down," Linda said, leading her to the kitchen table.

Stephanie sighed out, sitting down on other other side of Anise before continuing. "His truck was flipped over in a ditch, and they found him not far from it, face down in the field."

"No," Anise said quietly.

"It was too late to do anything by the time someone got to him." Stephanie could see she was going to break down, holding out her arms to her niece just in the nick of time. She fell into Stephanie, an uncontrollable sob taking over her.

"Zenner!" she cried out.

"Mom," Evelyn said, shocked at the sight before her. "What's going on?"

Linda sighed out, "It's Zenner. He was killed in an accident."

"Oh my God," Evelyn said, immediately rushing to Anise's side. She gently ran her hand over Anise's hair. "I'll see to her, mom. I know you and dad have somewhere to be later."

Anise nodded her head. "I'd-I'd like to take a shower," she sniffled out. "If you all don't mind."

Evelyn looked up at her mom. She never hesitated to make their home hers. And never once had it been any other way. But here she was, sitting at the table, tears draining from her body. She sounded like she couldn't breathe, and Evelyn knew it was only the beginning.

"""""

Anise sat cross-legged on the bed in Murphy's room. Both Evelyn and Murphy had seen to her being as comfortable as possible. Still, they could see their cousin was on the verge of a breakdown.

"Wanna talk about it?" came Murphy's voice as she laid down across the top of the bed.

Anise shook her head, exhaling deeply. "He didn't even tell me what he was doing for Halloween."

"Why not?" Evelyn asked as she shoved a piece of pepperoni into her mouth and plopped herself on the bed. "Since when did he not tell you stuff?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "He said he wasn't doing anything special. I just went to bed."

"And that's when you sneaked out of your bedroom window to go to a party with Shawn, right?" Murphy asked casually as she examined her nails.

Anise scoffed. "Is that what they told you?"

"Jay-jay seems to think that's what you did. I know you didn't," she stated, directing her attention toward her younger cousin. "He text you, you woke up, checked it, it said for you to come down, and that's what you did. Y'all hopped in that car of his, and took off. Anise, I'm surprised they didn't catch you then."

"Why do you say that?"

"Please, Nisey," Evelyn started. "You're the noisiest person I know when it comes to 'sneaking' out. It's almost like a comedy movie watching you trying to sneak around things."

"Hey!" she said with a smile. "I am _not_ that noisy!" The smile quickly faded from her face. She had escaped from her house so many times with Zenner. To her, her home seemed so empty, yet at the same time it seemed to have too much going on. So many unspoken words were hanging in the air every time Shawn had visited them. More so when they were younger, but a few years ago, he had stopped coming around as much. And that's when she found her best friend in Zenner.

Murphy saw the sadness in her eyes and looked at Evelyn for an approval of the idea she knew her sister also had.

"Would you like to go out? I can get us into a club."

"A club? Murph, I can't."

"Well why couldn't you? You'd be with me... in the VIP."

Anise looked away from her, letting out another deep breath. "Mom and dad wouldn't let me. Especially after what I did for Halloween."

Evelyn also sighed, knowing that idea would go no where. "Why don't we just go see Shawn at the show tonight? A few hours of some live action would do us good."

"You're only saying that because you want to go wrestle for them," they all heard Aurora's voice from the bedroom doorway. "Don't depend on our cousin to get your foot in the door." She had several bags that had hangers sticking out from the tops of them, two draped across each arm, and she pulled them into the room to place them on the double closet doors. "I'm sorry for your loss, Nisey. He was a good kid."

"Rorie, what dresses are those?" Murphy asked as she sat up. Aurora handed her a tall white plastic bag with boxes in them. Anise took the liberty to pull out the box on the top.

"Shoes?" she asked inquisitively.

"And bridesmaids dresses."

Anise looked up to see Evelyn had already unzipped a bag and peaked inside. "Are these the ones mom liked?" she asked.

"Yes," Aurora said quickly. "And don't get your greasy pepperoni stick hands all over them."

She rolled her eyes at her oldest sister. "Fine, I'll go wash my hands."

"Thank you," Aurora said, happy that the youngest sister of the three had stopped being such a brat about things.

"I like these," came Murphy's voice as she slid on the silver shoes. "I'm keeping mine afterward. They'll be good to go clubbing with."

Aurora had to let out a short laugh at her sister as she pulled out the dresses from the bags. "Nisey, where's your momma?"

"Home," she said bluntly. "Mad at me and Shawn."

"Mhm, they decided to sneak out and go to a party last night," Murphy filled Aurora in.

"Anise? Sneak out?" Aurora asked before giving another laugh.

"That's what I said," Evelyn said as she emerged from the bathroom. "Now where's my dress? I can't wait to try it on."

"""""

"Oh my gosh, that's terrible, Steph." She absentmindedly twirled a pen around on the counter top as she listened. "When did they find him?"

"What happened, honey?" Jay asked her as he walked up to the kitchen island. She held up a hand to him as she continued to listen to Stephanie.

"Well, I'll see you later on at the show tonight. Okay, alright... Bye." She ended the call and laid her phone down next to where Jay was writing something in a script copy. "Zenner," she began. "Apparently he was in an accident a few nights ago, and his truck rolled over several times."

"Hell, is he okay?"

Vivian's lips shifted to one side as she blew through them. "Sadly no. His body was found not far from where his truck was turned over. His funeral is tomorrow night."

"Anise has been at Steph's this whole time?" he asked without looking up from the script.

Vivian nodded her head. "Stays in Murphy's room. Poor baby must be torn up. You know she told me that she wanted to marry that boy."

Jay let out a little laugh. "They were quite the pair." He closed the cover to the script booklet. "Shame. I actually wouldn't have minded him compared to the rest of these creepy little bastards looking at her."

Vivian gave a subtle grunt of agreement. "Well," she said with a sigh. "Get your black slacks out and your black button down shirt for tomorrow. It's going to start at noon."


	8. Chapter 8

"Viv."

The short name that called her put a stop to her tracks. Her body almost became rigid at the sound of his voice. Though it was many years ago, she wouldn't forget the problems that the man had given her. It was almost as if he were content in ruining anything anyone else had. She slowly turned to face him.

"What can I do for you?" she asked, holding the hot cup of coffee she had poured for herself a few seconds before he said her name.

"Listen," his voice said smoothly. "I know you've never really liked me, but I just wanted to tell you that Cody really has an eye out for your daughter."

"We know this," she stated as she looked into the milky coffee. "She doesn't care much for him."

He nodded his head, "I know, but it's not her I'm concerned in." He continued when her head tilted upward. "Look, I know that may sound terrible, but I know she has everyone looking out for her. But now, I'm looking out for him."

She stirred her coffee so it blended into a creamy color and took a sip. "Go on."

Randy followed her over to where she leaned against a display counter that separated the kitchen from the huge room filled with tables.

"Cody doesn't know what's good, and he doesn't know what's bad. Between me and you, the kid wouldn't know if shit were bad if he stepped in it. Which is why I'm going to try my best to talk him out of this little crush he has for your daughter. He has potential, but it'll be destroyed if he wants to chase a piece of tail."

She listened intently, trying not to let her raw emotions about her daughter get to her. "Well, aside from basically calling my first and only daughter a piece of ass to chase around, I agree with you. And I couldn't agree more about Cody. It hasn't affected him yet, but I know how people can be when they are infatuated with someone."

Randy crossed his arms over his muscular chest. "Good."

"Good," she said with a nod of her head. "Is that all you wanted to say?"

He cleared his throat and grunted, having to admit to himself that he still found Vivian incredibly beautiful. "Yeah, that was all." He found himself inhaling her lovely scent as she walked past him to exit catering. Watching the way her legs extended, and the way her jeans hugged that full bottom of hers. Her dark hair cascaded down her back in long, loose curls, and he could have sworn she gave him a slight smile before leaving out the door.

The only other female he knew that was just as beautiful – or even more so than Vivian – was that gorgeous daughter of hers.

"""""

She sat in the pew of the funeral home. It was coming close to his service, as his parents had opted his viewing and service to be in the same day. Tears silently streamed down her cheeks, her nose reddened from wiping it constantly since they'd arrived. She hadn't seen her mom or dad in a few days, but they were right there by her side, like she knew they always would be. The three Levesque sisters had made sure she arrived safely, as Anise had asked if they could all go together. Shawn was also there, even though TNA had moved on to the next city. She knew he'd never miss something so important to her.

She felt his warm body sit down next to her, wrapping his sleeve covered tattooed arm around her shoulders.

"How you feeling?" he whispered in her hairline.

Nodding her head as best she could, she choked out her words. "I'm okay."

Zenner's mother, who sat in the front pew ahead of her along with his father, turned back to her, offering a hand to Shawn.

"Thank you for coming dear," she quietly said, the sadness of tears evident in her plump face.

Shawn took her hand in his, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen," the preacher began. "If you would all take your seats, it's time to remember the young man so full of life, that was sadly cut too short."

Anise felt herself zone out as she watched her mother slide into their pew, her father following behind. Vivian wrapped an arm around her own son, giving him a hug and a gentle smile. Everything seemed to spin to her as she tried focusing her attention back to the podium. The words the man said, blurring in her mind as everything seemed to go quiet. That's when it hit her. She realized she'd no longer have her best friend anymore. A decade of loving him since they were kids, and she'd no longer have him. It seemed like such an impossible thing. Such an unreal thing, that she didn't even realize the tears were coming down harder.

"I'm sorry," she cried out as her hand flew up to her temple. "I can't do this." She felt like she could barely breath as she stood, leaving a shocked family looking her way. She didn't even look up as she made her way to the double doors that led to the outside world, bursting through them and falling to her knees to the cold cement.

Once again his arms found their way to her. Looking up through tear soaked eyelashes, she saw her big brother.

"To my rescue again," she managed to laugh out. But the sobs broke through again as she tried to stop them. "I can't do it, Shawnie. I can't see him so lifeless. He wasn't like that."

"It's okay," he said, sitting on the ground next to where she knelt. "Tell me where you want to go."

She looked at him, a smile breaking through the sorrow etched in her beautiful face. He always knew just what to do.

"""""

Vivian sighed as she sat down on the couch in Stephanie and Paul's home.

"What a sad day for her. I can't imagine how she feels."

"Yeah, she's so young to lose someone so close to her," Paul agreed as he sat down on the love seat. "Where'd they go anyway?"

"She just said something about after going to the grave, Shawn was taking her somewhere."

"You didn't find out where?" Stephanie asked as she sat beside her husband.

"No," Vivian replied sadly. "I figured just to let her go on, have her space. I know we can't keep hovering over her anymore."

Jay came and sat next to her. "I can try, damn it."

Giving him a soft smile, she took his hand into hers. "We both know it won't work like that. Don't push her away from you, Jay. She'll need you in life for as long as she has you."

A sad look came over his face as he knew she was right.

"Well, I trust Shawn to keep her safe," Paul said.

"Yeah, but we'll have a bigger issue soon enough. Randy told me that he fears Cody will go down hill over the crush he's got over her."

"Randy talked to you?" Stephanie asked in a surprised tone.

"Didn't hit on me. I think he was honestly concerned in Cody."

They continued to talk amongst themselves, the Levesque girls even joining them in the cozy den, when the back door suddenly opened, Anise and Shawn entering into the house. They were both changed into some jeans and shirts, Paul still noting the sadness in his young niece's face.

"How are you, honey?" she heard her uncle ask.

"I'm alright," she answered, finding her way to slink down on the couch next to Paul.

"Did you eat something?"

"Yeah, we ate," Shawn replied from the kitchen as he grabbed some food from the platters that were set out on the kitchen island. "She wanted her favorite fast food." Satisfied with his napkin piled with food, he made his way into the den to sit next to Aurora.

"And how long ago did you two eat?" she asked, looking up at him incredulously.

"'Bout an hour ago."

"And you're stuffing your face already," she scoffed out.

"I'm a growing boy," he grinned out.

"More like an overgrown man," she shot back, earning the first true laugh Anise let out all day.

"Mom, explain to her that us wrestlers need proper nourishment."

"I think I'll explain that," Evelyn said in a quiet voice, which in itself got the attention of everyone in the room. She cleared her throat as she slowly stood up. "I have something to tell you all." She nervously clasped her hands together as she spoke.


	9. Chapter 9

"You what?"

Paul's mouth dropped open as soon as his daughter's words left her mouth.

"I'm sorry, dad," Evelyn apologized. "I have always felt like you guys don't concentrate on your women wrestlers enough."

"We try," he immediately said. "We honestly can't build up something that's just not there. You have talent though!"

"Which is why I don't want any of my matches to be put over in thirty-three seconds." She sighed, standing and brushing the wrinkles out of her black dress. "I'm sorry, daddy, but I just don't think I'd go anywhere."

"Eve," he said, but his words fell on deaf ears as she disappeared up the stairs, shutting her bedroom door behind her. "Goodness."

"Paul, it won't be so bad. I mean, I'd rather her go somewhere she feels more comfortable at."

He looked up at his wife. Why wasn't she as surprised? As shocked as he was?

"Dad, she has a lot of natural talent. She needs to be where she'll be able to showcase that," Murphy added.

"Yeah, daddy, don't be mad at her," Aurora gently put in.

"I-I'm not mad... Just kind of... surprised, I guess." He ran a large hand over his hair. "I didn't expect her to say that."

"I'm going to go talk to her," Stephanie said as she patted her husband's knee.

"So, she's really joining us, huh?" Shawn grinned, his cheek full of food.

"""""

He hadn't seen her since the months before her coming-of-age birthday. From the time he had talked with Vivian for those few minutes up until now, he'd spent every second of spare time he had attempting to convince a young Cody Rhodes to stay away from her. So far, his efforts proved to be fruitful... But that was until today, when she walked in, grown as ever and showing every bit that she was. He didn't know what set him off the most – the fact that she looked just like her mother, or the fact that she looked like Vivian and was now available to go after. He mentally cursed himself the moment he set eyes upon her that morning.

And if he couldn't help himself, he knew for sure Cody couldn't. He'd painfully watched the young man be shot down just as fast as he had asked. He didn't quite hear what she said to him, as he was trying his best to appear like he wasn't listening, but from what he did hear, she politely refused. Probably giving some sorry excuse that she was going to travel with her folks.

But goddamn, did she look good. He noticed she had put on some weight, which didn't bother him at all. He was so used to working with the skinny sticks in the company, he almost started begging Vince to make them eat a few sandwiches. Then he remembered hearing Stephanie and Paul talk something about her best friend passing away just before the holidays, and he couldn't imagine that gorgeous face being sad about anything.

As he continued to think about her, he didn't even hear the voice that was talking to him.

"Randy!"

"Hmm?" He looked up to see the face of one John Cena. "What?"

"Man, did you hear _anything_ I said?"

He just had to laugh at himself, shaking his head. "To be honest, no, sorry. What's up?"

"Our match tonight," he began again.

Randy dug through his bag, pretending like he was actually listening now, giving committal grunts when he thought it was needed. But when John asked him a question, he just grunted again, giving himself away.

"You still didn't hear a word I said, did you?" John asked. "Forget our match for a minute... What's going on with you?"

He looked up at John, knowing his eyes gave him the appearance of a sad puppy. "There's this... woman... A beautiful woman. Curves in all the right places. Fills out what she wears perfectly. And she's so untouchable now, that I'd have a better chance marrying Samantha again."

"Who is it?"

Randy looked up at him again, not quite wanting to give away her name just yet.

"Well, do I know her?" John asked, becoming irritated at his friend.

"You've seen her around."

"Is she new? Is she a diva? What? Come on, give me a hint or something!"

Randy chuckled. "Viv's daughter."

John's face became blank, his lips drooping into a frown. "You're kidding me right now." He simply shook his head, starting to go through his own bag. "You'll never be able to touch her, you know that, right? Especially after the fact you wouldn't leave Vivian alone for two years."

"I'm so drawn to her, John. I don't think it'll be possible for me to turn away, at least not before I get to know her."

"Get to know her? Man, have you lost your mind? There's no way you'd even have the chance."

"Thanks for your vote of confidence," he said flatly.

"Just telling you what I think." John left to go shower, leaving Randy to sit in his thoughts... To stew in his emotions. He knew deep down he just had to try. Even if it proved futile, he just had to try.

"""""

"She wants to move out?" Paul asked, his heart becoming a bit broken.

"Actually, Uncle Paul," Anise said softly. "We already have a place of our own. Murphy helped us get it."

"Both of you?" Jay asked, feeling a bit hurt himself. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"For the same reason we didn't tell daddy," Evelyn said as she came back into the room. "Don't complain about it. It's already done, and now you know."

"Yeah, but, when were you going to tell us? I mean, when were you _going_ to let us know? You can't just expect us to not care about what you do."

"Daddy, I know you care," Evelyn started. "But if I had told you any sooner, you would have tried to put your foot down and stop it."

"You're goddamn right I would have stopped it. It's not so easy – "

"And this is why I didn't want to tell you at all," she sighed out, and Anise could hear the sadness in her voice. "It's just impossible for you to believe in the fact that I can do things on my own, and I've been capable of doing so for a long time now."

"Well hold on a minute now," he started as he stood up. "How many more things are you going to dump on me now? Your plans of wrestling a few months back, and now your own place?"

"If I even had the slightest knowledge that you wouldn't be able to handle this like an adult, I wouldn't have told you at all." Her eyes nearly pierced through her father as she spoke. Anise rarely ever saw that sharp darkness in Evelyn. "Don't make such a big deal. We can do this on our own."

"Don't you take that tone with me, young lady," he began as he pointed a thick finger her way. "I don't care if you're a hundred and eighteen years old, you take that little snap out your voice."

She simply scoffed and rolled her eyes. She knew her dad wouldn't like the news much, but she didn't think he'd really fight her on it. Didn't he understand? There was nothing he _could_ do. When Anise approached her with the idea, she had just been absolutely floored with excitement, revealing to her closest cousin that she also had the same thoughts. Anise turning eighteen had been the final click she needed, along with the help of her sister.

"Anise, I'll be in catering trying to drown myself in the cheesecakes your mom made."

Anise simply nodded at Evelyn, all of them watching as the door nearly slammed shut behind her, solidifying the attitude she carried with her. Then Anise caught the sorrowful look on her own father's face. After her blow up several months back, their relationship had been strained, to say the least. Up until a week or so before her eighteenth birthday, she mostly stayed in Evelyn's company, or with Shawn. She wanted to start living her own life, staying out of the shadows that her family had made so comfortable for her to be under. She could no longer live under their wings. And she only hoped they would understand.

"So," Jay said after clearing his throat to break the thick silence that blanketed the room. "How do you like your new place?"

"It's nice. I like it a lot," she shortly answered. "Still have a bit of decorating to do."

"You need any help putting anything up?" Jay asked, wishing that the conversation would keep up. But he could clearly see that his efforts put a halt to that wish.

"No," she replied quietly. She didn't know what else to say. There was nothing else _to_ say. He had spent most of her eighteenth birthday party trying to be the doting, overly-loving father he truly was, but it honestly just made her want to push herself further away. He was indeed her father, but she no longer needed the constant protection of him. She wanted him to accept the fact that she was flourishing into a young lady, and accept the fact that she didn't need either of them to hold her hand.

Before she could breath in to say anything else, Linda and Vince came in side-by-side, both holding folders that had stacks of papers in them.

"Vivian, I need to show you the menu requests that we have here," Vince began, not even bothering to look up to see who was in the room. After a few moments of unusual silence, he looked up, pursing his lips together. "Where's Vivian?"

"Down in catering, papap," Anise stated.

"Guess we should have checked there first," Linda said as she placed her coffee mug down on the conference table. She looked around the room herself after seating herself in a chair. "Evelyn with her?"

"Don't know if she's with Viv, but she went to catering," Paul replied as he moved himself near where they were about to discuss some company business. "She isn't liking me much right about now."

"Why not?" Vince asked. He couldn't help but feel bad at the pitiful look his son-in-law had.

"She – She and Anise got a place together, and I'm just not as comfortable with it as they seem to be." He plopped in the chair nearest to where Vince was standing at the head of the table.

"You two finally did that?" Linda asked Anise, earning a look from all three males. "What? It was so obvious that they would be the ones to do it?" She sounded so matter-of-fact, Anise couldn't help but to smile. "Those two are the closest out of any of the kids. It was bound to happen." She cleared her throat, it being quite obvious that she'd left them all speechless, and turned her attention to the meeting they were beginning. "Darling, do us a favor and get your mother, please?"

Anise looked up at Linda. "Sure thing, mamam." She uncrossed her legs and stood, pulling down her favorite jean skirt so it wasn't hiked up her backside. "Be right back."

Jay looked on as she pulled open the heavy wooden doors to the conference room. He never liked that skirt. But she disappeared out into the vast hallways, in search for her mother.


	10. Chapter 10

He hadn't expected her to come flying out of the corridor the way she did. Their bodies collided, making the cup of coffee he held fling up into the air... her own body crashing down to the concrete floor with a thud. He nervously watched the coffee cup turn upside down, dumping the little bit of content it had to the floor, then drop to the floor next to her hand. Her arm had flown up to her face in attempt to shield herself from what she thought would be scolding hot liquid.

"It was just a bit of cold, leftover coffee," he announced as he swiftly picked up the cup, crushing it in his hand and tossing it aside, then extended his muscled arm to help her up. "I'm sorry, Anise. I should really pay attention to where I'm going."

"No, it's my fault." She shook her head as he pulled her up effortlessly. "I shouldn't have been going so fast, especially with all this activity around. Don't know who's about," she said with a small, gentle laugh.

He couldn't help but stare into those intriguing eyes. Hazel mixed with shades of blues, seemingly hypnotizing him momentarily. He didn't even realize he was still holding onto her soft hand as his eyes traveled from her face to the ample bosom that was sadly covered in layered multicolored tank tops. A nervous sense of being caught staring at her quickly came over him as his eyes barely glanced over her smooth legs. He let go of her hand, swearing that he heard a moan of disappointment as the contact broke.

"Are you okay?" he asked, loving any excuse to look her body over one more time.

"I'm fine, Randy."

"You sure? I could send you to the medics." His words of concern stopped as she waved her hand. "Where you headed off to anyway?"

"Oh," she said, beginning to walk past him slowly. "To get my mom. They need her for a meeting."

"Ah," he said, nodding his head. "Well, are you going to stay here? Because I was thinking of going out to get some lunch, and then coming back for the show. Would you like to join me?"

She tilted her head, and he couldn't help but to think of how much she looked just like Vivian. Even the way her honey blond hair moved to gently frame her face and cascade like a waterfall to one side.

"That would be nice," she softly said. "I'll meet you in the parking entrance."

"Sounds like a plan," he replied softly with his signature grin. The only thing that managed to break his concentration on her as she continued to walk down the hallway was a rough hand jerking him around. He let out a heavy sigh at the face. "What do you want, Cody?"

"What are you doing, Randy?" Cody let out a heavy exhale of his own. "I-I-I can't believe you! You try and convince me to stay away from her when you're just going to do the same as I was? What is that about?"

"What it's about," he began as he turned away from Cody, "is me taking her out to lunch."

"Oh, you couldn't get that satisfaction from Vivian, so you get it from her daughter almost twenty years later? I can't believe you, Randy."

"Look," he said as they walked back up to where their locker room was. "I'm sorry that you couldn't get what you wanted from her. But that's not my fault. We both know that if you tried to pursue her, it would have turned out badly for you."

"It's okay for you to do it?" he scoffed out. He pushed past Randy, entering their locker room first. He hastily grabbed up his duffel bag, pulling out his ring gear for the night. "Total bullshit. You know... " He threw down his bag, sitting down on the bench as he felt the heat radiating from his own body. "It was going to be hard enough for me to even get past obstacles that I knew I was going to have." He grabbed up his bag again, aimlessly digging inside of it. "But I didn't expect one of those obstacles to be a friend of mine."

Randy watched from the couch as the young man angrily made his way to the showers. He felt bad for the kid... He really did... But what Cody didn't realize was that he had no intentions on trying anything with Anise. Cody made it very clear that he had interests in Anise. Randy, on the other hand, was not expecting much out of it. A lunch with a beautiful girl is what it was going to be.

"""""

"Hey."

His warm voice gently stirred her insides. She looked up to see him dressed in his jeans and a black dress shirt. She bit her bottom lip nervously as he had obviously changed from the plain t-shirt and workout shorts he'd been wearing earlier. And goodness did he ever look so delectable with the dark denim-clad legs, and his shirt sleeves rolled up and neatly buttoned up. Then she looked at herself, knowing she must have looked like a total mess.

"Hi," she softly said, running a hand through her honey locks, attempting to make her hair presentable at least. She hadn't been depending on him to look so good. _What am I thinking? This is Randy Orton... Of course he looks good, Anise!_

"Ready to go?" He crooked his arm and held it out for her to hold onto as they walked to his car together. He quickly opened the passenger door for her, then jogged his way to the driver's side.

She smiled at him as she clicked her seat belt in. "And where are you taking me today, Mr. Orton?"

"Anywhere you want to go," he smoothly said as he started up the engine. He knew she wouldn't be impressed with any materialistic things he had, but damn it, he could try with this rumbling sports car.

"How about something Italian?" she said as she tousled her hair again.

"You like Italian?"

"It's my favorite." She flashed him a brilliant white smile.

That smile would be the death of him. It's one of the many things that he had loved about her mother. But as he sat there, starting to pull out of his parking space, he caught a different feeling from Anise. With her mother, it had been nothing but intent for him. With Vivian, he wanted to prove something to himself, and once he proved it, he would have been done. He didn't know what it was... The soft honey hair that looked like it was meant for him to touch and run his fingers through... Or her amazing eyes that seemed to beg his to keep staring into them... Or maybe it was her enticing fragrance that completely wrapped around his senses, leaving him drowsy for more.

As they drove down the busy highway, in search for a decent restaurant, he knew his intentions with her would change. She was so easy to talk to, and he seemed to just open up as they talked about nothing in particular. He knew that his thoughts of having nothing to do with her would change. Who could possible turn away from such a beautiful girl... Correction, woman? It was impossible, and Randy knew he'd be no different.

"""""

"He took you out to lunch?" Evelyn sat down on the new bed she'd purchased to place into the home she now shared with her cousin. Propping her foot up on the foot board of the bed, she continued to paint her toenails.

"Mhm," Anise grunted in confirmation as she sat herself against the headboard of the bed. "We went to an Italian place. Very good," she commented before she picked up a bridal magazine that Aurora had left there.

"Who went to an Italian place?" Murphy asked as she entered the room and placed bags down in front of Evelyn's bed. She let out a short, exhausted breath as she flung her hair out of her face with one manicured finger and spoke. "Eve, these are those dresses that Rory wanted to give you. She and Mason are cleaning out their place to move, and she said you'd probably like them."

"Moving?" Anise questioned as she made her way to look inside the bag.

"Yeah, to that house about four houses down from Aunt Vivy's." Murphy sighed again as she went to the bathroom.

"You know, you need to relax a day and not do anything or go anywhere," Evelyn called out after her. "It's not good that you're always on the go."

She emerged from the bathroom a few moments later, smoothing out the black pencil skirt she wore, and smiled at her younger sister.

"If I do that, I won't get anything done." She tossed her hair to one side as she looked over herself in the body length mirror on the back of Evelyn's bedroom door. "And things need to be done. Call me if you guys need anything." She placed the door back where it was and exited the room, Anise and Evelyn hearing the front door shut shortly after.

"What dresses did she give me?" Evelyn asked as she pulled the toe spacer from her foot. She watched as Anise pulled out another dress. "You can have that one. I don't know why she'd give me a red dress."

"I think it's pretty," Anise replied as she stood, holding up the dress to her body. "Looks kind of small though. I think my behind would be too big."

Evelyn let out a small laugh. "I don't think so. Besides, you have a good booty. Anything you wear looks good on you."

She smiled at her cousin, gladly accepting the compliment. Had Randy thought the same? She thought she looked so dumpy going into a nice restaurant with him dressed up the other day. Was it just a lunch break for him? Had she just been there to keep him company? Or did he have deeper interests in her? Her mind thought back to that afternoon, thinking of everything he said and did... The movements he made towards her. He hadn't done anything unusual or strange, and she was thankful of that. Last thing she needed was a man nearly twice her age to have any thoughts about her.


	11. Chapter 11

"What are you doing?" he huffed out as he lifted both his legs over the steel railing. She immediately turned around to see her brother make himself comfortable on the wicker couch they placed on the balcony.

"Me? I'd like to know what _you're_ doing scaring the shit out of me," she bit out with a glare. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Do _you_ know what time is it?" he asked back as he reached over for her glass. "What are you drinking?" He took a sip before she could even open her mouth to tell him.

"You know, there's other cups and more to drink in the kitchen."

He smacked his lips as he set the glass back onto the side table. "So... " He looked at his baby sister as she turned back around to face the backyard again. "What are you doing up?"

She didn't want to talk right now. She just wanted to sit and drown in her thoughts for a bit. But clearly Shawn wouldn't let that happen.

"I'm up during the middle of the night, drinking Sunny D and eating animal crackers," she said blandly as she turned to face him once more. "What do you think?"

"Ah, okay," he said, reaching for the bag of said crackers. "About what?"

She let out a sigh. "Promise you won't say anything to mom or dad?"

"Oh my God, you're pregnant?" he asked with a mouthful of crackers.

"Jesus Christ, Shawn, you're so retarded. No," she said in a laughing tone. "Randy asked me to go to lunch with him, and I'm not sure – "

"Randy?" he repeated. "As in Randy Orton?" At her nodded, he turned his attention back to the bag of crackers. "Pfft, okay. Go on."

"Well, I was thinking since, why. Why did he ask me? Was it a like a date thing? Or what?"

"How did he ask you?"

"He just said he was going out to get some lunch and asked me if I would like to come along. It wasn't anything special."

"Did he sound like he was flirting or anything of sort?"

"No," she answered, recalling Randy's tone of voice. "It wasn't anything flirtatious. He told me that I could pick the place and we got into his car and went."

"Ooh," he drawled out. "Already taking a ride in dude's car. So, when you two getting married?"

"Shawn!" she laughed out. "Shawn, this is serious. I'm serious. I just don't want to assume anything, because since Cody has left me alone, I feel like I can breath a bit." She took a sip of her juice, staring into the yellow drink as she continued to speak. "I don't want to suffocate myself again."

"Cody!" he shouted, nearly completely jumping from the couch as he sat up straight. "When did that asshat start talking you?"

"Keep your voice down," Anise hissed out. "People are trying to sleep."

"If Cody bothers you again, I'll put him in a permanent sleep," he stated indignantly as he laid back on the couch again. "Motherfucker wants to act like a big shot, and they don't even use his ass."

"Shawn, he didn't do anything wrong to me."

He casually waved his hand, dismissing her words. "He did something wrong when he spoke to you. He better have the good goddamn sense to not talk to you if I'm around."

She rolled her eyes at Shawn, not really caring for the intense hatred he had for the man.

"Anyway," she said as she stood from the wicker chair she was curled up on. "I'm going to go to bed. You can sleep on the couch if you want."

"This one or the one inside?" he grinned, feeling Anise's tired mood shifting over him as well.

"Your choice," she smiled back. "Either way, they're both going to be cold. Blankets in the hall closet."

And with that, she slipped back into the apartment, heading straight for her inviting bed.

"""""

Jay noticed the vases of roses sitting in the office. He'd walked past them many times tonight as he ran around doing the night's tasks. And each time, he couldn't help but wonder who they were for. They were simple flowers, simply arranged in a green crystal vase. Nothing fancy, nothing extraordinary about them, however, they unnerved him immensely. Something was daunting about them, and a familiar sense irked him as he walked by them one more time.

He couldn't contain himself any longer as he plucked the card that was carefully tucked amongst the roses. The small card was plain white and had a red metallic heart etched on the front, the fancy script writing inside of it obviously made by computer. But as his eyes read each word, he didn't know what came over him faster... Anger or absolute fear.

"Anise!" he yelled out. He resisted crumpling up the card, lest he need evidence of his suspicions. The rage in him alone could have made the entire vase burst into flames. "Anise!"

"What? What's going on, Jay?" Vivian asked as she entered the room from the hallway.

"Look!" he said, shoving the card into Vivian's hands. "Look at this shit, Vivy! He's been taking our daughter out? On dates and shit?"

"Who?" she asked, her eyebrows perking up as she read what he was causing a commotion about. Her mouth dropped open as her eyes flew up to meet his.

"Yes, the motherfucker set his dirty, low-life eyes on Anise." Thoughts of his one and only daughter being swooned Orton flashed in his mind, and he carelessly knocked over a chair that surrounded the large oak desk.

"There's got to be some sort of explanation," Vivian stated breathlessly as she looked back down at the card. "Maybe there was a mistake."

"What's going on?"

Jay and Vivian looked up at the sound of her voice. The person in question stood before them, a confused look on her face as her own eyes landed on the flowers.

"What is this about?" Jay asked her.

She approached the vase, tracing a rose with her fingertips. "Looks like someone has pretty red roses for them," she said casually. "I think they were delivered this morning, but I wasn't paying attention."

"So you know who they're for?" Jay continued with his questioning as he took the card from Vivian's fingers. "And you know who they're from?"

Anise shook her head, her lips shifting to one side. "Mmm, no. I don't know." She nestled her nose into a rose and took a deep breath in. "They smell good."

Jay threw the card down on the table next to the vase. "They're for you."

"For me?" she asked, her eyes looking into her father's.

"From Randy," Vivian whispered, a hand going to her mouth as the shock set in.

"Randy?" Anise repeated. "Why would he send me roses?"

"Considering what it says, I think you should be telling us why you've been seeing him," Jay replied, a furious cloud threatening to rain down on him.

"Dad, I'm not seeing him."

"It says he had a good time with you last night. Anise, when a guy says that, they're only after one thing."

"Dad, he just asked me out to dinner last night. That's all we did. Ate and he took me home."

"How long?" Vivian asked quietly.

"How long what?" Anise asked innocently.

"How long have you been seeing this little shithead?!" Jay's outburst made his daughter's eyes snap up to his. In all her life he had never yelled at her with anger, and he watched as her hand dropped down away from the roses. He should have went after her as he watched her leave the room. He should have taken into consideration that she really didn't seem to have a clue as to why the roses were even there. But he didn't care. All he knew was that he was losing his daughter... To the worst man he could want for her.


	12. Chapter 12

He stood in the lobby, waiting for her arrival. The text message he received from her earlier seemed to be sent in distress. He pulled out his phone again, checking one last time if he had missed a call or a text from her. _What's taking her so long?_

Just when he was thinking of jumping back into his car and go looking for her back at the arena, a taxi stopped right in front of the hotel, the lights nearly blinding him as the back passenger door swung open. He barely saw the top of her hair as she bent back down, for what he assumed was to grab her bag. Before the show that night, he realized as she knocked on his dressing room door that she hadn't packed a bag for travel.

She pulled open the entrance door with an attitude, and he knew then she was steaming about something. He offered to take her bag, but she pushed away his hand, instead swinging her bag onto her shoulder and walked right past him to the elevators.

"People are going to see us," he stated in a low tone as he tried his best to casually approach her. She didn't say a word as they entered the elevator and rode it all the way up to their floor. "What number is your room?"

Again, she didn't say anything, but followed closely behind him as he walked toward his room. He squared his jaw, slightly irritated by the silence she seemed intent on, looking at her face before he slid the key card into the door's lock to open it. He waved her in, watching her as she threw her bag onto a chair and slumped onto the bed.

"What's the matter with you?" he asked her as he made sure the door was locked. She laid back on the bed, placing an arm over her forehead.

"They found your Valentine's gift!" she shouted out before he could approach her. "I'm tired of hiding," she sniffled out. "We shouldn't have to."

"If they know for sure, I'll have a bounty out on my head in a matter of seconds."

"I did whatever they asked of me," she started in a soft voice. "Whatever they asked, I had no problem doing. I never caused them any problems. I never had any issues. Even after all the shit I had to grow up enduring... Traveling, touring, shows, a hundred fucking random people every other fucking night." A cry escaped her, Randy instantly knowing she was truly upset. "And I never complained. Not one time."

He sat on the bed next to her legs. "I don't want to hide either, but for now – "

"For now, it's fine, right? And then what? What happens if we want this to go further? We go into hiding even deeper?" she sobbed out. "Forget it, Randy." She shook her head, and he immediately thought the worst. Forget it? Forget what?

"You cannot let them dictate us, Anise. We will do things our way."

"What's our way, Randy?" When he didn't answer, she asked again. "What is it? Hmm?"

He looked away from her, readjusting his position on the bed. He couldn't tell her... Not yet anyway. It wouldn't be real to her. She would have just believed he was simply saying it just to say it, when truth was, his entirety would have been behind those three words. From the corner of his eye, he saw her shake her head again.

"I can't do this, Randy." She sat up, wiping tears from her cheeks. "I can't. Get up," she said trying to push him aside. "I'm leaving."

"Leaving?" he asked as his hand shot out to grab her arm. "You're not leaving."

"Randy, stop it."

He stood, towering over her as he pulled her body close to his.

"Sit your ass back down," he sternly said, a gasp escaping her as she obeyed. "You're here, with me, and that's how it's going to stay. There's two more days before I get to go back home, and you're coming with me. Is that clear?" He grinned as she nodded her head. "Good. Now relax." He stepped away from her, going into the bathroom. "Tonight, we're going to watch some movies until we fall asleep," he said from the bathroom. A few moments later, he stepped out of the bathroom, changed into sweatpants to sleep in. "We have to get up early tomorrow to go to the next city."

"Are we driving?" she barely whispered out as she continued to stare at his bare chest. So chiseled and inviting, she could practically feel her mouth watering.

"Yeah," he answered, unaware of her dinner plate eyes on him. "Taking the tour bus so we can be comfortable." She mumbled something he could barely understand and he turned to look at her from where he sat on the edge of the bed. "What?"

"Hmm?" she said, snapping out of her fantasies as his strong eyes connected with hers. "What?"

He grinned at her, swinging his legs up onto the bed. "You going to change?"

She didn't even register his question as she moved over to him, running her hand over his chest. Her hand found its way to his face, gently caressing his features, her thumb nimbly touching his lips. She couldn't contain herself as she felt the softness, leaning down so his lips could meet hers.

Randy reached to grab her full hips and placing her on top of him, his hands roaming freely over her soft, warm body as their kiss deepened. His mind grew hazy as he tried to remember why he wanted her to invite her over to his house in the first place. He willed himself to push her off of him, a moan of despair coming from her as he held her at arm's length.

"I didn't – didn't want to do this in a cheap motel," he managed to breathlessly say.

"It's not a cheap motel, and it's just sex." She attempted to go back into a kiss, but he held her still.

"It's not the proper place, regardless of the price. And it's not just sex." Before she could say anything more, he motioned her to head into the bathroom. "Go change, honey."

She looked at him, her eyes seemingly raking their way into his soul. With a heavy exhale, she scooted herself off the bed and into the bathroom to change for the night. Perhaps this wasn't the best time to do that anyway... They had a short night's sleep, an early morning, and a long drive ahead of them.

"""""

"Babe."

She stirred from her sleep as she felt his hand gently touch her. "We there?" she asked groggily.

"Yes, we're home."

_Home?_ She couldn't mistake the smile on his face as he parked his truck in a driveway. As she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, she opened the car door, taking in the first view of his grand house. It was all brick, brick steps with black iron railings that lead up to the double dark wooden doors. It was truly a beautiful house, giving a very warm feeling. She hadn't felt at home at her mom and dad's house in months. Not even in the place she shared with her cousin really felt at home to her. But as Randy took her by the hand, leading her up to the doors, she felt like she was in a home that she had been a part of for years.

He shut the door behind them, explaining to her where rooms were from where they stood. They made their way into an amazing, five-star quality kitchen, and he noticed her eyes widen.

"You like cooking?" he asked, smiling as he went into the refrigerator for some drinks.

"I love cooking," she said quietly, her hands roaming over the handsome stove. "Randy, this is state of the art equipment."

"You like it?"

"Oh my gosh, I absolutely love it." Though as excited as she was about, she frowned, her nose crinkling.

"What's wrong?" Randy asked her, catching her expression as he turned to pull some food out from the refrigerator.

"The only thing I don't like about it is the color." She sat at the island where he had placed their drinks.

"You don't like the blue?" At the shake of her head, he asked, "What color do you want then?"

"Well, I can't change your kitchen, obviously," she stated, taking a soda can and popping the tab open. "But reds would look really nice. Maybe a bistro look." She glanced around the kitchen, envisioning all the things she would change. "Still, even with blue, it's a really nice kitchen."

"Daddy, I put the car back into the garage. Mom says she wants you to go over and measure that living room wall in her house for a new television."

Anise looked up to see Alanna walking into the kitchen from the garage door.

"Okay, baby." Randy looked from Anise to his daughter, and back to Anise. He knew this moment had to come. Sooner or later, his daughter would discover that he'd fallen for someone who was just a bit older than she was. He saw Alanna's eyes land on Anise, her expression freezing.

"Hey, Anise," she greeted, her body jolting with surprise. "How are you?"

"I'm good," Anise replied with a smile. "How have you been doing?"

"Doing okay," she said as she tilted her head, her stare moving over to her father. "Dad, can I talk to you for a moment?"

He took a deep breath in. "Sure."

"Excuse us, Anise."

Even though Alanna smiled at her, she could tell the girl just wanted to rip her apart, limb from limb. Though she never said it or admitted it, Anise always had the feeling that Alanna didn't like her. Growing up, they rarely ever spoke to each other, so this moment was definitely awkward.

_"Daddy, what is she doing here?"_ Anise heard her ask him when they were hidden from view behind a wall of the den.

_"I invited her over,"_ he calmly said.

_"What for?"_ she asked stubbornly, and Anise had known that she crossed her arms over her chest, demanding an answer from him.

_"I don't think that's any of your business, Alanna."_

_"You're seeing her, aren't you? The little stories were right then?"_

_"What stories? What are you talking about?"_

She scoffed. _"That were you dancing around with some tweenie. I can't fucking believe it's her."_

_"You watch your tone with me,"_ he said, becoming angered. _"Anise is a grown woman – "_

Again she scoffed. _"Barely."_

_" – and I am grown as well."_

_"Then act like it, dad. I can't believe after everything you did to mom, that you'd turn around and do this shit."_

Anise saw her storming out from behind the wall, her arms dropping from her chest as she threw them up into the air.

"Alanna!"

"Forget it!" she shouted back. She glared at Anise something furious as she walked past her toward the doorway from which she entered. "I'll tell mom that you're too _busy_ to come. We'll do it ourselves."

"Alanna!" Randy yelled again, but to no avail. His daughter continued to walk away. He approached the kitchen island again, where Anise still sat. "Fuck," he said as he leaned on the island counter top, head in his hands. "She's stubborn just like her mother."

Anise cleared her throat, taking a sip of her soda, unsure of what to do. "I can leave if you'd like."

Randy looked up at her, willing himself to get lost in her gorgeous face just so he could forget about the horrible display his daughter put on a few moments ago. He could almost feel the heat radiating off her as he stared at her.

"No," he rumbled out. "I want you to stay." He walked around the island to her, slipping an arm around her curvy waist. Feeling her warm breath settle onto his neck as she lightly kissed his skin made him want to place her on the counter tops and take her right then and there... But he restrained himself from doing so as he pulled her into a tight hug. This had never felt more right to him, even if his daughter was completely outraged about it. The simple fact remained was that he'd fallen, and fallen hard, for Anise.


	13. Chapter 13

She woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. Quickly finding it on top of the plush comforter, she touched the screen to answer it.

"Hello?"

_"Anise! Where are you?"_

"Mom?"

_"Yeah, it's me. What happened? Where are you?"_

She sat up, slightly confused herself as to where she was. When the scent of Randy hit her nose, she fully remembered. "I went with someone."

_"Who?"_

Taking a deep breath, she replied, "You're just going to get mad, so why bother telling you."

_"I won't get mad. I just want to know that you're safe. You don't have to hide things from me, honey."_

"But I do, mom," she sighed out, laying back into the fluffy pillows. "Especially when you all think I'm living my life wrong." She heard her mother let out a sigh.

_"We just want you to be happy. If you're happy with Randy, then there's nothing we can do to change that."_

Anise's ears perked up some. "How'd you know I was with him? Who told you?"

_"No one told me, baby. A mother knows these things. I was young once too, you know."_

She let out a small laugh, knowing that her mother was highly relieved that she was at least safe with Randy. They may dislike him, but they knew that Randy would never let anything bad happen to her. She talked with her mom for a while before Randy entered the room as she was placing her phone onto the nightstand next to the side of the bed she was laying on. He looked at her as he carried what looked like a suit covered in plastic to the walk-in closet.

"Who was that?" he asked, quickly placing his suit in the closet, then going to pick up her phone.

"You seriously going to look through my phone?" she asked as she stretched out. "It was my mom. She wanted to know where I was."

"That's all I wanted to know," he smiled, seeing Vivian's name, knowing Anise was telling the truth. "What do you want for dinner?" He placed her phone back in its spot.

"I don't know. Why'd you let me sleep for that long?"

He shrugged his shoulders as he headed back to the closet . "Long rides here, thought you'd like to sleep a bit before we went out."

"We're going out?"

"Yeah, for dinner."

"You don't cook?" she asked him as she planted her bare feet into the cushioned carpet.

"Nah, I don't bother. I'll grill, but that's about it." He turned from the closet to watch her slide out of bed, quickly heading to the bedroom door. "Where you going?"

By the time he shut the closet door and followed her down the staircase, she was already in the kitchen, pulling out utensils and pots. He slowly approached the kitchen, leaning against a cabinet as he watched her pull out some more items from the refrigerator.

"Let's see, I can make some macaroni and cheese and mashed potatoes... as soon as I find the peeler." Her manicured fingers rummaged through a drawer, taking a moment to find the potato peeler. "And how about some chicken popcorn?"

"Chicken popcorn?" he asked walking closer to where she stood as she peeled potatoes.

"Yeah, little bits of cut up chicken. You fry them up and they kind of look like popcorn."

He smiled at her, watching her continue to cook and make their dinner. It should have been obvious to him that she would love to cook. Who wouldn't love it with a mother that had such a passion for it... His smile fell a bit as he remembered his ex-wife for a minute. She didn't bother cooking. He was so used to going out to eat, that he barely remembered what a home-cooked meal even was. No, Samantha was not the homely type, and Randy thought it was nice that he would finally have someone who could make his house feel like a warm, inviting home.

His thoughts were interrupted by her spinning around from the sink, those hazel-blue eyes locking onto his soul.

"You want a cake?" she asked, making her way to the pantry after checking the pots one last time.

"I don't have any cake mix here. You want me to go get some?"

She let out a laugh that could have almost mocked him. "Box mixes are awesome for quick ideas, but I don't need it. You have plenty of flour and sugar here." She was unaware of the fact that he was walking up closer to her as she skimmed through the pantry for the remaining ingredients she would need for a cake. "I can sift some sugar to make confectionery sugar for icing. And good, there's brown sugar here too." She picked up the bag, turning around to meet his muscled chest.

He took the items from her, haphazardly tossing them all onto the counter. The little surprised gasp she let out only fueled the fire within him. He pressed her against the counter, effortlessly lifting her up, her legs straddling around his waist. She could have gotten in lost in what he was doing to her, the trail of kisses he left, blazing heat into her flesh. By the way he nibbled and nipped at her skin, she could have swore he wanted to mark her.

The next thing she felt was his hands tightly gripping her bottom, his lips never leaving her skin. Lifting her off the counter top, he pressed her body even closer to his. She locked her legs around him tightly, turning her head to face the stove as he started to carry her off to the stairs.

"Randy... Randy, the food!"

He let out a growl as he reluctantly placed her back down, letting her go for the few seconds it took for her to quickly switch off all the burners. But her arms were instantly back around her, leading her up to the bedroom.

"""""

She lay in front of him, so willing to give herself to him. As bad as he wanted to take her, he had some lingering doubts of them. Not doubting himself, but what were her intentions? He couldn't lie, he was ecstatic that she seemed to readily agree to be with him so fast, but why? His hands rubbed up her legs as she pulled him in for another kiss. And those lips tasted so sweet against his...

"Nise," he breathed out. "Nise, I need to say something."

She looked up at him, her eyes taunting him as she bit her lip. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No," he breathed out with a slight laugh. "No, honey, you didn't. I just wanted to tell you how important this night is to me."

She grinned widely. "First night you get me into your bed."

"And every night after this," he added quickly. "Anise, I want you to move in with me. This house can be completely redone to suit your style. I don't care what it is you want done."

Her mouth dropped open slightly, completely unaware that his hands were moving further up her thighs. "Randy, I – "

"Please," he said breathlessly as he kissed her neck. He felt her give in, but he knew it was only her body. It would take a lot more heart from him in order to get hers. He parted his lips to say something else, but her phone ringing again distracted them both.

She didn't even have to say anything before the voice on the other end started talking to her, though he wasn't quite sure exactly who it was.

"My dress fit me fine," Anise replied to the person. "No, no, it wasn't cut too low. Honestly though, I think I'd show no matter how high the top was. It'd have to be a turtleneck for me not to show anything."

Randy moved from being on top of her, finding a comfortable spot next to her warm body, but the one-sided conversation he was hearing perked his interests. He squinted his eyes as he continued trying to hear what the other voice was saying.

"No," Anise said again. "I like those shoes. Shoes are fine with me."

_Shoes? What shoes?_ He moved in closer to her, his face pressed firmly against her stomach. Butterflies formed in his stomach at the touch of her gentle hand stroking his hair. He felt her shake her head from where he was laying.

"Murphy said her dress was a bit too big. I think they thought me and her were the same size. Which, I don't know how," she said with a roll of her eyes. "I'm clearly bigger than she is. Same height, yes." The other voice spoke for a minute before finishing up. "Okay, I'll see you's all next weekend then. Where am I? Don't you worry about that."

She let out a laugh that Randy swore was magical. It was so light and airy, so real and thoughtless. He could get used to her being around, definitely making his house a home for him. Correction... for them. He didn't know where she was going this coming weekend, but wherever it was, he wanted to go with her.

"Who was that?" he asked as he saw the phone drop from her ear, her fingers making quick work of sliding something on the screen, and then tapping, which he assumed was her sending a text message to someone. He looked onward as she answered him.

"That was Aurora. She's getting married in a couple of weeks, and they're apparently having an issue with our dresses."

"Bridesmaids?"

"Mhm," she nodded her head. "Mine is fine, but Murphy's is too big, and I don't know what's really going on." She took a deep breath, still running her soft hand over the top of his head.

"Who's your date?" he asked, hoping his jealousy didn't overpower the tone of his voice. He looked up at her as she tilted her head to the side.

"Hadn't really thought about it since I'm in the wedding party. But I was probably going to ask... " She paused, Randy noticing the sadness her face now displayed. "I'm not going with anyone," she finally resigned after a few moments of silence.

He was almost certain who she was going to say. Although he didn't know the young man personally, he did know that the two were best friends. He was saddened himself when he heard the news of the young man's death from Vince and Linda months ago. He wish he'd been there for her... with her. Clearing his throat, he took her hand into his.

"I'd like you be your date, if you don't mind."

She smiled down at him, his gentle voice warming her. "I wouldn't mind, but I know a few people who would."

"""""

He sat at a table by himself, a water bottle the only other item occupying the table. They were going out later tonight, as he'd made sure he asked her earlier this morning when they stopped at the night's arena. She insisted helping in the kitchen with her mother though, and he'd been there since lunch time, sitting and watching. Surely some people had noticed him sitting there, silence reigning over him, and he'd have no problem telling anyone exactly who he was waiting for and why.

He'd only heard the bustling about in the kitchen, pots and pans clanging, knives chopping, and spoons stirring. Then his ears perked up to the sound of her laughter.

"Mom, you are so crazy."

"It's true!" Vivian cried out with her own laughter. "Freaking crazy shit going on around here."

Anise laughed again, then he saw her emerge with a plate of food in her hands. "I'll be back. I told dad I'd bring him a plate before the show tonight."

He sat up straight as she walked closer to the table he was at. She didn't even have to say anything as her smile floated past him. And by the time he realized that she really didn't talk to him at all, she already disappeared in the winding mass of hallways. He was speechless as he looked out of the catering doors, trying to see where she could have went. His shoulders slumped as he knew it was pointless... They wouldn't appreciate him chasing after her so visibly.

Just as he turned to go back to his locker room, he heard her behind him.

"Hey, Randy."

He spun around, noticing the plate gone from her hand.

"Hey."

"You have a match tonight?" she asked as she walked up next to him.

"No," he said, not wanting to take his eyes off her. "Just a short promo, and then I'm done for the night."

"Oh, good," she practically sang out. "I have you all to myself tonight." She placed her arms around him, his arms sliding around her hips just as natural as him breathing. This promo could be skipped as far as he was concerned.


	14. Chapter 14

Paul did a double take as he saw Orton slide his arms around his niece. His blood nearly boiling as he turned toward his wife.

"Do you see that?" he spat out.

"See what, honey?" Stephanie stayed herself busy with the show's final details before airtime.

"That fucking... _snake_... has his hands all over Anise."

"Who?"

"Randy!" He quickly looked back, but they had disappeared, Randy's locker room door shutting behind them. "Has she lost her mind? She _knows_ she shouldn't be around him."

"Honey, she's going to make her own choices."

"But he's nearly twice her age!" He looked back at his wife, realizing that staring at a closed door would do him no good. "Why don't you care more?"

"I do care," she said, flipping over the script again. "And the second he hurts her, I'll have him strung up by his balls all over the state of Missouri. But until then, he seems to be really nice to her."

Paul scoffed at the thought. "Nice to her... More like getting into a young lady's pants."

"From what Vivy's told me, they hadn't even done anything like that yet."

_Yet!_ Paul could feel his blood pressure rise even higher.

"Ten minutes, Mrs. Levesque," the stagehand informed them from outside of the doorway.

Stephanie looked up at her distraught husband. "I know you're upset at him for taking your little Nisey away from you, but truth is, Paul, she's grown now. And she'll never learn to make good judgments in life if she doesn't make a few bad choices." She stuck the show's script back into the folder and stood. "Besides, you have a scene with Orton in just a few minutes, and I don't want you making a scene about it. At least try to hide the animosity. I can't do another storyline change so quickly."

He looked on as Stephanie straightened her pencil skirt and whisked her way to gorilla position. At least she knew that Randy _was_ a bad choice for Anise. If only he could convince his niece the same...

"""""

"You coming back with me?" Randy asked her, nuzzling his face into her neck. He'd shamelessly found her after his promo, no longer caring who saw them together.

"Yeah," she giggled out at his surprising touch. "As soon as I'm finished with this."

He pulled away from her, looking at the large metal tray she was piling bread into. "What's that for?"

"Stuffing." Taking a long, serrated knife, she proceeded to cut an even longer loaf of bread. "Do me a favor and turn the oven down about a hundred degrees."

He nodded, making his way to the oven, clicking the dial down just in time to move away as she came up from behind him. Knowing that she wanted to slide the tray into the oven, he quickly let the oven door down for her. She placed the tray into the oven without a second thought, then turned back to where she continued cutting up more bread.

"Why are you cutting up so much?" he asked, seeing how full the tray that was now in the oven was.

"I'm taking some to your house for some stuffing."

Randy nearly flinched at her words. Did she still not know that it was her house too? He'd set up a surprise for her shortly after she had flown out to be with her parents on the road again, but it still didn't feel like enough to convince her. What did he have to do? Buy her another house?

"I told you, Anise, it's your home too."

The smile she gave him didn't last long as a hand clenched Randy's shoulder from behind, a fist landing on his face.

"Dad! Stop!"

"You want to go around flaunting my daughter!" Another fist landed on Randy. "How dare you, Orton! After the trouble you caused between me and Viv, how dare you go after our daughter! What the fuck do you have to prove?"

The third fist that connected with Randy sent him reeling back into a counter, empty metal trays clattering to the floor. Anise could see how confused he was as he clung to his face, bracing himself with an elbow, but she was even more confused.

"Randy, what's he talking about?"

He could only groan, his hand rubbing his eye, Anise's voice seemingly echoing through his thoughts. He saw Jay grab her arm, and he willed everything in him to stand and reclaim the ground he knew he'd lost with her.

"Anise," he mumbled out, doing his best to stand and shake his head clear. He'd forgotten how strong Jay's punch could really be.

"Dad?" she asked, her eyes still on Randy. "What are you talking about?"

Jay could see the concern etched into his daughter's face. She really did like him, that much he could see. And he had taken care of her while she was with him. That was more than he could ever really say of Cody. Sighing, he began seeing the mistake he made.

"Anise," Randy said more sternly. "I-I don't – "

"Don't fucking lie about it, man," Jay stated. He sighed again, stepping away from the scene he'd just created.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Vivian's anger showing through more than anything else, she looked at the two men and then to her daughter.

"Randy, what's he talking about?" Anise repeated. "What the hell is he talking about?" Her questions came through clenched teeth, her hand pushing Randy in his chest. Somehow, to him, her simple push seemed to impact him so much more than her father's punch to his face.

"Jay, what did you do? Didn't me and Steph tell you two to mind your business?"

"Viv, she's my daughter!"

"She's _not_ a little girl anymore, Jay! You cannot interfere with her life!"

Anise continued to look at Randy. "What trouble between you and mom?"

"Oh!" Vivian exclaimed. "Oh, Jay, how could you?"

She looked at her mother before shaking her head. She'd been with Randy? She'd known of her mother's previous marriage to Jeff, and then of course her relationship with her own father, Jay, but had she really gone around more wrestlers? The thought became unbearable to her as she stepped away from Randy.

"No wonder you were so accepting of me having a relationship with Randy," she said to Vivian. "You were with him too."

"No, Anise," Randy called out as he attempted to grab her arm.

Paul and Stephanie had been notified of the commotion at this point, making their way up to Vivian.

"What's going on, Viv?" Paul asked her, and she turned around to try and explain.

"Get off me!" they heard Anise scream out. "You're just like the other assholes who want a bitch to lay down with! Get off!"

Randy tried to hold her close to his body, trying to soothe her, but she wasn't having it. She pulled away from him, disappearing into the crowd that formed around the group.

"Anise... Anise!" Stephanie called out, but it was too late. Her niece was already gone.

"""""

Driving was all she knew. She didn't care if they never found her. Gas and some money was all she needed right now. If she were crazy enough, she'd be drowning her worries in a bottle right about now, but instead she just drove. And sang. She loved how the radio just seemed to play one great song after the next... Songs she could sing to. Songs she could lose herself in. She heard her phone go off, ignoring it for the umpteenth time. She didn't want to be bothered by any of them right now.

If this were just the night before, she would have been touched that Randy's number showed up more than the rest. But it was different now. He'd had things to prove by wanting to be with her. Things that she wanted nothing to do with. She didn't care about his name, nor the reputation he had for years. She knew all about him, yet she still wanted to take that dive. She scoffed inwardly at herself. _Always look before you leap, Anise._ Those words were never more apparent to her now.

Her phone glowed again, his number once more on the screen. With a button on the steering wheel, she answered it.

_"Anise, please,"_ he begged. _"Everyone's worried about you. Where are you?"_

She was silent for a few moments, his voice begging her again. "I'm driving, Randy."

_"Where to?"_

"I don't know," she answered honestly. "I'll call you when I get somewhere."

"""""

_Get somewhere?_ He repeated her words in his mind again, still not making any sense of them. Where was she going? _Who_ was she going to?

"What did she say?" Jay's panicked voice asked him as Randy placed his phone down.

Randy squared his jaw. "She's driving," he stated plainly.

"Driving where?"

Randy snapped his look toward her father. "If I knew that, don't you think I'd be high-tailing my ass to her right now?" He took in a breath to calm himself. "If she wanted you to know, she'd tell you, anyway." He stood, ignoring the glare he received not only from Jay, but from his former mentor.

"We're all worried about her, Randy," Paul said.

"Yeah," he said in a low tone. "And if it weren't for _him_, she'd still be here."

"Me?" Jay asked, shocked that the blame was being put on him. "_You're_ the one who's causing all this! Don't you blame me for shit that's happening because of you!"

"And she was fine with me, Jay. She's spent nights at my house already, she's traveled with me, she's gone out with me... For months." He let the last words linger in the air a bit before his anger forced him to speak more. "For months, Jay. Has she once been hurt or in danger?"

"No," Jay unwillingly admitted.

"I have a daughter of my own, Jay. I would never hurt Anise, much in the same way I wouldn't want harm to come to my own."

"A daughter who's the same age as Anise," Paul added. "Just saying."

Randy closed his eyes, knowing full well that was the main issue they had against him. What he didn't know was that the one person who he never would expect to have his back, did. His eyes flew open and over to her as she spoke.

"They're both grown," Vivian stated. "I know this is hard, believe me, it's hard for me to fathom too, but it is what it is." She crossed her arms over her chest, and Randy missed Anise just that much more. "And we all know that if Alanna came home tomorrow with a man that Randy didn't particularly agree with, he'd at least try to be civil with the guy. Because that's what you do for people you love and care for." Vivian looked at him intensely. "You put up with the things they do, hoping that they'll learn for the better how to be."

Jay looked at the woman he loved, realizing that he also had had someone against their love. But it didn't stop them. With a sigh, he gave in. He didn't want his daughter to have to wait a decade like he had to love someone. He was fortunate enough that it was just the right time for him, but fate might not be so kind to Anise and Randy. He stood, extending his hand towards Randy, relieved when the man took it.

"You hurt her, and I swear, I'll make your life the worst hell you've ever been in," Jay warned him.

Randy nodded. "I'll protect her with everything I am."

"Guys, dad got a track on her," Stephanie's voice said as she scrolled through her phone. "She looks like she's heading to a city about two hours away from here." She looked up to see her husband release Randy's hand. "Come to a truce, I see."

Randy picked up his phone again, hoping she'd answer him as he dialed her number for what had to be the thousandth time that night. Nodding his head, he grabbed his leather coat, quickly sliding it on as he made his way out to his rental.


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N:** Thank you to my reviewers Sapphire-Serenity-Phoinex and Kathalla! I appreciate it, and I appreciate everyone who reads. These next three are for you._

She had pulled off the highway, stopping at a gas station. She didn't know how long she'd been sitting on the hood of the car, thinking about everything that had been thrown her way earlier that night. She really hadn't expected either of her parents to really support whatever relationship she had with Randy... if you could even call it a relationship. She really just want to lay down with him a couple of times, and move on. At least, that was her original intent.

She thought his obvious need to protect her and care for her would overwhelm her. Instead she'd quickly grown into it. Not really looking for anyone suited her well and she'd become so used to turning guys that casually asked her out down, that she really didn't expect anything from Randy.

It wasn't long before her thoughts were distracted by headlights of a car parking next to hers. A sense of relief washed over her as the tall and tanned, muscular man stepped out.

"Have you been here all night?" he asked her, looking over her to see if she was all right.

She simply nodded her head.

"Why'd you run off?" There was no answer from her as she continued to look up at the night sky. "Everyone is worried about you." Still nothing. "You know, you stood me up for our date tonight."

That got him a look from her, but not one he wanted. She licked her lips, her eyes narrowing down on him.

"Why don't you take my mother out to dinner... I'm sure she'd like it."

"I don't know what you thought, but I never dated your mom." He sighed out as she looked away from him again. "I did try and pursue her, yes, but I had something to prove back then."

"Something to prove," she scoffed out. "What notch would I be in your bed post?"

"The last one." His look was intense towards her. "I promise you, Anise, my intentions were not to fall in love with you... " She snapped her head towards him now. "But I did."

"With how many things we have working against us, you really think it's smart of you to go and do that?" She shook her head, not even believing his words, letting out a sarcastic laugh. "Randy Orton, falling in love with a woman half his age. The sound of it is ridiculous."

"I don't care how ridiculous it sounds," he said sternly. "It's true. And I'm not giving up just because some people doubt us."

She was quiet for a few minutes, letting the idea of his words sink in. Randy had confessed his love for her... Not exactly the best of nights... Or even in a surrounding she imagined. Gas stations weren't exactly romantic. But he'd said it nonetheless.

"Please tell me what you're thinking about," Randy's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Thinking about how hungry I am... About the bread I left in the arena kitchen... About the fact that my dad punched you... And what your face looks like now." She tilted her head to get a better look at his swollen cheek. "You're cut open," she announced, watching his hand immediately shoot up to touch his cheek.

He looked at the blood on his fingertips, grinning. "I hadn't even noticed."

"So," she said, looking back up to the starry sky. "If I go home with you, will I finally get what I want from you?"

Randy's eyebrows raised up, a bit surprised by her question. "_If... When_," he corrected, "you go back home with me, which will probably be tomorrow morning with how H was looking at me tonight, you're going to bring some clothes and some of your things with you."

"Oh, really?" she challenged. "And why would I do that?" She arched an eyebrow.

"Because," he said moving in close to her, wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her off the hood. "Neither of us will want to deny what we have after I get you in bed again."

The kiss he planted on her lips made his words a solid promise. She welcomed the warmth that radiated from his body, not even knowing how chilled she really was. They were completely in the moment, unaware of anyone or anything else going on in the world. Anise had no clue if this thing with Randy would come back and bite her, but right now, she didn't care. All she knew was losing herself with him, absorbing everything he was. And she had to be honest... She couldn't wait to jump back into his bed again either.

"""""

He was right... Her uncle had given him some time off that very next morning. He was also right about her packing a suitcase to keep at his house, which he was still trying his best to make hers as well. That was evident in the kitchen when she walked back into the house a few hours ago. And now, she was spending her time while Randy was taking care of some last minute commitments a couple of states away.

Anise plopped the last of the kitchen rugs down on the floor, quite pleased with how they looked. Randy wasn't kidding when he said he'd redo the room for her. She had only simply mentioned that she loved cherry wood, and the morning after she arrived back, there was a crew waiting to be let in. She'd picked out what she wanted, and they'd replaced all the plain white-washed base boards and crown mouldings exactly how she wanted them. Today, he had another surprise for her, and she prepared herself for what it could possibly be. Just as her mind could think of some smaller details she could do herself, her phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered sweetly.

_"Damn, you sound so sexy,"_ Randy said without hesitation. He cleared his throat, continuing on with the reason why he called. _"Did the people come?"_

"Yes they did," she said, lifting herself up to sit on the counter top. "Thank you very much. You should see how it looks so much better."

_"What are you doing now?"_

"Sitting here, wondering what else you had coming."

_"Oh, it's not coming to you,"_ he said, and she knew that he had that infamous smirk on his face and a twist on his lips by just the way he spoke. _"You're going to it."_

Now she was confused. "What do you mean?" Then he said two words that lit her up like nothing else ever could.

_"Furniture store."_

"You're kidding," she said, hoping that even if he was, she could still run with it.

_"No, I'm not. It's the one that's about an hour away. I've had them close out the place for you, and they're expecting you soon."_ He was quiet for a moment and she heard someone talking in the background. _"Listen, that's John. He's waiting for me. I just called to tell you that, and that I'll be home tomorrow night."_

"Okay," she said with a bit of sadness in her voice.

_"Enjoy your day, honey. Love you."_

"Love you, too." She nearly choked on her words as they came out. She did have feelings for him, but at this moment, she was almost certain that she loved him because he was giving her an all-expenses paid trip to the furniture store.

"""""

"You're really good at this," he claimed out as he looked around his revamped kitchen.

The smile on her face couldn't be bigger than it was now.

"I've always loved designing. I absolutely love houses." She watched him smooth his hand over the new counter tops.

"Well, between this and cooking, you need to pick one. You have a talent for both."

"You like it? I'll change anything you don't like."

"No," he said slowly. "No, everything looks really nice." He let out a small laugh. "I've never had a thing for decorating." His eyes rested on her frame, the heat building up in him from the simple sight of her body. He motioned for her and she gladly walked into his accepting arms.

"Good thing I'm around, huh?"

"Very good thing," he confirmed with a kiss on her lips. He regretfully pulled back from her, looking away. "So, I heard you have a busy night next week."

Her eyebrows furrowed together, slightly lost as to what he meant. But then it hit her. "Oh, yeah, Aurora's wedding."

"Or the night before that," he said, crossing his arms. "Where do you plan to go?"

Anise shrugged her shoulders. "They didn't really tell me about the bachelorette party," she told him truthfully. "Murphy will probably have a VIP section closed out for it though."

"What are you going to wear?" He could hear the jealousy side of him coming through his questions.

She shrugged again. "No idea. I didn't even think of what to wear." She became quiet, swimming in ideas, but she had never really been one to care to dress up much. Maybe her aunt had another pretty dress for her to wear for that night. "I'm gonna start dinner," she said so low, it was almost a whisper.

Randy sat down on a kitchen stool, watching her as she started to prepare the night's meal. Instantly his mind started to create an image of a family... Their kids running around her as she cooked. Perhaps a dog at her feet, wanting a taste of the food. Just envisioning it make his skin tingle, made his heart beat faster... And it made him want her even more. Of course, he knew he would have to give her some time to live a little. She was only eighteen, and the thought of having a family so soon might scare her right out of it completely.

His imagination was running away with him so far, that he didn't even hear the clink of his plate being placed in front of him.

"You okay?" she asked him.

"Yeah," he said, shaking himself out of his thoughts. "I'm fine." He looked down at his plate and picked up his fork. "Looks really good."

Even her smile could have dragged him back into his fantasies. But he forced himself to concentrate on their dinner and their night together.


	16. Chapter 16

_"Anise! Murphy! Where are you!"_

"In here!" Murphy called out from the closet of her room. "I'm helping Anise into this dress!"

"Murph, I don't think it's going to look good." She turned around to look at her behind in the mirror. "It's going to bust any second now."

"Oh, it will not," Murphy chided. "It looks fantastic on you. Come on, I think Aunt Vivy has the shoes downstairs."

She blew out a deep breath as Aurora walked into the closet. She saw her cousin stop in her tracks, her eyes running up and down the white dress that hugged her frame.

"That looks really good, Nisey," Aurora said, a smile on her face. But she quickly shook her head, remembering what she wanted them for. "But listen, Aunt Vivy has the food taken care of, and Anise, your shoes are down there with her as well."

"Yeah, I told her," Murphy said as she made her way out of the closet. "I just need to fix up my hair, and then I'll be good to go."

"Good. Anise, Randy is here for you too."

"Randy? I didn't invite him."

Aurora only smiled at her. "I think we all know why he's here."

"Yeap, to be a nosy ass," Murphy put in as Anise and Aurora walked out into the room. She carefully clipped her hair up, winking at Anise through the mirror. "Looks like you've got yourself a man, Nise."

"Oh Jesus Christ," Anise spat out. "I'm just a thing for him right now. This time next year, he won't even know who I am."

"I doubt it," Murphy said as she touched up her makeup as well. "But if it does go that way, you best make damn sure he doesn't forget your name."

Anise's mouth formed into a smirk. She loved Murphy's witty attitude. Aurora's hand on her back broke her out of any thoughts of Randy temporarily, that is until her eyes landed on him as they made their way down the staircase.

"Ohh! Look at you!" she heard Stephanie say. "You look so good in that."

Still, her eyes didn't leave his face. He didn't look too pleased with the dress she'd picked out to wear to the party tonight. Who could blame him though, as his eyes wondered from the tops of her breast that almost seemed to be pushing their way out of the top of the dress, down to her bare legs. His mouth dropped as his eyes stopped at where the dress ended high up on her thighs. There was no way she was really wearing that... Anise had jokes...

But Randy wasn't alone in his thoughts, as he heard her father say something.

"Are you really going to let her wear that?" Jay asked Vivian.

"What?" Vivian asked, as she handed Anise her red pumps. "I think she looks great. Jay, she's fine. We'll all be together the whole night."

"I'm pretty sure you can see through that dress," Randy said without thinking, earning a look from both Jay and Paul.

Paul shook his finger at the girls in front of them. "You know, I think he's right."

"Daddy, you cannot see through it," Aurora said. "It's white, not clear."

"Yeah, but wouldn't she look better in black?" Jay put in. "And in black I mean, black trash bags that cover her whole body?"

"Jay-Jay," Evelyn said as she skipped into the den. She hooked one heel onto her foot, stomping it down so she wouldn't lose her balance. "There's nothing wrong with that dress. Murphy's worn it before."

"It was see through on her too," Michaels added.

"Uncle Shawn, it was not," Murphy defended.

"Alright, alright," Stephanie said, waving her hands to subdue them. "You guys just can't see the beautiful women in front of you through the little girls that you all raised."

"Yeah, you all look fabulous girls," Linda said. "We ready to leave now?"

"We are so ready," Aurora said as she grabbed her shoes to put on. "We're going to have a good time tonight."

"""""

"Hey, man."

Randy looked up to see Shawn sit next to him. Their guys night had turned into a night in playing video games. Jay had invited them all back over to his and Vivian's house, and over they walked to spend their hours in front of a big television.

"Hey," Randy said casually, tossing his head up. Shawn studied the man for a moment. He'd known Randy practically all his life, but never once did he ever think he could potentially call the man his brother-in-law.

"I think you're good for her," Shawn said out of left-field.

Randy looked at him again, eyes narrowing. He nodded his head, "Thanks."

"I mean it. She's always done what people's expected of her. She needs to shake up her life a bit."

"She told me that," Randy said, turning his attention back to his phone. "I don't want to make her do anything she's not comfortable with."

"Oh no," Shawn said waving his hand in the air. "You're not. Trust me. She's not the one to ever be pushed around."

Randy's lips twisted up into a small smile. "With how your mother is, I know why."

Shawn chuckled. "Yeah, mom can be a bit on the crazy side at times." His face grew serious, Randy noticing he glanced around at all the other guys. All of them would protect Anise and the rest of the girls with all they had. That was no surprise or shock, and he knew that if Randy ever messed up, he'd have the whooping of his life.

"I wouldn't hurt her," Randy stated. "I care about your sister, and even if it is difficult to believe in, I care about all of you."

Shawn let out another carefree laugh, rubbing the stubble on his chin. "I know, man. I'm not even worried about it."

"You're not?" Randy asked, his eyebrows raising up.

"Nah, because if you do something wrong to her, I'd actually feel sorry for you." He held out his hand to the older man. "But hey, good luck to you. I've always thought you were okay."

He couldn't help but grin at Anise's brother, shaking his hand heartily. They continued to sit there, talking amongst themselves, taking turns on whatever game they decided to play. Randy almost felt comfortable... Almost, if it weren't for the stares and glares he received from Jay, Paul, and Michaels every so often. Even though he'd shaken hands with them all as well, he couldn't help but think that the shakes they shared would turn into bloodied fists. He was thankful for his phone as it vibrated in his pocket, turning him away from his gruesome thoughts.

"""""

"You invited Alanna?" Evelyn asked Aurora as they sat on the couch of the VIP section. Aurora was glad that the area had been sound-proofed because she wouldn't have been able to hear her sister over the booming music that hung over the dance floor below.

"No," Aurora replied, shaking her head. "She must just be here."

"Well, this is a long way out from Missouri," Murphy added. "I'm going to go down there."

It had been well into the night now. Stephanie and Vivian were enjoying their last dance with Anise and a few other of their daughter's girl friends. Murphy made her way down the spiral staircase, her stilettos clicking every step of the way. She knew that Alanna being here only meant one thing... Trouble. And just as she pulled at Anise's arm, earning a confused look from her mother and aunt, Alanna made her way to them.

"Hey, girls!" she shouted over the bumping music. Taking a sip of her fruit punch drink, she looked around, her eyes landing on the VIP section where the other two sisters sat. "Awesome night tonight, isn't it?"

Murphy placed her mouth against Anise's ear. "Come on, she's here for no reason."

Anise pulled back from Murphy, a confused look on her face as well, and before she even knew what was happening, the coldness seeped through her dress. She screamed out, looking down at the frigid wetness she felt, the red staining a big area of her dress.

"Oh my God!"

"Enjoy your night, Anise!" Alanna shouted. "You might be too busy whoring yourself out to my dad for a while!"

Murphy waved over security, who promptly took Alanna into their custody, dragging her away from them. She then looked at Anise and the red stain that now covered the white dress.

"That's going to be hell to get out," she flatly stated as they all made their way back up to the VIP.


	17. Chapter 17

Randy felt the happiness wash over him as he saw their entourage of cars line up in the driveway. He watched as the car doors flung open, scanning each one for her. The smile fell from his face though, as he saw her ruined dress.

"Mom, I just want to lay down," he heard Anise say. He stood as they all piled in through the front door, Vivian leading Anise to sit on the couch.

"She ruined that dress," Evelyn said.

"Let me go change." Anise stood, winding her way around the crowd of people that was their party.

"What happened?" Randy asked as he stood as well.

"Alanna," Evelyn said before anyone else could, "is what happened."

"Alanna?" he repeated, his brows furrowing together. "She's in Missouri."

"She _was_ in Missouri," Murphy said with an arch of her eyebrow. "She came into the club and threw her drink onto Anise."

Randy's lips pressed together, anger and shock mixing all together. He knew he'd have to apologize for the actions of his daughter, but first he swiftly made his way up to where Anise was changing.

"Anise," he said after gently knocking on her door. He opened it at her word, slipping inside and closing it again. "I'm sorry for what she did." He froze at the sight of her. She simply stood there, the dress unzipped and halfway off her body. He could see the tiny black strap of a bra that was attempting to hold up her chest. She looked like if she breathed in too deep, it would just pop off and fling into the wall.

"It's fine. I know she's upset with me."

"She shouldn't be doing that to you, regardless of how she feels."

She was quiet as she peeled the dress off, discarding it in a hamper that was in her closet. Her panties were even more hypnotizing than the strip of bra she wore. Plain and simple they were, the black material clung to her bottom, moving along with her as she changed.

"Ugh," she breathed out. "They're wet too."

He tilted his head to one side, realizing that she'd meant her underwear.

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked, already moving back towards the door.

"No, you're fine. Nothing that you haven't seen before anyway," she told him as she quickly slid out of the wet undergarments.

And there she was, bare-bottomed in front of him. He couldn't help but stare as his mouth dropped. He only faintly heard the voices coming from down the stairs.

_"Shawn, go check on your sister."_

Then he heard the footsteps clunking up the steps, but that still couldn't deter his eyeballs away from her heavenly form. She slipped on some clean panties just as the door opened, hitting Randy in the process, making him spin around to the intruder. It was to his relief that he'd only saw Shawn.

"She's alright, mom!" he called back down, nearly busting with laughter. "She's up here naked with Randy!"

"I am _not_ naked, you butt munch!" she shouted at him. She heard her father's yell from downstairs, then her mother's voice calming him down. "Tell them I'm just going to lay down for a bit. I've had enough excitement for the night."

"Hey, mom!" Shawn yelled down the stairs as he walked towards them. "She said she's going to sleep with Randy tonight!"

"Shawn!" She groaned in frustration, hearing the laughter coming from Shawn as he skipped his way down the steps. Looking over at Randy, she could see that he also had laughter on his face. "It isn't funny, Randy."

"Ohh," he soothed. "He's just joking."

She laid down on her bed, rolling her eyes at him. "Guys all laugh at the same stupidity, I swear."

"So, I'm just like all the other stupid guys you know?" he said to her as he laid down next to her. He looked at her as she thought for a moment, cupping his face with her hand.

"No," she said quietly. "You're not like them." She could feel his blue eyes drill holes into hers. He wasn't like the rest of them... The rest of them had all been scared away by her father, her uncles, her grandfather, and even sometimes, her mother. But he was not scared. He did not cower when the words of her uncles or father threatened over him. He had stood up for himself and their relationship...

Still, she didn't want to be heartbroken by him. She didn't want to be used and thrown away by him. She'd known about how he was, and what he did. True, she never really associated with the man before this, but she wasn't stupid. She knew exactly how he was.

"""""

When she woke up the next morning, she heard busy voices in her room.

"Mom, Anise is up," Evelyn said.

"Good," Stephanie replied. "Where's her dress?"

"Right here, mom," Murphy then said. "I'll get her up and dressed. Don't worry."

She felt Murphy tap her with the back of her hand, her own mother's voice coming from the doorway. She felt so groggy and slightly confused. Hadn't Randy been in her bed last night? She didn't have any time to shake herself out of her thoughts before Murphy tugged on her arm, pulling her to sit up.

"Rise and shine, cupcake! You need to get showered and dressed." She turned away from Anise to tend to something Evelyn was holding out to her. "You've got two hours," she told Anise, then left the room.

"You sleep with Randy or something?" Evelyn asked her from the vanity stool she was perched upon, already in her dress.

"What? No," she croaked out. "If I did, he doesn't have any balls now." She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and headed towards the bathroom. "I'm going to take a quick shower."

Evelyn chuckled at her cousin's comment, then mumbled an okay as she continued with her makeup.

By the time she finished with her shower, dressing, hair and makeup, she had a few minutes to spare before they all had to shimmy their way to the ceremony spot. It was only down the street, at their papap McMahon's home, so she wasn't too concerned with time. She wound her way through her family members, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. Covered platters of food were set out, bottles of soda and juice lined the back of the counters in cardboard boxes, no doubt all ready to be carted over to the reception area.

Her eyes scanned over the items as she mindlessly thanked and smiled at the family members complimenting how pretty she looked. Then her eyes landed on him. He was sitting in the den, in a far corner away from the crowd of people in her house, and he was dressed to the nine's. As she walked up to him, his eyes shot to her, and he stood up.

"Wow."

She smiled at him, pushing the soft curl that framed her face behind her ear. "Thanks. You look really good too."

He grabbed a hold of her hand, but before he could say anything, a camera flash pulled their thoughts away from each other.

"I am framing this shit when I have my pictures printed."

"Shawn!" Her hand went up to shield her eyes from the bright light. "Don't make me rub my eyes! I'm not doing this shit over again."

"You'll be a'ight," he told Anise as she walked around where they were. "Blink it out."

"Are we leaving yet? I'm so ready to eat something."

"Get a little snack. We'll be leaving as soon as mom and Aunt Steph have Aurora dolled up."

Anise turned to Randy as Shawn made his way back around them after grabbing something Anise didn't care to see and back up the staircase.

"Let's go get a burger or something," she said to him, pushing another curl out of her face. She heard his gentle laugh as he looked at her.

"You don't want burger grease all over you right now."

_"Anise!"_

Her look shot up to the stairs, the voice calling her belonging to her mother.

"I'll be right back," she told him. Going up to the room where they were all standing, she saw Evelyn, Murphy, and two friends of Aurora in their bridesmaids dresses, standing in front of Aurora.

"We're leaving in a few minutes," her mom informed her.

"Okay," she said, nodding her head. "Let me get a look."

The two friends moved from her two cousins, allowing her to see the beautiful image that was her oldest cousin, Aurora. She was in a gorgeous white dress that fit her shape perfectly at the top, clung to her middle, then flourished out at the embellished skirt.

"What do you think?" Aurora asked her.

"Absolutely stunning," she replied.

"Alright now, I think we are done," Vivian started. "Murphy, can you go down and get everyone moving on over? We'll be down in a minute to squeeze ourselves in the limo."

"Sure thing, Aunt Vivy."

"""""

She sat at the end of the table, waiting for Aurora's best friend's toast to be completed. It's not that she didn't love the wedding... The ceremony had been beautiful... But not only was she hungry, Randy's eyes didn't seem to leave hers since the beginning of the wedding. He'd watched her walk up the aisle, a groomsmen hooking arms with her. And as she turned around on the short stage that was set up for the wedding party, her eyes immediately connected with his; He didn't like her holding the guy's arm one bit.

Anise didn't even know the dude. They paired them up together, just like the others were paired up, and she wasn't one to argue with it. It wasn't like they would put Randy in the wedding party just for the sake of preventing her arm from being on another guy. He knew better than to make a scene of it, so he stayed silent, sitting alone in the very back row of the ceremony area.

Now they had all moved inside to the spacious hall-style dinning room, the wedding party sitting up on stage at the long table, waiting for speeches and toasts to be given. The half an hour or so before she could finally step down and eat seemed to take forever, and what was even worse was his stare. She could feel it burning away her dress, begging to get a taste of what he saw the previous night as she changed for bed. She tried hard to sit still, the jitters in her more active the longer he looked.

She exhaled as the final toast was made, everyone clapping, and stood to make her way down to the table where Randy sat.

"And why are you sitting all by yourself again, way in the back?" she asked him as she sat down next to him at the round table.

"Would I really be invited to sit with the others?" he grinned.

"If I say so, yes," she answered as her eyebrow arched. "Anyway, let's go get something to eat. I know I'm freaking starving."

Randy's look shifted to someone walking up behind where she sat. She turned around, seeing the guy she walked with approach them.

"Hey, Anise," he said.

"Hi, Ray."

"I was told to come get you for pictures, but I was wondering if you'd like to dance with me after."

"Sure," she agreed, hearing how nervous he was. "I'll be right there."

"You're not going to dance with him," Randy stated firmly after he walked away. She rolled her eyes at his words.

"It's just a dance, Randy. I did walk down with him," she said as she stood. "Least I could do was dance with the guy as nervous as he was to even ask me."

"There's something about him I don't like."

"You just don't like the fact he touched me."

"That, too."

"I'll be back, don't wait for me to eat anything."

He watched her walk off with the guy, hating every bit of it. They proceeded to take pictures with everyone, Anise having to stand in front of the guy with his arms around her. Closing his eyes for a brief moment, he hated it even more as the guy put his slimy hands all over her when they started to dance. He swore the kid was purposely rubbing himself as much as he possibly could against her. Surely there was a law against that kind of dancing, and at a wedding at that!

Finally though, the song was over, and she waved him over to get a few things to eat before her newlywed cousin had her first dance with her husband.

"We'll get some more after their dance," she whispered to him as she took a plate and put a few things on it for them, then they made their way back to the table that Randy claimed for himself.

"I don't want that kid touching you again," he quietly said as they sat. The lights dimmed, making it hard for her to read the expression on his face, but she knew it wasn't a good one. They sat there quietly, watching Aurora and Mason slow dancing together for a few minutes, Aurora waving to her sisters and their dates to join them, their parents joining shortly after them.

"I don't even know the guy," she said, watching her own parents join the loving couples on the dance floor. "And don't make a big deal out of nothing. I'll never see him again after today. He's really a friend of Eve's."

"Then why didn't she walk with him?"

"Because I couldn't walk with a girl or you, now get over it and come dance with me."


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N:** And I am back, after a couple of months - I know, I'm sorry to those of you who read. Had a couple of family issues, plus the holidays, plus a few computer problems, plus the Super Bowl tonight... Just been a tiny bit hectic! Anyway, I appreciate all of you who have read thus far, and continue to wait patiently for future updates. I deeply appreciate it, and I really hope you enjoy reading on!_

Jay's eyes landed on him as they stepped on the dance floor set up. He was too close to his daughter for comfort. But the smile on Anise's face, along with the slap on his arm from Vivian, broke his eye sight off them.

"They're only dancing. He is her date, Jay."

"He better drop her off home tonight, and leave after this then," he grunted out, looking back to them.

"And if he doesn't, then you best behave yourself. He's done nothing to her."

"So far," he argued. "You and Steph just sitting around, waiting until he does?"

"Yes, because we don't know what will happen between them." She pulled his face to hers with her finger tips. "Leave them be, and just dance with me."

"Fine," he said with a defeated huff. His eyes would still travel to them every once and again during the song, until they sat back down after getting a decent amount of food.

"Mom," Shawn's voice came, as he danced his way around to them, twirling his own date in his arms. "This is Cristine, the lady that I've been telling you all about." He put on the brightest smile possible for his girl.

"Oh, stop it," she told him, giving him a soft tap on his chest. "Nice to meet you."

"And this is Jay," he said plainly, his obvious emotions about their latest falling out still evident. But Cristine had just smiled, shaking his hand.

"Where's Anise?" Shawn asked, as they all continued to dance.

"At one of the back tables with Randy," Vivian told him. "She said she was really hungry."

"Oh good, so am I." He let Cristine's arm go, pulling her along side him. "Let's grab a plate and go sit with them."

"""""

When Anise looked up from her half empty plate, Shawn was walking up to their table with a girl she didn't know, both with plates of food.

"Sup, Nise?" he said, turning a chair around backwards and sitting down. "Cristine," he began already with a mouthful of food, "this is my baby sister, Anise, and her boyfriend, Randy."

"He is not my boyfriend," she informed Cristine, reaching over the table and shaking her hand, Randy doing the same. "Jesus, Shawn, how much begging did it take for her to agree to go out with you?"

He gave his sister a weary smile as he ate. "Very funny."

Cristine gave him a smile of her own. "Your brother is actually very sweet." She lovingly rubbed his ear, then turned her attention to her plate, taking a small forkful of food. "Bit of an animal, but sweet."

Anise let out a burst of laugh, and Randy couldn't help but realize how truly beautiful she was. All the ladies today were stunning, no doubt, but she had been the icing on the cake for him. Out of all the bridesmaids today, he'd seen her all dressed last as she was the last one of them to wake up. He swore that night would never be over as he tossed and turned in the hotel bed, waiting for the next day to arrive just so he could see her again.

Now she sat next to him, in a pretty dress that she made beautiful, and he was never more thankful. Thankful that Paul had even allowed him at his daughter's wedding. Of course, Paul hadn't said a thing, as to not upset any of his daughters or his niece, and Randy really felt that their hand shake had really solidified their pact the night that Anise had just disappeared.

"So, Randy," Shawn said, disrupting him from his thoughts. "How's my sister been treating you? She hasn't beat you up yet, has she?"

Anise rolled her eyes at her brother, then began talking with his girl. She enjoyed talking to Cristine so much, that she didn't even notice Ray walk up to their table. It was only until he said something did she notice him, then she stood and walked off with him. Randy did a double take as they walked away towards the long table up on the stage, leaning back into his chair to observe.

"Yeah, I don't like him much either," he heard Shawn say. "Some kid they went to school with."

"He's too interested in her," Randy flatly stated, his eyes still on the two.

"I don't know," Cristine said. "He seems nice."

"At first," Shawn said. "But there was this one incident that involved him and another girl at their school."

"Oh really? What happened?" Cristine inquired. Randy's ears perked up as Shawn told them both what he had heard, and it wasn't something Randy liked. He didn't like it at all. His eyes continued to watch them, a frown settling on his face as he realized that she was following the guy to a back hallway. What made him start to panic was the simple fact that no one was around there.

It'd been the hallway they stored all the party things in for the set up. Along the entire length of the hallway, there was no windows, and only two doorways – one at either end of it. The other end lead into the kitchen, where Randy was hoping had people buzzing about.

"He claims the girl lied," Randy heard Shawn say after a few moments. "But I think she was telling the truth. That girl wasn't known for causing any trouble, and Ray isn't that affluent to want to lie on him about anything."

"So, was it a rape charge or anything?" Cristine then asked.

"Sexual battery, I believe."

And that was all Randy needed to stand up and head off to where the creep had taken Anise.

"""""

She followed Ray into the back hallway that attached the dinning hall to the kitchen. He said he needed help finding something, which she thought was weird, but she didn't say anything. But as soon as the door swung shut, he turned on her, pressing her up against the wall. A tower of paper plates and cups came crashing down as he forcefully pushed himself onto her.

"Ray, stop!"

He didn't even flinch, like he hadn't heard her at all. Looking around, she couldn't see anything that would help her in breaking him away from her... She highly doubted that heavy duty Dixie plates would work. And when she felt his hands crawl up her dress, she was officially disgusted with him. Trying her best to reach over and grab the chair to attempt to pry them apart, she was knocked over herself, and Ray took his opportunity.

"No!" she could barely mumble out as his lips connected with hers. _Oh dear heavens, I'm going to be raped at my cousin's wedding..._ she thought to herself, feeling like it had been forever since she took in a breath. "Ray – "

"I like you, Anise," he told her, then smashed his lips back to hers. "You're the prettiest girl I've ever known."

"You know, that's funny, because I think the same," his deep voice came.

Ray was pulled away from her, and before she could even realize who had walked in, he was laid flat out on the floor, nose pouring blood. She looked up to see her aunt and uncle standing above her head in the doorway.

"What happened?"

"This little shit was all over Anise," Randy said. "And if he touches her again, I'm sure I won't be able to keep him alive."

"Oh my God," Stephanie said, rushing to her niece. "Are you okay, sweetie?"

"I'm fine, Aunt Stephie. He didn't do much to me." She wiped her lips free of the gloss that regretfully held his kiss. She looked up, seeing Paul walk to the kitchen end, waving in some people.

"Get this motherfucker out of our house," he told the guys who had walked in.

"He's bleeding," one of them announced.

"He's going to be worse than that if he stays here." His nose flared in anger, even more than Randy's had. "Trust me."

"Uncle Paul, I'm fine," Anise told him.

"I'll just take her back over to the house, honey," Stephanie said.

"But, aunt Steph – "

"Believe me, baby, you don't want to see how mad he can get," she told Anise, pulling her by the arm out through the kitchen.


	19. Chapter 19

"Randy, I am okay. You don't need to kill anyone today."

"But I fucking would have," he told her as he looked away from her to glance out the window. Stephanie had left a few moments ago, leaving Anise and Randy alone.

She took in a deep breath, sliding on a plain white T-shirt. "I don't see why you let your feathers get ruffled."

"Because he could have touched you and hurt you," he said boldly as he faced her and walked to her. Grabbing her hands, he stopped her from sliding her jeans on. "And I don't want to see you hurt, Anise."

"Only if it's by you, right?" she almost sneered out, dodging her way around him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He pressed his lips together, snapping his head back to her. "You think I'll hurt you?"

"No, I don't," she said as she slipped on her jeans. "And the reason I _know_ you won't, is because I wouldn't allow you."

"You wouldn't allow me?" he repeated, turning to look at her.

"Randy, I know what you do," she began as she plopped on the bed to brush out her hair. "It's been really nice that you seem to care, but – "

"I _seem_ to care? Have I not tried to give you what you want?"

"What I want, Randy, is for you to stop pretending that this should be more than a good time. I'm not pretending, so why should you?"

"Anise, what are you talking about? I'm not pretending." She laughed a little, which angered him even more. He followed her as she walked to the door, slamming it closed with one swift motion before she could get out.

"What are you doing? Move."

He stepped in front of her, his body moving her towards the bed. When she fell backwards onto the bed, she found herself trapped underneath him. Placing each of his arms on either side of her, his face over hers.

"I am not pretending," he said in a low growl. "I don't give a shit what you've heard about me throughout your life. I'm telling you now that I'm not pretending anything. I wouldn't be trying to change everything if I wasn't serious."

Anise lost her breath as he spoke to her, his low rumble making heat simmer in her. She could only stare into his baby blues as his lips hovered over hers.

"You think," she breathed out, "changing your kitchen will make me marry you or something? Changing your house is the only thing you could do. You can't change who you are, Randy, and I wouldn't ask you to." She found her strength to push him up. But she realized that he rolled off her, letting out a sigh as she opened the bedroom door.

"You think I'd let someone completely come in a rearrange my entire life if it were just a fling?" he asked her as he followed her out the door, gently pulling it to.

"Just take me home," she said suddenly as they went down the staircase.

"We're not flying out – "

She turned around to him just as they reached the front door, and he could see fire flicker in her eyes.

"I said take me home," she demanded again. "Not for you to take me to your house."

"Fine," he said, throwing his hands up before pushing his way past her to the front door. He furiously yanked it open, not wanting to look back at her. "Then I'll move into your place."

"What!" she exclaimed. "You can't do that!" She followed him out the front door, slamming the door shut and chasing him down the front stairs. "I don't live there alone, Randy. You can't just move in!"

"I'm sure Evelyn wouldn't mind," he stated before settling into his car. She stood in front of the car with her arms crossed, steaming at the idea of him moving in. "You gonna get in or what?"

"I don't want to," she said to herself more than him, but climbed in anyway.

"""""

"Randy," she called out after him as he started to make his way to his car. She knew he had luggage in the back of his vehicle. "Randy, get back here."

"I'll be back in a second, I'm getting my bag."

"Randy, stop." She came from her bedroom after tossing her bag onto the bed, and grabbed his arm. "Randy, you cannot do this."

"Watch me." He turned away from her, but her grip still remained on him.

"Why do you like me so much?" she asked as his eyes landed back on her again. "I mean, I haven't even showed you as much interest."

"But you are interested," he said matter-of-fact.

"So what if I am? You really think we'd work out for the long run?" She let go of his arm, crossing her own arms over her chest. "Face it, Randy, even if my family has attempted to accept it, your daughter hates me."

"She'll get over it," he plainly said.

Anise simply shook her head. "Look, whatever, just go back home now. Everyone will be expecting me back soon anyway." She missed the way Randy's jaw tightened as she attempted to walk away. But he grabbed her arm, pulling her back to him.

"You're not going anywhere," he said as he pushed her against the wall. "I don't know where your carefree attitude is coming from, but I'd like it to stop. When I last had you over my house, I had you squirming in your panties, and now you want to act like none of this means anything? Since when?"

She didn't know what to say. She didn't know how to answer him. Her only reaction was to capture his lips in a kiss. He gave into it for a moment, only to pull away from her, his hand moving up to close over her throat. He slightly squeezed, looking into her eyes as they turned into a fiery amber, then his lips met hers again. His attention moved down to the shirt spanning across her chest, yanking it off and discarding it on the floor.

"What does it mean now, Anise?" he whispered out, his hands roaming over her flesh. "What's it mean when I know how bad you want me?"

She had so many reasons still thriving in her mind. So many reasons why this couldn't be right. Reasons why it felt wrong, and why she didn't even want it in the first place. Too many reasons why it shouldn't have meant anything to her. But all those reasons were long lost and well forgotten as she felt his hands roam her body. Each moment he touched her, she resentfully gave into the fact that this was how things were going to be.

"""""

_"Anise?"_

They instantly stopped moving, her head snapping towards the voice.

"Shit, I didn't lock the door," Randy mumbled, not truly caring who it was as soon as she placed her soft fingers on either side of his mouth.

"Shh," she hushed. She nearly cried out herself as he thrust upward, driving himself deeply within her once more. "Randy... Randy, stop."

"No."

_"Anise?"_

With the second call, she could tell it was her brother, and although he'd never tell any of her business to anyone, she still didn't fancy him seeing her ride a man into ecstasy. But Randy didn't let her move anywhere but on him, grabbing her wrists and holding them to his body, he quickly drove himself into her again, over and over. As he relentlessly continued his assault on her body and all of her senses, she swore she felt her brain rattle and her teeth were clanking together.

Even with softly whispered pleas from her, he did not stop. She was his now, and he'd make damn sure she knew it. He'd do this every day if it ensured him that she'd stay with him. As he felt himself near, he pulled her body down close to his, her delicious chest smashing against his muscular one.

"Are you mine?" he groaned in her ear as she continued to inwardly cry out. She could barely get a word out, the sensations building strong within her. "I said, are you mine?"

"Y-Yes, R-Randy." She freed her arms from his grasp, wrapping them around his torso as her floodgates broke. She could feel his hands land on her hips, his squeeze tightening around them as he released himself in her.

_"Anise."_

No one's voice could have knocked her off the cloud she was floating on. Randy's hug around her waist cemented her even more to his body. It was only when she heard the doorknob twist open did she have the sense to cover their sweat-covered bodies.

"Nise, you here?" Shawn asked as he peaked his head in. He let the door swing wide open as his eyes instantly landed on the sight.

"Is she here?" another voice asked, which Anise immediately knew was Evelyn's.

"Oh, yeah, she's here," Shawn answered her with a grin. "Getting what the newlyweds will get on their wedding night tonight."

"Shawn!" Anise shouted out.

"What are you talking about?" she heard Evelyn ask as she also peaked her head in next to Shawn's arm. "Oh dear Jesus."

Anise covered them completely with the sheet. "Oh my God!" And then she heard Shawn's laughter.

"Shawn," Evelyn said, tapping him as he turned to leave the doorway. "This isn't funny. She's just made love to her man. I think it's sweet."

Anise didn't hear anything else besides the door clicking shut. Throwing the covers off them, she looked up at the door.

"I can't believe you forgot to lock the door!"

"""""

"So now what?" Shawn asked her as he leaned against the kitchen counter, opening a box of chocolate raisins.

"Now what what?"

"You, Randy... Official?"

She shrugged. "Either that or be by myself like I planned."

"Nah," he said, shaking his head. "You didn't plan that. I know it."

She looked up at her brother. He did know. He was the only one who knew. She never planned to be alone. There was only one person for her. But she denied it to everyone.

"I feel like there's not a choice now," she quietly admitted. "Like this was how I was supposed to be. I hate to think that I'm settling for Randy, because that's terrible to think of anyone, but it's true."

Shawn popped more chocolate raisins in his mouth. "Did you tell him this?"

She scoffed. "He wouldn't listen. Besides, I honestly don't know if he's serious or if I'll just be tossed aside like the others."

He nodded his head, carefully listening to his sister, hearing the words she wasn't saying. "I know you're scared of loving someone else and losing them, but you can't let that stop you, Nise." He stood up straight, sliding his phone back into his pocket. "Besides, I think he's serious."

She swallowed hard, blinking back tears at the thoughts. Shaking her head, she swallowed again. "You think?" she asked him.

"Sure. Guys don't try this hard for girls they just want to fling to the side. He shook hands with Uncle Paul, for goodness' sake."

A smile momentarily came across her face, but it faded as Randy stepped out of her bedroom, a towel across his broad shoulders.

"Well," Shawn started. "I shall get going. I really need to change and get on the road again."

"Where are you guys going to be?" Anise asked him.

"I'm going back down the Tampa with dad, but in a few days, we'll be heading out to a few different states." He pulled off his already loosened tie. "Why? You wanna go with me?"

Randy steadily approached where they stood, listening carefully to where she wanted to go.

"It'd be nice," she shrugged. "Eve might come with me too."

"Speaking of Eve," he said, folding up his tie and stuffing it into his back pocket. "When she gonna start training with us?"

She shrugged again. "She never told me. She wanted to talk with papap about it."

Shawn snorted, grabbing up the bottle of water he'd opened. "I'd like to be a fly on the wall for that one. Anyway, you know where to reach me if you need me." He gently hugged Anise, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Stay safe," she said quietly in his ear.

"You know it." He let go, and held out his hand to Randy. "See you later, bro."

Randy watched him leave out the front door, then turned his attention to Anise. He watched the way her body moved as she cleaned up and wiped off the counters. If the girl wasn't cooking, then she was almost always cleaning something. Like her mother, she didn't seem to ever rest. And then the overpowering visions of children running around with laughter washed over his mind again. He could almost _see_ it... Could almost hear it... Something about her was drawing him closer to her, and after their shared afternoon together, he no longer had a shade of a doubt.

"You alright?" Randy heard her soft voice ask.

He looked up at her, the gentle smile on her face soothing him. "Yeah, I'm fine."

She shook out the kitchen towel, hanging it over the faucet.

"Think we should go back now."

"You think it's safe?" he questioned humorously.

"If Eve didn't open her mouth, you may just get out of there alive."

He chuckled, seeing the bright smile on her face. How could things not be okay knowing that he'd see that smile for the rest of his days?


	20. Chapter 20

Anise sat with her legs crossed, in a chair not too far from where her father and uncle were talking through the night's show. A buzzing phone in hand, she was far too distracted to care about anything else. It had been a week since she and Randy shared their moment together, and although she had to admit that she certainly felt something for this man, she couldn't erase the guilt she felt. Randy had been calling her nonstop, all throughout the days and half the nights. She couldn't shift herself together enough to face him. Her phone buzzed again... yet another ignored call from him. If it wasn't for Shawn texting her in between those calls, she would have taken her uncle's sledge hammer and smashed the phone to bits.

She'd knew she couldn't ignore him forever, as the shows would soon collide, and he would certainly attempt to see her. Maybe she could just leave and visit Shawn for a few days...

"Nise?"

She snapped out of her thoughts to the voice. "Hmm?"

"Honey, are you okay? You look sick."

"I'm fine, Aunt Stephie," she replied, taking the folder that Stephanie held out to her. "What are these?"

"Schedules for Randy. When you see him, can you give them to him?"

Great... Now she was an errand runner for him...

"Sure," she answered. _When I see him..._

Stephanie looked more closely at her niece's face. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Anise smiled up at her. "As good as ever."

"""""

Randy paced around his locker room. He wouldn't see her for another couple of days. How was he going to survive being ignored by her another day? He thought he'd made it clear to her that she belonged to him now. How dare she blatantly ignore his calls? Picking up his phone again, he called her, only for his call to immediately go to voice mail. Now she turned her phone off? He was going to have to set her straight when he finally would get a chance to see her...

But for now, he had a show to tape. Whatever issues Anise was having, she'd have to sort them out and then she would have to travel with him from now on. How else was he going to watch out for her?

"Randy, we're up, man," John's voice said, distracting him from his thoughts.

He nodded his head, putting on his infamous smirk. "Ready as I'll ever be."

"""""

"Are you just going to sit up here all night?" a voice questioned, making her quickly turn around to see the speaker. "I swear I wish Vinny would just make you Randy's valet or something so you can stop watching all his matches in gloom."

"I am not watching in gloom," she defended as turned back to look upon the match. "He doesn't even know I'm here." Anise eyed up Shawn as he sat down beside her and crossed his tattooed arms over his chest. "How'd you get in here anyway?"

"How did you get in here?" he asked back. "When are you going to tell Randy you love him?" he continued asking when she hadn't said a word.

"Never," she replied, chewing on a finger as she leaned her elbow on her crossed legs. "Because I don't."

"So you sleep with him, and now he's hanging by a thread?"

She turned to look at him again, a sigh washing over her. "And how do you know so much about how he feels? You been traveling with him or something?"

"Nah," Shawn said. "You know I'd never work for Uncle Paul."

She was aware that Shawn seemed to be staring holes into her as she turned her attention once again to the match, that had now ended, Randy's arm being held up by the referee. And she was also aware that anyone – especially Shawn – would catch that puppy-love look she held in her eyes as she watched Randy make his way back stage.

"I have to give him his schedule," she mumbled as she quickly stood and headed towards the door. Shawn was fast at her heels, following her all the way down to where Randy's dressing room was, both of them pausing as they saw the camera men standing around as Randy cut a promo. She saw his eyes drift over to her, feeling her breath catch in her throat. If there wasn't any cameras or people around, she would have stripped him right there on spot. But she waited as calm as she could for his promo to be finished before approaching him with the papers in hand.

He took the papers from her, not looking up at her as he spoke.

"I haven't seen you in a week, and all you can do is hand me a schedule," he said plainly. Then he looked up at her, those icy blue eyes shooting frozen daggers at her. "I've called you a hundred times."

The low rumble that was his voice sent chills down her spin.

"I've been busy," she stated, although that couldn't have been further from the truth. She'd been at home, thinking of every reason possible why she couldn't let this relationship with him continue. But she wouldn't tell him any of those reasons until things made sense to her. Maybe he wouldn't be so bad for her. Maybe over time, he'd prove himself to be exactly what she needed after Zenner.

"Too busy to pick up a piece of plastic and talk to me," he said, then looked back at his schedule. "I'm going to talk to your aunt, and have her place your travel schedule with me."

"But – "

"There's no argument about it, Anise." He folded the paper in half, then opened the door to his dressing room.

She looked towards Shawn, looking for some type of answer in his face. Shawn's only response was putting his hands in his pocket, his mouth twisting in a half-grin. Finding no comfort in that, Anise sighed out and wrenched the door wide open to follow Randy.

"""""

He watched her sit next to the Irish man. Before he'd seen them talking, he had not a single issue with the man. But now, they seemed close – too close for his comfort. He barely heard Paul talking to him as they stood in the ring, his glare frequently going over to where they sat. What was her fascination with Steven anyway?

"Randy?" came Paul's voice. "Randy! Over here!"

His head slowly turned to where Paul was waving a clipboard, Jay standing slightly below him at the bottom of the ring steps. Willing himself to concentrate for just a little while longer, he went over to them, continuing on with talking to them about the upcoming pay-per-view. Just a few more minutes, and then he could go over there and drag her away.

And as he finished up with going over the show, out of the corner of his eye, he saw her get up and follow Steven out. The swirly purple and white dress she wore and her legs were nothing but a blur to him as she disappeared. He managed to contain his panic though, as Paul and Jay wrapped up their session.

"See you later tonight, Rand," Paul said, but Randy barely heard him. Instead, the sour thoughts of what she could possibly be doing with Steven was running through his mind. Quickly, he grabbed up his leather jacket and made his way to where they had left.

When he entered the hallway, he didn't see either of them, and his worry grew even more. He blindly made his way down one way, looking in every place he saw. Just as he reached the corridor that lead out to another hallway, he heard that laugh. The laugh that made him feel like he had new air to breathe every time he heard it. But it was coming from a room he didn't know, and when he looked at the plate name on the door, his heart dropped into his stomach.

Steven's dressing room.

"Anise," he said loudly, stepping inside the doorway. It became silent, their laughter stopping abruptly as they heard him.

"I'll be right there," she called out. Randy heard her laughter once more before she emerged from the room to where he stood waiting for her. "I'll talk to you later, hun."

_Hun?_ Something about her calling another man that was unsettling to Randy. She turned to him, looking at him for just a second before folding the shirt she was holding.

"What's that?" Randy asked, looking her over.

"It's a shirt," she answered simply. "Steven gave me one of his shirts."

"Why?"

She tucked the folded shirt under her arm, giving Randy a small smile. "Because I asked for one. His new green one? I wanted it, but I'm sure as hell not going to pay for one."

Relief sank through Randy. She was talking about a Sheamus shirt. His thoughts still hung heavy in his mind as they started to walk together down the halls. He didn't hear a word she was saying to him, only stopping when she did.

"Randy?"

"Hmm?" he said, looking down at her, a hand running over his short hair.

"Are you hungry?" Her bright hazel eyes calmed him, and for the first time in days, he actually relaxed.

"Yeah, I could eat something."


	21. Chapter 21

Still and quiet was the room that they shared. Multiple times she had tried to sleep, but it just wouldn't come easy to her. She looked over at the man that slept peacefully next to her. He had been extremely gentle with her that night, seemingly his way of making up being sharp to her earlier. Even after experiencing his softer side, she still had doubts. If not for her own personal reason, it was about the fact she had to make sure she could trust him.

She quietly made her way to the sliding door that opened up to a balcony. She supposed she could sit here all night, stewing in her thoughts for a bit, then sleep as Randy drove them to the next city. But her time alone was soon over as she heard the sliding door open back up, Randy standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing up? It's almost a quarter to five."

She simply smiled up at him.

"I can't sleep."

"All night?" When she answered him by shaking her head, he moved to where she sat on the padded metal bench. "I guess we can get something to eat and then get on the road then," he stated with a yawn.

"You don't want to finish sleeping? I didn't mean to wake you up."

He shook his head. "I won't be able to go back to sleep." He plopped down next to her, placing his arm across the back of the bench. "What were you thinking about?"

"Lots of things," she replied. She laughed slightly to herself. "About how many times I've sat on a balcony in the middle of the night by myself. Times I should have a cigarette in my hand because things might make sense."

"You don't want to start smoking," he said softly. "You're too pretty for that."

She smiled at him again, but it swiftly dropped as she looked at him. She'd known this man her entire life. Was it weird that she wanted to be with him now? And then a sense of guilt struck her as her mind drifted off to Zenner. He'd been her best friend, her band mate... her soul mate. Could Randy ever replace anything she had in Zenner? She was pretty damn sure that she and Zenner would have ran off and eloped by now. They'd have their own home by now. And her life wouldn't be disrupted and senseless right now.

Randy was looking out over the city when she looked back up at him. He was so sure that they'd make it together. Things she held from him would surely crack his belief in that. But what was she supposed to tell him? That she's only agreeing to travel with him because she can't be where she always envisioned herself? No doubt, he knew that if she really didn't want to travel with him, she wouldn't. And not just by her own strong will. There was an army of people behind her who would back her up.

He slowly turned his head towards her, completely oblivious to her thoughts.

"Shower?"

"Sounds good," she said, standing up to follow him back into the room.

"""""

Paul and Stephanie had given Randy some time off to heal from an injury he sustained at the last pay-per-view. He was glad of it, because it gave him some time to spend with Anise. Although, she stubbornly fought with him about being on the road without him. He knew very well that Vivian didn't need her help, but he wasn't one to keep fighting about something he knew he would get hell for if he refused her wishes.

He'd been waiting for her, after she refused for him to pick her up. She insisted driving from Florida to their now shared home. And now, it was well after the time she said she would be at the house. He paced between the kitchen and den for a moment, then peeked out of the window that faced the driveway and front lawn. She should have been here hours ago.

Just when he couldn't take it anymore, grabbing his keys from the kitchen island, and hastily grabbing his leather jacket, he heard the rumble of a truck pull up into his driveway. He tossed the jacket over the back of the couch before going to the door, opening it to see a black pick-up. He knew the truck to be Jay's, so he stood in the doorway, arms crossed, waiting for who he thought would step out.

Did Jay really come all the way here to tell him that Anise wouldn't be staying with him for this long of a period while he recovered? But through the tinted windows, as he saw the person moving around, it didn't appear to be Jay. Then the door swung open, and a long, tan leg ending in a white flip flop popped down, the rest of her coming out as she grabbed up bags. He strode over to the truck, wanting to see for himself that she was indeed alone.

"Are you going to take some of these, or just stare into my truck all day?" she said, barely giving him time to register anything.

"Well, hi to you too," he mocked as he grabbed up a majority of the bags in her vehicle. "I thought this was your dad's truck."

"It was," she answered, taking the last few smaller bags, and shutting the truck's door. "But now it's mine." She flashed him a bright smile before leading them up into the house.

"You wanted to drive that big truck?"

She nodded her head. "Sure did. I love it." She began to unpack some of the bags, which Randy saw to be some groceries, but some other bags she placed near the stair case.

"What are in those?" he asked, pointing over to where she dropped the bags.

"Went shopping. Some food, some clothes and personal items."

"Couldn't you have come here first? I waited all day. You had me worried. I was about to go out and drive up and down the highway looking for you."

She looked up at him, a blank look on her face. "You don't need to watch me like a hawk. I've done just fine without you."

"That's a problem then, Anise," he said, sitting down on a kitchen island stool.

"Randy, I've toured and traveled by myself quite a bit. If I needed any help I would have asked."

"Would you have?" he asked, a hand settling on the stubble of his beard.

"Yes, I would have. But I'm perfectly fine doing for myself, so thank you very much, but I'm here now and I'm fine."

She barely finished her sentence when he stood in front of her, grabbing her arms and holding her body to his chest.

"I was worried about you," he said again, loving how her hazel eyes sank into his. She seemed to get lost in him as his voice dropped to a rumbling whisper. "I don't want anything to happen to you, Anise. I want us to spend some time alone together and relax a bit. We've only got a few weeks before I go back – "

"A few weeks?" she questioned, her mind coming back to her. She pulled her hands from his grasp. "Randy, I didn't plan to stay here the entire time you were off."

"What?"

"Yeah, I thought maybe a week or two, and then I'd be back to catering."

"Why would you go back before I do?"

She shrugged her shoulders, drawing her attention back to the bags and items still left to be put away. "Just thought I'd split my time."

"Split your time between doing something you don't do and do all the time?"

"Randy, I was home for a while a couple of weeks ago."

"I know," he said sharply, leaning his arms in the island. "When you didn't want to be around me." She only glared up at him as she continued to place things in their proper spot. "So tell me," he began. "Why is it you want to go back without me?"

She sighed. "I didn't come here to argue with you."

"No, I know that, but you are going to tell me why, and you're going to tell me now." He stood there, seemingly waiting for her response patiently.

But she knew better. The simple – and truthful – answer was she just wanted to occupy herself before her mind exploded, but if she told him that, then she'd have to tell him even deeper details. And she didn't ever think she'd be able to do that.

"I'm waiting," his voice broke through.

"What the fuck do you want me to say, Randy?" She shifted herself from the kitchen across the den to the stair case.

"Who is it?" he asked, following up as she went up the steps.

"Who is what?"

"Is it Steven?"

She didn't bother turning around to him as she went into his bedroom. "What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I mean," he said, abruptly grabbing her by the arm and yanking her. The force was so strong, she fell to the carpet. She didn't know what to think as he looked down at her, unapologetic over his actions. "Answer me, Anise!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" she screamed out, sitting herself up on her knees. "I barely talk to that man!" She hated the tears that found their way running down her face as she rubbed her arm. She felt a jolt of pain in her shoulder when he pulled her down. "I have no idea what you're talking about," she cried out again, as he roughly picked her up by her injured arm.

"Whenever I see him, you're right next to him. You go into his dressing room? Anise, have you lost your mind?"

"He was giving me a fucking shirt!"

"Bullshit!" He pulled her close to him. "I don't care how you want to defend him. I want you to stay away from him."

"Randy, you're hurting me!"

He tightened his grip on her upper arm. "And I want you to stay where I can see you."

She was finally able to wrench her arm free of his hold, escaping into the bathroom without another word from him. What was going on here? That wasn't the sweet guy trying to get her to be his woman... Not the guy that was willing to give her anything and everything she parted her lips to ask for. That was the darker side of Orton. A side she knew of. She'd seen it during his years of wrestling. And he turned those same darkened eyes on her as if she were an opponent.

She sat on the ledge of the tub, debating if making a run straight to the front door and into her truck would be the best idea. No, may be the smartest, but not the best. He'd catch her before she'd even get to the steps. And she didn't didn't really want to suffer a tumble down the stair case because he wanted to act crazy. Plucking at her lips with her fingers for a few minutes, she decided that she needed to just carry on with these couple of weeks as normal.

She didn't intend to stay with Randy the entire time he was out, and she wished she had thought to tell him this beforehand. But she hadn't received the chance to speak to him after her aunt and uncle had set his time off. She'd been busy with her mother, even staying on their tour bus as they traveled. Her concentration was interrupted by a thud on the bathroom door and his voice on the other side.

_"I'm sorry, Anise,"_ he said. _"I got a little out of control, and I'm sorry for that. I didn't mean to hurt you."_ The thud came again, and she heard his hand slide down to the handle. _"Open the door."_

She squared her jaw, brushing away the stray tears that had been running down her cheeks before opening the door. She didn't want to look at him, ashamed of herself for even being scared of him.

"I'm fine," she quietly said before he spoke again. "Just let me clean up, please."

His shoulders dropped sadly, and he nodded as he moved to let her do what she wanted to do.


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N: **Thank you for all your patience for my very slow updates. I hope to write more soon. Been kind of hitting a blank wall, however, the bug bit me again yesterday. So I've these few chapters for you all. Also, I know I need to go back and fix Sheamus' name... Spelled it wrong up until now, I believe. I'll be fixing that soon though. Thank you once again for reading, and I hope you enjoy!_

Damn... He'd have to fix this, and fast. If she told anyone what he'd done to her, his head would be on a platter and served for the world to see. She took off to go clean, as she wanted to, and he was left to think alone. The extremeness of what he done didn't hit him until after she'd left the bedroom, when she was gone. And thoughts of her being gone is what worried him.

He wasn't just fearing the wrath of her family... He feared the anger she would have for him once she let it fully soak in that he had hurt her. Then he felt angry at himself for hurting her at all. How could he do that to such a beautiful woman? He'd violently pulled her down to her knees. He had to go talk to her. He couldn't take being alone without her for one more second.

"Anise," he called out as his feet hit the landing of the staircase. He called out for her again, but was met with more silence. Had she left? He peered out of a window that faced the front of the house. The black pick-up was still parked just where she left it. He then quickly went to the garage door, flinging it open, only to see his cars were still there as well. As he slowly shut the garage door, he heard a clunking noise, and made his way towards where it was coming from.

He stood in the doorway, arms crossed, watching Anise dump out a bucket. She hadn't changed out of her white carpi pants or the black band shirt she wore. He noticed, however, that she had clipped her hair up so it was kept out of her face.

"What are you doing?" he asked, seeing her tense as she dropped the empty bucket back down onto the floor.

"I mopped the floors," she answered plainly.

"You don't need to do that," he said, walking to her carefully. "I'll have people come and clean if you'd like."

"I would like to finish cleaning," she huffed out, not bothering to look up at him as she rummaged through the lower kitchen cabinets. "Not that there's much of anything to clean."

He moved over her figure, a hand extended out towards her.

"Anise, come on," he said, waiting for her hand. But it didn't come as she continued what she was doing. "Anise, stop cleaning. You don't have to, and like you said, there's nothing to even clean. Come on." He wriggled his fingers at her, insisting she take his hand. "Why don't you go shower, and we'll go out. Have dinner, see a movie, whatever you'd like."

"No thank you," she stubbornly said, ignoring his gesture.

He sighed, leaning against the counter and folding his arms over his chest once more. "You know, you can't be like this the entire time you're here."

"And I won't be," she said quickly. "I'll be leaving tomorrow morning."

"What?" He felt his chest tighten. "But you just got here."

"Yeah," she sighed out. "And all you wanted to do was argue with me." She stood, dusting her shirt off. That's when Randy noticed what was on it. It was Anise, another girl, and two guys. Anise was singing into a microphone, while the other three people were playing instruments.

"You're in a band?" he asked, putting her announcement in the back of his mind for now.

"What?" she asked absently, wiping her forehead off, then realized he was looking at her shirt. "Oh, I was. I was in a band."

"What happened?"

She became still and quiet, looking down in the metal sink as if it were going to tell her a fortune.

"The guitarist died, and we haven't done anything since."

Randy swallowed hard, clearing his throat before he spoke. "Zenner?"

"Yeah," she answered solemnly. _And my best friend. And my lover. And someone you'll never replace._

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," she said in almost a whisper as she put away all the cleaning supplies. "I'm going to take a shower."

"You want me to get you dinner?"

She only shook her head, and he could see she was on the verge of crying. She hadn't even looked that upset when he manhandled her earlier. He made a mental note to ask her family members about Zenner, and who he was to her.

"""""

She didn't know what was worse. Randy grabbing her, or him tearing up her emotions by asking about her band. The band was Zenner's idea. He had heard Anise singing with Vivian one day, and pursued the idea ever since. But now that he was gone, so was the idea. And so was everything she'd ever envisioned in her life. She didn't want to feel sorrow for him anymore. Didn't want to cry over him anymore. She found it easier to simply be angry that he was out and about all alone that night. She still hadn't gotten any answers as to why he was out so late by himself, and she had a strange feeling she'd never know.

Randy asking about things only made her feel worse. Did he know that if Zenner were still alive, she would have never been in Randy's presence at all? She felt the tears stinging her eyes for the umpteenth time since filling up the enormous bath tub with bubbly water. Sinking into the water, drowning her sorrows seemed like the best thing in the world. And as her head was fully submerged, she didn't hear the soft knocking on the bathroom door.

"""""

"Anise?" he asked gently as he poked his head in the doorway. She had disappeared, shutting herself away in the bathroom almost an hour ago. If she wasn't hungry then, she must surely be by now.

But he hadn't heard the shower running or even turn on, and as he poked his head inside of the door way, he only saw the top of her honey hair through the bathroom mirror. Panic spread over him as he rushed over to the tub, frantically searching through the bubbles and into the water for her arm.

"Anise!"

"What?!" she yelped out as she gasped for some air, quickly wiping her eyes and face free of soapy water. "What?"

"You were under the water!"

"I know that! How many more times are you going to grab my arm today!"

"Jesus Christ," he spat out, letting go of her arm. "Don't fucking scare me like that. How long were you under the water?"

"Only a minute or so." She grabbed a soft towel off the rack and wrapped herself with it. "Didn't know I couldn't have a bath," she mumbled out as she sat on the ledge of the tub, swinging her legs over the side.

"Don't be ridiculous. Of course you can use the tub. Just don't fucking drown yourself."

"I wasn't drowning myself, Randy. Now, do you mind getting out? I'd like to get dressed."

"Yeah, sure," he said calmly, turning away from her, only looking back once as he slipped back out of the door.

"""""

"So what's going on?"

"Hmm? With what, aunt Stephie?"

"You, Randy? He's requested that I keep putting your travel schedules together." When Anise remained quiet about the matter, she continued on. "You know, he asked about Zenner. Me and your mom told him – "

"Really? He asked about my band shirt," Anise said quickly, cutting her aunt off. "It's not like I sat there and poured my heart out about it to him."

"Hmm, well, maybe you should," Stephanie said, offering all the advise that she could really give to her young niece. "Seems like Randy is really trying to warm up to you."

Anise scoffed, keeping the fact that he'd already put his hands on her to herself. But Stephanie turned around, a questioning pose on her lips.

"What?" she asked her aunt.

"Why'd you decide to come back on the road so soon? Randy's not expected back for at least a couple of weeks."

Anise stood from the metal chair she was curled up in. "We're not together, aunt Stephie. I just wanted to spend a day or so with him, and that's what I did."

Stephanie looked like she was going to question her more, but ultimately decided against it.

"Okay, well, me and your mom will be in the office if you need anything." She offered Anise a gentle smile, then click-clacked her way out of catering and through the corridors.

Anise sighed, thankful that her aunt hadn't prodded more. So far, she'd kept Randy's less-than-gentle handle on her to herself, and she wanted to keep it that way. When had Randy come to the headquarters anyway? She didn't hear a word about it, or a word from him. She wouldn't put it past him to be angry at her right about now. With the way she just took off early in the morning, before he even woke up, he was possibly steaming from the ears.

She sighed again, hoping to push any thoughts of Randy out of her mind for the time being, and continued on with her catering work. Not only had her uncle assigned her with creating the menus for the roster, she would also be cooking a decent portion of it. Of course, the McMahon's had made sure that she had a slew of chefs at her whim to prepare anything she thought of. She was talking to Stephanie, leg folded up to her chin, as she sat at the table, writing notes to herself.

But now her aunt had left, and all that was around her was the clinking and clanking of pots and pans in the headquarters' kitchen, a few shouts and laughter ringing through. It wasn't long before she had plopped back down onto the chair, leg folded up, revising her notes. So deep in her thoughts, while also trying to piece together decent menus, she didn't even notice Stephen sit down at the table.

"You know, you're just like your mother and auntie," he said.

She looked up at the Irish man, slightly confused and a bit shocked from his sudden presence.

"What do you mean?" A smile came across her face as he started talking, loving to hear his Irish accent, although it wasn't as heavy as it was on-screen.

"Well, you're sitting here working, when you should be out having fun."

Anise smirked a little. "Having fun wasn't part of the schedule."

Stephen gave her a little smile. "I can't take you out for a drink yet, so how's about we go out dancing?"

"Dancing?" she asked, her head tilting to the side as she took her eyes off the folder of papers. "Tonight?"

"Yeah, why not? The show will be over before nine," he started, then tilted his own head, poking his bottom lip out some. "Well my part anyway." He looked back up at her, and smiled more. "What do you say?"

She slowly nodded her head. Not like she expected Randy to be around anyway. He couldn't say anything about it, couldn't argue with her about it, and couldn't say no to her. At those thoughts her mind was made up.

"Sure," she agreed.


	23. Chapter 23

Randy sat in the conference room, reading over contractual matters concerning his return and all the promos he would have to do to come up to that point. He would be out for a few more weeks, but he'd rather deal with these issues now than to have to bother with it when he did come back. Besides, he wanted to get Anise to come back to St. Louis with him. He couldn't even be angry at the fact that she'd left before he even woke up that morning. She insisted on sleeping in one of the guest rooms, and then the next morning, she was gone.

But he wasn't going to argue with her about it. He wasn't about to fuss with her considering the mistake he made beforehand. He was just going to give her some time, and then bring her home where she should be. His own daughter hadn't spoken to him in months because of Anise... That had to mean something to her. Surely, she could realize that he'd given up way more than a kitchen to have her with him. Nodding his head, agreeing with his own thoughts... Yes, he'd have to make her understand just what their life was together.

"Everything good, Randy?"

He looked up, slightly startled by Vince's voice. Clearing his throat, he answered, "Yeah, looks good to me."

"Good, good," the elderly man said. "Just sign and you're free to go."

Randy looked at Vince just a moment more before lowering his gaze back down to glide his signature across the bottom of a few pages. Vince was one of the people who didn't fight against his relationship with Anise, and although she wasn't his granddaughter by blood, Vince most certainly treated her as such. Vince gave Anise the same love and attention as he had Stephanie's daughters and Shane's children.

He chuckled to himself as he signed the last paper, then shuffled them all back together to hand over to Vince.

"Something funny, Randy?"

"What? No," he said, a grin across his face. He sat back in the chair as Vince looked over the signed contract. "Do you know if Anise is here?"

"You would know her whereabouts more than I would," Vince simply said to him, then held out his hand for Randy to shake. "Nice seeing you today, and thanks for coming."

"No problem, Vince," he replied, firmly shaking the man's hand. He stood, pushing in the leather office chair against the huge wooden conference table before making his way towards the double doors that led out into the waiting area. As he opened one of the doors to let himself out, he heard a laughter... But not just any laugh... Anise's laugh. It wafted around him, floating in his air, but he couldn't see her, didn't spot her anywhere.

_"I had a good time,"_ he heard her say. Then a man's voice said something, too muffled for him to clearly hear. Then the door from the room they were in opened. "It was fun."

"My feet were killin' me after dancing for that long!" the Irish voice said.

Randy's eyes narrowed at the man as he appeared in the doorway behind Anise. He could almost feel the raging fire burst from his skin. He remained hidden from their sight though, watching as they walked down the corridor, stopping in front of the elevators. Anise hit the call button, then looked up at Stephen, a wide smile and more laughter coming from her. Had she gone out with him? On a date? This was going too far. He knew now he should set her straight, and soon.

"""""

"I can't wait for winter," she said as she looked out of the kitchen window.

"You're a winter baby," Murphy replied. "Of course you do. Evelyn, sit still!"

"Ouch! I'm _trying_ to! You keep yanking me around!"

Anise looked at the pair of sisters, biting back a laugh as Murphy continued with Evelyn's hair.

"You sure you don't want to come with us?" Murphy asked Anise, the calmness back in her voice.

"After the other night, I'm all danced out," she stated.

"Ohh, yeah, I heard about that," Murphy said with a little tease in her voice. "Have the hots for Sheamus still, I see."

Anise let out a dry laugh, raising her eyebrow. "Very funny, and his name is Stephen."

Murphy's lips pursed together. "Well, I'm sorry. Didn't know you were so protective of your man," she teased some more.

"Speaking of which," Evelyn started. "Where's Randy been?"

"What do you mean, where's he been? He's been at home," Anise answered defensively. Just then her phone rang, and she excused herself from the pair of sisters to the balcony to answer it. "Hello?"

_"I'll be over in an hour,"_ he said to her.

"Randy, don't come over here."

_"Why not?"_ Before she could give him a reason, his deep, rumble made her breath catch in her throat. _"Plan to go out with other men tonight too?"_

He knew she went dancing? Her eyebrows furrowed as his words.

"Who told you?"

_"No one had to, Anise,"_ he said, taking a deep breath in. _"I heard you talking to him as I was coming out of the conference room."_

"But," she started confused. "You were supposed to be home."

_"But I wasn't. With you just up and disappearing like that, I figured I might as well go in and sign my return contracts. My few weeks will be over before I know it."_ He didn't wait for her to say anything else. _"And like I said before, I'll be over in an hour."_

Well shit... The night went from spending a peaceful night to herself, to having Randy barge his way in. She hadn't bothered telling Evelyn or Murphy that Randy was coming over. They were ready and out of the door shortly before his car had pulled up. And she swore with everything in her, as he stepped out of his vehicle, she could see the determined look in his face. That determined look that he would have his questions answered tonight. She decided to give him everything he wanted, and as he knocked on the door, she set her shoulders straight with determination of her own.

"How long are you going to be here?" she asked him as she walked away from the front door.

"As long as it takes for you to agree to come back to St. Louis with me." He followed her into the kitchen after shutting the door.

"I can't leave. I plan to go somewhere tomorrow."

He leaned against the counter, folding his arms over his chest.

"You're not understanding me, Anise," he said. "I want you to come back home with me."

"And I said, I plan to go somewhere tomorrow."

"Where?" he asked quickly at her defiance. Those icy blue eyes stared intensely at her. When she refused to answer him, he shifted in his stance, walking over to her. Looming over her, his deep voice answered for her. "No where."

She sighed deeply, running a hand over her face.

"Randy, I don't want to be an... " She halted mid-sentence, thinking of how to put her words. "An item."

He took in a deep breath. "You don't want to be an item," he repeated. "After all I'm trying to prove to you, why not?"

"Because," she sighed out heavily. "Things between us would never work out."

"Is that how you really feel?"

She looked away from him, speaking quietly. "It's what I know."

She didn't bother looking at him even as he walked towards the door. It pained her that she couldn't tell him the true reason. Being someone's second choice is never pleasing for anyone, but she couldn't tell him that. She didn't want to hurt him even more. Her body tensed some as he said one last thing to her as he opened the door.

"If this is what you want."

His voice was quiet as well, and very calm. Holding her head down in her hand, she watched as he left out the front door, the ominous click finalizing her decision. She couldn't be with him, for several reasons. This had to be the right thing... wasn't it?

"""""

"You're leaving, eh?" He looked at Anise after pulling his shirt off, leaving the wife beater he wore underneath.

"Kind of want to take a break," she said. "Get away from everything."

"Away from Randy," he stated more than questioned.

She clicked her tongue in amusement. "This is not about him, Stephen. I haven't even seen him in days."

"Seems like none of us will for a while," said another man behind where Anise was sitting. She turned to look at him.

"What do you mean, Adam?" Stephen asked.

"He's been suspended," Adam informed them as he sat down next to Anise.

"What?" she asked, her jaw dropping in awe as the man she considered her uncle continued to tell them about what he knew. "A violation? But this is his second one. He was supposed to be coming back next week."

"They're going to play it off like his injury was worse than they imagined," Adam said, turning his attention to his plate of food.

Anise's guilt meter flew out of the roof as the two men sitting with her talked amongst themselves. What was Randy doing? Didn't he know that his career was in danger? Of course, she had known of his past mistakes, but after all these years, he should have learned by now. And then she had to wonder if all this happened because of her. Had he gone off the deep end because of her rejection?

She stood, a hand on her stomach, suddenly nauseous at the thought. She'd ruined his career. The one thing – if she had accepted being his flavor of the year – she didn't want to do. How was he going to bounce back from this? And how would he react to her now?

"Nise, you okay?" Adam asked her, a mouthful of food.

She looked down at him, swallowing the lump in her throat. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I'm going to go talk to aunt Stephie."

"Okay," he said plainly, looking back up to her as she walked away from the table. "Hey, tell your dad I want to talk to him about my match!"

But she barely heard his shout as she walked to the exit. Could Randy really have wanted to change his life if he so easily fell back into the same things that got him into troubles in the first place?


	24. Chapter 24

"Anise, I don't think this is any of your problem," Vince said softly, a pen in hand as he sat at the head of the conference table.

"Papap, I really think that he needs another chance," she argued. "His mind is not in the right place."

"This is his second chance," Jay quipped. "Anise, he's done this before."

"Sweetheart," came Linda's voice. "I know you want to protect him, but there's nothing anyone can do to protect him from himself."

"Yeah, Anise," said her uncle Paul's voice. He sat beside Vivian with his hands folded together on the table. "He knows the policy, and he knows the routine if he breaches the agreement. He's just going to have to deal with this, and like your grandfather said, it's not really your problem."

She looked at each of them with an almost malice. Happy that she told them before she found this out that she would be taking a leave from traveling, she stood from her chair. At least they wouldn't think that Randy was the reason she was leaving.

"I'll be driving back home," she said in a short tone. Catching the disappointed look on her father's face, she turned from the large wooden table before any of them had a chance to say anything else. She didn't care what they had to say anyway. They only came down hard on the policy to make anyone who broke it an example. And what better of an example to make than someone who's believed by so many people to be untouchable.

When she was out of the building, in the privatized parking area reserved for her family, sitting in her black truck, she pulled out her phone. Maybe he'd give her an explanation as to why he felt the need to throw his life away.

"Randy?" she said after waiting a few rings for him to answer. "What are you doing?"

_"I'm at home, in bed."_

"No, smartass, I mean, what are you doing? What were you thinking?" She started the car, roughly pulling out of the parking space. She heard him chuckle.

_"So you've heard?"_

"Yes, I heard! The fuck are you thinking!"

_"Hold on, Anise, slow down,"_ his sleepy voice said. _"You don't know the whole story."_

"Well, get to it. I only have about a twenty minute drive back home."

_"I took some pain pills that were out of date. That's all. I figured I'd finish them off along with the new script."_

"That's it?"

_"That's all. I wasn't doing illegal drugs or anything like that."_ He sighed heavily over the phone, groaning out his next thoughts to her. _"Look, why don't you fly in tonight, and we'll talk if it makes you feel better."_

Shaking her head, she agreed. "Yeah, yeah," she mumbled out. "I'll be there tonight."

"""""

"All I'm saying is that I don't like that they're going back and forth," Jay said to Vivian as he sat beside her in their home. "It can't be healthy for her first relationship to be so uncertain."

Vivian's face landed on Stephanie's, catching the look on her face. Jay caught it as well though, his eyes going from Vivian to Stephanie.

"I agree," Paul put in. "She's going to think that this is how guy's should be. And then with his suspension... Her mind must be reeling with ideas."

Shawn had been sitting quietly in the corner of the den, near the fire place. He immediately saw the look on his aunt Stephanie's face as they talked amongst themselves about Anise.

"Hold on a minute," Jay said. "You know something." He spoke more or less to Stephanie, but his eyes looked back at Vivian several times.

"It doesn't matter," Shawn said, all of their eyes flashing over to him.

Paul sat up, elbows on his knees, and hands folded attentively. "_What_ doesn't matter?"

"Her first relationship," Shawn simply said.

Jay looked utterly confused, shaking his head. "What do you mean?"

"Really, Jay?" Shawn said as he stood from the little bench he was perched upon. "Really? Do you really not know your daughter at all? Anybody with eyes could have seen that her and Zenner were together. Did you not talk to her at all?"

"They were only friends," Jay said as his eyes shifted over to Vivian. "Right?"

Stephanie bit her lip, "A little more than that, Jay."

"Well, why was I the last to know?"

"Because you don't pay attention to her," Shawn chuckled. But Jay vehemently pointed a finger at him.

"You just shut your mouth. You're barely around us, and all of a sudden, you know more than anyone else?"

"Jay, calm down," Vivian said, pulling him back down to the couch by his arm.

"Barely been around? You've really lost your mind, haven't you?" Shawn pressed on. "Anise has been hanging onto me since she was knee high to a goddamn grasshopper, and you think I've _barely_ been around?" He scoffed, sitting back down on the bench, facing the stone wall. "Bullshit."

He heard his mother mumble something along the lines of it being true, then heard Jay again.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Vivy?"

A second before he was about to jump up and respond to Jay, he saw Anise's form in the doorway. She looked worn out and tired, her eyes dark and sleepless. And the way she held her body just wasn't right to him. But she didn't seem to notice, or care, that they were piled into the den, talking. With one last look at Jay, he made his way over to Anise. No matter what Jay said, he knew his sister probably better than anyone else.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he near whispered to her, turning his back as he saw Jay sneaking looks at them.

"Nothing," she said, managing to shake herself free of thoughts long enough. "I'm just going up to pack." Pushing past where he stood, she made to walk through the kitchen when Shawn grabbed her arm.

"Whoa, what do you mean pack? Nise, it's late."

"I'm going to St. Louis," she simply said, continuing on her path up to her room for her luggage. Shawn turned to follow her, grabbing her arm again as she made it to the top of the steps. She yanked her arm furiously, almost sending him tumbling back down the stairs.

"What – "

"Stop pulling on my arm. I've had enough of that for one month." Her words paused as she looked over Shawn's shoulders, her eyes meeting with her father's. He was on the step just below the top landing, arms folded over his chest, staring intently at her.

"Shawn, what's she talking about?" he asked, keeping his eyes on his daughter.

"How am I supposed to know?" Shawn asked back, not bothering to look at Jay. "Anise, wait a minute."

"No." She went inside of her room, pulling out some items. "I'm going to see Randy. He's already booked the flight."

"So, you're catching a red-eye flight to him?"

"Isn't that what I just said?" she asked rhetorically, moving faster than he could keep up with her. Finally, he just sat on the bench along her windowsill, and watched her pack. He leaned back against, looking on at her every move. She seemed a bit tense, as if this trip to Orton's wasn't as desired as it would appear.

"What's he doing to you?"

Anise stopped, dropping the garments she held in her hand. Her whole body stiffened for a moment, then she tried her best to resume folding her clothes neatly.

"Nothing," she said quietly for the second time this night. "He just wants to see me. With the suspension and all, he's a little down." She picked up the luggage, zipping it up as she smiled at him.

Shawn looked at her for a few seconds more, before shrugging his shoulders. "Okay," he plainly said. "Call me if you need anything."

"""""

_"Call me... "_

Her brother's words lingered in her mind as she sat outside in Randy's backyard. Shawn wasn't stupid. He had picked up that something was wrong, and Anise could kick herself for letting it show. Of course, her dad had also caught the tail end of something she knew he wouldn't like. Her mom and aunt only briefly talked to her while driving her to the airport, both expressing their concern on her late flight as well as her relationship with Randy, which they had all taken the liberty to discuss without her presence.

So far, her day with Randy had been uneventful. He offered her the car to use to go shopping some while he worked out in his home gym. Now she waited for him to finish with his shower, and then she would start dinner shortly.

"You've been quiet since you got here," he said to her, towel slung over his shoulder, as he sat down in the lounge chair next to her.

She had nothing to say to that. No words to break the silence that lay between them. She was almost thankful when his phone rang, giving him the same smile she put on for her brother as he went to answer it.

"""""

"Yeah, no, I agree with you, Ted," he said as he paced the kitchen. "She was parading around with him, but I'm putting an immediate end to that."

He paused, seeing her stand up from the lounge chair. She straightened out her top and twisted her long honey hair over to one shoulder before opening up the patio door to enter the house. He quickly turned his attention back to the conversation.

"Well, as soon as I come back, I'll have it all done," he said in reply to what Ted was saying. "You know me, Ted. With how I am, it'll be done fast."

He didn't miss the way she looked at him as she crossed the length of the kitchen to the refrigerator. He wouldn't put it past her to have sensed what he was discussing with his friend. Knowing her mother, she probably automatically knew anyway. Diverting his eyes from her for a second, he ended his phone call.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

He looked up at her, deep blue eyes drinking in the exquisite site of her.

"No," he finally said. "Nothing's wrong. Ted just wanted to know when I would be back." He looked at her for a moment, watching her body move as she pulled items out of the cabinets to make dinner. Going over to where she was preparing it, he placed a large hand over hers, effectively stopping her from what she was doing.

"What?" she asked, those hazel-blue eyes doing something to him as she looked up at him. He took a deep breath, pursing his lips as he began to speak.

"Why don't we order out tonight? You just got here. Relax a bit before going into house cleaning mode."

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "You sure? I-I don't mind cooking."

"I'm sure," he said with a smile. "Go on. Go upstairs. I'll order your favorite pizza, and we can eat and relax in bed."

"O-okay," she said, slowly walking past him to head up to his bedroom.


	25. Chapter 25

Anise could almost feel the electricity running through her as his hand grazed over her stomach as she passed him. The way his lips twisted up into a smile, and the way his eyes followed her figure... It sent chills up her spine. But it scared her. Randy was making her feel things she'd only felt with Zenner. Could she be wrong about Randy? Could their relationship work out after all?

Making her way to the bedroom, she laid on the bed, waiting for him to come up. Her overactive nerves boosted even more as he appeared in the bedroom doors, pulling off his t-shirt. She could feel herself shaking, and she knew once he laid his eyes on her, he would see the shaking. Quickly, she covered herself up with the fluffy comforter.

"You okay?" he asked, moving over to the bed. "You cold?"

Although she nodded her head, she pulled the comforter tighter around her. "I'm fine," she said quietly.

"Pizza will be here soon," he informed her as he laid next to her. Slowly, he reached for her hidden hand, pulling it out from under the comforter, gently landing a kiss on it. "I'm sorry that I ever hurt you. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever known." He let out a little laugh as he bit on his bottom lip some. "Definitely the most unique."

Unique? Her ears perked up at that word. What did that mean? He continued to hold her hand, only letting go to answer the door for the pizza. _Unique,_ she repeated in her mind once he was out of sight. Even knowing what Randy's character was, that could mean an assortment of things. She was almost certain that she was – at best – typical. She was average. Plain. Bland, even. Certainly not unique.

Randy appeared again a few minutes later, flat box balanced on one hand, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Here's your pizza," he announced, laying the box down in the middle of the bed, opening the lid. "And drinks." He let two bottles of water and two cans of soda tumble from where they were cradled in his arm onto the bed.

Reaching for a slice, she looked at him as he laid back onto the bed. If Randy hadn't showed his ass, she would be completely different as she was now. If he hadn't showed a side that she was – stupidly – afraid of, then he'd see the fun side of her. But she lay there, comforter still held up to her chin, slowly chewing on pizza. This was nothing like her times with Zenner... Maybe she _was_ right about this after all.

"""""

Their pizza was long gone, Randy having discarded the box somewhere on the floor. The television was dimly lit, the sound down low. Her sleepy eyes sliding over to where there were double doors, semi-hidden by curtains. Beyond them, a pretty wooden and stone balcony that her mind just wanted her body to move towards. She'd only seen it from the backyard, but she knew that if she did stay with Randy, she'd be sitting in one of those patio chairs many nights.

She looked down at Randy. He was laying on her stomach, the top of his head nestled underneath her bosom. She lightly stroked his short hair, assuming he was fast asleep when she softly moved him off her. Her legs didn't even fully hit the floor as she swung them over the side of the bed before she heard his rumbling voice.

"Where are you going?"

She froze as she felt his arm reach out for her. His hot flesh coming in contact nearly set a fire in her. It was as if all he had to do was be mean towards her, and her body melted itself into his.

"I just wanted to sit outside for a bit," she whispered. For a moment, she thought he was going to pull her back down. For a moment, she thought he would hold on tightly to her. For a moment, she thought he'd demand that she stay in bed with him... But he didn't. Instead, he mumbled something that she couldn't understand, then turned his head to fall back asleep.

She didn't know how long it had been since she was able to sneak away from the bed and sit with her knees pulled up to her chest, once again thinking that this would be a great time for a cigarette or two, before she heard the door quietly pop open.

"What are you doing out here still?" he asked, stumbling to sit down in the patio chair next to her.

She shook her head, unsure if he were mad or still half asleep. "Just wanted to be outside."

"It's four in the morning. Have you been out here all night?" he groggily asked as he rubbed his eyes.

Four in the morning? The cool air hitting her skin felt so good that she hadn't even cared about the time at all. The time to herself is what she cared about. Yet, Randy's voice diverted her again from her thoughts.

"Are you coming to bed or not?"

And there it was. Hidden beneath the undertones of sleep, there was that attitude that made him well known as being a viper. She could feel the heat radiating from him as he stood up, a tone of threat coming from him as well. She didn't want to argue... She didn't want to fight with him. So she stood, making the short way back into his bedroom, with him following behind.

"You could have slept without me," she said, hoping the statement sounded innocent enough.

"What?"

"I mean that you didn't have to wake up because of me," she said quickly.

"Don't get hasty with me, Anise. You're sleeping with me, every night, and that's how it's to be. Understand?"

She nodded her head, but in the darkness, Randy could barely see the motion. The only hint of light within the room was the slender beam of light coming in from the balcony door that was left slightly cracked open.

Startled, she felt him zip towards her, grabbing her wrist and pulling her to him. She cried out, her fingers wrapping around his wrist as much as they could.

"I said, are we understood?"

"Y-Yes, I understand," she replied, still trying to pull her arm from him.

"Good," he said, yanking her to her side of the bed, ignoring the way she cried out as she fell. "Now get into bed."

She slid into the bed as calmly as she could, rubbing her knee as she lay there. Damn him and his yanking...

"""""

_"You're staying with him?"_

"Well," Anise said slowly, but her brother didn't let her finish.

_"Nise, you've got to be kidding me? Where's he at now? I'm surprised he's not barking at you."_

"Shawnie, he's not a dog," she corrected quickly, ignoring any rebuttal Shawn threw back. Picking up her cell phone, she made her way down the staircase. "Anyway, I'll be here for a while, so any plans I had to go on the road with you won't happen."

_"You're canceling on me now? Anise, what's going on?"_

"Nothing. I just want to spend some time with him." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him enter the den, his eyes attached to her. "Shawn, I have to go now. Tell mom where I'll be if you talk to her first."

"Your brother?" Randy said approaching where she stood behind the kitchen island.

"Yeah," she answered, watching her phone screen go black before looking up and smiling at him.

Randy squared his jaw, crossing his arms over his chest. "How is he?"

"He's fine. I was just telling him that I'll be here for a while."

She could see his muscles relax at her words.

"You're definitely going to stay?" At the nod of her head, he sauntered towards her, his large hands cupping her face. His thumb gently ran across her lips, and he placed his forehead on hers. "Good. I don't want to spend this time away without you."

Before she could say anything else on the matter, his lips pressed into hers. She felt the overpowering body of his demand from hers. His arms encircled her waist, his hands squeezing her backside. He pressed her more into him, taking over more of her mouth. To her, this would have been absolutely everything she wanted... if only Randy knew what he was to her, he wouldn't try so hard. He wouldn't have tried to make her his woman. He wouldn't have pretended to be in love with her...


	26. Chapter 26

_**A/N:** Here with another update to this. I was only going to post two chapters, but I might as well post the three that I have. Once again, thank you to all who have been reading. I much appreciate it. I hope you enjoy._

Randy had her just where he wanted her. In his bed, underneath him, calling out his name. The gentleness of her voice amazed him, and he tried to soak it in, nuzzling his nose into her neck. Listening to her little gasps of pleasure as he rocked in her could send him over a waterfall alone, much less feeling her, touching her, and tasting her. The wonderful blur of ecstasy is why he had to keep her. She made him feel different, and he'd never felt this with anyone before, and he refused to lie to himself about her.

The innocence and youth that lay In her only amplified the need to protect her. Although he had a feeling that he wasn't her first, he couldn't deny that he wanted to be her last and only from now on. And he wanted to make every thing in her know that. He wanted her to know that she was now his. Of course, he had known that she would fight it. But she had to know that she couldn't anymore. She had to know that she was meant to be his.

In his haze, he barely felt her nails dig into flesh over his back and his arms. Short though they were, he was sure they still left unmistakable marks on him. He'd have to see about her growing them out like her mother did. His hand guided her leg up onto his waist, her other leg automatically connecting with it so he could drive even deeper within her. Lowering his head, he took one hardened nipple into his mouth, making her cry out his name once more.

"Randy," she breathed out. Her hands slid up to his face, lifting his gaze to meet hers. As her fingers played with his lips, she arched her back, getting a growl of approval from him. He thrust even harder, urging her to bring them both to their wonderful release.

Slipping his hand up to grab her hair, he tugged her head back, loving the soft cry that came from her. Still pulling at her hair, he nipped at her neck, his hot breath sending her over the edge. He felt her body convulse, and her insides squeezed around him, sending him crashing down right after her.

And as they lay there, sweat mingling and warm breaths fighting in between their lips, he knew he did love her. He wanted to give his all to her, every single time. No one had driven out his emotions, and no one had made him feel like he could give everything... Like he should give everything...

"Anise," he said breathlessly, his chest still pressed against hers. "Anise, I have to make you mine."

Her mind fought through the cloudiness, focusing on his words. Brows furrowed in confusion, she parted her kiss-swollen lips. "What?"

"I can't have anyone else," he confessed. "Not after you."

He felt her hands on his chest, attempting to push him off. "Randy, you're talking crazy."

Somehow, she managed to successfully push him off. He knew he was still yet to fully come down off his cloud, but he knew he was speaking to her with a very clear mind.

"I am not talking crazy," he said, landing on his back, watching Anise as she wrapped the sheet around her chest.

"Well, then you're being crazy."

"I am not – "

"Listen to yourself, Randy," she said, quickly gathering her hair together and twisting it off to one side. "Don't be so ridiculous."

He sat up at that, emitting a touch of anger in his tone. "Ridiculous?"

"Yes, fucking ridiculous!" She stood from the bed, sheet still wrapped around her. "Look at us, Randy. This is all we all," she said, motioning at the bed. "We'll never be anything more."

It took at he had to resist jumping up and pulling her back down into the bed. Took everything to resist showing his true anger as her words hit him. Clearly, she wasn't understanding him. Placing his hands over the back of his head, he looked down, inhaling deeply as he closed his eyes.

"You can't possibly mean that you still believe this is only sex between us, Anise," he said as calmly as he could. He looked back up at her, watching her shift uncomfortably.

"I don't know what you want me to say, Randy," she finally said after a few moments. "Or do. It's not like we have a conventional relationship anyway. We're each just getting what we want out of each other."

He had nothing to say to that. On some level, he knew she was right. But she would have to eventually want more. A person doesn't just simply stop at being just sexual. It usually almost always turns into something more. And she'd see that when she finally learned.

But for now, he let her walk away. She slipped back into her panties and shirt, shaking her head as she disappeared out the bedroom door. For now, he'd let her sink in those thoughts. He'd let her think about it some more. Hell, maybe he'd even talk to that brother of hers. She always seemed to listen to him. Maybe he could talk some sense into her. Make her see that deep down, she wanted to be an Orton.

"""""

She didn't know what to do. He wanted to what? Marry her? Have kids with her? Devote his everlasting love to her? She scoffed at the mere idea. Randy didn't do that. He didn't dedicate himself to anything but his world. There was no way he would be able to come into someone's world... Not without wanting to make it his own. To make it as he saw fit. There was just no way.

Sighing, she placed the sponge into the sink. She'd spent the better half of the time since she walked out of his bedroom wiping off the kitchen counters, after cleaning the powder room, and mopping all the floors again. She leaned against the counter in front of the sink and looked around the kitchen. A small laugh escaped from her lips. She must have looked ridiculous herself, marching around his house, cleaning supplies in tote. The only thing she wanted from Randy right now was for him to have a dirtier house.

She sighed again, turning around to wash her hands, then made her way back up the staircase to the master bedroom. She paused for a second, hearing the shower running. Blowing out an airy breath, she was almost glad and very relieved that she wouldn't have to encounter him as she quickly grabbed some clothes out of her bags so she could head into one of the hall bathrooms to shower herself. Taking what she needed, she swiftly left the room.

"""""

"Shawn, what's going on with you?" Vivian asked her son as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"What, mom? What do you mean?" He slowly took a sip from the glass in front of him.

"Fighting with Jay lately. It's getting out of control."

"Mom, that's nothing," he said dismissively, waiving his hand. "He just wants to act like I don't mean anything to Nise."

"He does not," she protested. "And talk about Anise, there's something you know, isn't there?"

Shawn thoughtfully looked down into the glass, carefully thinking of what to say. Out of anyone else in their family, from his uncle Paul to his aunt Stephanie, even Jay, wouldn't have the wrath and pure rage that his mother would have if she even had an inkling that Anise wasn't being treated well. His mother simply reacted, and then asked questions later.

"No," he rasped out, really believing that he was being truthful. The truth was, he didn't really know. And until Anise told him from her own mouth, he wasn't going to jump to conclusions, and he sure as hell wasn't going to feed ideas into his mother's mind. "All she told me was that she was that Randy bought her a ticket over there. Something about him being down about his recent suspension."

Vivian looked at him, her lips twisted to one side, her eyes slightly squinted. He knew that look. She was trying to read him. All the twenty-some years of his life, he'd seen that look countless times, after countless occasions of him royally fucking anything up – some things more severe than others. But eventually she nodded her head, looking down into the cup of coffee she was stirring.

"Okay," she said, her bottom lip poking out. "She didn't say anything about it to any of us. She just told us she was going to go be with him."

They resumed their normal conversation, and he was thankful that she didn't ask anymore questions about the topic. He would have to talk to Anise some more about this situation with Randy. Surely, it couldn't be good. And he would hate to have to hide anything from his mother about it. He already had enough of his own stuff to hide from them. He didn't need to add to it.

Although he had assured her that Anise was just visiting Randy at the moment, he had some worried about it himself. The comment she made about him grabbing her arm unsettled him. Anise, being near identical to their mother, didn't put up with nonsense. Certainly Randy didn't have anything to hold over Anise's head. They'd known the guy practically all their lives, and besides the occasional sightings and usual meetings, neither one of them had ever really been around him.

Shawn never doubted the closeness he had with Anise, although Jay deemed it otherwise. And he was sure that Anise would say the same as he did. They were two peas in a pod. They were crackers and cheese. Salt and pepper. And anyone who knew their family knew that. He was almost hoping that Randy wasn't hurting his sister in any way. He would hate to have to deal with Randy. He would hate to have Anise dislike him for hurting Randy for hurting her.

Shaking his head, he continued listening to his mother talk, his aunt shortly walking in to join them for breakfast. Still encased in his own thoughts, he vaguely heard anything they were talking about.

"Shawn, you've been awfully quiet," Stephanie commented.

"Stephie, I'm just thinking."

"Oh, yeah?" she asked, eyebrows shooting up as she stirred her coffee. "About what?"

He leaned in closer to her, placing his hand over hers on the table.

"About when you're gonna offer me a price for that yacht," he said in a silly tone, then winked at her.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, a hand flying to her chest as she let out a laugh. "Shawnie, you're so crazy." She stood, picking up her coffee mug and taking it to the kitchen island where Vivian stood.

Taking another sip of his juice, he watched his mom and aunt talk amongst themselves. He couldn't tell his aunt Stephanie either. His mother might act before thinking, but Stephanie thought meticulously about her actions. She laid low, planning her every move, and mapping out every step. And whether it took a long time or not, whatever she hit you with, it hit you hard. It blindsided you, shaking up your world unexpectedly.

Between the two women, he didn't know which he'd rather deal with. Didn't even want to think about it. He was just glad he would never have to deal with them in that way, and he was sorry for any soul who would, including a potential victim in Randy. Orton would initially be slapped by Vivian so hard, and right as he thought it was safe to surface again, he would then be smacked back down by Stephanie. That's not even adding to all the males in Anise's life that would fight to the death just so she would be happy.

Smiling to himself for the first time in what seemed like days to him, he was more than happy himself to be including in that group of males. Even his own father, Jeff, wouldn't want to see Anise hurting in any way.

Drifting away from the kitchen as the morning passed, he found himself in his old room. A nap sounded too good to be true, but he had a few days off after the last pay-per-view. An even longer break considering that he had dropped the title to the next waiting champion. Falling over his bed at an angle, he fell asleep.


	27. Chapter 27

"Anise, what's this?"

She looked over to what Randy was holding.

"That's a phone," she answered bluntly. "My phone to be exact."

"I know what _it_ is. What I don't know is why he'd been calling you." His lips moved in anger as he tilted his chin up.

"Who? I haven't even picked up my phone since I woke up."

"You know exactly who," he said quickly. "Stephen."

"Really, he called?" she asked, taking her phone from his hand. "Wonder what about." She knew she spoke more to herself with that comment. Randy wasn't concerned with anything other than what her phone activity was.

"Don't play with me, Anise. Why is he calling you?"

She looked at him pointedly, eyebrow arched up. "I have no idea. Maybe something happened."

"Then your parents would have called you," he said quickly. "What's going on?"

"Randy, I have no idea," she said, nearly slamming the device down on the counter.

He lowered his head, laughing to himself at her defiance against him. Did she really think he'd believe that Stephen was calling for no reason? The whole idea was really laughable.

"You think I don't know what's going on?" he asked, running a hand over his chin. He took up the phone in his hand, waving it in front of her. "You have men calling you, while you're in my house no less, and you think that I won't know about it?"

"I wasn't trying to hide it from you," she said, attempting to grab the phone. "I didn't even know he called. Randy, give me my phone." She attempted again, failing once more. "Give me my phone."

"No, I would like to know why."

"Randy, I don't know, now give it here." She managed to get a hold of the bottom with the tips of her fingers, trying her best to pull it from his grasp. It started going off again, indicating another call.

"He's calling again?" Randy said, not giving her any chance to answer it as he snatched his arm away from her completely.

"I don't know who it is, because you won't let me answer it! Now, give it here!" In an attempt to get a hold of her phone again, she followed him to where he walked around the kitchen island, inadvertently pressing the button to answer the call. "Randy, stop it!"

"No, Anise! This shit ends today!" He pulled away from her arms, managing to take a hold on her arms as he did. "Don't do this behind my back, Anise."

"I'm not doing anything behind your back, Randy! Let go of me!"

He pulled on her arm, bringing her towards him enough so he could wrap his arms around her waist. She was still screaming at him as he constricted her arms beneath his. Neither one of them was aware of the phone call that was still connected.

"Anise, calm down." He lifted her up off the floor, still holding on tightly to her body, and brought her into the den to settle her onto the couch. "Calm down."

"No! Let me go," she said, as she did as exactly what he told her to anyway, taking in a deep breath. She took another deep breath, exhaling heavily. "I don't – "

"Shh," he hushed her, leaning his body over her, taking her chin into the tips of his fingers. "Listen to me, Anise, calm down. I didn't mean to upset you. I just want to know why he's calling my girl."

There was no way his blue orbs wouldn't captivate her. He had her, and they both knew it. She remained quiet as their lips met, the only sounds heard were the moans that he elicited from her.

"""""

He didn't know what to think. Had they been arguing? Or had Randy been hurting her again? The call had suddenly disconnected itself, but by then he had already heard more yelling than he wanted to. But it didn't all sound him like. He knew his baby sister could be just as feisty as they came, and he nearly felt sorry for Randy.

But that still didn't dismiss the fact that they were indeed fighting. And it didn't diminish the fact that Shawn felt a knot in his throat at the shouting he heard between them. He knew Anise had to learn on her own, but he disliked the fact that Randy was hurting her. She'd never admit it to any of them because she wouldn't want them to worry. And Shawn knew that she would want to deal with her problems with Randy alone.

He sighed as he continued to pack his bag of fresh, clean clothes. Having Vivian for his mother certainly had the best perks in the world.

"""""

Randy was out with her uncle. Paul had flown out there the previous night, and if Anise didn't know any better, she would say that her uncle had a hidden agenda underneath his topical reason. Which of course didn't involve her, so she stayed out of it. However, for the moment, she had the house all to herself, and after insisting that Paul stay with them, she made sure it was spotless for his comfort.

Not that it wasn't anyway. Over the past week or two, Randy had randomly seen her cleaning throughout the day, asking her what she was even cleaning. She could never give him an answer though. It was simply how she was raised. Everyone who knew Vivian, knew that she was, and still is, meticulous about her house and everything else. Anise just happened to pick up the trait.

While she waited for them to come back from their few hours at the gym, and while waiting for the homemade pizza turnovers to come out of the oven, she busied herself with her new phone. Some how, during their scuffle, one of them had successfully cracked the screen. She wasn't sure if Randy agreeing to pay for her new one was an admission to being a fight starter that day, or if he genuinely felt bad about her phone breaking. Either way, his offer was swift and unrelenting.

Just when she was about to text Shawn again, Paul and Randy came through the back door, bags in hand and chatting to each other.

"Hey, uncle Paul," Anise said, accepting a kiss on the cheek from him.

"Anise, what smells so good?" he asked her as he placed his duffel bag down.

"Uncle Paul, I made some turnovers. They should be almost ready."

Randy looked at her as he slowly placed down his own bag. She couldn't tell why he was studying her, and her eyes continuously shifted over to him as she talked to her uncle.

"Yeah, smells great," Randy agreed.

Paul turned to Randy as they sat down at the kitchen table, discussing whatever they'd been discussing before coming back to the house. By the time Anise brought their plates and drinks to the table, they were laughing and smiling, telling stories and reminiscing. Although she knew her uncle wouldn't outwardly chide their relationship, she knew he also had a little apprehension about it as well.

"So, Anise," Paul began as he tore into his pizza turnover. "I like what you've done with the place. Looked kind of drabby and dull last time I visited."

She gave him a smile. "Thanks, uncle Paul."

Randy nodded. "I told her that she could have free reign of everything. Anything she wanted to do, I'd let her do it."

Paul looked at him, and even through the smile he had on his face, Anise could see the apprehension.

"Well, wasn't that nice of you," Paul said, turning his attention back to his plate. "Anise is just like her mother. Knows exactly what she wants and then goes in for the kill."

Anise nearly spat out her drink at his words. "Uncle Paul... "

"What? It's true." He shrugged, then turned into himself as he caught the look his niece was giving him. "You're exactly like her."

Randy listened to them continue on talking about whatever, continuing to study Anise. It amazed him how friendly and calm she was around her family members. They were certainly special to her, and he wondered what he'd have to do to be on that level with her. He was relatively quiet, only putting in a few words in here or there. The reality of it all hit him, and he knew he'd have to treat Anise differently. He couldn't hurt her anymore. After all, he'd promised all of them that he'd protect her, yet he _was_ the person hurting her.

"Randy," Paul said again, causing him to shake his head and look up at him. "I said, do you want to talk about your return in the next month and a half?"

"Uh, yeah, sure." He stood, reaching down for his plate when Anise stopped him.

"Don't worry about the dishes, I'll get them."

She smiled up at him so gently, it made him want to kiss her. But with Paul standing right there, he knew that wouldn't go over well.

"Thanks, sweetheart," he simply said, averting his eyes back to Paul.

"Yeah, thanks, Anise," Paul added. "That was delicious."

"Glad you liked it," she commented, that smile still on her face. It was only after they walked away did she drop the smile off her face and exhale. It was someone's idea to have her uncle come over. Someone in her family, because only they would know how stressful that would be, and she was going to find out who.


	28. Chapter 28

Anise had spent the last week or so back on the road with her family, with the exception of Shawn. None of them were possessing tell-tale signs that they set her up on that lunch date with a man that none of them honestly, solidly approved of and her hulking man of an uncle. She was so sure one of them would have the guiltiest look on their face as soon as they saw her. But no one did.

"Anise, can you help me with these trays? They're heavy, and there's quite a few of them."

Her mother's voice snapped her back to where she was. In the kitchen to a venue in Connecticut, cooking and baking along side her mom. They were the only ones around, aside from a few kitchen workers.

"Sure, mom," she said, positioning herself to grab the other side of the tray. She helped Vivian move all the trays, then went back to her own work. Her mother speaking again made her look up at whoever was near the kitchen.

"Hey there, Stephen," Vivian said. "What can I do for you?"

Anise looked up in time to see him smile as he placed his hands on the display counter.

"Just seeing if you ladies would join me for lunch," he said cheerfully.

Vivian smiled back at him. "I'm sorry, but I have way too much work here. Besides, I'm not hungry." She spoke to her daughter without turning away from her work. "Anise, why don't you go ahead and take your lunch. I'll be fine by myself for a while."

"You sure, mom?"

Vivian looked up at her, smiling. "I'm positive, baby. You go ahead. Enjoy yourself."

Anise looked back to Stephen. He was waiting patiently, now standing beside the display case. She quickly washed her hands, drying them as she walked past him. "Let me just get my jacket," she said, tossing the towel she was using over the metal counter.

By the time she pulled off the stained apron, and let down her hair, Stephen was waiting for her by the side room.

"You might want to put that on," he said, pointing to her jacket. "It was kind of cold last time I was out there."

She smiled at him, ignoring the vibration of her phone in the back pocket of her jeans. That had to be Randy calling, almost as if he knew that she was going out with a guy that wasn't him.

"I thought it felt a little chilly," she said, attempting to slide her arm into the jacket.

"Here, let me help you with that," Stephen said as he went behind her, holding up her jacket so she could slide both her arms in.

Her smile grew brighter. "Thanks."

"No problem," he said, the Irish accent coming through. "We'll go wherever you want."

She stopped for a moment, slightly taken back by his words. Watching as he pulled a set of key from his own jean pocket, she couldn't help but think. Those were similar to the words that Randy had said to her just as he started to show interest in her.

"""""

"I'm telling you, Randy," Cody said as he looked around the corner where the two walked off. "No, I'm not being paranoid." He was beginning to get frustrated with his friend. "If you don't believe me, just ask Ted. He saw them too. I'm telling you, they've been going out with each other."

"Cody, don't make assumptions," Ted said from his side. "We don't know they definitely went out."

"They left the building together, didn't they?" Cody prompted with raised eyebrows. "Tell me that's not exactly what it looks like." He placed his phone to his ear again, listening to what Randy was saying. He could tell his friend was in a rage, even though he sounded perfectly calm.

"Maybe they had to go somewhere for Vivian," Ted suggested. "We don't know."

"Are you defending her?" Cody questioned, moving the phone from his ear once more.

"Defending her from what? She's a grown woman. She can go where she wants."

Cody looked to the floor, agreeing with Randy that he'd look out for Anise while Randy was out. He knew Randy had his own selfish reasons, but so did he. And reasons that neither of them would understand. If only Anise showed some interested in him like she had shown for Randy... He would treat her like a gentleman. He would treat her right. And he certainly wouldn't have his friends hulking over her every move.

"""""

"Hey, dad," Anise said, slightly out of breath. She placed her leather jacket down on the chair next to Jay, tossing her phone on top of the jacket. "Watch my stuff."

"Hey, hey," Jay said, confused at the rush she was in. "Where you going?"

"To change," she said, brushing past where he sat with a clipboard in hand. "I'll just be five minutes, then I'm coming back for my stuff."

"Oh," he replied, shrinking back into his seat. "Okay." He didn't know what his daughter was doing, and he didn't even want to ask. He watched her disappear out the side door before going back to his paper work for the night's show. Shaking his head, he let out a short laugh to himself. That girl was all over the place lately. One night, she was telling all of them that she was spending an undetermined amount of time with Orton; The very next day, she would be traveling with them again. Jay just decided it was best to go with the flow of things, and not even bother thinking about it.

So, he sat there, going over the written details of the night's show. Nothing was disturbing him. In fact, it was so usually calm and nearly quiet, that he could hear the faint voices of random people around the room. Nearly quiet, aside from the fact that Anise's phone had been going off every available minute possible. He tried to ignore it as he resumed his work, but just as he thought it would finally stop, the buzzing of it violated his peacefulness.

But he refused to answer it, or even look at who could possibly want to talk to her so bad. It couldn't be Vivian, because if she couldn't get through to Anise, she would call him eventually. Couldn't be Shawn either, because even _he_ didn't constantly call Anise. He didn't even think any of the other girls would have called or messaged Anise quite as much as this person was. Just as his eyes traveled down to where the device was once again shaking in the folds of the leather, his daughter reappeared, Stephen by her side.

She was laughing, pushing her hair behind her ear. The smile on both their faces sent a jolt of happiness through his heart. He was happy that she seemed happy. She certainly looked ecstatic to be around Stephen. Though Jay wasn't completely sure he felt any more comfortable with her being around him, Stephen was certainly better than Orton. He sure didn't cause as many issues as Randy did.

"Hey, daddy," her voice came again. Still smiling, she bent over to kiss him on the cheek before picking up her coat.

"Hey, honey." His lips pinched into a tight smile as he accepted the kiss from her. "You going out?"

She fixed her jacket over her fresh clothes. "Me and Stephen are just going out."

"Dancing again?" he asked, setting the clipboard aside.

"Probably," she answered, shaking her head. "Not much else I can actually do."

"Got two more years," he grinned.

"More like a year and a half," she smirked back. "I'll be back later. Bye, daddy."

"See you later, Jay," Stephen said, waving a hand at him as he took off with Anise.

They disappeared once again out of the room. Jay was in the very least thankful that Stephen was a respectable man. Not that Randy wasn't in his own sense, but when it came to his daughter, he trusted Stephen with her a whole lot more. Letting out a satisfied sigh and sipping the coffee he had, he turned his attentions back to his work.

"""""

"That's about the twentieth time your phone has gone off since we got here," his strong accent said over the music. "You sure you don't want to answer it?"

Anise shook her head. "I just came here to relax," she replied.

Stephen looked at her warily. She could almost tell that he knew what was going on. It had been Randy that was constantly calling and messaging her. The voice mails were mounting up from the ten he'd left since they left the venue. Even through Randy's persistent calling, she refused to let their night out become sour. After dancing, and laughing quite a bit at each other, they were now seated in a booth in the corner of the club, waiting for their ordered meals to arrive.

"So tell me a little bit about yourself," Stephen said, making her eyes draw back up to him as he played with the straw in his drink. "Has to be more to you than being Jay's daughter."

She smiled. "Of course there is. You know, if you had signed a few years earlier, you would have known me in my diaper years." He laughed, and Anise loved the way his eyes looked when he did so. "Well," she said tapping her fingers on the table. "I don't have many exciting things going on right now. Used to be in a band, but that's over now."

"A band?" he commented, his eyebrows raising up. "What did you play?"

She lifted a hand off the table and waved it. "I sang," she answered just as a waitress brought over a tray with their plates.

"You sing? That's amazing." He shoved a fry into his mouth before continuing. "You said used to. What happened?"

She held her fork to her plate, clearing her throat before speaking. "The guitarist, who was my best friend, died in a car crash last year. We just kind of split."

Stephen looked at her with sorrow-filled eyes. "Sorry for your loss."

"Don't be," she said, shaking her head. "I think that things happen for a reason."

He nodded, chewing his forkful of food. "So, why are you trying to fight it?"

"Fight what?" she asked, slowly bringing her fork up to her mouth.

"Fight what's meant to happen," he simply replied. When she still looked confused, he kept talking. "The whole you and Orton thing. Something's happening there, isn't it?"

That made her eyebrows shoot up. "How did you know about that?"

A smile burst through the seriousness on his face. "Well, it's all quite obvious, isn't it?"

"Maybe more than it should be," she stated, looking down to her plate. "Anyway, it's just a thing. I don't think he'll ever be real with me."

"But you are?"

The look in Stephen's eyes set alarms off in her. She usually never talked so privately with anyone, with the exception of a few people within her family, yet here he was seemingly drilling holes into the wall that she built around her life. Piece by crumbling piece, Stephen was breaking it apart. He was asking all the questions that she had had herself. The only problem was, she couldn't even answer herself; How was she supposed to answer him?

"In a sense." Surely he'd see through that. "But I'm not taking him as serious as people think we are."

If he had seen through her words to the underlying tone that built the foundation of her walls, he didn't make it obvious. Instead he placed his fork down with a clink, and leaned back in the booth seat a bit, giving her a look that would eat her alive if she stared at him long enough.

"You should live a little."

"What?" she asked, her head popping back up to him. "What do you mean? I've been around the world."

He chuckled, picking up his fork again. "I mean that you should allow yourself to be around other guys."

Anise looked at him through a smirk. "You mean you?" she questioned rhetorically. She saw him blush a bit, the bright smile he always wore around her coming back to his face.

"Nah, not me. Although, I've highly enjoyed your company."

She felt her heart sink a little, but she knew he was right. He wouldn't be the one for her. They were growing closer every day they spent around each other, and that alone made her grateful for him. For once, she felt like she didn't have to load her issues out to Shawn. Not that he minded, and not that he didn't automatically know if something was wrong with her, but it felt nice to talk to someone else for a change. To get a different thought and a unique opinion on something.

By the time they finished their meal, Anise was completely removed from Randy. It was a breath of fresh air not to have him in her mind for a few hours. Stephen paid for both their meals, having refused Anise to pay for any of it, and they ended their night out at the hotel.

"Thank you for dinner," she said, giving him a warm hug once they stopped in front of her room door.

"No problem," he said. "It was fun tonight." He returned her hug, then started his way back to the elevator. He stood there, waiting for her to open her door and step inside before pressing the button to call for the elevator.

"""""

Sliding her jacket off her shoulders, she thoughtlessly tossed it onto the bed, and headed into the bathroom. Quickly washing her face, she was drying off with a towel as she walked back out into her room to change for bed when an alarmingly deep voice startled her.

"You've been out for hours."

She gasped, nearly doubling in half as it hit her that Randy stood in her room, arms crossed, and a major attitude spread over his entire body. "What the fuck, Randy! You scared me half to death!"

"What? You didn't notice your phone had stopped going off? Or did you just become used to the noise of me trying to contact you?"

He slowly moved towards her, head tilted down, and his eyes burning right through her. Feeling her breath catch in her throat, she couldn't answer him.

"Randy, I-I – "

"I knew what you were doing," he said, tracing a finger along the strap of her top. "Whoring yourself out to him. Having dinner with him. Did you just come from his room?"

"What?" Her brows furrowed together. Her outfit might have been a little on the glitzy side, but nothing that she would consider whorish. But a gasp escaped from her again as his finger looped under the thin piece of material, yanking it and breaking it from the rest of the garment. "Randy!"

"What, Anise? Your boyfriend couldn't buy you a better top?"

"Randy, you've gone fucking mad," she stated, backing away from him as she held up the broken strap. Not that it was super functional, but still... She liked this shirt.

"You go out, prancing around with him, in a flimsy shirt and tight jeans and expect me to be okay with it?"

"I only ate dinner – "

"With another man," he finished for her. "You really think I would just sit around at home, with my head dragging on the ground, wishing you'd answer your phone? Am I a goddamn joke to you, Anise?"

"Randy, stop it," she said as he seemed to close her in. She had no where to go. No where to hide. No one to help her. Everyone thought she was alone, safe and sound in her own room.

But there was no safety for her. When his hand lifted up, somewhere deep down she knew it would land on her. She wanted to scream and cry, but her voice was lost. It had ran away... just like she should have.


	29. Chapter 29

"Hey, have either of you seen Anise?"

Stephanie looked up to Jay's face. "Mmm, no," she said thoughtfully. "I only saw her once this morning, and she told me that was going somewhere with Stephen."

"This early? She didn't say anything to me about leaving," Vivian put in as she sipped her morning coffee.

"With Stephen?" Jay repeated back. "But he left out on an early flight."

"How early?" Vivian asked.

"Around five," he replied.

"That's impossible," Stephanie said, closing the folder of paperwork in front of her. She looked at the slender watch around her wrist. "I saw Anise about an hour ago around seven. It was daylight when I spoke to her."

Jay sat next to Vivian, who shared the same notion when she spoke.

"Something's not right then," she said. "We'll ask around. Maybe someone else saw or heard something more."

Both Stephanie and Jay nodded their head in agreement. Something wasn't right here, and they all felt it.

"""""

Randy had calmed down a bit as they stepped into the house. She'd been quiet the entire trip, and he had to admit, it was with reason. A solid reason. He knew he'd gone too far. He knew he crossed that line. As soon as relationships go over that boundary, it's rare they ever bounce back from it. But there was still something in him that made him want to keep her near. She _had_ to be close to him.

She immediately excused herself as he placed down her bags, and he was left alone in the kitchen, wondering what he could do to show her that he was sorry. Because he really was sorry. He didn't mean to react in such a vicious way. The bruise along the side of her face where he struck her pained him. What pained him even more was the fact that she didn't want to talk to him. She only quietly agreed to leave with him that morning.

He made his way to the living room, flopping down on the couch, an arm sprawled across his forehead. He didn't even know what to do. She'd never forget him being so brutal to her. What came over him, he'd never know. That primal instinct within him to try and make her understand that she belonged to him had gone terribly wrong. And even though he didn't get the impression that she would leave him, his gut wrenched at the idea of not having her.

"""""

What the hell had gotten into him? This was going way beyond anything she wanted. It was going beyond how he should have been to her. Why did he care if she had gone out to dinner with someone else? She wasn't stupid... She knew that Randy only wanted her for sex. In a few months, she'd be forgotten about and tossed to the wayside.

On top of that, whatever she'd eaten for her dinner with Stephen was taking a violent toll on her. She almost ran into the powder room, emptying whatever stomach contents were left. Of course, she'd heaved out most of it the previous night at the hotel as she stayed up hour after hour, watching the doorway for Randy's figure. She didn't know where he'd gone, or if he fell asleep, but she was thankful that he had left her alone until morning came.

She'd gladly take sitting on a bathroom floor all night than to be hit by him. It was only a single hit, but it impacted her something awful. She didn't even know what had been worse... The heavy hand that laid out across her face, or the fact that she couldn't seem to get a handle on her breath after that. She hadn't been able to breathe, and for everything she was worth, she truly thought she would pass out right on the spot. He literally smacked the breath out of her. She didn't know what to do now.

She wasn't even counting the minutes she'd been slouched over the toilet when she heard the door creak open.

"You okay?" he asked her. She could only nod her head, too weak to do anything else. "Let me help you up."

Moving towards her might have been the wrong move. She backed herself up to the side of the sink, drawing her knees up. He realized she was shielding herself from him. Okay, so he deserved that, but she still needed his help. She was sick, and there was no way she'd be able to get herself up off the floor.

"I'll be fine," she managed to say. The coarseness in her throat burned something nasty, but if she could just talk enough to let him know she didn't want his help, she didn't care how much it hurt to talk.

"Anise, I can't just leave you laying on a bathroom floor again. You did that last night and didn't sleep at all." He let out a sigh at the sight of her bowing her head in discomfort. "Let me get you some towels, and then I'll help you up. At least let me get you onto the couch."

She held out a hand to him, preventing him from doing anything. "I don't want your help," she whispered out.

"But you need it, Anise. Stop being so stubborn." He left out the bathroom door, and within a minute came back with some towels. "Don't make this difficult," he said as he handed her the towels, then knelt down in front of her.

"I'm not," she breathed out, willing herself to sit up straight. "I just want to stay here."

"You're not staying in a bathroom all day, Anise," he said firmly, taking a towel to wipe her mouth. "Now come on."

She didn't want to give into him anymore than she already had. But laying on a bathroom floor once more wasn't as appealing as being on a comfortable couch. Maybe if she allowed him to help her, he'd leave her alone. So, huffing out a sigh, she let him lift her up and start to carry her to the couch. His touch was gently and soft this time. His body heat warmed her, and when he slowly placed her down on the couch, she almost regretted him moving away from her.

"Are you hungry?" he asked her as he backed away from the couch. When she shook her head slightly, he sat down on the couch opposite her. His eyes steady observed her. She didn't even have to look into a mirror to know that she looked sick. She could feel it. Her bones ached, her stomach felt completely twisted, and her legs barely had any strength. Between the dancing last night and the food, she didn't know which had made her so weak and sick.

"You don't have to stare at me all day," she said sorely.

He uncrossed his arms, leaning them on either of his knees. "I just want to make sure you're okay. If you're hungry, let me know. Do you want to go up to bed?"

Shaking her head again, she closed her eyes. "I'm fine."

And with that, Randy took the hint. He slowly stood, watching her for a minute more before striding up the staircase. Drifting off into a sleep, she didn't care where he was going, just as long as he didn't come back.

"""""

All three of them had asked anyone they thought would know about Anise's whereabouts. When Paul found out that she was basically missing, he had called Stephen, turning his carefully asked questions into a business call.

"Well," Paul sighed out heavily. "She's evidently fell off the face of the planet." He placed his phone down on the table before looking up at his waiting wife and the waiting parents of the missing girl. "He said he hadn't seen her since last night after their dinner."

"I'm at a loss for words right now," Stephanie said, sitting down in her chair. "She lied to me, and that's completely out of character for her." She crossed her arms, her anger becoming prominent.

"I'll try her phone again," Jay said, already dialing her number.

"She hasn't answered me," Vivian stated. "No replies to messages or anything."

"Completely out of character," Stephanie repeated. "I talked to the girls and they haven't heard from her since yesterday. She would have at least talked to Evelyn since then."

"What about Shawn?" Paul asked.

Vivian shook her head. "Already asked him. He hasn't spoken to her in a few days."

"A few days?" Stephanie asked shocked. "They're attached at the hip! When is there a day they _don't_ talk to each other?"

"That's what I thought," Vivian said with a sad tone. "Something isn't right." She looked up at Jay, hearing him sigh out. "No answer?"

"Nope."

"""""

Her eyes fluttered open. Somewhere in the distance, she heard her phone repeatedly going off, and that's what had woken her. Groggily, she slipped off the blanket that was thrown over her, letting it fall to the carpet. She wearily stood, barely able to walk over to where her bags were in the kitchen. Falling to floor, she shifted through her bag, trying to find her phone. When she finally found it, she was relieved to see that it was her dad, her mom, and her aunt continuously trying to call her. She'd missed a few calls from Evelyn and Murphy as well.

Leaning back into the counter, she braced herself against it as she sat up on the cool flooring. She desperately wanted to reach out to them. To tell them what happened. To let them know that she wanted to get away from it. But she couldn't. She knew that if she told them, they'd all come running to her. They would all indeed fix her problems, but she didn't want that. She wanted to deal with Randy on her own. She had to, or she'd never walk away whole.

However, she knew she didn't have to do it alone. So, now she had a choice. Either suffer through whatever Randy would put her through, or ask the one person she knew wouldn't ask any questions about it. It was almost midnight, so she was sure that Randy was sleeping by now. She only hoped that the person she called would accept her. She hoped they would let her under their wing and offer her solace, if only for a little while.


	30. Chapter 30

Randy woke up the next morning alone in bed, his hand feeling over her undisturbed side of the bed. Maybe she still wasn't able to get up. Maybe she was still feeling sick and still sleeping on the couch. Sitting up in the bed, he started thinking of her being ill. Could it be what he was thinking of? What he wanted to have with her the moment he'd started seeing her in a different light. There's no way she'd leave him if there was something stopping her.

He shook his head, dismissing that notion. Even if she didn't need him, she'd want him around. She wouldn't run away from him. She wouldn't hide from him. They would finally have the relationship that they should have... A big, happy family.

His thoughts were stopped short at the thud of something downstairs.

"Anise," he said out loud, then quickly shot up from bed, jolting down the stairs in nothing but his boxers. "Anise."

She was sitting on the kitchen floor, a bag and it's contents spilled all over. She must have noticed he was there out of the corner of her eye, and she looked up at him with tear-stained eyes.

"I-I'm sorry," she softly said.

He could almost hear the sobs still being depressed within her chest, and he wondered why she was apologizing. _He_ was the one that should be sorry, and right now, looking at her sunken-in eyes and the tiredness that seemed to wrack her body, he certainly felt extremely sorry for treating her like he did. He didn't even want to keep noticing the mark that was created on her face by his own hand. He went to her, crouching down to gently hold her hand.

"Don't be sorry, honey," he calmly said. "Are you okay?" She only nodded her head, reaching out to gather her things. "No, no, I'll pick everything up. What's wrong? Are you hungry?"

"No," she answered quietly. "I'm not hungry."

She sounded so broken. Like she'd already given up on everything. Like she had already given up on him.

"Well, let me help you up. You can take a shower and lay down, and I'll bring you whatever you want."

Nodding again, she agreed to let him help her up. After he saw to that she was safely upstairs, waiting to take her shower, he went back down to clean up the bag she attempted to place on the counter that she was sitting against. There wasn't much in the bag... A chapstick, a mascara tube, her wallet, a small notepad with a pen, and her cell phone.

As he tossing each item back into her bag, he couldn't help but be curious as to why she was on the floor. How long had she been up? Then her phone, the last thing to be placed back in its place, caught his attention. Had she been calling someone? Talking to someone? He pressed the top button on the phone, making it light up, and he navigated his way through the phone to her recently called list.

It was empty. In fact, all the lists were empty. Before he could contemplate about it further, the second thud he heard that morning came from upstairs, only it sounded louder and whatever fell hit the floor with a heavier impact.

Leaving the phone and anything else he wanted to look through behind, he ran up the staircase faster than he thought he ever could.

"Anise!" He heard the shower running from where he stood in his bedroom door, his eyes quickly shifting to the bathroom, he made it over there just as fast. "Anise!"

"Randy," she weakly said, holding her stomach. Her meager attempt to hold her arm out to him made him shut the shower off and scoop her up into his arms.

"You'll be okay, Anise," he said as he placed her wet body onto the bed. "You'll be alright, baby."

He kept repeating his words to her as he toweled her dry. Waiting for her to open her eyes seemed like living in hell, and what tortured him more were the little gasps of breath that she just couldn't seem to catch. Smoothing the hair off her face, he whispered to her more, wishing that he would believe it himself.

"""""

_"Shawn?"_

His mind panicked, but his body just couldn't seem to care enough. He heard his father say his name again, and he was thankful that he'd had the sense to lay down. If anyone were to open his bedroom door, it would just look like he was sleeping. Not that _that_ was too far from the truth. Although his mind was running on a treadmill at full speed, his body was motionless, limp and dead in its own sense.

He knew this was slowly killing him. It was killing his body, his mind, and it was taking a toll on his career and livelihood. He hadn't been caught yet, but he knew the hand that he would be dealt if that day ever came. He heard another voice outside of the bedroom door, his ears perking up when he heard her sweet voice.

"Cristine," he roughly said. He didn't want her to see him like this. Poor girl, she'd already been put through enough over the past few weeks with him. He had been above anything else, just terrible to her, and he couldn't apologize enough for it. She didn't know why he was being that way, didn't even question. She'd simply abide by it, never saying anything about it. If for anyone else in his life, he had to stop for her, especially now that she was expecting.

A smile crossed his face, remembering how excited and happy he was. It barely mirrored the glow she already had, and with only six months left to straighten himself out, he wanted to make sure she was absolutely taken care of. He hadn't even told his family yet, surprising himself by not even spilling the news to Anise. Most of his father's side of the family knew, and he would have to make sure he'd tell his mother's side soon.

But right now, he couldn't do anything. Couldn't work out, couldn't build anything... He doubted he'd even be able to put a simple play pen up. It had hit him hard over the past few days how pathetic he was being. He had someone coming along who needed to rely on him. He couldn't continue on like this, for so many reasons. Glad that the voices faded, and the light in the hallway was turned off, he slipped back into the darkness that consumed him.

"""""

"Anise, what are you doing?" he asked her, seeing her up and about in the kitchen. "I told you to rest. I'll bring you anything you want."

She looked at him with a smile on her face, and tilted her head. "You can't bring me the kitchen counters to be wiped off."

Randy looked at her incredulously, shifting his weight to one leg. "They don't need to be cleaned. They're spotless from the other one thousand times you've wiped them since you've been here." He approached her, gently taking her arm into his hand and leading her into the den. "Here, sit down. I'll finish fixing the food."

She had been wiping down the counter tops with a damp towel, but what he had heard from outside was her opening the oven door. She'd also prepared something in the short time he'd left her alone.

"It's already done," she announced, switching on the television. "Be ready in about an hour or so."

Though over the past two months, he learned he absolutely loved her cooking, this was not time for her to be so active. Stressing and straining her body was not good, especially after the fainting scare that passed over her almost a week ago.

"I'll be right back in a minute," he said moving over to the sliding door to the backyard. "Do not move this time."

She only looked up at him with the same smile. He looked at her through the sliding door, before moving back off to the side, placing the phone back up to his ear to continue on his conversation.

"""""

She looked over to where he stepped out of view. She wasn't stupid; She knew who he was talking to. Well, she didn't know exactly _who_, but she knew _what_, and that was another woman. She'd heard him talking on the phone from outside as she walked into the kitchen, and fortunately his back was turned to the side of the house so she could casually slip on past the door. By the time he had realized that she was up, she'd been able to throw together a quick meal and slide it into the oven.

Now, he'd placed her on the couch, and she dully watched the television dance about, briefly scolding herself for even thinking that Randy _could_ be committed to her. She knew it was too good to be true. A good looking man with money and a career, and all the free will in the world... She'd never last a minute with him in reality. He probably was just pretending anyway. Hell, he couldn't have her mother, so she was the next best thing.

Curling her legs up underneath her, she ignored looking over at the sliding door as it opened again. She felt too stupid, too idiotic, to look his way. He made his way to her after placing his house phone back into a charging cradle, sitting down next to her and stretching his arm across her shoulder. She felt even more moronic when she felt herself melt into him. In a perfect world, that would have been fine. In a world where Randy wasn't such a womanizer. In a world where Randy wouldn't shatter her heart at the end of all this.

"You okay?"

As if he heard her thoughts, his voice broke them, just like he would break her heart. She'd have to keep reminding herself of that.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just kind of hungry." She knew he was glad that she'd finally gained her appetite back, but it didn't matter. He'd just break her heart.

"That's good," he said, turning his head to the television. "You want to watch RAW tonight? Heard your dad will be wrestling again."

"Sure," she replied, picking the nail polish off her toes. "He didn't tell me he would wrestle again." Her dad hadn't told her that. In fact none of them did, because she hadn't spoken to any of them. She knew she'd eventually talk to them again anyway, because Randy would just break her heart.

"Yeah, he's in really great shape. Can't wait to see what he's got ahead."

She mumbled something, continuing to pick off the flaking red polish. Not that painting her toes mattered, because he would just break her heart.

"""""

"You have to talk to her at least once about it. You tell her everything, what's so different now?"

"Dad, because she can't see me in that way. I didn't want to tell Cristine, but I had to. I refuse to tell Anise." He stood up from the kitchen table, a hand running through his hair. "I refuse to even expose that life to her. She's not been around it at all and I want to keep it that way."

"Are you so sure about that when I've been hearing she's been around Randy?" Jeff questioned. "I've worked with him quite a bit, and he'll do it just as fast as anyone else."

"But not with the things that I'm doing... did," he corrected himself. "Dad, just please, don't tell her. I don't want to think what it'll do to her. She'll be devastated and disappointed in me."

He lowered his head, making his father stand up to place a hand on his back.

"You may be her hero, Shawn, but you're not Superman," he said gently. "She's supported you in everything you've done, and she'll continue to support you now." He patted Shawn again before stepping out of the kitchen. "You'll need her support, son, and she'll need you."

He left out of the kitchen, to the little room off the side of the house. This room, with brightly colored paint splattered nearly every where anyone could see, was his haven. Shawn had taken to it a few times, but he wasn't much of an artist, paint-wise anyway. He had only picked up music as easily as he did because Vivian could actually sing, and he always thought Shawn just picked it up from her more so than from him.

So as Jeff sat in his getaway, he thought of the voice mail that Anise had left him. Why she had called during the middle of the night, he had no idea. But it disturbed every sense in him. Something wasn't right, and he could feel it by just the tone of her voice. The message alone left him feeling like he should build a house right next to his just so he could keep an eye on her.

What was Randy doing to her anyway? She sounded so... broken, as if she'd fall apart as soon as she let go of her cell phone. The voice mail, albeit short, sent shivers down his bones. He told Shawn that she would be coming to stay with them for a little bit, and not only did she sound like she needed the visit, but he knew Shawn would benefit from it as well.

Jeff knew that he'd instantly detect if something was wrong with Anise, and she would surely sense the strangeness in him. Shawn would get his wish. Jeff wouldn't even have to tell her, because they each would tell on themselves to each other.

"""""

She hadn't given into him in nearly a week. Ignoring ever inch of her body aching for his touch, and ignoring her mind screaming for her to let him take over her again. She couldn't deny that he made her feel like she was the only one for him as his hands roamed over her hips, squeezing ever so gently as his lips ran past her belly button. She felt like they were the only two people in the world as he kept laying each sensation of being on her. He was relentless in striving to please her, not stopping until she fell just short of simply flying on her own.

But it all came crashing back down as she looked over at him now. The quiet snores coming from him put a smile on her face. In any other situation, this would be that perfect world to her, but Randy had already proven otherwise to her. If not for the hitting or grabbing, then for the other women he was talking to behind her back. He didn't even have the common decency to admit to her that she wasn't the only woman in his life. If he had just told her, then maybe she could fall a little more softly.

However, she knew he would send her crashing down, with all their pretend world caving her in. She needed to just do this now before things became any worse. It was a little past three in the morning when she finally decided to just go. Grab her things, jump in her truck, and go. She had no other choice, no other option. He was no good for her, and the sooner she understood that, the better off they both would be.


	31. Chapter 31

_**A/N:** Another slow update here. Had a bit of an internet issue. Thank you for all your patience, and thank you for reading. Hope you enjoy._

Anise finally turned off her truck engine. She couldn't sit here for the rest of the night, in the driveway, waiting for everything to explode in her face. She was tired and hungry, and she was pretty sure that when she stepped out of the truck, she would collapse on the gravel. Jeff had called her during the near thirteen hour drive, making the time spent on the road go by just a little bit faster. He told her that Cristine had cleaned her room in Shawn's house for her, and that they'd all be waiting for her. And he even said there was a surprise waiting for her.

That made her look up at the house she knew as Matt's. Jeff told her that they'd all be over there, throwing together a big dinner. She'd always felt welcome here in this little nook of North Carolina that they claimed as their own. She had to do it, she had to go in. Not even bothering grabbing any of her bags, because she knew that one of the guys would just come out and get them for her, she took a deep breath and stepped out. Slowly approaching the house, the front door swung open before she could even get within five feet of it, Shawn's uncle with a wide smile on his face.

"Hey, Anise, and welcome," he said sweetly then stepped to the side so she could enter the house.

"Hey, Matt. Thanks."

"Anise is here everyone!" Matt announced. "Don't be shy, now."

She followed him through the foyer to the living room and kitchen area. Everyone looked up at her, giving their friendly waves and hellos... Most everyone, except Shawn. Jeff must have noticed the look on her face as he approached where she stood on the step platform of the kitchen.

"Shawn's out back with Cris," he told her. "They have a surprise for you."

"Surprise?" she asked, her eyebrows shooting up.

"Go on, Anise," she heard Matt say from somewhere behind her in the kitchen. "You'll love it."

Tilting her head to the side, she looked at the sliding door to the back patio, then slowly made her way to it. As promised, Shawn was standing near the steps that lead down into the grass, and his girlfriend Cristine sat in a chair next to the railing. The looks on their faces seemed anything but surprising. It looked like they were arguing, or in the very least, seriously discussing something. She felt like she was violating their space as she opened the sliding door.

"It's gotta stop. I don't know what I'm going to do without you. I can't do this on my own. You know that."

"I know, Cris, I know, and you won't," Shawn said before turning around to where Anise was quietly shutting the sliding door behind her. A smile became plastered on his face, and the discussion between them ceased. "Anise!" He walked over to her in a few long strides, hugging her before taking her hands in his and leading her to where he and Cristine were.

"How you doing, Anise?" Cristine asked kindly as she sipped from her mug. "Come sit next to me." She patted the patio chair next to her, smiling when Anise strolled over there to plop down in the chair.

"Been better," she said, shrugging her shoulders and letting them drop down. She slouched in the chair, feeling more relaxed than she had in the past week or so.

"You still sick?" Shawn asked.

She shrugged again. "Haven't thrown up in a few days. I guess it passed."

"Did you see a doctor?" Shawn asked, and at the shake of her head and the dismissal of even bothering to, he became worried. "You should have gotten yourself checked out, Anise. What if it's something serious?"

"Well, whatever _it_ was, it's gone now."

"How do you know that for sure?" he pressed on.

"I'm sure," Cristine began, speaking a hair louder than Shawn, "that if she still felt sick, she'd go see a doctor." She looked at Anise with raised eyebrows. "Right, honey?"

Anise smiled brightly at Cristine's tone. She liked Cristine, she really did.

"Sure would," she happily said. She caught a wink from Cristine, and an unsettling feeling came over her. It was as if Cristine knew something that she didn't. A few moments passed before she shook off the unnerving feeling. "So, what have you two been doing?"

"Oh nothing," Shawn said before stopping and smiling at Cristine. He paced the small space between the railings, hands in his pocket. "You know, the usual... Sleeping, eating, driving... making babies... And you know, I've got a return match soon – "

"Wait," Anise said, her whole body freezing. "What?" Her eyes wildly bounced from her brother to his girlfriend. "What?"

"I said, I've got a return match," Shawn repeated.

"Not that!" Anise shouted. "A baby?!" She squealed, Cristine joining in on her excitement.

"We found out a few weeks ago, well no," she started explaining thoughtfully. "I'm a little over two months, so it was about a week or so ago."

"Are you sick and stuff from it?"

"No," she answered. "No signs of it at all. I was actually just going for a regular check up. A thorough check up, but a routine one nonetheless."

"Oh, how exciting," Anise squealed again. "I'm so excited. I'm going to be an aunt." She grabbed both of Cristine's hands, lacing their fingers together, both of them still squealing with delight.

"No, really, I've got a return match," Shawn said flatly, knowing that anything he said after the baby comment would be lost.

"""""

"She's staying with us, Matty," Cristine said. "Nice try."

"She can have a room here!" Matt joked as they ate dinner. "Look, look," he said, a plate in his hands, as he moved over to where the television and fireplace wall was. He pushed open a door, and his little dog Lucas came running out. "She can share a room with Lucas."

Lucas came running up to her and sat down by her feet. She laughed out, tossing Lucas a piece of chicken, which he gladly picked up and ate.

"I'll stay another night," she said, still smiling. Matt nodded at her words, pointing a finger at her as he walked back over.

"I'm keeping you to your word, now."

Anise loved Matt, in fact, she loved all of them. They always had something fun to do or talk about. And it was usually nothing serious. Coming here was in itself a vacation. She didn't know how long she'd be here, but she hoped she could at least keep her mind off Randy while she was here. It was dark out, and she was pretty sure he'd woken up to an empty house. She was also quite sure he was fuming over that fact as well.

Shawn saw fit to turn off her phone, and kept it away from her. She didn't worry about that, because even if her mother called her, Shawn would eventually get a call asking where Anise was. Shawn had actually told her to not worry about anything, and she was going to do just that. Not a single care in the world while she was here at her little getaway. She'd deal with the consequences of not worrying later. Right now, she'd just concentrate on being in the moment.

They all finished dinner, some of the guys offering to clean up and do the dishes. Cristine, glowing and happy as she was, grabbed Anise's hand, saying goodbye to the guys. They made their way to Shawn's house and laid themselves out comfortably on the couches in the living room. Anise looked around, fingertips on her chin.

"I seriously think that Shawn needs to let us decorate. Never seen a house so plain."

Cristine laughed, "I think so as well." She became quiet, twisting her hands together. "He asked me to move in with him, so I think I'll have plenty of time for that."

"You want to move in?" Anise asked, throwing her legs up onto the back of the couch.

Cristine nodded her head. "For sure. Never been so happy as I am with your brother."

"You two thinking of getting married?"

She scrunched her nose at Anise's question. Not that the idea hadn't crossed her mind... They just never talked about it. She thought carefully on how to get Anise to spill anything about it. After all, Shawn and Anise were as close as can be. She might know something about it, right?

"He hasn't said anything about it to me," she replied. "But, I would if he asked me." She paused, a sparkle in her eye coming about, and Anise was hit with that extremely unnerving feeling once again. "So, you and Randy?"

"Ugh," Anise scoffed. "Totally didn't even want to think about that bag of shit mess I got myself into."

"Why?" Cristine asked, sitting up attentively. She'd only briefly heard of the couple when Shawn was talking about it. Other than Aurora's wedding, she'd never really seen them together either.

"I just," Anise breathed out, also sitting up straight on the couch. "I just feel like we rushed into everything. I should have had the sense to take it slower and easier. Now it's just escalated into something it shouldn't even be."

"Is it something that you want?"

She tilted her head to the side, biting her lip. "I do like him, don't get me wrong. But I just feel like – "

"That you're settling for him?"

Anise's head snapped up to her. "How'd you know?"

Cristine shrugged casually. "Your brother told me a lot about you, which included your friend."

She immediately knew that Cristine meant Zenner, and her head lowered in sadness. "I wish things were different. I know it's not any good to be bitter about it, but it's just not fair." She felt the tears well up in her eyes. "We had so much going for us. _He_ had so much going on. I still don't know what really happened."

Cristine must have heard the sobs choking up because she moved over to sit beside her, placing a comforting arm over her.

"I'm sorry, honey," she said softly.

"All I was told was... his truck flipped over... and that was it. He was gone." A huge sob left her chest, and the dam broke. Tears flowed down her face, and for the first time since his untimely death, she could honestly say that she felt comfortable talking about it, despite the tears.

"Well," Cristine said slowly. "I think that he would have wanted you to be happy. And I'm sure that he would have done anything in his power to ensure your happiness. If being with Randy would make you happy, then you should go for it."

Anise shook her head, wiping away the wetness away with her hand. "That's the thing. We _could_ be happy, but he's just an incredible... _asshole_... half the time. I can't even have a relaxed time around him."

Cristine shifted away from Anise slightly, still keeping a hand on her back.

"What do you think makes you two drawn to each other then?"

She shook her head again. "I don't even know. Something that wants to punish me."

Just then, the front door swung open, a heavy thud breaking the quietness between the women, followed by another one.

"Damn, Anise, how many bags did you have at his house?"

She stood, trying her best to dry the tears, sniffing as she strode over to Shawn.

"I just packed everything I had there." She noticed the funny look he gave her, and she also knew he ignored the sniffles that came from her.

"Do you never plan on going back then?" he asked in a silly tone, but she heard the serious undertone of the question. She was quite sure that he'd noticed the slight marking on her face, even though it had healed for the most part.

It was her turn to ignore him as she continued on with grabbing a bag and carrying it to the hallway of the house.

"Uh, baby," Cristine spoke out. "Will you get the heavy bags for her?"

He looked at her incredulously, still bent over from placing a second heavy bag down. "I gotta pick them up _again_?"

"Yes, again," she smirked. "Please and thank you." She turned away from them and stepped into the spacious kitchen.

"Anise," Shawn huffed out. "What the fuck is in here? You seriously couldn't have had that much shit over his house."

"I could have," she started to reply as Shawn picked up the first heavy bag, "if Randy asked me to move in with him." Hearing a heavy thud again, she sharply turned back around to look at Shawn. By the look on his face, he'd dropped the bag in shock. "I know, stupid me, right?"


	32. Chapter 32

All her bags were now in the room she had in Shawn's house. Although he hadn't said anything to her about it yet, she knew she'd get it for her situation with Randy. Coming from Shawn, she'd accept it. He could read between her lines anyway. He knew things about it without even asking her, and now she'd given him more fuel. Shawn would frown upon her dealing with a guy that just didn't seem to do right by her. Not just because she was his baby sister, but because that was simply how Shawn was.

Wrapped up in her robe, her hair twisted up with a towel, she sat in her bed carefully painting her toes. Randy may or may not break her heart, but she realized that she just couldn't have raggedy toes. Cristine had said that they would go out tomorrow and have their nails professionally done, and she was glad considering her nails had grown out more than she normally let them. After letting her toenails dry for a few minutes, she sighed and stood from the bed, quickly slipping on her pajamas.

There was a knock on her door as she disentangled her hair from the towel, Shawn walking in. A few strands of wet hair slapped her in the face as she looked up at him. He didn't say a word as he looked around the room. Her luggage was neatly piled against a semi-empty wall near the closet, the closet door itself still closed.

"Not gonna put your bags away?" he asked.

"Maybe later."

"So," he said moving towards the bed and laid across the bottom of the bed. "What has been going on? Details."

She knew he didn't mean to be serious about it, but he was. She couldn't bullshit him either. Taking in a deep breath, she offered some explanation.

"Me and Randy just... aren't getting along right now," she said.

"Aren't getting along?" he repeated. "I'm sorry, I don't consider him hitting you as 'not getting along', Anise."

"He was mad, and he didn't mean it."

"Didn't mean it? Oh he meant it, just like he meant it when he grabbed your arm."

She looked at him from where she stood brushing out her hair. "How the hell do you know so much without me even telling you? I swear, Shawn, you should have been a spy or some shit."

"That some shit comes from twenty years of being your brother, and don't you ever think I won't notice something wrong about you."

"There's nothing wrong, Shawn. We're just rough right now."

"Rough?" he questioned. "Nise, jagged rocks are rough, and by the looks of it, seems like Randy might have slammed one into the side of your face. Now, you wanna tell me what's going on, or do I have to confront that man myself?"

"Shawn," she bit out, trying to contain her frustration. "I know you care, and believe me, I'm grateful and thankful that you do. But I'm not a kid anymore."

"No, you're not. But I don't care if you are or not, no one's going to treat you like trash – "

"Shawn, he's not treating me like trash."

"Oh no? Then what's he doing? Because if he were treating you decently, you wouldn't have that on your face," he pointed out angrily, "and you wouldn't be hiding out down here. So once again, what's going on?"

She stared at him, knowing she wouldn't win this. Not with Shawn anyway. She could have fooled anyone else, save for her mother and aunt. He wouldn't fall for her lackadaisical attitude about it. Truth was, Randy _was_ hurting her. He _was_ treating her in a way that would be disagreeable with anyone. She knew she shouldn't put up with it, and didn't even know why she did. Shawn had to know that at least. He had to know that if she could just walk away, she would have by now.

Sighing, she yanked a comb through her hair a few times before tossing it down onto the dresser. She quickly tidy up after herself, then sat back down in the middle of the bed.

"Give me some credit, Shawn," she said quietly. "You know that I don't want this to happen."

"Then why is it?" he asked, his anger level falling back down.

She sighed again, shrugging her shoulders. "I just feel like I don't have a choice. Like, oh, here you go, you didn't get exactly who you wanted, but here's a good looking guy with money and he can give you anything you want." She threw out her hand as she spoke, but it softly found its way back into her lap. "Can give you anything... _anything_... but he'll treat you like crap, and make you feel like you're nothing to him half the time."

Shawn listened intently on what she was saying, knowing just how to read in between her lines. "And what about the other half?"

She let out a gentle laugh, looking down at her hands. "The other half..." She brought a hand to her face, smoothing over where Randy had previously hit her across her cheek. "He makes me feel like it's right. Like it's all right." Another small laugh escaped her as she looked up at the ceiling, and Shawn could see a tear make its way down her face. "Sometimes, I wish that me and Zenner would have had a baby."

His eyes squinted at her words. Although he knew that she and Zenner were intimate, no one else really knew for sure. His mother and aunt suspected it, but never went into details with Anise about to confirm it. And surely Jay would have put an immediate stop to it. So naturally, she hadn't told anyone. She'd only told Shawn out of pure excitement about it, and for the fact that she knew he'd never tell Jay anything so secretive.

He studied her face a moment more before asking, "Why's that?"

She looked at him, as if it were the first time she laid eyes on him. As if she had _just_ found out that he was kin to her. As if she were seeking for some type of wisdom-filled answer. She shook her head finally, knowing that no one had any answers for her. About anything.

"Because if we did," she started, her voice quivering under the tears that slowly flowed, "then he would have been with me. And he would have been at home. With me." For the second time this night, she could no longer contain the tears. "And he wouldn't have died."

"""""

"Missing? She's not missing," Shawn said into his phone. "Mom, she's been here for a week now."

_"A week?!"_ she heard her mom's voice scream. _"Why didn't you call and tell me?!"_

Anise couldn't help the smile that formed on her face, only loving the fact that it was him and not her who had to deal with their irate mother. She pushed herself off the counter she was leaning on, grabbing an oven mitt and making her way towards the oven.

"Yeah, I know, mom. I'm sorry," he said sadly. "I should have called when she got here, and I should have had her call."

Anise looked up at him, worry glazing over her eyes. He knew damn well the reason why she even came to them. Well, a majority of the reason anyway. Her calling any of them wouldn't have helped her any. He of all people should know how they always want to rush in for the rescue, and she just couldn't have that.

"No, mom," he continued on. "She's taking dinner out of the oven now. Yeah, no, I want you all to visit. I have some news for you guys too."

Anise watched the smile come over his face now. She knew he was super excited for the newcomer. They all were. And she knew he wanted everyone to be as involved as they could be. Why he hadn't told anyone on their mother's side was a mystery to her.

She waited for him to press a button on the phone then lower it before speaking.

"She coming over?"

He nodded. "Tomorrow, first thing in the morning, they'll be here she said."

"Who's all coming?" Cristine's voice said as she entered the kitchen from the side of the house. Shawn immediately went to her, helping her make her way to a seat at the kitchen table. She softly laughed at this. "Honey, I'm not even showing yet. I don't need help with anything right now."

"I know," he said, standing up straight. "Just wanted to make sure you didn't trip or fall or anything."

"You'll be happy to know that Cris is very careful walking with her clown feet," Anise teased Shawn over his concern. The two girls laughed over the reddening of his face.

"So, who's coming over?" Cristine asked again.

"Oh," Shawn said, bringing two plates that Anise had placed food onto to the kitchen table. He sat one in front of Cristine, then continued. "Mom wants to see Anise. They thought she was missing because Randy was keeping her locked up."

"Shawn," Anise warned, bringing a third plate with her as she sat down.

"So they want to come down for a visit," he said as if he hadn't heard her. Going back for the drinks and bringing them to the table, he then sat down so they could eat together.

"Names," Anise blurted out, cutting off whatever Shawn had been saying to Cristine.

"What?" Shawn asked.

"I like Nathan for a boy," Cristine said, knowing what Anise meant. "For a girl, I don't even know."

"Abigail," Shawn said.

"No," Cristine said sternly.

"It's classy," he argued.

"No," both Cristine and Anise said in unison.

"Fine," he said, a smirk on his face. "What about Mercianne?"

"You want to get punched, don't you?" Anise asked him. "That is a terrible name, and if someone has that name, I truly feel bad for them."

"Maryanne?"

"I'm this close," Anise said, pinching her thumb and pointer together so they barely touched.

"How about Vivian?" Cristine said. "After your mom. That's a lovely name."

Anise smiled, a laugh coming about. "She wouldn't like that."

Cristine frowned a bit. "Why not?"

"Would make her feel old," Shawn explained, shaking his head dismissively. "You'll have to get to really know her."

"I can't wait to become a part of your family," she said, looking up at Anise as she spoke. Shawn's father's side of the family had gladly accepted her, with open arms, and she was sure that their mother would do the same. But still, a nervous bug bit her about it, and she wasn't quite sure what it was."

"You already are, Cris," Anise softly said, making Cristine relax a bit. "Everyone loves you already."

Everyone. That's where Anise knew she was scared. She knew Cristine well enough now to know that she was extremely nervous being in their family now. Going to a fancy wedding was one thing. Meeting them all wasn't even as intense. But knowing that she was indeed going to be bearing a child that would be in their eyes for lifetimes to come was something completely different.

"Don't be nervous, babe," Shawn said, like he actually heard the internal worry that Cristine held inside.

She simply smiled at him, jabbing around her plate with her fork. Though she remained quiet, she listened intently at the conversations Shawn and Anise had, noticing the way they talked, the way they moved their hands as they spoke, and the way they seemed to finish each others thoughts. She could have only imagined being in a family so close. Growing up as an only child always made her feel lonely.

She actually did have a sibling, but like Anise was a half-sister to Shawn, she didn't know her own half-sister quite as well. In fact, she'd never heard any of the Hardy members or anyone on Vivian's ever refer to them as half-siblings. The love was fully there, even if the blood wasn't, and she could tell from the very start that when you became a member of their family, through either side, you were there for the rest of time.

Shawn told her everything he remembered of his childhood, including the divorce between his parents, and then his mother having a child by his step-father. Or was Jay a step-dad to him? She couldn't remember at the moment if Vivian and Jay were married. But they surely acted as such. He also told her of the falling out that he and Jay recently, and of the ones that happened during Shawn's teenage years.

If nothing else, she was certainly happy to even be included at all, and she was downright thrilled to have Shawn's child.


	33. Chapter 33

_"Shawn!"_

He stirred in his sleep, trying to block out the sound of his name being called. But it sounded through his ears again, and again...

_"Shawn!"_

When the bedroom door flung open, he could no longer fight trying to keep sleeping. The next thing he saw was Cristine at his side, yanking the comforters off his body.

"Baby, get up," she said. "Your family is here."

"They're jut as much your family as they are mine," he said groggily. Lifting his head up, he watched her as she moved about in the room. She smiled at him as she began to pull the sheets to.

"And they're very nice," she stated. "Now get up. I want to make the bed."

"Why? They won't come in here."

But he spoke too soon. Before he could fully sit up, Anise walked in, a bag of items in her hand.

"Cris, mom said you might like these," she said, dropping the bag down near their closet, then walking back out. Shortly after Anise left, only giving him a few moments to try and wake up, his very own mother walked into the bedroom.

"Honey, I know Anise already gave you a bag, but here's one more that Steph wanted you to look through," Vivian said to her as she finished fixing up the bed.

"Oh, thank you!" she said excitedly. "I appreciate it."

"No worries, honey. Also," she started as she walked to exit the bedroom. "There's a few maternity clothes we have that you might want a few months from now. We'll make sure you get them."

Shawn looked on at the exchange of words, noticing how warm Cristine looked. She glowed, and he wasn't completely sure it was all the pregnancy. He could tell that Cristine felt like she was really loved by them. But then something clicked in his mind as his mother shut their bedroom door.

"Wait, you told her without me?"

Cristine smiled widely, shaking her head. "Anise," she said. "She couldn't help herself." This time, she watched him as he entered the bathroom, emerging from it a few minutes later, half dressed and still half asleep. He was pulling on a shirt as they headed to exit the bedroom together. But she stopped him, placing a hand on his chest.

"What's wrong?" he asked, pulling his shirt down straight.

"Anise," she began, biting on her lip some. "Something's off with her, you think?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she hasn't eaten much of anything since she's been here, and I can almost promise you that she's still sick."

"Still sick?" he quickly said.

"Yeah," she said, turning back around to begin walking out of their shared bedroom. "Shawn, I believe I heard her throwing up several times. Once or twice, it actually kept me up."

"I know how lightly you sleep," Shawn said, following her. "But you think there's something wrong with her?"

Cristine shrugged. "I don't know. I certainly hope not. But you want to know what I think?" she asked him, stopping again just before they came to the end of the hallway that lead out to where the family sat in the den. "I think she's pregnant."

_"Pregnant?!"_ Shawn helplessly shouted out. He didn't mean to shout at all, much less in Cristine's face, but the thought of his baby sister being pregnant, and then he knew it would be _Randy's_... He couldn't take that thought. The bastard was abusing her! No, Cristine had to be wrong.

"Shawn?" he heard his mother's voice say. He knew he was red as a beat as he turned around to face his family members, all of them in confusion, looking shocked to say the least. "You okay?"

He lowered his head, taking a hold of Cristine's hand, squeezing harder than he intended. But if her speculations turned out to be true, he would need more strength than any of them because he knew... He knew what Orton had done to her. And no doubt about it, if she _was_ pregnant, she'd go right back to the man that was harming her. Anise wouldn't be able to say no to him then. She wouldn't want to keep his child away from him.

Anise would have not only herself to worry about, but a baby as well. She would feel trapped, more so than she already did. She couldn't be... just _couldn't_ be.

"Shawnie, I'm sorry," Anise said, rushing up to him and talking fast. "I just had to tell them. I couldn't wait for you to finally wake up." She was too excited for her own good, but upon noticing how flat his face fell when he looked at her, she could sense something was bothering him. "What's wrong?"

Her happy face turning into a sad one bothered him. The thought of her life being held down by Randy bothered him. And the thought of her constantly being around a negative force in Orton bothered him. Not that he wouldn't be happy and proud of her being a mother, but it troubled him that she would be tied to a man that would hurt her.

"Anise... " His voice was a barely audible whisper. He felt like his legs would give out on him had Cristine not been holding onto him. He felt her gentle fingers squeeze into his side as he attempted to speak again. But she saved him... She always did.

"He's glad that you're so excited about the baby," Cristine said, shifting her look from Shawn to Anise, then to the rest of the family. "And I'm so glad that you're all here."

Anise smiled, as did the rest of them, and Cristine waited for her to turn around to go back to where she was sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of the couch. Gripping Shawn's hand even more, she managed to pull him into the den, allowing him to sit down.

"So," his aunt Stephanie began. Cristine had seen her many times before on television, and she also remembered seeing her at the wedding. She was even more beautiful sitting next to her in person as she spoke kindly to her. "Have you thought of any names yet?"

"Oh, yes," Cristine said, smiling up at Stephanie. "Nathan for a boy, and for a girl, we were thinking about naming it after Vivian."

Stephanie let out a laugh, not even needing to look at her best friend's face. "That will make her feel so old."

Vivian shot Stephanie a look that could have cut her in half, but Stephanie continued to laugh. "It will not," she finally said, letting her glare leave Stephanie, and putting on a smile for Cristine. "I would be honored if you two did that."

They heard another laugh break through amongst the chatter. This time, it was Paul, but he was attempting to stifle his laughter a bit. Clearing his throat, he quickly put on a serious face after seeing the look Vivian now shot to him.

"Uh, she'll be honored," he said flatly. "Just super honored."

His words earned another laugh from Stephanie. Vivian, her threatening glare bouncing between the two. Anise also laughed, but at her mother's reaction towards her aunt and uncle.

"Cris, don't worry about them," Anise said. "They're just old people laughing at each other."

Cristine broke out in laughter herself. She was going to highly enjoy Anise being in her life. She was already closer to Anise than she had been with her own half-sibling. The talk and laughter continued on for hours, past lunch time, in which Jay and Paul offered to pick up the many boxes of pizza Vivian ordered. It was near dinner time when Stephanie stood and stretched, walking back into the kitchen to sit with Cristine at the kitchen table.

"What's this ladies?" she asked, pulling a photo album towards her.

"Pictures of me as a baby," Cristine answered.

"Oh! This one is so cute!" Anise cried out, quickly showing it to Vivian. "Look mom, she was so adorable."

"Oh my, that is too cute," Vivian said, gladly taking a look at the picture.

"Thanks," Cristine blushed. "I only have a few picture books. I didn't get near as much as I wanted to."

"In what?" Stephanie absently asked as she also looked through a photo album. She listened, the smile dropping from her face as Cristine told them her story.

"""""

While the women were inside of the house, all of the men had taken to going outside. Paul, Jay, and Shawn, Matt and Jeff taking the liberty to join them, were sitting around a lit fire pit. The soothing flames crackled as they talked. Shawn tried his best all day not to let Jay irritate him, but somehow, the man just always seemed to do just that.

"So, Anise has been okay here?" Jay asked. They'd been talking about her, Shawn skimming lightly on the topic. He would never reveal to them any real reason why she had been staying with him and Cristine.

"Of course she is," Shawn answered curtly. "What kind of question is that?" He slouched back into his chair, folding his arms over his abdomen.

"Hey, Shawn," Jay said quickly, throwing a hand up in defense. "I'm not asking because I want to start a fight or because I don't trust you. I'm asking as a father. You'll be a father yourself soon, so from father to father, I know you understand why I ask."

Shawn exhaled deeply, not even realizing he was holding in a breath. "Man, I know. It's just that sometimes, you want to act like I've never been a part of her life." He wasn't completely sure through the simple lighting of the flames, but Jay appeared to be studying his face. Shawn could tell through the flickering that Jay was hurt by his words.

"I've always loved the fact that she's had someone so close to her," Jay calmly said. "Who loves her, who takes care of her, who gets into trouble with her... And I'm even glad that you've been there to cover her tracks." He took a deep breath, placing down the bottle of beer he held down into the sand. "I know you love her, Shawn, and I know you'd do anything for her. But it's a different kind of love and care... It's a different kind of worry as a father."

The other guys listened, nodding their head in agreement. They could all see just how close the pair were. Jeff, Matt, and all their friends knew even more so, and they knew that Shawn would need her support even more with his first child coming. Once Jay finished talking, they were all silent for a moment, then continued on with light conversation as they drank their beers.

"""""

"My father," she said shakily, but with a soft laugh to her tone. "I never really knew him. He was married, and already had a daughter with his wife when my mom met him. He was an older man, and by the time I came along, his wife hated my mom so much, he just didn't deal with her anymore." She took a sip of her water, surprised when Stephanie took a gentle hold of her hand. "I haven't seen him since I was seventeen, when my mom passed away."

"I'm sorry to hear that, honey," Vivian said quietly with a tear in her eye.

Cristine just smiled. "He knew I didn't have anyone else in the world, so he convinced his wife to let me stay for a few months until I could move out on my own, and believe me, she wanted me gone. Wanted nothing to do with me. That very morning on my eighteenth birthday, he hugged me for the very last time, gave me some money, and I was gone."

Anise had been at her side, kneeling, with an arm around Cristine's waist. She was looking up at Cristine with tears streaming down her face.

"Where did you go?" Stephanie softly asked.

"Well," she sighed out heavily. "I tried using the money he gave me wisely, and first thing I did was come on down south." She smiled again, trying to lighten up the conversation. "Found myself a cheap, little house, found myself a nice, little job, and I've been here since."

Stephanie smiled lightly, wiping a tear from her eye. "Where did you and Shawnie-boy meet?"

"I was working at the restaurant they all still go to from time to time. I actually saw them quite a bit, but never really paid them any mind. Until one day, Shawn took the time out to say hello to me," she said.

"And the rest is history?" Anise said, standing up and going to the fridge.

"Not yet," Cristine put in quickly. "I thought he was a funny guy, made me laugh and all, but I wasn't attracted to him at first. He started leaving me big tips, which at the time I really needed and appreciated, and I knew he was just trying to win me over. But then we became friends, talking on a regular basis. He'd even come in for a coffee or whatever just so he could talk to me."

Vivian smiled, placing her manicured hand under her chin. "You still work there?"

"No," Cristine answered, shaking her head. "As soon as he found out I was pregnant, he wanted me to quit."

"What other things do you like to do?" Stephanie asked.

"Well, I don't really have much training in anything, but I do like to design."

"Design what?" Anise asked, moving back to sit at the table, a drink in her hands.

Cristine thought a moment, scrunching up her face. "I used to love to paint, but I've moved more into computer graphics design now."

"Is that what you want to do?" Stephanie queried.

"If I ever had the chance to, I think I'd do it."

"Do what?" they heard Shawn ask as the guys filed back into the house from the sliding door.

"She was telling us about what she likes to do on the computer," Anise replied.

"Oh, yeah? She does amazing graphics," Shawn told them as he went to where Cristine sat and planted a kiss on her cheek.

Stephanie tapped her finger on her chin, looking across the table to Vivian. "Viv, do we need anyone in the graphics department?" She watched Vivian's eyes sparkle with curiosity, knowing that Vivian had surely grasped her hint. "Cristine, if you ever want to do it professionally, let me know. I'll put a spot in for you."

"Really?" she nearly laughed out. "That is so nice of you, thank you."

"She won't be working for at least five years."

_"Five years?"_ all four women repeated, looking up at Shawn in disbelief. Stephanie looked back at Cristine, a grin plastered on her face and her nose crinkled.

"Or if you ever just want to, you know, get out of the house."


	34. Chapter 34

Anise was delightfully woken up by the scent of her mother's cooking wafting through her open door. She quickly showered and dressed, then made her way to kitchen, taking no time to even greet anyone. Grabbing a plate, she loaded up on waffles, sausage, bacon, eggs, and some oatmeal. She stuffed her face full of every item before squeezing a sip of juice into her mouth as well.

"Well good morning to you too, sunshine," her uncle said, sipping his coffee, then going back to read the newspaper.

"So hungry," she said as she went in for another mouthful.

"Calm down," Shawn told her as he looked at her. "I don't want you choking on bacon and shit."

She relaxed a little, slowing down her chewing, and swallowed before talking again. "Sorry, I'm just really hungry."

"You feel okay?" Cristine asked her as she sat down in the chair next to her, her own plate being placed down in front of her by Shawn.

"Yeah, why would I not be?" She noticed that Cristine looked up at Shawn, letting out a deep breath as he sat down. "What?"

"We'll talk to you about it later," Cristine replied shaking her head.

"Speaking of talking to you, young lady," she heard her aunt Stephanie say. "What was going on with you a few weeks ago? You never lie to me about where you're going. And I'll tell you what, you're not going to start doing it either."

She sighed herself, realizing that she'd finally been spotted out. Stephanie leaned her hip against the kitchen counter, cup of coffee in hand, waiting for her answer... and a good one too. She stopped eating for a second, then shoved a piece of sausage into her mouth.

"I just didn't want anyone's help."

"Help with what, Anise?" Vivian asked from her seat at the table closest to where Stephanie stood.

Anise shook her head. "Nothing. You guys wouldn't understand it."

"She wanted to get away for a bit," Shawn put in. "It's nothing serious, trust me."

She looked up from her plate, glaring at Shawn. Good intentions he had, no doubt, but that was what she didn't want. Someone covering for her.

"Are you in trouble?" Stephanie asked, more concern in her voice now.

"No," Anise said, "I'm not. But like Shawn said, it's nothing serious." She saw the worried look her mother gave to her aunt. She knew they'd worry. Of course they would. But she was relieved when they didn't press the issue. Stephanie simply exhaled deeply, mumbling a dismissal out as she sat next to Paul. They all continued eating their breakfast, having conversations about anything, nothing in which Anise was interested in as she finished her food.

She excused herself after washing her plate, and headed her way outside. She thought of Randy as she wound her way down a trail through a thin line of trees. The path led to a small lake, which she learned very well over the years. It quickly became a favorite spot, and now that no one was around at the moment, she loved how she could think in peace.

Randy. The one person that drove her to get away in the first place. For some strange reason, she felt like speaking to him now. But she didn't want to talk to the Randy that was mean and nasty to her. She wanted to talk to the one that was nice and calm around her. The one who spoke gently around her. The one who had some how captured her heart in the first place. Her fingers itched to grab her phone... To call him... To say anything to him. How angered would he be though? How harsh would his words be to her now?

Even with those questions looming in her mind, she couldn't help it. She heard the ringing through her phone faster than she realized, waiting for him to answer.

"Randy," she said quietly when the call connected. She could hear a deep breath escape from him, almost as if he were relieved.

_"Where have you been?"_ he asked slowly. The smoothness in his voice sliced into her like a knife, and the possession she heard within it twisted the knife ever so slightly. When she was unable to say anything, he repeated the question with an unmistakable anger. _"Where have you been?!"_

"I-I... "

_"What you're going to do,"_ he bit out, interrupted whatever she meant to say. _"Is get your ass back here. You belong to me, Anise. You don't do anything that I don't know about, do you understand me? I have no idea where you are. I have no idea who has been around you. I have no idea what you've been doing."_

"Randy, I've been fine," she said softly. She heard him pause, then suck in a sharp breath. She knew he was furious at her leaving without notice for a second time.

_"You get home today. Not tomorrow. Not even tonight. Today."_

"I can't," she said, cursing her reply right after it came out. "I have to stay here to help out." She knew Cristine didn't need her help with anything yet, but she needed any type of reason to continue being away from him.

_"What are you talking about?"_ he asked.

She wanted to tell him the news, but then he'd know where she was. And then he would come for her. The last thing she wanted was to make such a scene, especially when her mom, dad, aunt and uncle were here. They'd crush him right on the spot.

_"Anise?"_ he asked, bringing her attention back to the call.

"I have to go," she sadly said, pressing to disconnect the call before he could really say anything else. She laid back into the sandy shore, placing an arm over her eyes as she cried. What was wrong with her? Did she love Randy now? This couldn't be normal. Love doesn't work like this. If it were love, she wouldn't want to run from him, right? She wouldn't want to escape and hide away from it, and she wouldn't feel like it was wrong either.

"""""

Shawn waited for the rest of his family to disperse and do whatever they planned to do before he made his way to where his sister disappeared to. He knew something was going on, deeper than she was admitting. Although the thought still scared him, he dismissed the thought of her being pregnant when she bust into the kitchen and started eating like none of them had fed her since she'd arrived.

As he walked down the trail that was clearly cut through the line of trees from his backyard, he still had a discomfort about the whole situation. There was still some... _thing..._ that he didn't know, and it irked at him. As he approached where her form lay flat out on the sands that surrounded the lake. She looked over at him before he could plop down into the sand next to her.

"Hey," she quietly said. Shawn's insides started twisting. There it was... That defeated look. That defeated sound to her.

"You alright?" he asked.

She sat up and shrugged, brushing the sand off her arms. "Depends on what you consider being alright."

He sighed, leaning his arms across his knees. "Anise, what the hell are you doing?"

"What do you mean what am I doing? I'm sitting here, trying to relax."

"You got me lying to mom again."

She snapped her head towards him. "Hey, I didn't ask you to say anything."

"But I did," he argued. "And you got them wondering what's wrong with you."

Looking away, out to the waters, her words were calm. "There's nothing wrong with me."

"Shawn?"

They both looked behind them, Cristine walking towards where they sat.

"Yeah?"

"Your dad is looking for you," she said, motioning back towards where the path lead back to his house. "Said something about getting the things for the baby."

"Ah," Shawn groaned out. "The crib and stuff. You pick out everything you want?" She only nodded her head at him. He groaned again, then stood, brushing sand off his bottom. "I'll be back soon."

"Okay," she said, gladly accepting a kiss from him. She looked at Anise, who was still sitting on the ground, when Shawn was finally out of sight. "You know he just cares about you."

Anise nodded, smiling up at Cristine. "I know," she simply said. She patted the sands next to her, and Cristine happily walked closer. "Come sit with me."

She sighed once comfortable next to Anise. The young girl looked so lost, although she hid it well. But Cristine was wise enough to notice the look in Anise's eyes, as if Anise wasn't in this world. After listening to and talking to Anise about the Randy fellow, Cristine could only imagine the thoughts that constantly swirled in Anise's mind. She quickly glanced at the younger woman before letting her eyes rest on the blue water.

"Tell me what you're thinking about," she said after a few moments of silence. Anise just looked at her, exhaling deeply.

"How much I never want to leave this place."

"That's all?"

"That's all I want to think about right now."

Cristine studied her face before looking back out to the lake. "Can I tell you what I'm thinking about?"

"Of course."

Cristine paused for a moment, wondering if she should really tell Anise. But sooner was better than later, and now was the perfect time considering they were alone at the moment. Anise caught onto her silence though.

"What's wrong?" Anise asked, looking at Cristine with a sadness in her eyes. It was as if the young lady already knew deep down.

"Well," she said, taking in a deep breath. "Shawn and I – "

"Oh my God, are you guys breaking up?"

She let out a slight laugh at Anise's question. "Goodness no, honey. Whether he likes it or not, he's stuck with me now." She relaxed some when Anise smiled widely. "But no, that's not it. We were just thinking that... well, maybe, you were too."

"I'm what too?" Anise inquired, more than a little confused.

Cristine knew that anxious look on her face as thoughts churned in Anise's head. "You know?"

"No!" Anise cried out. "No, I am not pregnant with Randy's baby."

"Are you sure?" Cristine queried, tossing Anise a look that made the younger woman cave in. Anise took a deep breath, holding her hand up.

"There is a possibility, but I'm not." She looked up at Cristine, hoping that she would laugh at the idea. Hoping that she would also deny the possibility, and dismiss the chance of it. But she didn't, only offering her a sympathetic look. "I can't be."

"""""

Anise and Cristine arrived back at the house a couple of hours later. The revelation of Cristine's words weighing heavily on Anise's shoulders. They didn't talk any more about it, instead finding a little humor in the fact that Randy would not stop calling Anise's phone. It was so frequent that right up until they were in Shawn's backyard, she turned off her phone, not wanting to alarm the rest of her family. She knew Shawn and Cristine hadn't said anything about the chance of a pregnancy in front of everyone for a reason. Hell would break loose, and she'd never be able to leave North Carolina.

Right now, however, she was comfortable. Dinner was being prepared and cooked by her aunt Stephanie and her mother. And she and Cristine saw fit to laugh at the four men in the den, dumbfounded by pieces of furniture.

"Y'all know it's just a crib, right?" Anise said, their laughter growing.

"Hey, you know, this is actually harder than you think," Paul confessed, holding up the large sheet of instruction paper once more.

"Oh come on!" Cristine laughed out. "Can you believe that, Anise? Four grown wrestlers being defeated by a simple baby crib."

"Simple?" Shawn spat out, wiping his sweat-covered brow. "Cris, it's less complicated making that baby you're carrying."

Behind where Cristine and Anise sat at the kitchen table, they heard Vivian and Stephanie burst out laughing.

"You guys are too crazy," Vivian said. The two cooking women finished cleaning their areas, then joined the two younger women at the table. "Dinner will be ready in about an hour."

"Great," Jeff breathed out. "We've got an hour to try and not die."

"At least you guys put everything else together," Stephanie said as she sipped her drink.

Jay stood from the bent position he'd been in for the past twenty minutes or so, holding his back. "No, no," he said. "We have to put a few other things together after this."

"You mean, you guys have been doing just that?"

"Since we dragged it in," Jay commented.

"Which took forever too," Vivian added amidst the women's laughter.


	35. Chapter 35

Randy was making his way into the large conference room, where he would be in a meeting with Vince and Paul to discuss his return. Although he was thrilled about returning to the ring, his mind could not escape the thoughts of Anise. His thoughts weren't helped any when Stephanie shuffled her way into the room, a tote bag slung over her shoulder and an additional folder in her hands. She didn't notice him sitting near the head of the table at first, but when she did look up at him, she smiled at him.

"Morning, Randy," she said brightly. "Dad and Paul will be in soon."

He could only give a slight smile to acknowledge her words. He quietly went back to staring at his hands, his ears perking when he then heard Vivian's voice. His body nearly jolted up straight from the slouched position he was sitting in.

_"Steph! Murphy said she'll be down as soon as she can,"_ Vivian said from outside the slightly opened double doors of the conference room.

"Oh good," Stephanie said loudly, making her way back to the doors. She slipped out of room and into the hallway to continue talking to Vivian.

Randy shook his head. Any other time, he would have been glad that Vivian was around. Though they never really got along, he had to admit, she was fun to be around. But he knew that if Stephanie was around, Vivian was around, and there was a great chance that Anise was around. He hadn't seen her as he was walking through the building, but he was hoping that he did. Maybe if he confronted her in a public place, she'd feel forced to explain herself to him. Taking his glance off the doors, he sighed, leaning back into the chair. He couldn't do anything about it here either way. Not with all her family around. No, he'd have to deal with her alone.

A few calm minutes passed before he heard the commotion going on outside of the conference room. Slowly, he stood, walking over to the doors where he could better hear the arguing.

_"Shawn, what are you talking about?"_

_ "I just think you'd be better off staying with me, Anise. Now, you know what's been going on. Don't fight me on this."_

_ "Fight him on what, Anise? What's going on?"_

_ "Nothing, mom. I'm fine."_

_ "Fine? You're fine? Anise, you can fool anyone else in this goddamn building, but you're not fooling me for a second."_

_ "Hold on a minute," _Paul calmly said. Randy could see him hold his hand up as he opened the door a little more so he could get a better look. He stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame, knowing that none of them would even notice him as he spectated.

"Uncle Paul," Anise said, turning to him. "It's nothing. Shawn's overreacting."

"Overreacting? Nise, have you fucking forgotten about shit?"

"No," she spat out, turning to her brother. "I haven't. And I sure as hell don't need a constant reminder from you."

"You need to stay with me," he said angrily.

"You _need_ to stay out of it."

"You've already asked for my help! I'm involved now!"

"Involved in what?" Stephanie then asked, confused as everyone as to what was going on. "Anise, do you want to go talk about something?"

Randy could see the frustration on Anise's face. He knew her well enough to know when she didn't want to talk, and this was one of those times.

"Nise, you got Cris worried about you."

"Well, she doesn't need to be. I found out what I needed to know, and I'm going to deal with it."

"Deal with what?" Paul asked, once again trying to get a hint of something out of his niece.

"It's nothing, uncle Paul," she repeated. "It's not a big deal. I can handle it."

Shawn spun around, hands over his face. He was clearly agitated, but none of them would have expected what came out of his mouth in that next moment. He leaned back slightly, throwing his hands up into the air, beyond being able to collect his thoughts.

"You're pregnant, Anise!" he shouted for anyone who was on that floor to hear. Ignoring the gasps and shocked looks from his family, he continued on his rant to her. "You are having a baby. Did you think you could just carry on like it was nothing?! Huh?! Because you're not going to be able to! This time, next year, you'll have something that you won't be able to be hide! Do you get it now, Anise! Stop pretending like you don't need anyone's help. Okay?"

Randy stared at Anise, shocked above anyone else. He wanted to walk to her. To hold her hands. To hug her and celebrate with her. But his feet were cemented in the floor. The wind had been knocked out of him. Struggling to take in a breath, he coughed, his hand going up to his throat. It was only then did she realize he was there. Her eyes planted themselves on him, the icy stare never wavering. If daggers could have shot out through eyes, he would have been in trouble.

"You son of a bitch," Jay's voice said, tilting him back into reality. Next thing he saw was Jay coming for him, reaching out to grab him. Paul, however, held Jay back, placing his hand on Jay's chest.

"Jay, it was her choice," Paul calmly told him. "It's her relationship."

"I don't have a relationship with Randy, uncle Paul," Anise said spitefully. Crossing her arms over her chest, tears began lining her eyes.

"Anise," Randy said, speaking for the first time since he stepped into the building. He walked past where Paul still held back Jay, closer to her.

"No!" she cried out when he reached out for her. "No, I don't want anything to do with you!"

He couldn't do anything as she walked away from him. He wanted to follow her. Wanted to make sure she was okay. He needed to know about what Shawn said. Was it true? Was she really pregnant?

"Anise?" Stephanie said as she proceeded to follow her niece down the hallway to the elevators. "Anise, baby." Her voice faded as she met with Anise at the elevator doors, placing a hand on her back. Vivian followed as well, and the three of them disappeared as the elevator doors opened.

Randy didn't even notice Vince approaching them, stopping right in the middle of the broken circle.

"What's going on here?" Vince asked, smoothing his suit jacket, completely oblivious to what was just laid down in front of them all. Paul sighed out heavily, gently pushing Jay into the conference room, then motioned Randy in.

"I'll tell you all about it," Paul said as he held out his hand for Vince to file into the room before him.

"""""

"Honey, we're all alone," Stephanie told her. She watched as Anise wiped away the steady stream of tears that had been falling since they entered the elevators. "Take as much time as you want, but explain to us what's going on."

Anise let out a shaky breath, trying to compose herself. The tears let up enough for her to begin talking to them about the situation.

"We," she sighed out, "are not together. I learned that it will never be serious between us."

Stephanie nodded her head sympathetically, taking Anise's hand in hers. "Do you know that for sure? Because, honey, if you are pregnant, he's going to have to be around."

Anise shook her head wildly, the tears flowing again. "I only took a home test. It was Cris' idea. She and Shawn had been thinking it, because of my eating habits, and the fact they caught on I had been sick too long." She looked up at the lights in the ceiling, praying that her tears would stop.

"You should make an appointment, sweetheart," her mother then said. "Just to be sure."

"And what if I am? Forever be the biggest disappointment to all of you?"

Vivian shook her head, walking over to sit next to her distraught daughter. "You'll never disappoint me, baby. You're a grown woman now, and you'll live and learn. And we'll be right by your side the entire way."

"That's right," Stephanie agreed, nodding her head, gripping Anise's hand a little tighter.

"While I'm not completely thrilled at the thought of being called grandma so young," she quickly put in, "I'd never turn you away."

"None of us would, Anise. You're our baby girl," Stephanie said. "You should know you'll always be taken care of as long as one of us is around."

Though she appreciated their words because she knew them to be true, she couldn't always take their charity because of her hangups.

"I didn't want to tell you," she said, her voice cracking with cries. "Not because I want to hide my life from you, but because I don't want any of you to always have to help me. I don't want that."

Stephanie stood from the kneeling position she was in, folding her arms under her chest. "Well, I can understand that. Seems like daddy was always there to get me out of my jams." She laughed a bit to herself before continuing. "Honey, that's all you had to say. Because you know for a fact that we'd run straight to your side."

Vivian agreed, rubbing Anise's back before looking up at Stephanie. "Now what to do about Jay and Randy fighting?"


	36. Chapter 36

"You dirty motherfucker!" Jay shouted in the closed off conference room. After the bickering began between Randy and Jay, and learning some of the situation, Vince had ordered all meetings to be pushed back. Paul had been trying for the better half of the hour since they discovered Anise's could-be-pregnancy, holding Jay back from launching himself across the large wooden table. In Jay's current condition, Randy couldn't possibly stand a chance.

"Randy, explain to us what's going on between you and my granddaughter." The older man cleared his throat, folding his hands together and placing them on the table.

Randy took the time to look at each one of them, his eyes cast to Shawn the most. But then they roamed back over to Vince. He leaned on his arms, hands clasped together, taking in a deep breath before he began talking.

"Me and Anise are together," he slowly said.

"You're a liar!" Jay spat out.

"Reso," Vince said sternly. "Let him speak."

Randy's eyes shifted back over to Vince. "Anise has been fighting with me for weeks now, Vince. And then she just took off without me even knowing. I don't even know where she's been these past couple of weeks."

"Yeah, right," Shawn scoffed.

"Shawn," Vince said. "Would you like to say something?"

"Yeah, he's a damn liar. He chased her away. You knew why she left your house," he said, slamming a hand down on the table. "And she was at my house. You're such a bullshitter, Orton."

"Now, Shawn, calm down," Paul began. "None of us knew where she was anyway. We really thought she was missing."

"Yes," Vince said, clearing his throat again. "We did. Randy, you didn't think to call any of us to notify us that she was with you?"

"She wasn't with me the entire time," he defended.

Shawn stood from the chair he sat in, more angered every second. "No, just after you – " But he stopped himself. He could never let Jay and Paul know. He could never tell them that he had been hitting on her, even though every ounce of his body wanted to lunge at Orton, he could never let her down. He had to keep that secret with him. For now anyway.

"After he what?" Vince urged on, raising his eyebrows at Shawn.

Shawn sat back down into chair, running a hand over his face. "After he got her pregnant."

"You son of a bitch!" Jay began again, once more trying to reach across the massive table. "How dare you do this!"

Randy refused saying anything to him. Instead, his glare stayed on Shawn. He knew something about his relationship with Anise that the rest of them didn't. She did, after all, run to Shawn when she left his house in St. Louis. The glare deepened when Shawn stood again, mumbling as he swiftly left out of the room. After the click of the door shutting, it remained quiet, Paul eventually leading Jay out of a side door to the conference room.

"Randy," Vince said lowly, standing up and fixing his tie. "I hope you know what you're doing." He made his way to where Randy sat at the other end of the table. "She may not be my blood, but she is my granddaughter."

Randy watched Vince leave. He sat there for a moment, anger building inside of him. All of this could have been prevented if Anise would have just faced him alone. And now she was claiming that she didn't want him? Well, that couldn't really be true with the way she submits herself to him. Sighing, he stood, heading toward the door that Shawn disappeared out of. Anise would just have to talk to him. That was all there was to it.

"""""

Anise found her way to some solitude for a while. After her mom and aunt saw that she was definitely okay, and seeing to that she at least had something to drink, they excused themselves back to whatever meetings had been pushed back. She felt so bad about ruining their busy morning, but she never expected Shawn to make such an outburst. She was under the impression that he would keep it to himself.

Her deep thoughts were cracked, however, by the sharp sound of a door shutting. Fully prepared to lay into Shawn for opening his mouth, she looked up, mouth parted.

"Hey," the Irishman said.

"Hey, Stephen," she said, looking back down at her hands as he took a seat next to her.

"How you been?" he asked, receiving a gloomy look from her.

"I'm pretty sure you heard all that shit back there."

"I did," he nodded. "I did indeed. So... are you?"

She sighed out, flicking a lock of her hair out of her face. "I don't know. It's possible."

"You ready for it?"

"Am I ready?" she repeated, thoughtfully nodding. "Sure. I mean, I know I'm young, but I believe I'm fully capable of being a mother. The question is – "

"Is he," Stephen finished. "Yeah, yeah." He looked at his own hands, knowing what the young lady was thinking. "I haven't known Randy for that long, and hell, even after a few years, I really don't know him that well. But I really hope he does right by you if you are."

"Oh, God," Anise said, a laugh snorting out. "Dad was ready to beat the shit out of him."

Stephen smiled, twirling the strap of his bag in his hand. "Yeah, I can imagine. I would _not_ mess with Jay at all. Doesn't look like it, but he can kick the crap out you."

She laughed, nudging him with her shoulder. "Thanks for making me laugh," she told him.

"Nah," he said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "No need for thanking. I can't help it when I see a beautiful young lady so sad." He smiled at her for a moment before his phone went off. He quickly answered the text he received, then looked back to her. "Have you eaten yet?"

"No," she said, puffing out her cheeks. "Mom and aunt Stephie made sure I had something to drink though." She held up the half-empty foam cup.

"Right," he said, nodding. "Let's get lunch then, yeah?"

"""""

Randy did a double-take. He blinked a few times, trying to convince his mind that he was seeing things. Not only did he think he saw Anise walking out of the building, but it was Stephen that was with her. No... No, he didn't think it... He _knew_ it. The anger and jealousy seeped through him more when he realized that they were laughing. She was smiling, as if their whole escapade never happened. As if she never acted like he completely ruined her life.

He wanted to run over to them, punch him out, and drag her back to his rental car. There was no way she really thought that she could just go out with him again. He thought she had learned from before. Although he regret hurting her so, he had to get his message across to her somehow. He couldn't let her go. He couldn't let her go with _him_. He had to stop this. Cursing, he hit the steering wheel with his palm before swinging the door open and going out full-force towards her.

"Anise!" he said as he approached them. "Anise, what the fuck are you doing?"

Her whole body froze when her eyes landed on him. She didn't even notice Stephen looking at her, nor notice that he stepped in front of her as Randy was walking up to her.

"Hey, what's going on, man?" Stephen asked Randy, his hand protectively going to Anise's side to push her behind him.

"I think you know exactly what's going on, Stephen," Randy said. "She's sleeping with you too, huh? Lying to you and lying to her family about you as well?"

"I am not lying to you, Randy!" she cried out.

Stephen hushed her, not taking his eyes off Randy for a second. "Why don't you just go back to where you came from? Leave her alone. She clearly has had enough of you."

"Leave her alone?" Randy scoffed out. "Leave her alone! When she's carrying my child!"

"No!" Anise screamed.

"You don't even know that for sure," Stephen spoke up.

"Oh, and you do?" Randy challenged. He tilted his head, his eyes becoming slits as he looked at the pair. "Let me guess, she's telling you all these horrible stories about me treating her poorly. Is that it?"

"She doesn't have to tell me anything in order for me to see it, fellow. Now why don't you just take another suspension or something, and let us be on our way."

Randy looked at Anise. "You just going to let him talk for you?" He let out a sharp, bitter laugh, turning away from them for a moment before walking back up to her.

"Hey!" Stephen shouted. "Don't you touch her!" He stopped Randy from grabbing her, backing her away from where he stood.

"You stay out of this! She belongs with me."

"She doesn't belong to anyone. I think you've lost whatever you had left of your mind."

"Randy," Anise said in a shaky voice. "I want you to leave me alone. I'm not doing this anymore."

"Do what? Be a whore to everyone? You've slept with me and now you're done?"

"Come on now, Randy," Stephen said. "That's real fine of you... Calling the potential mother of your potential child a whore. Aren't you just a real class act?"

"Randy, leave us alone," she said before quickly making her way to Stephen's rental, glad for the distraction that the Irishman provided.

"Us?" Randy repeated in a mumbled tone. "Un-fucking-believable."

"Right," Stephen said, slowly backing away from Randy. "Why don't you just fucking disappear?"

Randy raised his eyebrows at the question.

"Why? So you can be with her?"

"You know," he began answering as he continued walking backwards to the car. "It's not even like that between me and Anise, and if you gave a shit about her, you'd know that." He finally reached the car, pulling open the door. "See you later, Orton."

Randy ran a hand over his head. He was at a loss of what to do as he watched them drive away. He had no idea where they were going together. For all he knew, she could be dating him now. He didn't know their relationship well, and if he were completely honest, he didn't care to know. All he knew was that Stephen was too close to her.

He paced the parking lot for a while before heading back to his rental car, still infuriated with her as he took off.


	37. Chapter 37

They parked in front of a restaurant. Anise remained quiet the entire ride, only glancing out of the window every so often. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought she was keeping an eye out for Randy. He knew though, through all the traffic, that Randy couldn't have been entirely successful if he had followed them. Stephen turned off the car, looking her way.

"You okay?"

She nodded, speaking softly. "Yeah." She looked at him, smiling gently. "Thank you for that."

"Not a problem," he said, a soft laugh behind his words. "I'm always such a brave gentleman." He took her hand into his, patting it before letting it down again. "Shall we go eat now?"

"Please," she said in what was almost her normal voice. "I am starving."

"""""

"Where's Anise?" Jay asked the two ladies of Vivian and Stephanie. He threw his bag down onto the leather couch that adorned the room. Vivian was the first to look up at him.

"She went with Stephen to get some lunch."

"Good," Jay said, a nervous shake taking over him. "Good, good."

Vivian placed down her pen, worried. "Baby, what's wrong?"

He looked to her, running a hand over his short, blond hair. "Nothing. I just wanted her to stay with us. I thought she was with Shawn, but he told me he hadn't seen her since earlier."

"Shawn went back down to Florida," Stephanie informed him, not even bothering to look up from her paperwork.

Before Jay could speak again, Randy came barging into the room.

"The fuck are you doing here?" Jay got out, sparing no time in attempting to grab him.

"Jay!" Stephanie shouted as she shot up from her chair. "Paul!"

"You got some fucking nerve showing your face here again." Jay was barely held back by Stephanie. Vivian wrapped her arm around his abdomen, trying to pull him back from where Randy stood in the open doorway.

"Paul, some help please!" Vivian muffled out, her face smashed into Jay's back. When Paul finally came into the room, he pulled Jay back with a strong arm. Vivian stood straight, a flustered breath escaping from her. "Thanks."

"Randy, come on, man," Paul said, turning to face the man in question. "You had the chance to leave here and not come back. Be wise about it."

"Paul, I didn't come back to fight with Jay," Randy began, holding a hand up. "Or any of you, for that matter. I'm just... concerned... with Anise's behavior."

"Her behavior?" Jay yelled. "She was fine without you!"

"Jay," Paul said, swiftly turning to face him. "Go grab a coffee, calm down, and then come back up here to talk."

"Come on, honey," Vivian told him, speaking softly in his ear. "Come with me."

Paul and Stephanie watched the couple leave the room. Stephanie waited for the door to completely shut before crossing her arms over her chest, turning narrowed eyes to Randy.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing to her, Randy?"

Randy let out a heated breath. "I know this must be difficult for you all, but she's carrying my child. Steph, do you blame me for wanting to talk to her?"

"Well, she's not here," Paul told him. "And I think you know that considering you tried to make a scene in the parking lot."

He looked sharply at Paul. "I only wanted to talk to her," he said before he was quickly cut off by Stephanie.

"If you think for one damn second that we're just going to sit back and watch you hurt her, you're wrong." Her voice was oddly calm, but fierce. She pointed a long, manicured finger at him. "Jay may want to kick your ass, and believe me, I'd let him if we weren't on company time, but I promise you that the ass kicking you get from him will be _nothing_ compared to the one you'll receive from me if you hurt her."

Paul stood in shock, keeping his mouth shut. He knew Randy had been burned, scorched even, by his wife's words. But after glaring at him for a quick minute, she too left the room. Paul saw Randy's jaw clench and unclench several times, and he could see the clear frustration that the younger man possessed. He thought for a moment, picking his words carefully as he ran a hand over his goatee.

"Listen," he started out slowly. "I know it seems like we're kind of... ganging up... on you, but you have to understand that she's our baby." He took a deep breath in. "And now, our baby is having a baby. We're just... surprised, to say the least."

"By someone that none of you approve of," Randy added, moving his head from his glare at the doorway to Paul in a snake-like movement.

"It's not necessarily that we don't approve of you," Paul replied, still carefully choosing his words. "It's more of the fact that, with how you've been around for a long time, you'd know better than to do this."

He turned to Paul completely, approaching him. "Than to do what? Paul, I couldn't help it. She captured my heart."

Paul held a hand up to the angry young man. "And believe me, I believe you. We all love her. She's very loveable. But, Rand, you knew that we were going to be protective. You had to know that. It's no secret that we strongly protect our kids."

"What do you think I want to do? I don't want to hurt her. I want to take care of her." He looked away from Paul, not wanting to show any weakness. "She won't let me."

"Give her some time, man. You know, hormones and such."

With that, Paul walked past him, lightly patting his broad shoulder before exiting the room.

"""""

"Are you alright?" Stephen asked from outside of the bathroom door. He heard her retch more before the sound of a flushing toilet filled the area. The bathroom door swung open, Anise stepping out, wiping her mouth with a wet paper towel.

"Yeah," she groaned out. "Just dandy."

"Glad this is a small restaurant, yeah?" He offered her a steady arm to lean on. "Why don't I take you back to the headquarters? I don't want to be the next one getting a beat down."

A light laugh came through, but it was quickly muffled with another strong pull of her stomach. She quickly placed the paper towel to her mouth, disappearing through the bathroom door again. He waited for her another few minutes or so before she emerged from the bathroom once more. This time, she felt more stable because she hooked her arm onto his, holding her head up high as they walked out to the rental car, making him laugh.

"I have no idea what made me so sick," she said once they were on the highway. "Thought I ordered something real simple."

"Might have been the other smells," Stephen said. He ordered the same exact thing she did, a plain hamburger with plain potato wedges, so as to make sure that nothing he ordered would offended her senses.

"Mmm," she simply agreed, her thoughts going to other things as she proceeded to stare out of the window. A part of her didn't want to go back to the headquarters. A part of her wanted to keep driving down the highway. But she wouldn't dare ask Stephen to do so. She knew he was busy, and adding to his plate was not something she wished to do. However, the man to her left that currently concentrated on carefully driving with the traffic, seemed to possess a calmness that she desperately wanted in her life right now.

Without even looking at her once in the few minutes that she was staring at his profile, he seemed to know exactly what she was thinking.

"We could just drive," he said, still not looking over at her. "You know, just cruise on down the highway, right into the next town."

"Not scared of that beat down?" she asked, a smirk twisting her lips.

"Nah," he said, looking at her through the rear view mirror. "I can take it."

"Drive on then," she said, waving a hand out in front of her.

"""""

"Randy, don't you think it would be smart if you left her alone now?" John asked as the packed their bags. "I mean, didn't you get what you wanted from her?"

Randy only glared at his friend. Obviously, Cena didn't know how serious it was. "If by that you mean a baby, then yes."

"A baby? She's pregnant?" John shook his head, whistling out a sigh. "Man, you're in deep now."

"And it's what I want."

"What about what she wants? She's a young lady, with the whole world at her hands. Do you really think she'll want to be tied down to you so early in her life?"

"John, come on," Randy replied casually. "I'm not destroying her life. Having a baby doesn't ruin your life. Do you forget I already have a daughter?"

"No," he answered, shaking his head again. "I haven't forgotten about Alanna, who by the way, is the same age as Anise." He zipped up his bag, slinging the strap over his shoulder. "Have you even told her about anything yet?"

Randy stopped in his tracks, not wanting to look up at John. He knew Alanna would be displeased with the entire situation. "I haven't spoken to her yet."

"Well, you really need to. She's going to have a little brother or sister twenty years younger than she is, I think she'd like to know about it." John continued cleaning up the area before shutting the lockers he'd used. "Anyway, I'll be on my bus if you want to talk about anything."

Randy nodded, somewhat relieved when he heard the locker room door shut. Truth was, he hadn't spoken to Alanna since their last falling out. She'd walked out of his house after seeing Anise there, and hadn't bothered to talk to him since. Although he knew how stubborn she was, he was hoping that she'd get over it enough to offer her support. Not that either him or Anise really needed it, but it would be nice if she cared a little to know her future sibling.

As his eyes ran over the items in his bag, he heard a knock at the door. Thankful for the distraction from his thoughts, he stood to answer it.

"Hey," the woman said. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, let me just grab my bag."

"I saw your little girlfriend leave with Stephen earlier," she told him. "Still having problems with her?"

"I don't think that's any of your business."

"Well, what did you expect," she continued ignoring his warning, "when you try to train a little girl to be a woman?"

Hoisting the bag strap on his shoulder, he approached her at the doorway. "This is where I inform you that you are not my woman," he said to her as he hastily pushed past her.

"What am I to you then, Randy?" she asked him as she continued to hold the door open with her body.

"A thing on the side," he bluntly said. "That will eventually end."

He turned from her, ignoring the gasp and infuriated mumbling from her as he started walking down the corridor.


	38. Chapter 38

Anise woke up in a warm bed. She looked over at the other bed in the hotel room, seeing the occupant quickly tapping at his phone. He looked over at her when she sat up in the bed, pushing the comforter off her body.

"Why hello there," the Irish accent came. "Had a nice nap?"

"Very nice," she nodded. "What time is it?"

"Almost time for dinner. Order in or go out?"

She groaned, pressing on her stomach before heading to a plain white door that she figured was the bathroom. She emerged a few moments later, wiping a cool, wet wash cloth over her face.

"Sorry," she said as she perched upon the edge of his bed. "Order in?"

"Sure thing, sweetheart."

She stood, going over to where her bag was placed on the desk. "You're too nice, Stephen," she told him, rummaging through her items, finally finding what she was looking for. "Why couldn't it have been you?"

"Because then you wouldn't know how nice I am," he answered lightly. "Your phone's been going off as well."

"Yeah," she said, her hand closed around that very item. No doubt it was Randy. Perhaps a few calls from Shawn or her mother. "Wow, only ten calls." Her voice was sarcastic as she made her way back to Stephen's bed. "He must have found a girl to mess with after we left."

Stephen raised his eyebrows at her comment. "You think so?"

"What? That he has other women? Of course. There's a reason why I didn't want to take it seriously, and it's not because I'm too young."

"Have you voiced your concern about this?"

She looked at him blandly. "And what good what that do? We all know that Randy Orton does whatever the fuck he wants."

"The choice has always been yours," he said tossing his phone to the side of him.

"Is it anymore?" she questioned, plucking her lips with her fingertips. "I mean, it may have been before, but now... I was beyond stupid, wasn't I?" She looked over to him,

"Well, I'd never call a lovely, young lady any such name, Anise."

"It's okay. You can say it. I don't have power in the company," she joked, leaning her chin on her hand. "I'd have to be a dumb one to fall for him."

Stephen looked at the blank expression on her face. He really liked when she was laughing and smiling way more than the lifeless look she had now. There was something else in her eye though. Something that made him believe there was more to the story than she let on.

"Do you love him?"

She only looked at him with a soft smile. "Does it matter?"

"It should," he answered with a nod of his head. "You're important, Anise. No matter if Orton treats you well or not. Never start to believe that his words and actions towards you define who you are. You deserve the same love and respect that you give."

She smiled at him again, a subtle laugh escaping her lips as she tried to make the mood less serious.

"Why are you single again?"

"Ah," he said, finally reaching for the room phone. "First time you've inquired about that, Miss Anise."

She raised her eyebrows at him, scooting up to sit against the headboard. "Really now? Tell me about her."

He began talking about his special lady, a girl he had known since his childhood. She listened, very relieved to talk about something or someone other than Randy. And she genuinely enjoyed hearing about his life. He was truly fascinating. If she never thought that she was lucky to have him as a friend before, she was really glad about it now.

"""""

Stephanie looked over at the man. A scolding hot tea kettle blew off less steam than he was in this moment. She crossed her arms and leaned back into the plush leather chair.

"I see nothing wrong with it."

"Nothing wrong with it?" he repeated. "There's everything wrong with it. Steph, he's a grown man – "

"And she's a grown woman," she completed. "Honestly, Randy, she's safe with him."

"And she's not with me?"

"Look," Stephanie began, standing up and walking to the head of the large wooden table to where her folder was placed. "I can't make her travel with anyone. She's not really part of the company. She's not employed by us – "

He cut her off, not caring about the venomous look he caught from her.

"She just travels with the company, doing whatever the fuck she wants, right?"

"Well," she said, looking up from the folder. "Sounds like someone else around here, now doesn't it?" She placed her hands on her hips, clearly making her point that she was no longer going to put her travel schedule with Randy's. Not after her niece so clearly stated that she wanted nothing to do with him.

"This is a mistake, Stephanie," Randy said as calmly as he could, but she could see the anger building even more. "She needs to be with me. She's having my child. She should be with me."

"She's well taken care of in his hands," she commented. Certainly not the smartest thing to say to Orton right now, but at the moment, it seemed like the perfect thing. "And believe me when I tell you, he'll get nothing but the best while my niece is with him. Rest assure, she'll want for nothing."

Randy stood from the chair, slamming his fists down to the table before disappearing out of the door in the blink of an eye. Highly relieved that he was no longer in her presence, she exhaled, sitting back down to her paperwork.

"""""

Vivian stepped back as the door to the meeting room swung open, an irate Randy Orton storming through. He didn't even notice she was there behind the door as he left down the corridor. Vivian's shocked face fell as she made her way into the room, seeing Stephanie at the head of the table, writing.

"What was that about?" she asked, slowly shutting the door behind her.

Stephanie looked up at the sound of her voice, waving a hand. "Randy's mad that Anise won't travel with him."

"He's still on that boat, huh?" She joined Stephanie at the table, placing down the bag of food platters she was holding in her hands.

"Yeah," she hummed out, placing her head in the palm of her hand. "Might have said some things that crossed the line, but I think that Randy has already crossed over many lines he shouldn't have."

"Indeed," Vivian agreed, pulling out their platters and plastic eating utensils. "Why does he want her to travel with him anyway?"

Stephanie tapped her pen to the paper. "Said something about she should be with him because she's carrying his child. But I just told him that she's perfectly fine with Stephen."

Vivian nearly scoffed. "Yeah, what's the worst that could happen between the two of them? He can't get her pregnant right now."

Stephanie laughed out, opening up her container.

"""""

Anise was thrilled to have been on this trip with Stephen. Although she knew their time would end the next day, as he began the overseas tour, she was already thinking about the next time they would be able to tour together.

"You could get your own bus, you know," she told him. He just smiled at her, shaking his head.

"They'd only offer me one to make sure you're comfortable. Besides, I think I much prefer these fancy hotel rooms we've had."

"Mr. Penthouse much?"

"Hey, that was fun. I could eat all the candy bars out of the fridge and just say you ate them all."

She laughed at his silliness. "Perfect escape goat, I am."

He sat up straight in the bed, clearing his throat. "So, you feeling better? I've noticed you've not gotten sick the past day or so."

"Yeah, I think I feel a lot better," she said, pushing away the pizza box that lay before them. "I can definitely eat like I used to."

"Almost an entire large pizza," he stated, shaking his head. "I wouldn't believe it if I didn't see it for myself."

"Told you, I'm a beast when it comes to pizza." She laid back into the fluffy pillows, watching him take out his phone. "So, when are you guys going overseas?"

"Starting the end of this week," he replied, still tapping away on his phone. "I'll be on Monday's show."

"Oh, how exciting," she said. She looked over at her own phone, which was currently off and laid on the nightstand. He noticed her staring at it.

"Maybe you should turn it on?" he questioned.

"Hmm?" she said, looking back over to him. "Oh no, I don't think so. It actually should be put away in my bag."

"So," he said, wanting to move away from the conversation of why the phone was turned off in the first place, he finished tapping on his phone and tossed it down on the comforter. "Where will you be when I'm gone?"

"Probably back at Shawn's. He knows every other spot I could go to, and I just don't want to risk it."

"You have a house there?"

She shook her head. "No, but it seems like a great idea. I've always loved it there. So nice and tucked away from the rest of the world. You just feel like no one can find you there."

He listened to her, hearing the words she wasn't speaking. Even at such a young age, she was screaming to be let go. By everyone. From the little amount of time he had spent with her, he could tell that she could use some time alone. He couldn't imagine the life she had growing up. Surely it seemed phenomenal to outsiders, and certainly she knew she was lucky and privileged to have all that she had in life... But there comes a point in people's lives where they just want things to calm down.

He was hoping for this young lady that she would find that place in life, and soon because he honestly didn't know how much longer she could do this. She was holding on for dear life, licking her wounds as she went. And he knew better. She was keeping her tongue tight about what Randy was doing to her. He'd been around long enough to know that females didn't exactly run away from him. Some of them even seemed glad that he openly used them just so they could get a name-worthy notch on their post.

But Anise... She was no average female to Randy. To him, she was a prize. Stephen glanced at her, wondering what it was that he wanted of her. Surely she was a beautiful girl, nice and when she became a friend to you, she never thought anything less of you. So what did Randy want from her? It couldn't have been security. He must know that none of her family would ever allow him to take anything from her.

He waited for her to stop talking, the glow as she spoke of where her brother laid down his home still in her eyes. He nodded, making sure she knew he listened.

"So, you want to get away?"

Anise looked at him, the smile on her lips thinning out. "Yeah." She looked down at her legs, playing with her toes as she thought of words to say. "I just don't want to be burnt out by age thirty-five. I want to live for something meaningful. And I refuse to keep running. Shit eventually catches up with you anyway."


	39. Chapter 39

Shawn closed his eyes, leaning his head back on the couch he sat on. For the past hour or so, he had the biggest headache he'd ever known. He didn't even know which of the two caused it: Jay or Anise.

"Jay," he said, not picking up his head. "Jay, I know. She's safe here. I know what to do when shit happens. I've been here most of my life."

"Shawn, we're just worried," Vivian put in, trying to ease the tension some. She hushed Jay, placing a hand over his. "She's been here for a while now, so we know she's fine here. But she's four months now, and Cristine is so close to her third term. Two pregnant women can be a handful to anyone."

Anise stood near the garage doorway, a hand thoughtlessly going over her stomach. They were talking about her again. She had no idea why this conversation was still going on, and what was worse was that they placed Cristine in it as well. She had apologized to Cristine numerous times before for that. She felt like they shouldn't have been tagging Cristine along with her drama. Leaning against the door frame, she sighed heavily, make a turn on her heels to head back out to her truck. She couldn't stand the bickering matches between her father and Shawn. It was the last thing she wanted to deal with, aside from Randy.

Hoisting herself back up into the pick up, she thought of her upcoming doctor's appointment. Randy would have to come to North Carolina in order to go with her. She wanted to meet up with him in a public place even though he had calmed down drastically in the past few weeks. No longer was it twenty, thirty messages and calls a day. He cut that down to perhaps two calls a day, which she surprised herself when she started answering him. She knew not to trust him though. The last time they spoke, he admitted to her of the other women he would have while he was on the road.

She couldn't lie, it hurt, but not nearly as much as it would have if she fully gave into him. At least he was being honest with her now. She had even started to think that maybe they could co-exist with each other and raise their baby together. Just as she placed her head down on the steering wheel, to think more about things, her phone sounded off, startling her.

"Hello?" she answered it.

_"Hey, it's me,"_ his slick voice came. _"I was thinking about coming down there."_

She looked up, blinking. "Whoa, what? Come here?"

_"Yeah, why not? Your appointment is in a few days anyway, right?"_

"And where would you stay? You wouldn't be able to come within a hundred miles of here, Randy." She heard him chuckle, and could envision him licking his plump lips.

_"They got it on lock down, huh?"_

"They sure do," she said, starting up the truck. She carefully backed out of the garage and slowly made her way down their street.

_"So, what are you doing?"_ he asked casually.

"To be honest," she sighed out. "I don't know. Came back from the store, and I walked into them talking about... things... and I just left again."

_"Talking about us?"_

"You could say that," she replied. "Anyway, it's nothing that I care about. Dad's just worried about me staying here."

_"Then why don't you come here?"_ he asked her, going silent for a moment before his voice turned serious and deep. _"You belong here with me, Anise, and you know it."_

She sighed deeply, quiet as she turned off onto the street she aimed for.

"Randy, I – "

_"Why be against it anymore, Anise?"_

She shook her head, a sarcastic smile on her face. "You're still trying. Can't believe it."

_"And why would I not try with you? Anise, I want to make this work."_

"Make what work, Randy?" She let out a bitter laugh as she stopped in the parking lot of a mini-mall. Turning the engine off, she closed her eyes, gripping the steering wheel tightly. "Us? Randy, you're just... different."

_"So what are you saying?"_

"You think a roll in the sack a few times cemented us together?"

_"It has, yes, when you're carrying my child. We have to at least try."_

"I'll think about it," she said, regretting the thought as she spoke. "I'll call you back later, I have to go now."

He was silent for a few moments, but didn't argue. _"Fine."_

Randy would have to come down, but to convince him to let her stay in North Carolina when he was so dead set on them being together was going to be a challenge. A challenge that she was no longer wanting to fight against. Resting her forehead against the wheel of her truck, she thought more about it. Maybe she should just give in to him. For now anyway. And then when he believed he was through with her, she could just leave without another wound. She lifted her head, feeling the tears sting her eyes as she looked at the store she had parked in front of.

Surely Randy wouldn't let her walk away with his child. What would she do then?

"""""

"You're going back?" Shawn asked, astounded by her announcement. "Anise, are you crazy?"

"Shawn," Cristine said, gently pulling his arm to make him sit back down on the couch.

Anise had been feeling brave enough to make her decision on Randy's idea, and had asked Shawn, Cristine, and Jeff to sit down with her to talk about it. Jeff looked from his son over to Anise, a serious look on his face.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked her, licking his lips slightly. Though he was just as apprehensive about it as Shawn was, he understood her reasoning.

She nodded her head. "Yeah."

"Anise, you can't!"

"I have to," she pressed on. "Or I'll never be able to live with myself."

"I'd rather you not stand yourself than for him to beat you down! Anise, you cannot do this." Shawn was standing again by the time his words shot out of his mouth, and he began pacing the space behind the couch he and Cristine were sitting on.

"Shawn, she has to do this on her own," Jeff put in.

"Randy's already here," she said. "Since mom and dad, and uncle Paul and aunt Steph have already left, I'll just be leaving with him tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!" Shawn yelled out as he leaned his tattooed arms over the back of the couch. "Why so soon? I can't believe you canceled appointment just to go back with him."

"He'll be back on the road again, and I'd like to give him some time so I can settle in again."

"I can't believe you're doing this," Shawn said, blowing out a deep breath, continuing to pace. "_Again._"

"Shawn, baby," Cristine began in a soft tone as she took him by the arm and led him away from the den. Anise watched as the couple disappeared down the hallway and into a room. She blinked a few times before Jeff's voice brought her attention back to the situation at hand.

"Do you really think this is the best thing to do?"

She looked at him, a tilt to her head.

"I don't want to make Shawn mad," she said. "I don't want him to hate me because of the decisions I've made. I don't want anyone to think I'm stupid or that I'm senseless. That's not what I wanted."

He looked down at his hands, feeling her words down to his bone, as he too has felt similar. "I know, sweetheart."

"But I also can't live on anyone's terms, including Randy. Maybe you can talk to Shawn after I've left. Maybe you can make him see why I'm doing this. And even though I know Shawn's right, I need to learn that on my own."

Jeff nodded his head towards her. "I'll talk to him. You just need to do what you feel is right, even if the entire world is against the idea." He watched her look down the hallway one last time before moving to him and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Thank you, Jeff, for everything. You accepted me without a second thought, and I can't tell you enough how much I appreciate that."

After a few silent moments, she let him go and disappeared herself down the hallway and into her room.

"""""

Randy was silent as they drove to the rescheduled doctor's appointment. He was glad that she simply decided to switch over to doctor's in St. Louis. She didn't make any fuss about staying in North Carolina either. He had been steadily watching her since she'd arrived back to his house. If Shawn put any ideas in her head, he would have certainly noticed by now. But there had been no change in her behavior. In fact, she was still the quiet little mouse she had been before she left off to North Carolina.

"I'm so hungry," she stated as they arrived at the building.

"I know, babe, but they have to do blood work." He held onto her hand the entire way into the office. She barely said anything on the rather short wait for the doctor. Once the nurse had prepared her, she sat on the long, padded table with her legs swinging off the side. He knew he didn't appear to be as anxious as she did, but he certainly felt it.

"How are you today, Ms. Reso?" her lady doctor asked before looking up from the chart. "I see you're nearly into your second trimester." She smiled at Anise. "I'll just have you lay down, honey, and we can see your baby."

She scooted down on the table, and laid back, more and more nervous. It was becoming so real and in such a short amount of time. Randy took a seat next to her on the other side of the table she lay on, and she gripped his hand tightly. He kept his eyes on her, not daring to look at the screen as the doctor spread the cold gel over the barely-there bump.

"I'm scared," she whispered to Randy as he brought her hand to his mouth. The next sound to his ears made his heart jump out of his chest. The beating of a heart not his own filled the room.

"What is that?" Anise asked, a shocked tone to her quivering voice. She looked up at Randy with wide eyes. It took him a second to understand what she was talking about, but then the irregular heartbeat sound hit his ears. "Oh my God, what's wrong with my baby?"

The doctor simply smiled at them.

"That," she began, rolling the ultrasound probe on Anise's stomach, "is the sound of two strong heartbeats."

"Two?" Anise panted out. "What are you talking about?"

"Congratulations, you are having twins."

"Twins," Randy repeated. He stared at the monitor intensely, the sounding of the heartbeats still filling his ears and making his own heart flutter.

When the doctor was finished, he helped Anise dress and walked her back to the car. The entire ride back to their house, Anise sat with crossed arms over her chest and seemed to be in deep thought.

"Anise," he said as they parked in the garage. "Anise, talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about," she said as she slammed his car door shut and headed into the house.

"Anise, please."

"What do you want from me, Randy? Twins, okay? You get what you wanted twice over."

"And you don't want this? You don't want our kids? Is that what you're telling me?"

She held her hand up to him to keep him at arm's length. "I'll never get what I want in life, and I've accepted that. I'll never regret having my babies, because I love them with all that I am already. But I know that you never planned on settling for me. So cut the shit."

There she was. That little spitfire that no one in this world could ever deny was Vivian all over. It was the reason why he loved Vivian, and it was the reason why he had fallen in love with Anise.

"You can't act like this towards me all the time." He leaned his forearms on the kitchen island counter top, looking her way. "I know I've made mistakes, and I don't expect you to forget anything so quickly. But I'm trying to do what's right here."

"And what's right to you, Randy?" she asked in a sarcastic tone, crossing her arms underneath her chest. "You think it's okay to treat me bad when you feel bad? Is that what it is? You think I'm doing something wrong to you, so two wrongs make that right?"

He lowered his head, more shame than he wanted to admit coming forth. Even without looking up at her, he could feel the fire burning inside of her, no doubt the flames showing in her very eyes. It was a few moments before he heard her scoff and her feet shuffle across the floors. When she was gone, he looked up the staircase to where she disappeared to. He had to do something. Anything to make her stay so they could be the family they needed to be.


	40. Chapter 40

"How's she doing?" Paul asked Vivian as he leaned closer to her ear. Earlier that morning, they all found out that Anise was to carry twins, and none of their eyeballs had left her sight since.

"She's doing okay," Vivian answered him. "Randy's been such a doting... " She couldn't find the word to refer to him, since Anise made it perfectly clear to anyone that she and Randy were definitely not a couple. "Well, a doting something."

Paul had to chuckle at Vivian's quick dismissal. None of them even tried to figure out what was going on between the two of them. They just wanted to make sure that Anise was taken care of, although they knew deep down that Randy would do just that. What puzzled them was the sudden turn that Shawn had against Orton. He seemed to be fine with Randy one day, and then the next he had declared war.

"Dad," came Anise's voice. "I'm going to get a coffee. Do you want one?"

Jay smiled at his daughter, waving a hand. "No thanks, honey. You go on ahead." His eyes followed the man that had been completely silent the entire morning. Randy left out the door after Anise, and when the door clicked, he stared at it.

"What the hell is going on with them?" Michaels asked after a few minutes. "He's just been tailing her around all morning, and I have to admit, it's creeping me out a little bit."

"Long story," Stephanie replied.

"How long?" he inquired, curious of his niece's love interest.

"Michaels, it would take so long to explain to you what's been going on, the screws in your knee and back will dissolve," Vivian told him with a smirk as she continued writing in her notebook.

"That complicated, huh?" he said more to himself than anyone else, his eyes wondering back to the door where the duo had left.

"More than complicated," Stephanie put in, lightly pressing down on Vivian's folder with her fingertip. "Viv, what's that?"

The two ladies continued on with the menus, while the three men in the room looked at each other with sad eyes. They knew this wouldn't end well. Orton had already been through one marriage, and subsequent divorce. He didn't think twice about chewing up women and spitting them out. And now, Anise would be tied to this man for the rest of their years.

"""""

"Why do I have to stay here by myself all the time? You won't be here – "

"So you want to go parading around behind my back?"

"I am not parading around, Randy. You're fucking delusional." She threw down the pen she had in her hand, the clatter of it making Randy's eyes snap towards it, and then to her.

"Do you not see what he's doing? He's turning you against me. How can you just let it happen?"

A hand of hers came down on the counter with a loud, sharp slap. "No one's turning me against you! You're doing that just fine yourself!"

Randy made it from where he stood, around the kitchen island, and to her side in a flash. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her head back, her eyes looking straight into his.

"He's making moves on you, Anise, and I refuse for you to talk to him anymore." His voice was a deep and low growl, and his eyes froze the fire inside of hers. "He's doing to you what your father did to your mother, and I refuse to allow anyone step onto my territory."

She gripped his hand, squeezing it as hard as she could, but it didn't seem to phase him. She cried out, slipping down off the stool she sat on and tried backing away from him.

"What are you talking about?"

He inched her back towards the den, yanking her hair again, almost pleased with the scream she let out.

"You know your mother was married to Hardy before. Did you not know that your father was the one who broke them up? Huh?" Another pull of her hair. "They never tell you that, Anise? That your mother left her husband to go be with her best friend? Is that what he is to you? Your best of friend?"

"No!" she said, crying out again as he pulled her head once more. "No, Randy, no."

"He seems to be. Standing up for you. Standing in _my_ way of having my woman. Do you have any idea what that feels like? To know you're so close to having someone you love, and to have them ripped right from you?"

She became silent, her body stilling as if she sensed something happening. Her eyes diverted away from him, the grip he maintained on her hair releasing. She backed herself into the couch, blindly finding her way to sit on the cushion when the thoughts hit her again. No amount of pain Randy could ever inflicted on her would amount to the pain she had for losing Zenner.

"You have... to... know... "

Her words were whispered, her lips barely making any movement.

"Have to know what?" he asked, hands on his hips, and the disgust rolling in on him for manhandling her.

She didn't look up to him to answer him. Instead, she glanced over at the large clock on the den wall.

"It's almost midnight," she stated. "I'm going to bed."

Without another word, she swiftly made her way up the stairs and into their bedroom. The bedroom that Randy insisted on sharing, and simply for the sake of not arguing about it for more than they already had, she gave in. Randy turned from her, running a hand over his short hair. He couldn't be mean to her anymore. It had to stop. He knew he was her second choice all along. Who could miss the way she reacted when that boy was mentioned...

"""""

The sun seemed too bright that morning as she rolled over under the comforters, reaching for her phone that was ringing on the nightstand.

"Hello," she groggily answered as she sat up against the pillows. She gathered her hair that was wild from sleep, twisting it over to one side, breathing out a sigh of relief when she heard her mother's voice. "Yeah, I'm fine, mom. Just waking up is all."

Randy stirred beside her, his arm coming into contact with her waist. His eyes instantly opened to the sight. Anise on the phone, talking and laughing a bit with her mom, and his arm hugging, protecting the two beings he would welcome into this world in just six months or so.

He threw the covers off his body, swinging his legs to the floor, and quickly headed to the bathroom, quickly coming back to the warm bed and her warm body. She giggled some more over whatever she was discussing with her mother as he slipped his arm back over her. His heart nearly jumped out of his chest when her hand came in contact with his head, softly stroking his short, dark hair.

"Well, I've got some work to do myself. I know Cris wanted to come visit me, so you and aunt Stephie could come with her."

Randy listened to them making arrangements on their visit, then waited for Anise to finish the conversation. When he heard the sound of her phone ending the call, he looked up at her, still content that she was rubbing his scalp.

"When do they want to come?" he asked her.

She sighed, placing her phone back onto the nightstand. "She said next month, but they might come by sooner."

"How is Cristine?"

"Good. Mom said she's starting to show a bit."

His attention was turned back to his own unborn children, as he gently ran his hand back and forth over her stomach. Slowly, he lifted the shirt she slept in, revealing her supple flesh.

"I'm so happy," he whispered into her bare skin. "I love you."

A tingling vibrated from her body, making her wish that he really did love her. But she knew it was just about control. Her lips twisted into half a smile though, just at the mere thought of him at least caring about his babies.

"I'm going to go make breakfast," she said, then quickly slipped out of the bed.

"Why don't we just stay in bed?"

"Because I am hungry," she stated as she slid on some shorts. "And if you get hungry, food will already be made."

"I'll order in," he tried to quickly put in as she left the bedroom. She was already bouncing down the stairs before he could get out of bed. "Anise."

"I can't sit around doing nothing all day," she told him as he entered the kitchen. "I don't know what you do with your other women, but I'm not some slipped up bimbo, pumped up to the max with silicone, waiting for men to pleasure me." The heavy pan she held hit the stove top with a clank. "I can do things on my own, and I'll continue to do things on my own, no matter how hard they get."

He looked down at the counter top, absorbing her words as they harshly hit him. He knew it was true. She would do things all on her own, without asking for help from anyone, including him. But he couldn't allow that. Not when she was having his children, and not when she was supposed to be his woman. She'd have to see sooner or later that she just couldn't fight what's meant to be.

"I know you're strong-willed, Anise, and I'd never ask you to be anything else just for my sake. But what I am asking of you is to not shut me out."

"What do you mean?" she casually asked as she carried on with preparing their breakfast.

"You know what I mean. You can't do this without me, even if you knew you could."

"I never planned on raising kids without their father," she slowly said as she concentrated on cooking. "But, that won't stop me from doing what's right."

Randy could feel the anger returning from all their previous confrontations. "You think taking my kids away from me would be right?"

She let the spatula she was using slap against the counter as she placed it down.

"Are we going to do this again? Fight, argue, and fight some more? Jesus, Randy, when is it going to stop? I get it, I'm tied to you now. But I'm not going to lose my goddamn mind over it."

"And I don't want you to, but come on, Anise, you've got to stop this."

"Stop what?" She placed her hands up in the air in defeat. "You know what? Never mind. I don't even want to talk about it anymore."

"That," he said, a hand on his chin in thought. "You just think that you can turn your back when things get rough, and that's not the way things are supposed to go."

"Says the person who doesn't give a shit how things go, as long as he gets what he wants," she snapped out with venom in her tone. She wanted to take her eyes off of him, but the fiery orbs stayed glued on him, watching intensely as his jaw clenched several times. She could see the rage reddening his face.

He stood from the island stool he was barely sitting on, turning to walk out of the kitchen. He wanted to go back and grab her, shake some sense into her. Couldn't she see how stubborn she was being? Surely she knew that she needed him now. He knew that she needed him before this, and he'd finally make her see soon enough.


	41. Chapter 41

_ "I don't know, Shawn. He's right. I need to be with him. At least for their sake."_

Her voice was calm and relaxed, and he could clearly hear her through the cracked open patio door. He had heard her get out of bed, but thought she only had to use the bathroom. He didn't think much of it until she didn't return to bed. Knowing she was talking to her brother, he didn't make a fuss out of it, allowing her some of the middle-of-the-night balcony time that she usually craved.

He listened to her talk, eyes still closed as he relaxed in bed. When her soft, soothing voice stopped speaking, his eyes opened, exhaling a deep breath. He did what he needed to do earlier. Now all he needed to do was the next step, and now was a good a time as ever. Slowly crawling out of bed, he grasped up the item from his nightstand drawer and made his way towards where Anise was perched on the balcony railing.

She looked so beautiful with all her long, honey-golden hair falling down her back, and one of her long bare legs folded underneath her. Her pretty face was blank, though he knew she was in deep thought, and he could have melted when she looked over at him as she heard the door creak, announcing his arrival.

"I didn't mean to wake you," she spoke softly. "I'll head back to bed."

He quickly held out a hand to her, stopping her from leaving the balcony.

"No, stay," he said in a low, sleepy voice. "The night is almost as gorgeous as you are."

She stared at him for a moment before shaking her head and going back to her previous position on the railing. She stared out to the night sky as she talked to him. "What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep without you in bed," he answered gently. He absentmindedly thumbed the item he held in his palm, her eyes trailing towards the movement.

"What's that?" she asked, looking at his hand for a second more before turning her head back to the starry night sky.

"Something for you." He opened his hand out flat, and she looked at the round item in plain view. "There's something I want to ask you."

Her eyes stayed on the object, and she barely noticed him moving closer to her. "Randy."

When he stood next to her, he lowered himself on one knee, taking her soft hand into his. His warmth instantly moved through her cooled body, heating her up as he pulled her closer to him. He laid a kiss on the top of her hand, sliding the ring onto her finger, before looking up at her, those blue orbs captivating her.

"Will you be my wife?"

"""""

Shawn could feel something was wrong deep down to his bones. Not even caring to hide it, he slouched onto the couch next to Cristine. She looked up from her own phone with concern in her eyes.

"Is she okay?" she asked lightly.

He ran a hand over his face, tossing his silicone encased phone to the coffee table with a thud.

"She doesn't want to be there. I hear it in her voice. I'm so frustrated over the fact that she even went back to him. I mean, does she know what sort of danger she could be in?"

"Shawn, I know, I feel the same. But she's got to make these decisions on her own. She'll never know what's right for her if she doesn't go through what's wrong."

He fell against her, nestling himself against her soft, warm body. His hand settled over her newly visible baby bump, wishing that his sister were safe just as the loves of his life were. She would have been safe here with them. Hell, even Jay agreed that she'd be better off here than with Orton. Jay agreeing with him should have told Anise _something_. She was all too familiar with their bickering over the years. It surprised nearly all of them that day they were talking.

"Maybe she'll come back soon," he simply said, defeated by exhaustion and his thoughts running wild.

"Well," Cristine sighed out. "Your mom just messaged me, asking when I wanted to go with her to visit Anise."

He lifted his head a bit so he could be understood. "Aren't you guys going in a few weeks?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "Steph said they may plan to go earlier though. Will you be going with us?"

"Don't really think I should," he commented, shaking his head as he laid it back down into her side. "I'd hate for my nieces or nephews to not have a father due to me strangling his ass."

A small laugh escaped her, the rhythm of her heart calming him something fierce. He forced himself to concentrate on her in this moment. He loved these little conversations they had, and the downtime they shared together. Just as he knew what his sister wanted, he also knew what Cristine wanted. They were both very much alike; Strong-spirited and could knock you silly when you really needed it. He'd make up for all his mistakes. He'd make things right for them. And he decided that he'd promise his life to her and their child.

"""""

She pulled her hand away from him as if the ring burned her flesh.

"What?"

"What do you mean what?" she asked in a quick, hushed tone. "Randy, I can't marry you. Not when I know the sole reason is because I became pregnant!"

He stood, holding his hands out to her. "That's not the reason why, Anise," he explained. "I know this is right."

"Yeah, right for you," she snapped out. She quickly twisted the ring off her finger, shoving it back into his hand. "Randy, I... I can't."

"So what do you want me to do, Anise?"

She backed away from him, shaking her head. "Nothing. There's nothing to be done."

He watched as her arms stiffly crossed under her chest before she turned and walked back into the bedroom. "Anise."

She didn't bother to stop when he came back into the bedroom, gently shutting the balcony doors. He called her name once more as she sat on the bed.

"I can't do what you want me to do, Randy," she told him, not looking up at him. He sighed softly, kneeling before her, his hand smoothing over her arm.

"Anise, we're going to have to be together. Why not take this step?"

She shook her head, still not looking up at him, tears starting to roll down her cheeks.

"You aren't the one I was supposed to marry," she said quietly.

"Anise – "

"No," she said loudly. "You should know, right now, that you aren't what I want."

"What the fuck is that even supposed to mean? You wanted me enough to lay down with me, didn't you? Didn't think of any of this before opening your legs to me."

"We both wanted something, Randy! And we got it from each other for a short time." She swiftly made her way over to the bed, grabbing her phone. "This can't continue though. It's a lie."

She was barely able to make it to the door, Randy stepping in her way, stopping her just short of leaving the room.

"You're not leaving," he said in a voice so calm, it scared her. She didn't want to look up at him. She didn't want to see that icy glare in his eyes.

"I don't want to be here anymore," she whispered. "I don't want to be with you."

"You don't want to be with me," he repeated, his head tilting down as he sucked in a deep breath. "You should have thought about that, Anise, before you committed your body to me." He slowly began to walk her back towards the wall. "You have two things of mine, two reasons why you will never be able to leave me."

"Stop it," she softly said, her arms going up to try and push him away from her.

"You will _never_ leave me!" he shouted out, grabbing her arms and pulling her closer to him. She screamed out, her phone dropping to the floor as he clenched her flesh. "Never, Anise! Do you understand me?!"

"Randy, stop!"

The whiplash she received as he flung her around, taking a hold of her wrists, and slamming her against the hard wall, nearly took her breath away. A desperate cry escaped from her as she sank to the carpet, only for Randy to pull her back up to height.

"You _will_ agree to be my wife, Anise, and I'm not even going to force you." He lifted her delicate hand to his mouth, kissing the topside of it, seemingly relishing in the sweet scent of her as he closed his eyes. "You love me, Anise. I know you do." His eyes opened again, blue eyes drawing her to him.

"I can't," she sobbed out. "I can't."

"But you do," he huffed out, holding his arm to her back and roughly pressing her body against his. "You need me now."

The anger in him was disappearing, slowly being replaced with sadness as he watched the tears run down her face. He hated seeing her cry, and hated it even more that he was the reason behind those tears. He let go of her hand as she whispered something soft to him, wiping the wetness from her face.

"What's that?" he asked, paying close attention to the distraught look on her face.

"I said I have to pee," she repeated herself, sniffling and wiping another tear from her cheek.

He stepped out of her way, watching her as she head into the bathroom, the door quietly clicking shut behind her.


	42. Chapter 42

"You know they won't want you doing that," he called out to Anise as she continued to hustle around the house, cleaning every bit of it she could. "It's not dirty anyway, Anise!"

"I know that," she said, disappearing from his view behind a door. "But it's done now, and they can't say anything about it. Besides, I wanted to clean anyway. I like doing it."

Randy shook his head at her. She'd spent near all morning washing and cleaning everything. He knew she found it relaxing, but his only concern was her stressing herself out cleaning too much in a short time frame. He could only regret stressing Anise out himself over his silly insecurities. He lowered his eyes back to his phone, replying to a message from Paul.

He took the time to apologize to him for causing a scene with Stephanie, knowing that Paul was somewhat in his corner. Somewhat... Paul and Vince seemed to be the only males around Anise that even took the time of day to acknowledge in him a positive way anymore. Randy knew he'd made the mistake of getting on Shawn's bad side. Shawn was, after all, Anise's run-to-person for damn near everything.

His attention was diverted as the doorbell rang through the house, Anise bouncing towards the door, answering it in the most perky attitude he'd ever witnessed from her. He sat back after placing his phone onto the coffee table, watching her greet her mother, her aunt, and brother's girlfriend. He waited for them to seat themselves at the kitchen table before finally getting up off the couch. He noticed Stephanie and Vivian watching him with hawk-like eyes as he leaned over Anise, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll be in the gym," he said, holding a hand up to the rest of the women. "See you later, ladies."

Anise's head was turned, watching him opening the basement door and heading down into his marked space in the house. The gym was about the only spot in the house that he even took any consideration in at all. When the door shut behind him, she fixed her stare into her hands and sighed deeply.

"Still causing issues?" Stephanie asked.

Anise shook her head. "It's actually been kind of calm this past week or so. We did have a little issue when I came back, but... " Her thoughts trailed off with her words, contemplating whether or not to announce the engagement.

"But what?" Cristine asked.

Anise's eyes trailed off to her aunt and mother as they stood to start preparing food. She quickly decided against it when saw Stephanie reach for a kitchen knife. Vivian placed two glasses of ice before Anise and Cristine, taking care to pour them each a glass before returning to cooking. Grabbing her glass, Anise placed a smile on her face.

"We talked for a long time about things," she told them. "I only hope Randy can keep his word this time."

"So, you plan to stay with him?" Cristine asked with sensitive concern. Nodding her head at Anise's confirmation, she offered her best words of comfort. "I think he will. I mean, who will have the time for anything else with twins on the way?"

"""""

Anise was so relieved that she was able to travel again. She'd been in that house for a few weeks now, and it was starting to make her dizzy. Randy had even gone so far as offering his bus to her, and travel by some other means. It was an offer that her father would have given anything to go through, however, Anise told them all she was fine traveling with him now. After their showdown a month or so ago, she really didn't want to continue the drama.

It was nearly time for the show to start, but she was still sitting on their bus, gently strumming an acoustic guitar. Soft words emanated through her vocal cords, soothing her soul as she sat there with her eyes closed, lost in her world. She hadn't even heard the bus door creak open, Randy slowly stepping up the short stairs, his ears perking up to the sound of her voice. He didn't move far into the bus, wanting to continue to listen to Anise sing.

He was almost as lost as she was in the song she played, barely hearing her clear her throat as she riffed the guitar playfully. She said a few words under her breath, abruptly standing to place her guitar against the couch. Her eyes immediately went towards where Randy was standing at the front of the bus, seemingly holding his breath.

"How much of that did you listen to?" she asked, giving him a sweet smile.

With a silly grin of his own plastered on his face, he finally approached her.

"Not enough of it," he answered, taking her hands into his. "You should have never stopped playing. You should keep at it, despite anything else."

"Randy, don't even," she quickly stated, grabbing up her bag and making her way to leave the bus for the show. Holding out his arm against her body, he effectively held her back.

"Why won't you tell me anything about it?"

"What's there to tell?" she questioned, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Hold on now, don't get all defensive," he told her as his hand ran over the now more prominent baby bump. "I just want to know you a little better. We do go outside of the bedroom, don't we?"

"Do we?" she shot back, dodging her way around him, skipping off the bus before he even had a chance to think of anything to say.

"""""

"What would that have anything to do with me? If they don't give him a title shot, then it's because they think he's just not fucking stable enough to hold it," Anise scoffed out as she spooned up some of her rice pudding.

"Your aunt told me that she didn't want any added pressure to you," Stephen informed her.

"Yeah, sure," she said with a mouthful. "Like I really care where his career goes. He doesn't even goddamn care most of the time."

Stephen could only let a smile grow wide on his face. "And you say you don't have any pull in the company," he joked.

"Not even," she laughed back some.

"So, you're going to travel with your brother some during this next pay-per-view?"

She nodded, savoring a slice of banana. "I haven't been on the road with him in forever."

"He's a really amazing talent. Any chance he'll come here? We could use someone like him to shake things up a bit."

She then shook her head from side to side, pausing a moment to take a sip from her iced coffee drink.

"Shawn, no way," she told him. "I guess he has many reasons to not come here. Business reasons I would say."

"Surely they would pay him what he deserves," Stephen said, taking another generous bite of his hefty sandwich.

"It's not about pay for Shawn. Principles, morals, all that good stuff. He's actually told papap that he thought this company was too greedy."

Stephen's eyebrows shot up at the boldness. He wiped his mouth with a napkin before speaking. "Really now?"

"Indeed he did. Didn't turn into the third world war, but he stood his ground."

"I imagine Vince did as well."

The continued on with their lunch in catering, sitting close to where the kitchen was. Talking and laughing with each other, neither one of them even noticed the pair of eyes that watched them at the entrance doors. He slowly made his way over to them, niceties being scarce to those attempting to get his attention. He really thought he and Anise had moved past this. Couldn't she have just stayed with the rest of the girls? Surely she could eat with the Divas.

Anise was bubbling with laughter as he approached their table. However, the joy quickly ceased upon seeing him. Stephen stood, gathering his trash.

"I'll be seeing you later, Nise," he told her sweetly before patting Randy on the chest. "See ya later... champ."

Although Randy's eyes were trained on Stephen walking away, he didn't miss the laughter that Anise tried to hide under her hand and a clearing of her throat.

"What was that about?" Randy asked her, eyes still on where Stephen left out of catering.

"Just eating lunch was all." She stood, clearing up her mess.

"Leave it," he said, his eyes drawn back to her. She looked at him, confusion in her eyes before she realized what he meant.

"I'm not leaving a mess, Randy. I can clean it up myself."

His hand jolted out to grab her wrist, pulling her away from the table. She prevented herself from crying out at the strength of his grasp.

"Go back to my locker room," he simply said.

"Don't you think this is the wrong place to be telling me what to do?" she nearly spat out, moving closer to him so it didn't appear as if she were struggling.

"No, because I can do it anywhere," he replied. "Now go back where I can find you."

"No," she said defiantly, attempting to wrench her arm away. "Let me go."

Randy reached up to gently stroke her golden hair. "Don't make this hard on yourself, Anise."

Before she could say anything else to him, she heard the voice of a man that she never really spoke to before. His slicked back hair shone in the lighting, his lip ring glistened and made Anise immediately take notice of his lips.

"What's going on here?" his deep voice questioned. She saw the ring in his lower lip spin within the confines of his flesh.

"I don't think this concerns you, Phil," Randy stated after dropping her wrist.

"I think it does when you feel the need to grab on young ladies." He turned his attention to Anise. "You okay?"

She was barely able to nod her head as Randy took control again and answered for her.

"She's fine, thanks for your concern."

He raised his eye brows at Randy, still twisting the ring pierced in his lip.

"Last time I checked, she had a working mouth, Orton," he started. "So why don't _you_ shut your mouth for once, and let someone else speak."

Randy glared at him, slowly shifting himself in front of Anise.

"Randy, don't," Anise whispered out, holding back his arm with her hand.

"What?" Phil teased. "You gonna hit me?"

Anise looked around the bulk of Randy's arm to see Phil's eyebrows knit together, and his hands held up to his sides.

"Please, Randy," she begged.

Instead of giving into his first instinct, Randy looked at Phil for a few more moments before turning his back to him. He grabbed up Anise's arm once more and lead her out of catering.

"""""

"Do you have to act like that?" she shot at him. The show was over, and they were back on his bus. He watched her intensely as she stripped out of her clothes. His eyes only broke from her as she disappeared into the back room, presumably getting clothes to change into.

"He shouldn't be talking to me like that," Randy said as he waited for her to come back out. He heard some shuffling around before the door flung open. "Why was he talking to you anyway? Got something going on with him too?"

"Are you crazy?" she responded, trying her best not to bait herself with his questioning. "No, I don't have anything going on with him. I never really talked with him before. And you need to stop thinking that you can talk to people however the fuck you want." She scoffed, pulling the sweater she wore straight. It still slouched down her shoulder as she sat down on the couch. "I don't understand why you have to be like that."

He stared at her for a good minute, taking in the vision of her in an oversized sweater, her hair in a messy bun, and her bare legs looking so incredibly soft. She shifted on the couch, pulling one long leg up and clasping her hands over the front. Looking at her like this is why he knew for certain that picking her was the best thing he ever did.

"Where are your pants?" he asked her.

"What?" she asked, her voice still in a disgusted tone. But she looked down into her lap, realizing what he was asking. "I'm going to sleep soon. Why would I put on pants?" She shook her head, going back to her original point. "Why do you act like that, Randy?"

"I didn't react any different than any other hot-blooded male who saw another man approaching his woman."

"He didn't say but two words to me!" Her hands shot out to emphasize, but they quickly came back down, her manicured hands held up instead. "You know what, never mind. I'm going to bed now. I'm tired, and you just don't seem to understand that you can't go around acting like you fucking own everything."

He watched her walk into the back room once more, following her this time, quietly shutting the door to close them off from the rest of the world. She adjusted her sweater once more before swinging her legs onto the bed. Pulling his own shirt over his head and removing his jeans, he slid into the bed next to her, taking her up into his arms.

"Stop it, I'm tired and I don't feel good." She slapped away his hands, but they soon found their way back onto her body, gently caressing her smooth skin. She could punch herself in the face for the feelings that he stirred in her. Butterflies danced around in her stomach as his hands glided over her baby bump, firmly planting themselves to hug her close. When she realized that he was doing nothing more, she allowed herself to relax against him, drifting into a slumber.

"I love you, Anise."


	43. Chapter 43

**_A/N: _**_Another two chapter update here. I normally never ask, but I would love to know what you think of the story thus far. I highly appreciate any feedback. Thank you, and enjoy._

_"Hey," he said, tapping on the glass door the lead out to the balcony to her room. "Let me in."_

_ "What are you doing here so late? You need your rest for tomorrow."_

_ "Nah," he shrugged. He made his way into the warmth of the house, rubbing his shoulders for a moment before plopping down on her bed. "It's just a job interview. I can ace those like nothing."_

_ She looked at him with a grin. "You only say that because you know your dad would let you work there anyway."_

_ "Hey, I'm not even being interviewed by him," he told her, placing his arms behind his head and laying back on the bed. "Anyway, I came here to spend some time with you."_

_ She smirked at him once more. "You always spend time with me."_

_ He was quiet for a few minutes, and Anise could tell he was contemplating something. Before she could inquire about it, he slid up on the bed to sit next to her, and placed his arms around her. She dropped the notebook she was writing in, melting closer into him._

_ "Let's run away together."_

_ Although she laughed at the statement, part of her knew he wasn't trying to be funny._

_ "Like I really could," she said, nestling her face into his neck._

_ "All they would have to know is that I take care of you."_

_ She pulled away from him, looking up with intensity. "You would do that for me?"_

_ "Of course I would," he said, pulling her close again. "That's what I'm here for."_

_ His hands roamed over her skin, the coolness of her flesh making him shiver. His fingertips found their way up to gently caress her lips. He pulled her into a kiss, making her lose her breath instantly._

_ "Zen," she breathed out, hating that he broke away from her._

_ "Why do we have to hide, Nise?" He slid his body over hers, getting lost in her eyes as he felt her hands on his body. "Why?"_

_ She could only manage to slightly shake her head, her lips parting to speak. He captured them in another kiss, this time trailing his lips down her neck and down her chest._

_ "You know how they are," she whispered. "You have me. That's all that matters."_

_ "I don't want to hide us."_

_ She ran her hand down his face, her thumb brushing over his lips. "You know I love you."_

_ He smiled, shifting her under him more. "That's all I need in life." He kissed down her chest more, carefully removing her pajama top before gently laying her back down. He lay his face on her bare chest, getting drunk on her scent. "You're all I need."_

_ She wiggled underneath him as his touches made her senses go crazy. She swore she felt electricity shooting between them as his hands roamed down to the core of her heat, making her eyes pop open in surprise._

_ "Zen!" She looked at him and he seemed to revel in the fact he could make her squirm with just a simple touch. "Zen, I love you so much," she moaned out as he continued exploring her. She knew... They'd never gone this far before. Never dared to do anything more than what they should have. But they had no fear tonight. No fear of being caught. No fear of being found out. And she knew..._

_ "I love you, Nise. You're my baby girl," he told her as he left trails of kisses over her hips. "I love you."_

_ She knew they'd never be able to go back... She knew they would give themselves to each other this night._

"""""

She snapped out of her sleep, gasping for air as she attempted to sit up in the bed. Randy woke up as she did, groggily noting the worry on her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked, sleep rumbling in his voice.

She pressed a hand to her face, feeling the sheen of sweat that covered her skin. She hurried off the bed, heading toward the small bathroom.

"Anise?" he asked, now leaning in the doorway behind her. "Something wrong?"

"Nothing," she answered him, shaking her head. She quickly grabbed a towel and pushed her way into the sitting area.

"Nightmare?" he asked, following, still concerned.

A small smile spread across her lips as she remembered. "No, it wasn't a nightmare," she whispered sheepishly.

Randy ran a hand over his tired face. "Well, let's go back to bed for a little bit."

With another shake of her head, she looked up at him after sitting on the plush couch.

"I think I'll just sit here for a while."

"You sure?" He rubbed his neck as she nodded her head softly. Mumbling something, he headed back into the bedroom.

She sat there in solitude, with just the outside noises of the highway whizzing by. The dream... It was so real. Her breath caught just thinking about that night. She would give anything to be pulled back into time, if only to spend just one more night with him. He was her world, and what was best is that she knew he reciprocated the feelings.

She looked up to the backroom, the door of it now shut. Randy would never understand that. He didn't know anything about her, and he barely cared to learn. For that, she could have kicked herself a thousand times. She should have known better. To just walk away when she had the chance. She hated the thought that there was something stronger holding them together now. Something that a relationship shouldn't have to depend on in order for there to be love and care between two people.

Sighing, she leaned on the back of the couch, head in hand as she watched the traffic. She may not have wanted to think about Zenner anymore, but she couldn't help herself. He was the one who brought out who she really was. He brought out the best in her. He would have given her the world, just like he had promised... Something Randy just wouldn't do for her.

"""""

Anise sat on a bench just outside the building doors, hand on her stomach as she gladly munched on a candy bar. It was a beautiful day out, cool and breezy, as she waited for Shawn to arrive. The plan was for him to come pick her up at the headquarters, Randy being intensely distracted by meetings that all the rosters had to attend. Although she had told Randy of her plans, she knew he would be angered at them anyway. When she did tell him, she saw the muscles in his jaw clench, the dead look in his eyes telling her that he wasn't pleased at all.

But she assured him that she would be back before the next pay-per-view in a couple of weeks so she could once again be on the road with him. It didn't settle him any though. Just the idea of her being away from him irked him, and she knew it. What seemed to irk him even more as he voiced his displeasure of her traveling with Shawn, was the fact that Shawn was now against him. Anise had all but laughed in his face, because only _he_ was responsible for Shawn disliking him.

The string of thoughts that was their heated conversation just a few hours ago, snapped when she heard the door clank shut. Looking up, she saw her dad look up towards the blue sky.

"Tough meeting?" she asked, her voice making him turn towards where she sat. He chuckled, joining her on the cool concrete bench.

"You couldn't imagine having to listen to your papap for that long without pulling your hair out."

"Couldn't be that bad," she smiled. It slowly faded from her lips as she thought of a more serious issue. "Dad, will you tell me one thing?"

"Sure, honey," he said, placing a comforting arm around his daughter's shoulders.

"Why don't you like Randy?"

Even as her question tumbled out, she felt him stiffen up. What she couldn't tell though, was if it were anger or sadness on his face.

"Other than for personal reasons that came about before you were even born," he started. "He's a smug brat, who not only had many things handed to him in life, but he then threw those things handed to him right back into the faces of everyone around him."

Anise slouched into his arm, letting his words sink in and thinking carefully. She knew there was some sort of history that she didn't know, and if she were to be honest, she didn't really care about it. None of them had ever told her in detail what exactly went down, and she never really asked. Everyone had their past, and it makes people who they are.

"I know, and it irritates me too. Too many people, even those signed to the company, would still give their arms to get half a chance," she said, shaking her head. "But what I mean... Are you disappointed I've involved myself with him?"

Jay looked at her, the soft features of her face ridden with worry over being hurt by his reply. He took a minute, carefully thinking of his words.

"I'll never be disappointed in you, Anise. You're my baby girl, my one and only, and I'll always be happy for you if you're happy," he began. "However, I can't say I'm excited over the fact I'll have to deal with him for the rest of my life."

"And the babies?"

The look in her eyes nearly killed him. Taking a deep breath, he set her straight. "They will be forever my heart. I don't care who the father is. I will never turn them away. Neither will your mother, or Paul or Steph. We will always trip over ourselves to make you guys happy."

She nodded, holding back an emotional tear. "Will you like Shawn's baby?"

"Of course," he said, rubbing his free hand over his scruffy beard. "I think Cristine is lovely, and no matter how me and Shawn may argue, I'll always care for him too. He was my little guy for years."

Just then the door opened, making them both look. Shawn poked his head around before stepping out into the enclosed garden. He saw them, making his way over.

"Hey guys," he said, running a hand over his color-faded hair. "Ready to go, Nise?"

"Sure am," she said, turning to hug Jay. "Thanks, dad. Love you."

"Love you too, sweetheart," he called after her as she opened the door to leave. "See you later, Shawn. Stay safe."

Shawn paused just as he turned to head for the door again. Looking back at Jay still sitting on the bench, he walked back over and held out a hand to him.

"Thanks, Jay," he said. He watched as Jay slowly shook his hand.

"No problem."


	44. Chapter 44

"Okay, wait for me here," Shawn told her. "I'm going to go and pick up my schedule, and then we can leave."

She simply nodded her head, interests elsewhere as she continued watching the show on the monitor in Shawn's locker room. He wasn't gone for any more than five minutes, but she was too captivated in the ongoing match to pay attention.

"_Anise!_" Shawn's loud voice came as the match ended. She jumped in her seat, startled by him.

"What?"

He couldn't be mad at the innocent look in her shining eyes. The pout that drew on her lips played even more heavily on his heart. Shaking his head, he just laughed at her, leading her out the locker room door. "Come on."

By the time everyone had said their good nights to them, it was nearly midnight. She had an hunger pang, but didn't want to bother him about stopping before they could turn in for the night. She didn't catch his eyes glancing over to her multiple times.

"What?" he asked her. She sat up straight in the seat, her ears perking up at his voice.

"Nothing," she said quickly.

"You're thinking about something. What is it?"

"It's nothing, I don't want to bother you."

"What, is it food? You hungry?"

"Tiny bit," she answered in a small voice.

"Well, tell me. It's not a bother. You need to eat." He flipped the blinker on spotting a large shopping area. "There's a pizza place."

"You're too awesome, Shawn."

As the car came to a stop in front of the place, he grinned. "Hope they're still open. I'll be right back."

Leaving the car on, he hopped out in quest of her pizza. It was silent around her for a few minutes, realizing that they were still open when Shawn didn't come right back out, until her phone went off loudly within the silence. Looking at the screen, she sighed out, reluctantly answering.

"_Why didn't you call me when you got to the hotel?_" his deep voice rumbled out.

"Maybe because I haven't gotten back to hotel yet," she told him, and knew he could sense the venom in her voice. "I'll call you when I call you."

_"Anise – "_

She ended the call before he could say anything else, and silenced it before Shawn could open the car door.

"Who was that?" he asked, maneuvering the pizza box into the backseat.

"Just Randy," she said, glancing back to see him wiggle the box in place and then shut the car door.

Shawn sighed as he climbed back into the driver's seat. "Ignore his ass. This is your time away from him," he coldly said as he shifted the car into gear.

"""""

"Nise, come on, we have to go in an hour."

Shawn's voice shook her out of sleep. She laid there in the bed for a moment, her mind too into her dream. She felt like she couldn't move as she tried to suppress the tears. Watching Shawn exit the room, she took the time alone to pull herself together. She couldn't break down in front of Shawn. She refused to make him worry even more about her, as well as having Cristine on his mind.

When she heard their room door open again, she was dressing after taking her shower.

"I'm in here, Shawn," she called out, drying her hair with a towel. She pushed the bathroom door open fully, emerging a few minutes later.

"Good, you're up," he said, placing down two large foam cups in a tray, and a white bag of food. "Breakfast on the go. I've also placed the left over pizza in here, and our bags are in the car."

She grabbed up her hoodie, which was strewn across the table in the room. After zipping up her hoodie, she grabbed a drink and the bag of food. "Let's go."

"""""

"Is your dad going to be here tonight?" she asked quietly, sipping from a straw in a bottle.

"Yeah, we're going to have a storyline together," he answered her in an equally low tone. "We start in on it tonight."

"Oh," she nodded. "Sounds fun." She barely had time to look up at the body that swiftly sat next to her.

"Hey, girl," she said. "How are you?"

Anise smiled at her. "I'm good. How are you, Jess?"

"Doing good as always, baby." Jessica looked past Anise to Shawn. "Jeff here yet? I wanted to run down our tag match with him."

"No, not yet," Shawn replied. "Should be here soon."

Jessica sat back in the chair, starting a conversation with Anise. He sat there, roll of tape in hand, beginning to tape his wrists, when he noticed one of his many co-workers looking their way. Spending a few moments to observe as he quietly taped up, he realized that the man was heading towards them.

"Hey, James," Shawn greeted, holding out a hand for him to briefly shake.

"How's it going, man? How's your shoulder?"

Shawn rotated his arm slightly. "Good as gold, man."

"Ahh, that's what I like to hear." He looked over to Anise and Jessica, both of which still talking and paying no attention to him. "Hey Jess. Anise, if I remember correctly."

Anise looked up at the guy. He had on jeans, a plaid button-down shirt, and cowboy boots. She knew she'd see the man before, many of times, but never spoke to him.

"You'd be correct," she stated with a smile, taking the hand he held out for her. Catching her off guard as he bowed slightly, brought her hand up and kissed the top of it. She didn't notice Jessica lean back in her chair, sharing a glance at Storm's action.

"James!" they heard another co-worker shout from behind Storm. "Gonna do a quick workout. Want to join?"

He quickly looked back, shouting his answer, then turned to Anise. "I'll be leaving now. I'll see you later, sweetness."

Anise watched with a twisted face as he walked away.

"Well, that was odd," she commented. "Was there something on my face?"

Jessica held in a laugh, patting Anise on the thigh. "Oh, honey, even if there was, I'm sure he would have thought it was beautiful."

Shawn appeared inwardly confused, a distorted look on his own face.

"Did that just happen?" he asked, voice going a pitch higher than normal. "Did what I think happen just really happen?"

Anise let out a short laugh. "Your colleague flirting with me, yes."

"As if Randy wasn't enough," Shawn scoffed out. "Hmm." He secured his wrist tape one more time before pulling off the roll and patting the end down. "Well, try to stay out of trouble. I'm going to go see if Mark is around."

She nodded, glancing at Jessica as Shawn passed behind her. "What?"

"Randy, huh?"

"Oh, please no," she mumbled, her head sinking into her hand. "Biggest headache in the world right about now."

"I was wondering whose baby you were carrying," Jessica admitted in a soft, low voice.

"My gosh, am I showing that much?"

"No, not at all. The hoodie really hides it for the most part," she answered honestly. "But I can tell."

"Great, let's just let Storm know, and he'll be off my back in two seconds."

Jessica then let out a small laugh. "I wouldn't worry about him, honey. Wife and two kids of his own. I say harmless flirting was all."

"I hope so. I don't need another pain in the ass."

Jessica pursed her lips together, nodding. "Aren't they all?"

"""""

"She's been with Shawn for nearly two weeks now," Stephanie told him. "She's not lying to you, Randy. We're not covering for her, nor is she where she 'shouldn't be' in your words."

He watched her bend her fingertips in the air, mocking quotes, and he almost felt like she was mocking him.

"But she was supposed to be back by now. Does that not concern you?"

Stephanie stopped what she was doing and looked up at him from where she stood at her desk. "Not at all. I trust Shawn to take care of her, just like he's doing with Cristine."

"Well, why is she with him, but Cristine isn't? Something's not right here, Steph!"

"What's not right, Randy," she said, gathering up her papers in a neat pile, "is you barging in here, when you should be getting ready for the show, and demanding that I order my niece to travel with you again." She sat down heavily in the gray office chair. "She's a grown woman, Randy, and I can no longer tell her what she needs to do. She'll come back when she's ready – "

"But – "

" – and not a minute before," she finished, cutting off anything he had to say. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have paperwork to complete."

He let out a more than frustrated breath before leaving her office. Anise was only supposed to be gone for a week. What troubled him even more was the fact that she hadn't bothered to talk to him at all during either of the weeks she'd been away from him. It was shortly after he entered his locker room, did he have the idea to send her a text, threatening to reveal what she really didn't want to tell anyone.

"""""

She was enjoying a quiet evening with Cristine as they sat in the den, each with their own bowl of cheesy pasta. Cristine let out a sharp laugh at something that was said, gingerly point her fork at Anise.

"You know, I've always wanted to do that."

A phone vibrated on the coffee table, Anise quick to scoot off the couch to see. "Has to be mine, right?" she sarcastically remarked, grabbing it and seeing the text. She barely read halfway through before Cristine saw the color leave her face.

"What's wrong?" she asked Anise, placing her bowl down and moving to where Anise sat.

"N-Nothing," she said, pushing the button to make the phone go into sleep mode. "Just Randy being an idiot."

Cristine studied her face for a moment longer before shaking her head.

"No," she plainly said. "No, something's wrong. What did he say?"

Anise sat back, her best attempt at a shocked face. "Nothing," she claimed, her eyes round.

"Anise, don't play with me."

"I'm not. He's just... being stupid." She turned her attention back to her pasta.

"What's going on, ladies?" Jeff asked, carefully shutting the sliding door behind him.

"Anise is being all bright-eyed and bushy-tailed about something, and I don't trust it."

Jeff stopped in his tracks, taking in Anise's face before saying anything. "Well, either she's a squirrel, or she's thinking really hard about something."

"See," Cristine started, holding a hand out to Anise. "That's it. You're thinking about whatever Randy sent you."

Anise quickly turned herself to see where Jeff stood in the kitchen. "Did you just call me a rodent?"

"She's thinking really hard, Jeff. I can sense it."

"Turmoil," he replied, scooping himself a hefty bowl of pasta. Walking back into the den, he plopped down on the couch Cristine was sitting on. "What did Randy send you?"

"I would like to know that too," Cristine put in.

Anise laughed to herself at the comedy that sat before her. "You know, I would just love to know where you guys get off thinking that it was something bad in the first place!" She stood from the smaller couch. Before Jeff could take in another forkful of pasta, Anise snatched the bowl from him, and stalked her way into the kitchen.

"Ah ha," Jeff said, his fork still hanging in the air. "So now we know it's bad." He stood from his spot, following Anise and his pasta bowl.

"What's going on in here?" came Matt's voice from the sliding door. He silenced the crickets of the night as he shut the door behind him.

"Anise is hiding something," both Jeff and Cristine said in unison.

"I am not!" she huffed out, glaring at them both before making her way back to her seat.

Jeff waited for her to grab a pillow and sink her chin into it before deeming it safe to take his food again, happily eating as he sat back down next to Cristine.

"Hiding something?" Matt questioned. "I wonder what it could be."

The look on Matt's face as Anise snapped her head towards him turned from curious to looking like his hand was glued to a cookie jar. Cristine couldn't help but burst out into a fit of laughter, Jeff's chuckles filling the room as well. Matt's ears instinctively perked up at her glare, but the harsh look on her face soon faded as she too laughed at his reaction.

"Guilty much, Matty?" Jeff joked, seeing the diminished look on his brother's face.

Anise was glad when they began their playful banter, a few of the other guys eventually showing up to add to the quirkiness. She turned her phone off and tucked it away, willing herself to forget it about it for now. Randy couldn't have any power over her if he didn't have anything over her. Her mind started to relax as she thought of counter solutions to his threat. She would simply call it off, and then he'd have absolutely nothing over her head. She didn't need him, regardless of what he thought, and she'd prove that to him soon enough.


	45. Chapter 45

_**A/N:** Here with another update. I hope you all enjoyed your holiday, and even if you didn't have a holiday, celebrate anyway. Thank you to those of you reading, and I hope you enjoy._

"Hey, you having a good time?" Gail said to her as she sat beside her in the small area set up for catering.

"Having a blast," she said, taking a sip from her tea. "Your match up next?"

Gail smiled and nodded. "Yeap. You gonna watch?"

"Sure am. I think you're amazing."

"Why, thank you," she said, letting out a small laugh. Slipping on her second knee pad, she adjusted it until it was comfortable. "You're not going to sit back here alone, are you?"

"Not unless someone sits by me."

Gail's delicate features hardened, her eyebrows furrowing. "I don't like it that you'll be alone."

"Oh," Anise said, waving a hand. "I'll be fine. Not like I'm due any minute."

"Still," she said, pursing her lips. "I'd feel better if someone were with you." She looked around them, studying the surrounding area. Grabbing up Anise's hand, she stood. "Come with me."

Anise barely had time to register that she was being walked through the backstage area. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere you're comfortable at least, even if you are sitting alone. Those hard metal chairs can't possibly be good."

Anise only smiled widely at Gail's looking out for her. It was always Gail and Jessica who went most out of their way. They others were nice as could be, but the two ladies always went above and beyond. In the past week or so, Anise often wondered if it was interfering with their work. But they both quickly assured her that it was no trouble.

When she felt Gail's gentle hand let go of hers, she looked on to see Gail open a wide wooden door.

"Oh, the green room," Anise said.

"Yes," Gail said brightly. "With couches."

Anise laughed a little, pushing her hair out of her face. "I see that."

"Well, go on, put your feet up. I'll be back after my match."

Barely getting out a thank you to Gail, she swiftly left back out the door. Sighing contently, Anise made her way to plop down on one of the couches. Turning towards a monitor display, she saw the intro to Gail's entrance. Half way through the Knockout match, the large wooden door clicked open, a few guys coming into the room. Anise watched them walk in, playing with the ice in her cup, before turning her attention back to the match.

"Hey, Anise," a man she knew as AJ Styles said to her as he walked by. Still dressed in his ring gear, she assumed his match was still to come.

She looked to him, smiling. "Hey, AJ."

The other guys seemed to pay her no mind, including a cowboy one. Once more, without a second thought to any of the guys, she watched the rest of the match.

As promised, she came right back to the room, a white towel slung over her shoulder.

"You okay?" she asked Anise as she sat down by where Anise's legs rested up on the couch.

"Doing just fine."

"Good," she said, wiping around her hairline. "I'm going to go shower right quick, but I'll be back to swoop you up again. Maybe me, you, and Jess can go out."

"Sounds like a plan," Anise told her. Her attention drifted back to the monitor, seeing that Shawn had made his way out for his match. As she played with the straw of her now empty cup, she was so engrossed into her bother's match that she hadn't even heard someone say her name.

"Anise?"

A light touch on her leg snapped her back to her whereabouts. "Huh?"

"I'm sorry," he apologized with a smile. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"Oh no, it's okay. I'm sorry myself. Just so interested in Shawnie's match." She sat up, pulling on her shirt so it wouldn't cling to her. "How are you?"

"Doing good," he said with a bob of his head. He nervously played with the hat in his hand before concentrating his eyes on her. "I'd be even better if you agreed to go to dinner with me."

Disbelief snapped in Anise's eyes, a narrow smile crossing her mouth. She held a hand up gently to him as she spoke.

"I'm sorry, James, but I think you're way in over your head with asking me out," she told him a tiny laugh. "I'm going to have to regretfully turn you down."

"Storm," she heard Shawn's voice say from the open doorway. His arms were crossed over his chest, sweat dripping down from his hair.

Storm's head whipped to where Anise's brother stood, a frown falling over his face.

"Shawn, it's okay," she said, not wanting any tension. "It was just a friendly gesture."

"Yeah, well, it's a little too friendly."

"Hey," James started, holding up his hands. "She said no. No damage was done."

Shawn approached where James stood next to Anise. His face was close to Storm's, a threatening look shadowing over that Anise didn't like.

"Shawn – "

"I'm sure your wife wouldn't see the damage of you asking another woman out, right?"

Anise could hear the spite in Shawn's voice as she slowly stood up from the couch. Her hand landed on his arm in an attempt to pull him away from Storm. Storm only had a dead look on his face as he looked at Shawn for a few moments before making his way out of the room.

"Fuck," Shawn muttered.

"You didn't have to do that," Anise told him. "It's not like I was going to accept anyway."

He was quiet for a minute, looking over her strained features. She was irritated, no doubt, but it was such a natural instinct to protect her.

"Sorry," he groaned out. "Let's go."

Anise folded her arms under her chest, uncaring about the small baby bump that was visible underneath her shirt. Following Shawn out of the room, she remained quiet.

"""""

Randy was waiting for the end of this week for longer than he wanted to. Anise called him earlier in the day to tell him that she'd be back, traveling with him. He was waiting for Anise to make her entrance into the building, and then they would make their way to the bus to head to the next city. He calmly sat in a hallway that branched off from the lobby, and by the time he finally heard her voice at the front desk, it was well past the time she should have arrived.

"Thanks, Em," Anise said to the girl at the desk. "I'll see you later, thanks again." She spun around, waving to the young lady, a bright smile on her face, not even paying attention to the body she slammed into as she blindly walked.

"Flight delay?" Randy asked her.

"Hell," Anise nearly shouted out after the collision to his hardened chest. "Yeah, a delay. Had to circle around Houston for a while." She placed a hand on her forehead, her other hand going to the visible bump under her hoodie. He pulled her close to him, brushing a light kiss over her lips.

"I've missed you."

She only looked up at him, the hazel in her eyes nearly burning him alive. She looked so innocent, free of any worry. "You did, did you?"

He merely nodded, taking the rolling luggage that she gripped in her hand. "Ready to go?"

She just looked at him, slightly confused by his attitude. There was no anger in him about her being late. She studied him for a second longer before deciding that there was no point. It's not like she could really read him anyway.

"Yeah," she said, shifting a smaller bag on her shoulder.

"""""

"What are you doing back here all by yourself, Nise?"

She looked away from the monitor to see Adam walking up to her, the door gently shutting behind him.

"Watching Randy's match," she answered, her attention back on the screen. "And waiting for him."

"Ah, yeah, he's putting on quite a match. I hear they're going to give him the title."

Anise only raised her eyebrows a little. "I have no idea. You know I've never had the slightest idea about what they do."

Adam nodded, perching himself in a metal chair next to the bench she sat on. Either she didn't notice or didn't care that he was watching her, studying her facial expressions as the match went on. He could see there was clearly something wrong with his niece's relationship with Orton. But he wondered if anyone else had already crossed that line with them. Surely the others would have said something by now.

From what he knew, none of them truly accepted her decision in being with him. Including him. When he heard the news that Anise was pregnant, he nearly blew a gasket with fury. She was such an intelligent girl... How could she ever mix herself up with someone the likes of Orton? Shaking his head, he rubbed a hand over the stubble on his chin.

"So," he said carefully. "How are you?"

She looked over at him with cat-like eyes, a crooked smile on her face. "I'm fine."

"When do you plan on taking a break from touring?"

She shrugged. "I'm not sure. Definitely within a few months," she replied, a hand held over her bump.

"Everything going good?" he asked, taking his chances.

"Everything is fine." She turned to look at the screen again, seeing that Randy had successfully pulled off his finisher. The referee was counting to three when she heard Adam's voice again.

"You know you can tell me anything, Nise, right? I'll do anything to help you."

"What is this about?" she questioned. "What did they tell you?"

"Hold on, Nise," he quickly said, holding his hands up in defense. "They didn't tell me anything. I'm just simply telling you – "

"Don't tell me anything," she snapped. "I know you also think I royally fucked up, and that's fine. But don't tell me any bullshit – "

"Hey!" Adam said to her harsh tone.

" – about what I'm doing. I don't need you tip-toeing around anything. You want to ask me how I'm doing? Fine. You want to sit and talk with me? Fine. But don't you dare act like you know anything about the situation."

"Nise, I'm only concerned," Adam said, the hurt evident in his voice.

"Well, don't be. I got myself into this mess. It's no one's problem but mine." She stood, grabbing her hoodie from the bench and throwing it over her arm. She didn't even hear the locker room door creak open.

"What's going on here?" Randy's voice asked.

"Nothing," Adam said as he stood from the chair. As he passed Anise to leave the room, he could feel her eyes burning into his flesh. Who knew she would have reacted the way she did...

"That was a whole lot of nothing," Randy commented as he sat down on the bench and began to take off his knee pads.

Anise waved her hand, dismissing the frustration. "He was just trying to talk. I guess I blew up at him more than I should have."

"Talk about what?"

She didn't answer him, just shrugged it off. She knew that no one had set him up to talk to her. That wasn't something that Adam did. The guilt settled in as she realized just how sad he sounded before he walked out. She sat back down on the bench when Randy disappeared to shower and change, not even noticing him as he stood in front of her with his bag slung over his shoulder.

"Anise?"

She jumped slightly at his voice. "Hmm?"

"We can go now." He watched her stand up, taking her things before heading to the door. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

They began walking in silence to their bus, Randy only saying one thing before they reached it.

"You think about what I said?"

There still was no clear answer from her. And she planned on keeping it that way. Truth was, she wanted to agree to it. To start loving him. To actually _want_ to be with him. But it just wasn't happening for her. It also depended on him as well. He would have to show his dedication to her. He would have to prove to her that he was finally through messing around, and take their relationship seriously. She doubted that would ever happen though.

She remained quiet as she changed into her pajamas, cuddling herself into bed, the warmth of the comforter soothing her. She knew Randy was stalking around the bus, waiting for any type of response from her. He'd been waiting for weeks already, and she could tell the wait was eating at him. He seemed to observe her more, looking at her for long moments before turning his attention elsewhere. When he returned to the bed, dressed in nothing but his boxers, she could feel his eyes on her once more.

Refusing to turn over to face him, she leaned even further away from him, holding the fluffy comforter close to her face.

"What?" she asked him, feeling his heat on her. He sighed out, a low growl in his chest. "I don't know what you want from me, Randy."

"I want an answer, Anise," he told her without a second thought. Wanting to hold back his frustration, he ran a hand over his face.

"Well, I don't have one."

"Tell me what you want."

Her body became rigid, not quite sure that she'd heard him correctly. "What I want?" She let out a short, almost sarcastic laugh. "Not this."

Randy let out a slow breath, the weight of her simple words lagging in his brain. He laid flat on his back, not knowing what to say. What was there to say? How do you bounce back from knowing that you weren't what someone wanted? The empty feeling reeled in Randy's stomach.

"I'm sorry," he calmly said.

Attempting to stop the tears from flowing, another tiny laugh escaped her. "Don't be. I made my bed, and now I'm going to lay in it. I can't just expect you to know what's been going through my mind. You don't know much about me. All you knew was that you could get sex from me."

He let out a sigh, followed by a groan.

"You have to know by now that it's not just about that anymore," he told her. "Anyone who said that I could basically have any woman I wanted would be right. But I chose you. I picked you, Anise."

"Save it, Randy," she started to say, the tears building up in her chest. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed, readying herself to stand up. "I don't want to hear it, because you can have any woman, and you do."

"No, get back here. You're not going to just keep walking away from me." He quickly stood, preventing her from reaching the door.

"Get out of my way, Randy. You're only going to make things worse."

"Worse than they are now?" he commented with a snide smirk on his face. "Someone having my babies and wanting nothing to do with me is pretty much rock bottom from where I'm standing. Give me some fucking slack, Anise. I'm trying my best. I don't know what more you want from me."

"I want you to stop trying so hard!" she cried out before she could stop the words. "I don't need you to be there every minute of every day." She pushed past him, heavily sitting on the corner of the bed.

"I want to be there for you."

"You're smothering me," she quickly retorted.

"So, I'm just suffocating you? All my efforts don't even matter," he said, approaching where she sat on the bed, jamming a knee of his between her thighs. She looked up at him, huffing, and crossed her arms under her chest.

"What effort? As soon as I don't do what you want, you slap the shit out of me! Tell me what kind of effort that is!"

He grabbed her hand, pulling on her arm slightly. "You're going to stop arguing with me."

"Let go," she told him, attempting to free herself from his grip. "Stop touching me."

"Stop touching you?" He repeated her statement almost as if he was hurt by it. Dropping her hand, he backed away from her. "I still don't understand why you do this."

"You don't understand a lot of things," she scoffed out. She knew she sounded disgusted in him, but the hurt in his face still surprised him. She was even more surprised when he just turned and left the room. The door shut behind him, leaving her in silence. She sat still for a few minutes, the bitterness of her attitude and being alone sinking in. Why did she really treat him like he was nothing to her? She didn't even know. Zenner could only be an excuse for so long.

After realizing he wouldn't come back, she resigned to laying quietly in bed. She didn't even feel the tears wetting her pillow as she drifted into a sleep.


	46. Chapter 46

_ His voice was so soothing as he said her name. Her eyes fluttered open as she felt his hand on her face. The vision of him was so clear, and he was exactly as she remembered him. From the top of his short cut black hair, to the smooth light-brown skin of his face. The only other part of him she saw was his hand as he held it out to her._

_ "Zen?"_

_ "Anise, you need to wake up, baby."_

_ "But... you're here."_

_ "I'm always here for you. Wake up, Nisey."_

_ "Let me sleep a little bit longer," she moaned out. "Just a little bit longer."_

"""""

Randy was more than worried when her arm fell limp in his hand. She wasn't responding to him calling her. The concern of his unborn babies nearly made him panic. Thinking quickly, he grabbed his phone, dialing the only person that he knew was currently at the venue.

"Paul, come to my bus," he blurted out as soon as the man answered. "She's out of it... I don't know. She's just out of it. She won't wake up." Going to her side again, he held her hand in his. "Anise, wake up, please."

In the quickest time he could imagine, Paul was by his side, a medic behind him.

"How long has she been sleeping?" Paul asked him.

"Since last night."

"What happened?"

"We came back from the show, talked for a bit, and then she went to bed. I slept on the couch. When I woke up, I went to the gym, came back and she was still sleeping. I didn't think anything of it. I know she's been tired lately."

Randy ran his hand over his head, more panic setting in as the medic carefully took her pressure.

"Anise," the medic said. "Anise, can you hear me?"

She nodded her head slightly, a tiny groan escaping her. He noticed the beads of sweat covering her forehead. Glad of her response to him, the medic reached into his bag, pulling out a cool gel pack. He placed it over her forehead, then stood from where he knelt on the floor.

"Her blood pressure is normal," he told the two concerned men. "She seems to have a fever though. I would advise that she see her doctor as soon as she can."

"Thanks, Ed," Paul said, patting the man on his back as he exited the bus. He watched Randy sit next to his niece, taking her hand into his. He had never seen Randy so serene before. If nothing else, at least it seemed like he truly cared. "You love her, don't you?"

Randy looked up at him with sad eyes and nodded. "She's so special."

"That she is," Paul said with a small laugh. "Take a few days off. I'll rearrange everything."

"You sure?"

"No, but she needs you to look after her. I imagine that both of you need some real rest anyway."

He only nodded his head at Paul. Within a few minutes, Randy was once again alone with Anise. He could almost punch himself for last night. He should have noticed that she wasn't feeling good. But a simple conversation can become so heated between them, the fever could easily be confused with fluster. And damn, if she didn't have one of the most fighting spirits he'd ever known. Never before in his life had he known a woman to be so. His ex-wife and past girlfriends just took everything they were dealt with. There was no fight in them. No great spirit within their soul. That's why he wanted to be with Anise. That's why their love making was so intense. And that's why he loved her.

"""""

Anise woke up with a startle. A hand instinctively reaching over to the other side of the bed, she realized Randy wasn't there. He'd been so sweet and gentle these past couple of days that she didn't even know what to think of it anymore. All she knew was that she loved him being like this. The kind, protective Randy that became her shield to outside danger. She didn't know when it would change, but decided that she would enjoy it for as long as possible.

She slowly pulled herself into a sitting position, disliking the way her back had a constant dull pain. She couldn't wait until she finally had her babies, and with just a little over three months left, she certainly felt like she was ready to pop.

"You feel better?" Randy asked, causing her to look up as she stood from the bed. Bracing her stomach with her hand, she ignored his question for the moment, swiftly making her way into the bathroom. When she emerged, Randy was laying on the bed, hands behind his head.

"Yes, I do now," she said with a smile. Sitting back on the bed, she nervously smoothed out the blanket. "Thank you for taking care of me."

He looked over at her, seemingly confused as to why she was thanking him. It wasn't a chore to him. It surely wasn't something unwanted by him. She was his, and he wished that she understood that.

"I'm supposed to care for you, Anise."

"But you don't have to – "

"No, I do," he said, stopping her from telling him anything that wasn't true.

"I don't want you to feel obligated to me, Randy."

"I don't. Even if you weren't having my babies, I'd still want to."

Their little talk was interrupted by her phone ringing. She looked at him for a long moment before turning to grab it from the nightstand. He listened as she talked, paying more attention to the voice on the other end. It sounded like a female, and he relaxed when Evelyn's name came from Anise's mouth in a laugh.

"You are totally crazy!" Anise laughed out. "Well, damn, tell him how you really feel next time. I know when I was there with Shawn, he kept looking at me. Worried me half the time, because I was like, shit, is there something on my face?"

Her words peaked Randy's attention. Someone looking at her? A guy? He was patiently waiting for her call to end before questioning her.

"Yeah, I'll be here. Think I'll be staying home for a while," she told Evelyn. Randy's eyes landed on her again, and she could see the apprehension on his face. After saying a time, she said her goodbyes to Evelyn, then pulled her phone down from her ear. "What are you staring at me for?"

"Who was looking at you?" he asked, waiting not a second more of his time.

"Just some guy," she said, waving her arm and dismissing it.

"Who, Anise?"

She sighed, hating the way he became so jealous. "It was nothing. He asked me to dinner and I told him no. He left me alone after that."

The anger rushed over him so fast that she barely registered him standing up, pacing the room. His hands ran over his head, fury washing over him more as her words roamed in his mind. He knew she shouldn't have traveled with anyone but him.

"This is why I didn't want you away from me."

"Relax, Randy. I didn't go anywhere with him."

"Who was it?" he asked. Even though he believed her, there was still something about it that didn't settle with him.

She thought for a minute, debating whether or not she should tell him. He had no real reason to be jealous, so why drag an innocent party into Randy's wrath.

"Does it matter?" She didn't wait for his reply as she shook her head, standing up from the bed. "Anyway, Eve said she would stay with me while you were back on the road."

Randy sighed, groaning out the frustrations and the thoughts of another man making a move on Anise. It would just be better if he let it go... for now anyway. He had his ways of finding out, and he could find out without her actually telling him.

"I'm glad she'll be here with you," he told her as he laid back down on the bed. "I'd rather you not be home alone." She said something after his comment, but he didn't hear it. All he could think about was another man trying to make a move on his woman. What if she agreed, and never came back? He didn't think he could handle her deciding that someone else was better. He didn't want her to decide that. So many thoughts swarmed inside of his mind that he barely heard her tell him that she was going downstairs. He took the time to shower before meeting her in the kitchen.

"""""

She heard the gentle spray of the shower as her swollen feet carried her down the stairs. She wanted to make him breakfast, one with all the fixings. Even though her tender feet cried out the entire time she stood cooking, she couldn't have been more satisfied with herself as she made up a pretty plate for him. French toast, bacon, sausage, and scrambled cheese eggs couldn't have hit her cravings better as she finally sat down on the couch with her own plate. Taking a sip of orange juice, she saw him come down the stairs, freshly showered and in a clean change of clothes.

He looked confused as he looked at the plate on the island counter, then looked at her.

"You didn't have to cook," he told her. "But I'm glad you did." He took his plate and tall glass of orange juice, and made his way to sit with her. He felt himself relax, everything between then feeling so natural. This was how things were supposed to be. They were supposed to eat breakfast comfortable together. Share the precious time they had together learning each other more. He had already fallen for her... He'd known that the day that he took her to that Italian restaurant. Even if she never thought about it, the moment that they were sitting across from each other, talking and laughing, eating, and enjoying each others company, he knew he couldn't turn away.

They sat together now, watching the stupid early morning commercials, flipping back to various news channels. Talking with her had to be one of the most interesting things he knew in life. She knew such a variety of things, and it seemed like the subjects on which she could discuss felt endless. He loved the way she laughed at his silliness, and when her laughter rang throughout his house, it finally felt like a home to him.

As they finished eating, a certain level of guilt washed over him. Amongst all the things he knew he loved about Anise, he also knew that he had other women in life. None of them ever compared to her, and none of them surmounted to what she meant to him. She stood to collect their dishes, and as she reached for his plate, he saw a faded bruise on her arm. When he realized that it must have been from him grabbing her countless times, he felt like twice the jackass.

He knew he would have to make it right. He'd already lied to her about the other women. Told her that he wasn't going to do it anymore. But then the insecurities of her leaving him set in, and when he imagined her not wanting him, he sought wanted attention from them. But they could never be her. He couldn't let her see the storm of emotions on his face and in his eyes, so he excused himself to his gym as casually as he could. She didn't think anything of it as she turned from loading the dishwasher, giving him a gentle smile before he walked down into the gym. That smile alone deserved honesty, and she deserved to be treated better.


	47. Chapter 47

As she turned on the dishwasher from their breakfast, she heard a slight buzzing on the kitchen counter. She ignored it momentarily as she finished wiping down the counter tops, then making her way over to it, she realized it was Randy's phone. She unplugged it from the charging cable, leaning her hip against the counter. The number on the screen was one she didn't recognize at all, but she decided to answer it just in case it was something important. She never knew what number her aunt or uncle could be using.

"Hello?" she answered. There was a giggle on the other end, and after a few seconds of shuffling, the person hung up. Pulling the phone away from her ear, she stared at it for a moment. She could have sworn that was a female's laugh. Sounded too girly to be one of the guys. If she didn't want to go rest her feet, she would have called back. Instead, she plugged the charger back into it and took to rest on the couch.

She was only allowed a few minutes of relaxing, watching a cooking show, when she heard the incessant vibration against the counter top. She made her way back over, once again pulling the charging cord out, and looking. This time it was a text from someone asking what he was doing. She didn't know what irked her more – the fact that this person called Randy a pet name, or the x's and o's obnoxiously put on the bottom of the message. Not even caring if he would become mad, she called the number.

"Who is this?" she asked, feeling the anger rising in her. Her tone was nasty and rude, but she didn't care. "Why are you calling him?"

When the stupid girl giggled some more, saying something that Anise could barely understand before hanging up on her, she became downright infuriated. It was one thing to have his other women call... It was something else when they had the audacity to laugh at her and then have the nerve to hang up on her.

"You okay?"

She looked up from his phone, tossing it back onto the counter. She didn't have anything to say to him. Waving her hands in the air, dismissing his presence, she walked past him and up the stairs. A nice cool shower is what she needed, before her babies exploded out of her from angered pressure.

"What's wrong?" he asked as she disappeared up the steps. He sighed, walking over to pick up his phone. As soon as he saw the missed calls and messages, he knew she'd seen the text. Looking through the call history, he also knew she had called the girl. Fuck, and this random brunette he met at a club meant nothing to him. He could kick himself for even giving that random girl his number.

He followed her, opening the bathroom door. He waited for her to finish with her shower before he started to talk.

"I'm sorry."

"About what? You've nothing to be sorry about. I mean, all your women still adore you regardless of whether or not you've impregnated someone." She wrapped a towel around her and walked out of the bathroom. "You having a baby with someone else clearly doesn't deter them."

"Anise, please."

"And it clearly doesn't deter you from wanting them either."

"She means nothing."

"Just tell me one thing," Anise challenged, her chin tilted up towards him, a stern look on her face. "If you still wanted to float around with floozies, why did you have me believing that you really wanted me?"

"It's not like that," he started, holding his hands up in his defense.

"Then what's it like? You found someone stupid enough to be with you exclusively, while you still get to have fun on the side too?"

"That's not it, baby, please."

"What is it then? She tripped, fell on your dick, and now you're her hero? Please, Randy, save me the fucking joke."

"I didn't sleep with her. I only gave her my number."

"And what did you give it to her for? You obviously wanted something from her." She pulled the towel off her body, unashamed of showing her pregnant, bare self to him.

He felt his own body tighten at the sight of her. She was even more beautiful with a swollen belly of his children. Shaking his desires out of his mind, he shook his head, walking towards her.

"I know I shouldn't have given it to her. It was dumb of me to do that."

"So then why did you?"

He had to ignore the way she tossed her golden hair, semi-wet from her shower, over her shoulder. And damn, if she didn't look sexy when she was mad.

"She was crawling all over me. I didn't want to be mean."

"Didn't want to be mean?" she repeated as she hastily opened a dresser drawer and grabbed one of his white undershirts. "But it's alright for you to hurt my feelings over someone that doesn't even matter to you? Get fucking real with me, Randy."

"I didn't mean to... hurt... " Her words hit him as he tried apologizing again. Hurt her feelings? If for nothing else, he would take that as an admission from her. "You have feelings for me?"

"Of course I do!" she snapped. She quickly stepped into a pair of panties before finding her way to sit on the bed, head in hands.

"Since when? Because you've been fighting me almost the entire time we've been together."

She sighed, not wanting to go into details with him. Maybe if she did explain, he would realize what he was doing to her.

"When I was at Shawn's, when I learned I was pregnant," she began with another sigh. "I started to feel like things could be fine. Like things could go right for once. No, I didn't want to be around you, but do you blame me considering how you act?" She waited for him to sit on the bed, trying her best to ignore his burning blue eyes on her. "You made me feel like I couldn't be with you. I felt like I didn't have a choice but to be away from you. Believe me, there were plenty of times that I just wanted to come back to you, but why would I when I know how it would end?"

He moved towards her on the bed, his eyes studying her carefully.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. You're so beautiful, Anise, and so loving. All I ever wanted was a chance with you."

She scoffed at that, a sorrowful grin on her face. "That's why you're with other women, right? I just happen to be the one who got pregnant." She stood once more, making her way into the closet.

"Anise, you know it's not like that," he tried saying as she slipped from his view. He followed her to the closet, leaning his body against the doorway.

"When are you going back to headquarters?" she merely asked him, refusing to look at him.

"You're not going anywhere," he firmly stated.

Pretending like she didn't hear him, she began the question again. "When are you going back – "

"I said you're not going anywhere!"

Faster than she could look up towards him, he had her arm twisted in his grasp. His voice was more than just anger. She heard the dark side of him come out. The side that she was scared of. The side that he couldn't protect her from.

Before she could stop it, she stumbled as he pulled and twisted her arm. A cry of fear, of anguish, filled the walk-in closet. Pain shot through her body as she braced herself from falling on her front. How could he do this? She could have handled this before... but now? There were two small beings growing inside of her. Did he really think of nothing else but hurting her when he wanted to toss her around?

She felt the burning hot tears stream down her face as she lay on her back, holding her wrist as the searing pain bolted down her hand, traveling back up her arm.

"Fuck!" she screamed out.

Her shout rang through his ears, his common sense finally returning to him as he realized she was injured. Quickly, he knelt by her side, attempting to help her sit up. "Baby, I'm sorry," he whispered.

"No!" she shouted, pushing him away. "Get away from me!" She sat up on her own, using her legs to shuffle her away from where he was on his knees. "Get away from me! Get away... "

The sob that cracked in her chest broke his heart. How could he have hurt her again? Ignoring the way she refused his help, he gathered her from where she sat on the closet floor. He gently placed her on the bed, where she continued to cry, holding onto her wrist. He didn't say a word as he left the bedroom, quickly returning with bag.

"N-No." She moved up towards the headboard, extending her good arm out to prevent him from aiding her.

"Anise, it needs to be wrapped."

"I don't want your fucking help."

He knew that although her words were harsh, she couldn't fight him off. He nimbly wrapped her wrist, not once taking his eyes off her face. Tears streaming down, staining her beautiful skin tone, and the look of agony in her face was killing him. Once again, he hurt her, proving to her that he couldn't control his anger.

"I'm calling your doctor," he told her after he finished. "We need to see her immediately."

He could tell she didn't want to fight anymore by the way she just nodded her head. If she would stop being so stubborn in the first place, things like this wouldn't happen.

"""""

She sat in the passenger side, head against the window of the car door. Rain beat against the metal body, sending her mind into a trance. She hadn't spoken a word to him, and barely said anything to her doctor. Luckily, her doctor just assumed Anise was in too much pain as she examined her wrist. A hairline fracture, it was. She was told it would have hurt less if it had broken clean as she tripped up the stairs.

Rolling her eyes, she remembered the story she had to tell them. Why she protected him was beyond her. If any of her family found out, Randy would be sitting _under_ the jail. She not only wanted to keep this to herself, she _had_ to. They were setting him up to win the title, and there was no way she wanted to make herself the reason why his career slipped through his fingers. He could do that all on his own.

A sigh of relief washed over her as they finally pulled up to the house, the garage providing shelter from the rain as she braced her wrist against her chest and stepped out of the car. He made his way over to help her, but she vaguely refused his help. All she wanted to do was sit comfortably on the couch and watch television... if only he had enough decency to let that happen.

She watched him pace around, going back and forth between where she sat in the den, and back into the kitchen. He didn't speak, not even a mumble to himself, but his face said it all. His body posture said everything else with the tense way his shoulders were squared off, and the way his legs stiffly carried him. He was regretting hurting her again, she could tell, but she couldn't decipher what was currently running through his mind.

Forcing herself to pay no attention to him, she narrowed her eyes on the television. The only other thing that was drawing her attention was her phone as she and Shawn sent a few text to each other. She wouldn't tell Shawn the real story of how she hurt her arm, but she at least wanted him to know it was injured. She tapped out the phony story of how she clumsily fell on the staircase, then tossed her phone to her side.

Randy's eyes stayed on her like a hawk, wondering what she was telling people. She didn't care though. Let him believe she was filling their minds with tales of woes and worry. She could have told them all what he had done to her, but instead... instead, she was covering for his sorry ass. The last thing she wanted was for her children to never see their father because he couldn't keep his hands to himself. It was bad enough she was suffering. She couldn't let them suffer too.

"You can stop staring at me," she coldly said to him, her eyes still drawn to the television. "I'm not going to tell them anything you did."

"Tell them," he lifelessly stated. "I deserve whatever hell they'll bring to me."

Whipping her head to him, she glared at him. "What makes you think it's all about you now? I'm not going to tell them because I actually want you to live to see your babies." She couldn't look at him anymore. "Not that you cared about them while you were pushing me around."

He sighed, his rigid shoulders slumping as he placed his hands on his hips.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean – "

"You don't mean a lot of things, yet they keep happening anyway. If you don't want me to go back up to headquarters with you, I won't."

"I'd like you to go with me, but you need to rest."

She didn't say another word as she glanced over at him. She was tired, worn out, and wanted nothing more than to have a day alone. Days without him seemed more and more appealing, and with every instance of him bringing harm to her in some way, they seemed like the solution to their problems. She knew they butt heads often, and she knew that neither one of them went down without a fight. But with babies on the way, fighting each other was not an option anymore. And if he refused to realize that, she would have to be without him.


	48. Chapter 48

Evelyn had been staying with Anise for several days now, taking some time off for a minor injury she sustained during her training. Within a few hours, she and Anise had caught up with each other, including the fractured wrist that Anise now sported.

"Should be completely healed in another week or so," Anise told her as they sat in the den.

Evelyn looked at her through cautious eyes. She'd known Anise their entire lives, and being clumsy wasn't really something Anise was. Sure, she had her moments here or there, but she was every bit as graceful as her mother. During their childhood, she would watch the way Vivian seemed to float around the kitchen, almost dancing during the times she cooked. Every movement was so natural, and Anise was no different. However she hurt her wrist, Evelyn had a feeling it didn't go down exactly as she claimed.

"Well, how about we go up so you can try on some of these clothes?" she asked Anise, deciding not to push the issue of her injury at the moment.

Anise stood as Evelyn tugged on her arm. "You want a nearly six month pregnant lady who's bloated to model for you?" she asked with a laugh.

"Yeap, sure do." She lead them up to the bedroom that Anise and Randy shared. As they stopped in front of the wall between the bathroom and the closet, she dropped the two bags of clothes. "I bet you I won't be half as gorgeous as you are when I have kids."

Anise let out a sharp laugh. "Oh please, Eve. I've never been."

"Bullshit if you aren't. You've got that exotic look that we don't have. That look all the guys love," she added with a shuffle of her eyebrows.

Anise laughed some more, pulling out the first item. It was a black top with lace sleeves and a lace back. The neckline swooped down, creating a loose-fitting effect. She placed it up towards her body, looking down to see how it would cover her.

"Well, at least it'll hide something, be it my belly or my boobs," she commented, Evelyn's laugh cracking through the air. Anise dropped the black top to the floor, and picked up another shirt.

"Try that one on," Evelyn told her. "It's pretty."

Anise held up the blouse to herself. It was a sheer shirt with a paisley design to it, dark pink satin trimming, and long flared-out sleeves. The sharp V-neckline came down to the top of her pregnant tummy, and as she picked up a sleeve to examine it closer, she noticed the corset-like ties.

"Yeah, this is really nice."

"Look," Evelyn said, picking up a white tank top. "This must be the shirt that goes under it."

"This would go perfect with my white skirt."

"That long one?"

"Mhm," Anise nodded. "I stopped wearing it because I didn't really have a pretty top to go with it."

Evelyn watched Anise go into the bathroom, coming out in a quick minute with the tank top and pink shirt over it. "Looks good." She continued sorting through the bags of clothes, separating the lighter colored clothes from the darker ones.

As Anise took off the pink shirt, Evelyn noticed some bruising on her arms. It wouldn't have alerted her, but after carefully concentrating on the placements of them, it was bruising that didn't coincide with taking a tumble on steps. They were on her upper arms, and even on the arm that was not injured. Taking a deep breath, she waited for Anise to try on another shirt. Something was wrong... very wrong.

"Eve," she heard her cousin's voice say, bringing her attention back to the clothes and away from the horrible marks. "What about this?"

She looked over Anise, seeing the way a light blue shirt clung to her form. The entire shirt was scrunched, making it appear as though it wasn't pulling tightly over her body. Anise pulled up the sleeves and tugged on them, making them fit more comfortably.

"That's a nice casual shirt."

They continued on with their day, having sorted through the clothes Anise wanted. They washed everything, placing the clothes that she didn't want back into a bag to be sent back to their mothers. It was getting dark outside when they settled down with pizza and juice in the den. Evelyn tried to keep the conversation light and funny, and she could tell that Anise was trying just as hard, but she couldn't let the unspoken words dangle over their heads for another day.

She studied Anise's face before carefully picking the words to say.

"Is it him?" she merely asked.

Anise's eyes dropped from Evelyn's, down to the piece of pizza she held in her hand. Fingers thoughtlessly picked pepperoni off, and she busied herself with eating. The longer Evelyn's gaze was on her, the heavier the conversation at hand became. She swallowed her food, sighing deeply.

"He doesn't mean to do it. It's like a caught up in the moment thing. He's only really just grabbed me. I'm sure I've hurt him too."

Evelyn shook her head. "You guys have not one, but two babies on the way. You can't be doing this to each other."

"I know," Anise admitted. "It just gets so heated between us, and he gets so mad and jealous, and I don't help any because I egg him on. I know I shouldn't, but it's such an automatic reaction."

The sadness on Anise's face spoke volumes, even if she did not. She wouldn't get much more of it from her cousin, and she certainly wouldn't get any explanations as to what they fought over. Since this whole thing between them began, Anise and Randy had pretty much kept it to themselves. Except for the few things that were publicly made known through exorbitant outbursts, none of them really knew just what went on behind their closed doors.

Deciding that maybe it was best they concentrate on better conversation, Evelyn's lips curled up into a smile.

"So, guess who asked me to lunch last week?"

Anise's eyes became bright and wide as saucers. "Who?"

"Strange one with weird eyes."

Placing her chin in her hands, Anise shook her head. "Couldn't be who I'm thinking of."

"Well, if you're thinking Austin Aries, then yes."

"No way! My gosh, he's as old as Randy."

Evelyn scoffed. "When you say it like that, it makes him sound too old."

Anise laughed out, continued to eat her pizza. "Randy ain't that old, you bitch. How'd you start talking to him anyway?"

Running a hand through her hair to push it out of her face, Evelyn smiled widely. "I was training, and apparently he was watching from the side. After I was done, he told me how well I did, and we talked for a bit. Then as we were leaving, he told me to call him Dan, and then asked me to lunch."

"And what was he like?" Anise asked, her curiosity peaked as she licked her fingertips. "Did you hit it yet?"

Evelyn's laugh echoed throughout the house. "No! Oh my gosh, you're so crazy! No, no," she said, shaking her head. "Not yet anyway."

Anise's laugh accompanied her cousin's as they sat and talked about Dan more. She was thankful when Evelyn seemed to have dropped the subject of Randy, and the random bruising on her. It's not that she didn't want to confide, but she just didn't want to burden anyone with her problems. She'd settle her problems with Randy soon, after the babies were born.

"""""

By the time she arrived, the pay-per-view had already began. Finding her way up to the exclusive box that her family was in, she quickly seated herself, eager to catch his match. Thankfully, she didn't miss much of it.

"Hey, Nise," she heard her aunt Stephanie say. "You okay?"

She looked over at her aunt's smiling face. "Yeah, I'm great. Glad I made it just in time."

"You surely did," she said, scribbling something on the clipboard she held. "Listen, your mom will be up shortly with some food. I have to make my way back down."

"Okay," she said, watching as Stephanie stood up from the chair, then turned her attention back to the match. The entrances had just ended, Stephen coming out second to last. Her eyes also landed on Randy, who had come out last. The concentration in his face was so fierce, she barely could take her eyes off him.

The hell in a cell match triple threat match they participated in kept her captivated the entire time. Jolts of excitement ran through her with every bump they took, keeping her figuratively on her toes. When her mother arrived with the food as promised, she didn't even want to take her eyes off the ring to eat.

"Oh, come on!" she shouted, a fist balled up in disappointment in the air. "He totally had that!"

Vivian laughed with amusement. She snacked on her food, taking a seat next to her daughter.

"Who you rooting for?"

"Depends who's gonna win," she answered with a smirk.

"I've no idea, darling."

Anise turned back to the match, seeing Randy crawl with the last ounce of energy he had to pin the third participant, a man that was not familiar to her.

"Yes!" she cheered, wanting to jump out of her seat as Randy won the title. A part of her felt happy for his career victory, and she was glad that it overruled the anger she felt for him personally, even if it were just for the night. "Mom, who's the other guy anyway?"

Vivian looked at the man with blond hair as he slowly rolled himself of out the ring. The black vest and black pants he wore told her where he was from.

"The Ambrose guy," she said. "From The Shield."

"Ah," Anise said, though still not totally sure of him. "I never really paid any attention to them."

Vivian shrugged her shoulders. "Neither have I. Roman is nice, and good looking too."

She giggled at her mother's comment as she stood to got a plate of food.

"So good," she said, eating some meatballs with her fingers.

"Glad you think so," Vivian said, sitting back comfortably in the couch. She looked at her daughter as she ate, knowing that Anise had a knack just as she had to appear perfectly fine on the outside. "What's been going on?"

"With what?"

"Ooh, you know, everything. Come on, we haven't really talked in a while, and I miss talking to you."

"I had a fever the other week," she said between chews. "Randy was really nice to me."

"Yeah, your uncle told me about that. Randy was really worried about you." She watched as Anise nodded her head. "What about your arm? How'd that happen?"

"I just, you know," she started, waving her good arm in the air. "Fell. Clumsy me. They said it was fine now, but it's still kind of sore."

"Be more careful, honey," Vivian told her, not completely buying her daughter's story. "How'd you like the clothes we sent with Eve? Anything fit?"

Anise smiled as she continued eating, grateful that her mom seemed to not push the subject of her wrist. "Oh yeah," she told her. "Got some really pretty tops in my closet now."

"""""

By the time Randy made it back to his bus, Anise was already sleeping. He wanted to come straight back to her, but almost everyone had insisted on celebrating the night. It had been an extremely successful pay-per-view, having several title exchanges. And the women were exceedingly flocking towards him. Even without Anise by his side, he just couldn't bring himself to go back to any of their hotel rooms and have his way with them. It wasn't even about having Paul's eyes trained him the entire time, or the way Jay looked at him with hatred.

He genuinely just wanted to come back to her. If things were to work out between them, he'd have to correct himself first. Knowing he had a problem was one thing, but if he did nothing to correct it, then he might as well just let her go. And that was not something he was willing to do. She belonged to him, and there was nothing that would make him give her up. Not without the biggest fight of her life, and knowing how feisty she was, it was going to be the fight of a lifetime.

Quietly, he shuffled out of his clothes, and slid into bed beside her. The gentle warmth of her body, and the sound of her gently breath soothed him. He knew she was the one for him. He _had_ gone through countless women, and none of them ever gave him the feelings she did. They never made him feel like he belonged with them. They never made him feel like he should protect them, and never made him feel like he would do anything for them. She felt so right in his arms, and when her body molded into his, he felt like the world revolved around them.


End file.
